Reset: Remodel
by PanicButton
Summary: ReidCentric: AU: Someone is showing an unhealthy interest in Spencer as he struggles to come to terms with things in his past, connections with old 'friends' and some nasty experiences on a new case. Whump - maybe some very slight slash...no fluff
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_The irrationality of a thing is no argument against it, rather a condition of it: - Friedrich Nietzsche_

Reset – Remodel

**A/N: This is AU to the fics I have been writing. Taken right back to the beginning.**

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

Unfair advantage: Is what they called it.

There were arguments and a couple of banishments but a favoured one was being given back his toy.

He cursed and raged at the new conditions set. All that hard work. All those years and now he had to start again.

"It is that or nothing."

He was told and so he accepted the new challenge. Even though it was a repeat.

"Things will work out differently this time."

He was told that all the other times the reset wasn't complete. This time it was. This time he was going to have to work harder and this time if he wanted what he needed at the end then he was going to have to be a lot more careful.

"Go and have fun. Your training is nearly complete, but be warned. Mess it up and you won't get another chance. You will be bound and grounded."

A nod and a sigh. There was no other way.

-o-o-o-

He sat at his desk and fidgeted and rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his hand. It had been a long day. A nasty case and he just wanted to get home now – but the paper work needed to be finished first. Reid didn't like to leave things when they could be done now. He picked up the next file and sighed.

"You staying the night?" Morgan stood and grinned at Reid.

"Maybe. I'm not sure how long this will take."

Derek nodded. "Well I'm going home to relax. Maybe you should too."

Spencer looked up at him. "I will. When I've done this. Then tomorrow I will be free to do yours."

He received a friendly slap across the head. "Night then. See you later." And the last team member was gone.

Reid sat and stared at the file on the desk for a few minutes before he got up grabbing his messenger bag and walked quickly to the men's room.

He stood in front of the washbasins and looked at his face in the mirror.

"You can't do this. It will be the biggest mistake of your life."

He rubbed again at his eyes and them gazed at the dark rings forming under his eyes. He leaned forwards over the basins and put his face close to the mirror as though looking for something deep inside his own eyes.

His hand slipped into his bag and pulled out his phone. Spencer pulled back away from the basins and looked down at the cell phone sitting in his hand. His finger brushed over the buttons but he didn't call out. He glared at the phone again and stuffed it back in his bag. Pushing it right to the bottom. Out of sight out of mind. Only it doesn't quite work like that.

Spencer took a few steps back from the mirror and frowned. He then turned and went back to his desk – sitting down with a sigh and looking at the file on the desk in front of him. On the top was an envelope. He just sat and looked at it for a while. It hadn't been there before he was sure of it. He touched it with his right index finger and then picked it up.

'_To Spencer.'_

He frowned and looked around. The cleaning staff had just arrived and he for a brief second wondered if it was a note from one of them – but if it was no one was even glancing in his direction. They were used to seeing the young long haired Agent sitting working long after the others had left.

Spencer turned the envelope over in his hand and looked at it again. He shook it gently and ran his fingers over it to see if he could feel anything inside. He knew he should take it to the lab to be tested first. It was what you should do, but something compelled him to open it.

The white envelope opened along the short edge. He put his finger under the edge of the flap and pulled it open.

It didn't explode.

It didn't give of noxious fumes and kill in instantly.

Both things meant that he could breathe again and remove those silly thoughts from his mind. He tipped up the envelope and poured the contents onto his desk.

Two things fell out.

A small grainy picture of him as a child.

A small bit of red paper with tiny writing on it. He picked the photograph first. He was about twelve in the picture standing outside school. He frowned at it and put it back down again and the picked up the bit of paper. The writing was so tiny that he had to virtually have his nose pressed to it to read it.

Small very neat cursive fancy writing.

'_Spencer – meet me outside.'_

He rubbed at his nose and licked his lips and then sneezed.

He put the bit of paper back in the envelope and picked up the picture again. It had been cut from a bigger snap shot. It looked as though he was in a crowd and he wasn't smiling. The tiny one inch square picture of the side of his face was then put in the envelope with the bit of paper. He then shoved the whole lot into the pocket of the jacket he had over the back of his chair. There was no way he was going to meet someone outside. Absolutely not. That would be insane.

He reached for the next file and sneezed again. He put his hand to his face and stopped what he was doing again and just breathed in the scent on his fingers. He frowned and pulled the envelope out again. He tipped out the contents and picked up the photograph. He tried to go back and remember what was going on, but there wasn't enough left of the photo for him to be able to tell. He slid it back into the envelope and looked down at the paper again. It had fallen face down and now on the back he could see more writing but so tiny he would never be able to see what it said. He chewed on his bottom lip for a while then picked it up and went up to Hotch's office. The door was ajar and the cleaning lady was there hovering around the desk. She didn't look up at Spencer, she just quickly unplugged and left. Reid sat at Hotch's desk and put the bit of paper down. He pulled open the top drawer on Aaron's desk and rummaged around until he found the small magnifying glass he knew he kept in there.

Holding the paper secure he turned on the desk light and held the magnifying glass over it. He squinted at it and then looked again.

'_hear me – see me – taste me.'_

He rubbed at his eyes and tried again, but that was definitely what it said and again in the very fancy handwriting. He slid the magnifier back into Hotch's drawer and stood up picking up the bit of paper and walking back to his desk.

Tomorrow he would show this to Hotch. He sat back down again and put all the bits back into the envelope and decided he would leave it on his desk. He slid it to the back and the opened up the file he wanted to work on – but now his mind was firmly on the contents of the envelope and his concentration span had dropped to zero.

He sat and looked at it. At the writing. At the placement of the word 'Spencer' he looked at the loops and the slants and the pressure and everything the could think of and the only thing he came up with was – 'nice paper'.

Spencer lifted it to his nose and inhaled a soft scent coming from it. There seemed little point in him staying here now. He put the envelope in his desk drawer and pulled his jacket on and then slung his bag over his shoulder.

When he stepped out of the building into the night air the message he had received came back to mind. Was someone out here waiting for him? Was he putting himself in danger by going out here with no protection? He moved his jacket out of the way of his gun and put his hand in his trouser pockets as he looked around. Nothing seemed out of place. The bus went by full of people. Others stood around a hot dog stand. A couple of parked cars and a guy on a motorbike talking to some skinny kids. No one even glanced in his direction, so if he was meant to be meeting someone he had been stood up. Not the first time. He expected they were all watching from somewhere having a good laugh at his expense. That was nothing new either. With a sigh he walked down towards the subway.

-o-o-o-

He sat and watched as Spencer walked away. A small smirk on his lips. He watched until Reid disappeared into the night and then turned and left.

-o-o-o-

His apartment was small, but it was what he liked and he didn't need it to be any bigger. It was packed with books old and new and piles of paper where he had been scrawling notes for one thing or another. He found writing it out by hand made it feel more personal.

Bag hung over a hook. Gun secured in a drawer and jacket over the back of a chair he went to make a coffee.

He opened the cupboard and removed his favourite white mug with a big 'S' on the side. Garcia had got it for him. It had had a giant chocolate egg in it at one point. He smiled at it and placed it on the grey work surface and turned to get the coffee machine ready.

His stomach turned over and he stood frozen to the spot. Leaning against the coffee machine was another letter.

'_To Spencer.'_

The same hand writing. He could see that clearly from where he was standing. He took a step forward and just looked at it.

Now was the time to call Hotch.

He stepped back away from the letter and turned to get his phone from where he had buried it in the bottom of his bag. He pulled the flap up on the bag and rummaged down into the bottom of the bag where he had stuffed it. He caught his finger on a paper clip which stabbed at him behind his thumb nail. He snatched his hand from the bag and put his thumb in his mouth. Now picking the bag up he tipped the contents on the floor.

No phone.

But the letter he had put in the draw at work was sitting there looking up at him. Spencer stood and stared at the letter and rubbed at his temples. He left the mess on the floor and forgoing his mug of coffee he made for a tiny bottle of whiskey had had put by for if he ever had a guest. It had been there a year now and had never been opened. He tipped a tiny amount into a tumbler and walked to the phone he had on the desk by the window. From where he was standing he could see the letter looking at him. Staring at him. Accusing him of something.

He picked up the phone off the cradle and put it to his ear.

A sigh.

He prodded the buttons, but there was no dial tone. He put the receiver back down again and tipped the rest of the drink down the back of his throat.

The sudden noise made him drop the tumbler. It smashed to the floor at his feet as he stood staring down the passage at the door which was being hammered on rather insistently.

* * *

**A/N: A small start of something old and new. Let me know if it's worth continuing… Thank you Pb tin**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2 The Photograph

Chapter 2

The Photograph

_Photography is a way of feeling, of touching, of loving. What you have caught on film is captured forever... it remembers little things, long after you have forgotten everything: - __Aaron Siskind _

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

He took a step forwards towards the door, at the same time considering his chances if he jumped the five floors out of the window.

"Fire escape." He muttered to himself. He wanted his gun, but it was there… too close to the door.

He slowly backed away again, treading in the glass on the floor. It crunched under his feet and made him jump again.

Spencer moved back towards the window. Flailing behind him with one hand trying to locate the window. His fingers brushed the thick dark blue drapes as his huge eyes watched the door. He wanted to shout out and ask who it was, but something told him he didn't want to know. He moved back another step and his fingers found the cold glass of the window.

He spun around and grabbed for the handle which opened the door up to the fire escape. As his shaking fingers wrapped around the handle the banging stopped.

Reid spun back again to look at the door. Then a new noise started.

It sounded like a phone ringing from the other side of the door. He moved his hand slowly over the glass behind him and then began to walk slowly forward. As he reached the drawer with his sidearm he pulled it open and reached for the weapon. He gave it a quick check and held it tightly as he walked towards the door. He could still hear the phone and so as quietly as he could he moved to the door and looked though the spy hole. There was no one there that he could see. Clutching his side arm in his right hand he pulled the chain across the door and opened it carefully. There was no one there, but on the floor next to the door was his cell phone. He quickly reached out and grabbed it. He half expected someone to grab his hand – but there was nothing. He slammed the door and put the latch back on and then bolted it and set the alarm. The gun he returned to the drawer. Now he stood looking at the phone. 'Unknown number'.

"I must have dropped it." Though he couldn't think how he could have when I was right at the bottom of his bag and now he turned to look at the letter on the floor again. He bent down and picked up the letter and ran his fingers over it thoughtfully.

"I need to open the other one." He placed the letter on the table where the gun drawer was and walked to the kitchen. The letter stood there where he had left it. He walked over to it and just stood looking at it for a while. The handwriting was the same but the envelope was different. It had something embossed in the corner. Reid picked it up and looked at the small mark. It looked like a pumpkin.

He frowned and slid his finger under the flap and ripped it open. He looked inside before tipping the contents out onto the work surface.

A photograph again and a small bit of blue paper. He looked at the picture first. It was him. It was definitely him, but how someone got the picture of him standing in the showers at school he didn't know. The hair stood up on the back of his neck and his stomach twisted in a panicked knot. Shaking hands put the photo down again and he picked up the paper. It had the small cursive writing on it again. Peering closely he could see that it was an address and one he knew. Again his stomach twisted in panic and he turned the paper over. On the reverse was a small had drawn picture of an eye.

He quickly put the two things back in the envelope. He had all intention of showing this to Hotch, but now? How could he now? He really didn't want Aaron to see the picture and he definitely didn't want questions asked about the address. He screwed the envelope up and put it in the white pedal bin in the corner of the kitchen.

Whoever was doing this was trying to spook him and it was working well.

He pulled a pan and brush out of a cupboard and went to clear up the glass. He swept it carefully into the dustpan and went to stand. One more bit he had missed. Reid reached out to pick it up.

"Damnit!" It jabbed into the end of his finger digging deep and sticking there. He pulled it out and sucked on his finger. He kept it in his mouth as he walked back to the kitchen to get rid of the rubbish. He put his foot on the pedal of the bin and dropped the bits of glass on top of the letter. He stood looking at it for a while and then backed away from it.

Next he went to the bathroom and pulled a dressing out of the cabinet and washed and dressed the cut on the end of his finger. He turned on the shower and then walked to the bedroom.

It was a small room with a double bed. The only other things in the room were a small closet and a chest of drawers which stood next to his bed. This room also had deep blue drapes and a deep blue carpet. The wooden furniture was dark and old. He took his shoes off and put them under the window and then took off the jacket he still had on and hung it on a hook on the outside of the closet. Opening up a drawer he removed a pair of dark blue pyjama bottoms and then returned to the bathroom.

Spencer stripped down and then stood under the warm water. He soaped himself down and washed his hair. He then stood with his head tipped back and just let he water run off him clearing off the grime of the day.

Once out of the shower and dried down he picked up the dirty clothes off the floor and dumped them in the laundry basket. As he left the bathroom he noticed a strange smell. It was like cigarette smoke but thicker and more cloying. He glanced around for the source but it seemed to be fading. Reid looked over at the door but it still had the locks on and the alarm was still set.

"I should call Hotch." He muttered standing with his arms wrapped around himself tightly. "But then I had a drink – I'm imagining things. I must have picked the letter up and put it in my bag and the phone – well obviously I dropped it and someone returned it to me." A small nod.

A coffee was now needed to get rid of the effects of the miniscule amount of whiskey he had drunk. He went back to the kitchen and stood looking at the bin. Maybe he should show it to Hotch. But then he couldn't. He didn't want him to see that photo of him in the showers and again he convinced himself that there was no way he wanted Aaron to ask about the address. Yes this was best left like this. If he ignored it then whoever it was would get bored.

Spencer made a coffee in his mug he had got out earlier and went to sit in his old leather armchair. He sat in a small huddle with his feet pulled up on to the chair and his arms around his legs and he sat and went through all the names of the kids he was at school with at that time and who would have done such a thing. He ended up with a long list.

He coffee had gone cold by the time he uncurled himself and got up to find his old year book that he had tucked away in a box in the bedroom. The box was in the bottom of his closet so he pulled the doors open and pulled out the box. Sitting on the floor with his legs crossed he began to go through his box of memories. There wasn't much of any interest now he looked back. A program for the school play. A list of girls names – a smaller list of boys names – He sighed and was tempted to throw it away. It wasn't like he was ever going to forget that little list but he put it back. There was a handful of photographs. Some were school photos and some smaller snap shots taken in the days before his father left. He ran his finger over the picture of his fathers face and again felt like this was a memory he could do without.

Emily had once said that he had forgotten all the good things he did with his dad. She was right. It was a way to protect himself from all the bad. He placed the photos back and reached in for the year book.

He flicked through the pages and picked out he names of the boys he had short listed as the photographer, but looking at them now, smiling for the camera with their hair neatly brushed he couldn't imagine any of them doing something like that. He then flicked through the book again and matched faces in the book from the names on the list. His fingers brushed over the pictures and he smiled sadly at them. As he carried on looking he noticed something he couldn't remember doing. A couple of the pictures had been cut out. The names and faces gone. Spencer frowned and looked at them. One of them was of someone who would have been a few years above him in school and the other was a gym teacher in the same year.

"I can't remember doing that." Again he frowned and then stood up and took the book with him to the computer. Maybe he could view this online. He sat at the desk an booted up his laptop. A quick search found his school and then onto the archives and pictures out of the year books. He found the one he needed and browsed through until he found the pages he needed. Spencer sighed and leaned back in his chair. 'picture removed'. Two blank spaces. This made no sense. He knew he hadn't cut pictures from his year book. Putting a pair of scissors to a book was sacrilege! He opened up and new window and sent an email to the school. Maybe he could get a copy of the book – or just scanned images of the pages he needed.

And now he needed to sleep. It was already the early hours of the morning. Spencer checked the door and alarm again and then went and snuggled under his covers. His nightlight glowing from the corner of the room. Just enough to keep the shadows away from him.

He had a nightmare.

He lay under a tree on his back and a circle of children standing around him looking. They pointed and laughed and took photographs and he could see behind them someone watching. In this nightmare he couldn't see a face but he could see the top of a hat and the glinting of a pair of glasses and what looked like long hair. He thought it was probably a man but it was hard to tell. It was when the children started moving in on his that he started to panic. Small hands touching his face and hands and feet and legs and then it was tongues and then biting. Hard vicious bites. He could feel them ripping bits out of his thigh and chest. He wanted to scream and push them away but all he could do was lay there and let it happen. He could feel teeth scraping over his rib bones and his fingers disappearing into little mouths. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the person clearer, but still he couldn't make out the features but it was definitely a man. Now he could see what his person was doing with his hands – yes – that was a man. A hat pulled forward to keep his face in shadows. Glasses catching the light and reflecting the moon and black clothing with a long dust coat over the top. As the person began to move back into the shadows Spencer suddenly realised what the children were doing to him now.

Finally able to move and scream he flailed around at them pushing them away from him and crawling away to hide from them. They let the bleeding whimpering man go.

He awoke laying on the bedroom floor with his bedding kicked across the other side of the room. He had had nightmares before, but they were about events which had happened. Not something like this. He crawled over to the night light and sat with his back to the wall and his legs pulled up tight. He was still there awake and staring into the shadows when the alarm went off.

Spencer got up off the floor and quickly got ready for work. He went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He needed something to try to wake him up. He guessed that he must have got about two hours sleep that night. Not enough. The shower just seemed to make him feel more sleepy though. And now he stood naked in front of the mirror and let hot water pour into the basin. He opened the bathroom cabinet and removed his razor. He closed it again and let out a gasp. The steam had fogged up the mirror and drawn on the glass was a picture of an eye. He put his fingers on the glass and then quickly brushed the mist away removing the picture. He shaved quickly and brushed his teeth manically – staring into the mirror.

"Someone is watching me. Someone is getting into my apartment." With this sudden horrifying thought he grabbed a towel and wrapped it tightly around his middle. "I need to tell Hotch. I have to show him that letter."

First he went to his bedroom and pulled out some dark grey cords and a white slightly crumpled shirt. The tie was very dark red and his socks didn't match. Boxers today were white. He slipped his shoes and jacket back on and walked towards the kitchen. He had to bite the bullet and show the letters to Hotch. He had no choice. He knew that. Quickly he stuffed his things back into the messenger bag and pulled his gun from the drawer and holstered it. The phone he put in his jacket pocket.

Kitchen bin…he stood next to it and looked. There were small bits of glass on the floor next to the bin. He was sure that they had all gone into the bin the night before. He smacked his foot down on the bin pedal – half expecting something to jump out at him. But nothing. He looked inside and reached down for the letter.

"What the hell?" The letter was gone.

-o-o-o-

He caught the subway to work. It was packed but he kept his arm clutched around his bag. He didn't was prying hands taking things from it again. He stood his other hand gripping a shiny metal pole. People got on and off the train and knocked against him making him wish he had driven in today. He looked around the people standing near him. Was one of them watching him? Did he recognise any of them from school? From anywhere? But the only people on the train he had seen before were other regular commuters.

It was the sudden blast of hot breath on the back of his neck that made him suddenly turn nearly knocking someone over in his rush of panic but the train had pulled into a stop and people again were pushing to get off and whoever it was went with them. Maybe.

-o-o-o-

He arrived at work in a rush. He was late. For him he was late. He was still there before Morgan though. He threw his things over the back of his chair and dropped into his chair. For a minute he just sat and stared out at the other people already working.

"Are you OK Reid?"

Spencer looked up at Prentiss. "OH. I didn't sleep well."

"You look like you could do with a coffee."

He nodded and tried to smile, but he was finding it hard to do anything but panic right now.

"I'll get you one. I was just over to get one for me anyway." Her hand brushed his shoulder in a friendly gesture which made him squirm slightly in his chair. He decided he would try not to look at Emily again today. He really didn't want her to start asking questions.

He picked up the first file on his desk and opened it up. This time he let out a small squeaking sound as he stared down at the picture sitting there looking up at him.

"Oh god Oh god. No."

He slammed it shut again just as Hotch called his name.

"Reid. I need to see you. Now please."

Spencer looked down at the file and back up to Hotch and then back to the file.

"Now Reid."

He grabbed the file and started to walk towards Hotch.

"You won't need that." He indicated the thing in Reid's hand.

"I need to show you something." And at a virtual run; Spencer joined Hotch in his office.

He sat down at the desk and placed the file on the desk in front of him. Aaron sat down the other side.

"Spencer." Hotch started to open a drawer. "When I got into work this morning I had a letter waiting for me."

"Oh?" Fingers twisting in his lap.

Hotch pulled out the big brown envelope and then emptied the contents onto his desk. "I wonder if this means anything to you."

Spencer thought he was going to be sick as the envelope he had thrown in the bin dropped onto Hotch's desk.

"Oh god." Spencer's hands moved over to the envelope to grab it back away from Hotch.

"What is this all about Reid? Is there more you need to tell me?" Hotch moved it out of his reach.

"I don't know. I really don't know. I got a message yesterday to meet someone outside, but obviously I didn't, and then I got that one and I swear I put that in my bin and this morning…Well I opened my file." He pushed it over to Hotch and could feel his face burning with shame. "It's not how it looks! I swear I was just soaping myself. I have no idea where that came from or how it was taken."

Hotch looked down at the full frontal soapy Reid head back eyes closed 'enjoying' himself in the shower.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3 Stalker

Chapter 3

Stalker

_Sorry no quote. Too tired to think: - tin het_

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

Hotch pulled a plastic evidence bag out of the drawer and started to carefully slide the new picture into it.

"Hotch – no please."

"It has to go and be checked out Reid. It's protocol."

"But Hotch surely…." But his words trailed off.

"I also need to see the first letter you received. You should know better Spencer. What were you thinking?"

Reid just sat and looked at a spot behind Hotch's shoulder. "I was thinking it was a prank but I can see maybe it's more than that." He reached out for the letter Hotch had been sent again. A sudden overwhelming need to have the letter back in his possession. Hotch took another bag and placed it in the evidence bag.

"It's already got my fingerprints all over it. Please Hotch. The one I got this morning."

Hotch stood up and looked at Spencer. "Get me the other letter. Put it in here and try not to touch it again any more than you have to." Reid nodded. "And be quick, JJ has a case for us."

Reid got up and left the room giving Hotch one last imploring look which was ignored. He went to his bag and pulled open the flap. The letter was sitting there looking at him. Demanding something of him. Spencer closed the bag again and looked up to see what Hotch was doing. Derek had arrived and was getting things together for the briefing.

"Morgan – tell them I needed the men's room." Before Derek could react Spencer grabbed his bag and legged it for the washrooms. A quick check showed him that the place was empty. He placed his bag on the side and felt inside for the envelope. He pulled it out and looked at the handwriting again. he slid his hand in and pulled out the bit of paper. Again he peered closely at the writing and ran his fingers over the paper. He raised his fingers to his face and inhaled the strange smell. He became totally absorbed in the small three inch square of paper. He turned it over – he sniffed it – he held it tightly in his hand and closed his eyes.

"Reid."

It was Hotch's voice. He spun around and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Hotch. Sorry. I just needed to do something." He picked up the letter. "You erm you wanted this." He handed it over.

"I told you we are waiting for a briefing. Will you hurry please. We have been waiting fifteen minutes."

Spencer blinked. He had been that long?

"I – I'm sorry." He squeezed the bit of paper in his pocket. He should hand it over. He really should give the little square of red paper to Hotch, but for now, just for a bit longer he decided to keep it in his pocket. He did a tight smile at Hotch and followed him out to the roundtable room.

-o-o-o-

The UnSub had been taking teenage girls. Molesting them and then putting a bullet in their heads. They had finally managed to track him down to a barn in the middle of nowhere.

They had on their Flak vests and guns were out and they walked cautiously over to the barn. Reid put a hand in his pocket and grasped the comforting bit of very scrumbled paper and took a deep breath. He didn't like that it was a barn and was very pleased that JJ wasn't here. He didn't know if he could cope with seeing her here right now. Biting on his bottom lip he followed the others towards the barn.

Spencer could feel his head spinning and this stomach clenching with unwanted memories of the last time he approached a barn with his gun out and ready. His hand came out of his pocket and he wiped it across his nose. A deep sigh and he walked on wards towards Hotch and Rossi.

He tried to block out the memories and stay focused on his bit of paper – on what he was doing – on what was in his pocket – on Rossi and Hotch – was it still in his pocket? Had it fallen out? Reid stopped and looked behind him and on the floor and put his hand back in his pocket. All good – it was still there. A sigh of relief as they stepped through the doorway.

They could see Paul Martin standing at the back of the barn with the girl at his feet. All guns pointed at Martin who was pointing his gun at the girls head.

"It's over." Martin was told. "You have nowhere to go. Let the girl go."

They could see Martin's gun wavering for a second before he brought it up and pointed it at Hotch.

"Keep back of so help me I will put a bullet in your head." He pushed the girl away from him. "Have her for now."

She leapt up and ran. As she past Reid he grabbed her and put a protective arm around the girl. "It's OK you're safe now. I have you."

The gun fired.

Reid cried out and stiffened.

More shots sounded as Reid slowly turned to look at Hotch. It was now that Aaron could see the blood dripping down Spencer's face and the look of shock on his face.

"Reid!" He moved over to where Spencer was slowly lowering himself to the ground but it wasn't until Hotch was nearly on him that he could see what had happened. The top of the girls head was gone and Spencer was sprayed which bits of skull and brain matter. "Are you alright.?" Damn Hotch stupid question!

"I – I don't – I don't think so." He gently lowered the girl to the ground. "I thought – I thought…" He turned and threw up on the ground behind him and then started to manically wipe at his face.

He felt an arm around his shoulders. "The Ambulance is on its way."

"I'll be alright." He started to get to his feet but a bit of something dripped from his hair and he could feel his knees turning to jelly and a bit of brain slid down the side of his face. Again Hotch was there and the hand was on his shoulder.

"Reid. I need you to get checked out."

"I'm alight. I'm fine. Just leave me alone." And again the wiping of his face and now hands in his hair trying to get the bits of bone and brain off him and again a hand touching him. "Just leave me alone!" This time a very uncustomary loud voice from Reid. Hotch stood back and watched Reid walk away. His gun holstered – one hand stuffed in his pocket and the other trying to wipe stuff off his hair.

He could hear footsteps behind him. He stopped walking and waited for Hotch to have a go at him, but it was Rossi. "Reid, come with me please." No room for arguments he turned and followed Rossi the side of the barn. "Head down. Lean forward."

Reid did what he was asked and squeezed his eyes tightly as Rossi hosed the mess out of Reid's hair and then let Spencer wash his face with the ice cold water.

"Th thank you." Reid muttered.

A hand on his shoulder. "Just shout if you need anything OK?"

Reid nodded and leaned on the side of the barn watching the body bags being moved away and seeing the glances he was getting from his team mates. He just stuffed his hand in his pocket and let the feel of the paper calm him a bit more.

"You alright kid?" Morgan was walking over now.

Reid rubbed at his nose and sneezed out some water. "I think – I think I need to lay down."

Morgan put an arm around Spencer's shoulder and started to walk away with him.

"I killed her Morgan." The words were quiet and shaky.

Derek stopped and turned so he could see Spencer properly. "No – no you didn't. You gave her a bit of hope and a bit of comfort. You did good."

"I should have shielded her better. I didn't do my job."

A tight grip now on Spencer's shoulders. "It wasn't your fault Reid."

Spencer shrugged and blinked. "I feel sick."

-o-o-o-

He sat alone on the way back on the jet. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He especially didn't want to talk to Hotch. Every time he looked at him he could feel his face getting hot with the humiliation of the photograph. Now he sat imagining them in the lab having a good laugh as they dusted it for prints. The thought made his eyes water with the pain of the situation. All he wanted now was to get home and go to bed with the light on.

He said his goodbyes at the jet and got a cab home. No one really expected him to come in and fill in paperwork. Hotch watched him go and let out a sigh. He would check on him tomorrow. He had given him a week off to get over the incident and a telephone number to call if he needed someone to talk to. Reid didn't want to talk. He wanted to deal with this his own way. He paid the cab and grabbed his overnight bag and got in the elevator to take him to his floor.

It was early evening and he could hear music and televisions sounding from behind other doors as he walked down to his. He could see it before he got there. An envelope taped to his door. He ripped it off and unlocked his door and went in. He reset the alarm and bolted the door and dropped his bag and jacket on the hallway floor, kicked his shoes off and put his pistol away. A hand went into his pocket and he rubbed his fingers against the paper.

Folding himself up as tightly as he could into his chair he rested the letter on the knees of his brown corduroys and just looked at it. It felt like there was a CD inside it and he knew he should call Hotch, but right now he didn't think he could cope with another picture of himself naked in the shower. He pulled the flap open and looked inside. Carefully he removed the CD…DVD – it was for his computer. He looked to see if there was anything else in there but apart from the DVD there was nothing.

Spencer got up and placed the DVD on the desk next to the computer and then went to get a coffee.

The computer bleeped into life and he sat waiting for it to boot up. He checked his email first and saw that he had fifteen emails. He make a little surprised sound and clicked to see who they were from.

There was no name. Just a number – but the fifteen messages were all the same.

'_You got the DVD then. Let me know what you think. 18x'_

"I need to call Hotch. I should get this checked – but it might be more pictures of me. I can't let him see more. It's a DVD Garcia would end up looking at it too."

He deleted the emails and opened the drawer on the laptop for the disc. He quickly slammed it shut before he could change his mind and sat back with the coffee to see what he had been sent.

It was patterns. Green on a black background. He sat staring at it wondering what it was….why had someone gone to the trouble to send him this. He rubbed at his eyes but kept watching. It seemed even if he had wanted to he wouldn't have been able to stop watching – but he didn't want to stop watching. It was calming. It made him feel rested. It made the heaviness he felt inside get lighter and just as he was beginning to relax properly and enjoy the experience the pictures changed.

A flash of separate still images. A barn – an SUV – the backs of the team – himself side view. He wanted to turn it off and stop watching but he was completely mesmerised by the images. He put his now cold mug of coffee down and leaned forwards to get a better look. He couldn't have timed it better.

The images changed again. This time moving images. Reid side on again with the girl.

Spencer could feel his lips muttering the word 'no' but there was nothing he could do. It showed in slow motion Spencer holding the girl and backing away. It showed her head explode and splatter Reid. It showed it in colour and it then showed it in reverse…then fast forward and then back again to slow. He saw the bit stuck to his face and the lumps falling off his hair and dropping from his skin onto the floor and there was nothing he could do but sit and watch it. When the images stopped it went back to the green and black patterns.

When it finally finished and he was able to drag himself away from the computer, he got up slowly and went to his room. The light caught the side of his face and showed how his face was wet with tears.

-o-o-o-

The morning Spencer spent laying in bed thinking. His fingers constantly going to his left arm and scratching at the crook of his elbow. The wrong thoughts going on through his mind constantly.

It would be a way to get rid of that image.

Even if for a small while.

It would let him sleep and not wake up screaming.

It would permit him to get up in the night to use the bathroom and not be terrified he would get caught.

Just once.

One more time.

Because right now he couldn't think of another way to get those images playing over and over in him mind – and the smell. The smell he knew was still on him. The smell of death.

One more time.

One for the road.

He rolled over in bed and tried to get different thoughts in his mind. Maybe he should visit his mum.

Maybe not.

Stupid idea Spencer. Going back to Vegas? Stupid stupid stupid.

He sat up and wiped angrily at the tears forming again. "I'll call Hotch. Tell him about the disc."

Reid got up and still wearing the clothes he had on the day before he went to the laptop. It was sitting open – the light from the monitor glowing across the room. He was about to click the disc drawer open when something stopped him.

"I closed you last night. I know I closed you." He sat down and looked at what was on the screen. It was just his desktop. Nothing there. No hidden message, but he was sure he had closed it. "I know I did. I am sure – didn't I?" And now he opened the disc drawer. Empty. "Did I remove it?" He picked up the envelope it had been in and it hadn't been put back in there. He sat and shook his head. "I know I didn't remove it."

Reid jumped up and checked the door. All locks still in place and the alarm was on. He checked the fire door. All locked. No way anyone could have got in. Which means:

"Either I dreamed it, or someone is still in my apartment." He froze. The thought that there was someone here with him was not a good one. He went to the drawer where he kept his side arm and removed it. Holding it tightly in his hand he walked slowly around his small apartment. There wasn't anywhere anyone could possibly hide.

"Then it was a dream." He started to pace the small lounge – walking in circles around his couch. One hand in his pocket. "I need to talk to someone about it. Someone who will understand." He snatched the phone off the cradle and listened for a ring tone. Spencer punched in some numbers and waited for an answer.

"It's Reid. Spencer Reid. I need to talk." A pause and a glance down at his watch. "Half an hour." Listening. "Tonight – Oh yes I see. Yes tonight then."

Now he had time to kill. A lot of time. A lot of time to get increasingly paranoid about everything he did and looked at and now he looked in his fridge at the milk. "It might be poisoned. If someone has been in here. Anything could have been done. I should call Hotch."

Back to the phone and he was dialling Aaron's number.

-o-o-o-

Aaron was in the office filling in paperwork. A lot had to be covered when someone was killed like that. The phone ringing gave him a break.

"Reid? Are you alright?" He listened to Reid telling him about the note on the door and the disc and the images. "Bring it in. No – I will send Morgan to come over and get it." Listening again. "I don't understand Reid, what do you mean you don't have it?" Again he listened…now Hotch was looking worried and pushing fingers through his thick dark hair. "I'll come over." He put the phone down and left the office.

"Team a quick meeting. Now." He turned and walked quickly to the roundtable room."

JJ marched in looking confused. "We have a case? I didn't have one pass me."

"No – not a case as such. We do have a problem though. It seems Reid has a rather nasty stalker. I am going over there to talk to him now. Morgan – only Morgan – go down to the lab – I sent stuff down there before the last case. I don't know why the results are taking so long. I want the results personally. Now Morgan. The rest of you I want you to go and think carefully. Apparently the stalker had pictures of us all on the last case. I want you to get your heads together and I want names of every person we saw when we were down there. From the highest ranking official to the man who picks up rubbish in the street."

Rossi stood up. "Where do you want me?"

Hotch looked at Dave and grimaced. He waited until the rest had left and then started talking.

"I don't like this Dave. Reid has been acting strangely enough as it is recently." He went on to tell Rossi what had been going on with the photos and letters. "I'm going over there to see if I can work out what the hell is going on with him."

-o-o-o-

Aaron bounded up the stairs leading to Reid's apartment and then walked down the corridor to where Reid lived. He was about to knock on the door but as his hand touched the door it swung open.

"Reid?"

Silence.

"Reid! It's Hotch."

He pulled out his gun and walked slowly into Reid's little home. It looked like he had been robbed. Every drawer was open. Papers thrown around. Cupboard doors left open, but the television and lap top were still sitting there so this wasn't the result of a break in. Reid had done this. His books were strewn on the floor. The shower door was open. Curtains ripped down from the rail. It was as though Reid had been looking for something. Or someone. Or both but he definitely wasn't here.

As he walked around the apartment he pulled out his phone and made a call.

"Dave – I think we have a problem." He put a glove on his right hand, bent down and picked Reid's gun up off the floor.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4 Memory

Chapter 4

Memory

_There are lots of people who mistake their imagination for their memory: - Josh Billings_

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

He knew.

Logic told him.

He had removed the disc.

He had put it somewhere.

Spencer pulled open the drawer of his desk and pulled everything out in a panicked rush to find it. There had been no one in the apartment. He knew there hadn't been anyone in here. There couldn't have been. It wasn't possible.

Therefore – it had to be here still somewhere. It can't just get up and walk away. He pushed the pile of papers off his desk hoping the see the glint of the silver disc there amongst them. He pulled open every drawer and cupboard in the place. He pulled books off the shelves and shook them until the thought the pages would fall out.

"The box! I put it in the box. I remember now. I think I do. I think I put it in the box."

Spencer ran to the bedroom and picked up the box which held his memories. He tipped it out onto the floor and looked down for the disc which wasn't there. He ran sweaty fingers through his long hair and pushed it back hard behind his ears.

"Ok…I didn't put it in the box. Where did I put it?"

'_you never had it.'_

'_you imagined it.'_

"_No – no I had it. I watched it."_

'_no you didn't.'_

'_you are just reacting to getting that girls brains in your mouth'_

'_can you still taste her?'_

"I'm not listening to you. Go away." Spencer rubbed at his temples and looked around his room.

He didn't know how long it took to tear his place apart. Every nook and every corner was searched. All pockets and folds. The curtains pulled down and shaken.

'_you wont find it.'_

'_it's not here.'_

"It never was here."

'_you know it was.'_

'_you sat and watched it.'_

'_you saw her brains on your face.'_

The frantic search of his place left him eventually standing in front of the drawer he kept his gun in.

'_take the gun Spence.'_

With shaking hands he pulled open the drawer. It sat there looking at him. But there was no disc in there. He could see that clearly. The disc had never been here. He had imagined it all.

Again he rubbed at his temples with his fingers and stood looking down at the firearm.

'_go on take it.'_

'_you could take your own brains out with it.'_

'_you as good as killed her.'_

'_take it.'_

Spencer watched his hand reach out and pick his sidearm up out of the drawer.

"I don't want this."

'_it will be easy.'_

"Get out of my head! Who are you?"

'_you know me. I've always been here Spence. Want to get rid of me? I am in your head – you know what to do.'_

Reid looked at the weapon in his hand and saw again the head held close to him explode and felt the warmth splatter up his face. He walked over to his laptop once more and checked the CD drawer once more. Nothing. He knew there would be nothing. Because there never was anything. He heard somewhere in the back of his mind little voices nagging at him and the sound of an email alert.

He dropped the firearm to the floor and walked towards the door.

"I know how to get rid of you."

'_show me Spence.'_

Reid picked up his wallet.

He pulled off the chain and slid back the bolt turned off the alarm and left his apartment.

Spencer went down to the parking area and then realised he had left his keys behind. He looked back and wondered if he should go back and get them. Pushing his wayward hair behind his ears and biting on his bottom lip he walked out of the gates and out onto the street. It wasn't that far to walk. Thinking time. He needed to have time to try to work out what was going on.

Head down he started his walk to the place he knew he shouldn't be going to. He stepped out to cross a side street and jumped back quickly as he was nearly mowed down by a bike roaring suddenly away from where it had been parked up. Spencer watched it race down the small street and sighed. He walked firstly to the vendor on the next corner.

"Strong black sweet." Was all he said to the guy with the long dark hair tied back into a ponytail.

The guy didn't reply but handed over the drink and took the change Spencer had placed on the Formica work top. He nodded a thank you and walked off holding it tightly in his hand.

Slowly he sipped and walked. The voice had gone from his head for now but on clearing it away he had begun to feel light-headed and sick. He looked at the empty container he had in his hand and scanned around for a bin. There was street cleaner sweeping up rubbish from around the shop fronts. Spencer walked over and asked.

"Is it alright if I put this in your bin?"

The man just nodded without answering. His long hair hanging in dirty strings down the side of his face. Reid dropped the carton in the bin and said a thank you and then carried on walking towards where he knew he shouldn't be walking.

His skin was itching and now he felt like he might be sick. His arms felt like something was crawling under his skin. He walked in a slightly wonky line down the road scratching at his arms and keeping his head down with the constant thought in his head.

'You shouldn't be doing this. You know this is a mistake.'

'I have to do this. I need to get rid of this. I need to escape. I can't deal with this anymore'.

'But you should talk to Hotch or Rossi. They will understand.'

'No one understands.'

'Hotch won't understand.'

After a while he realised he was muttering to himself and now the contents of his stomach were creeping back up and had started to bubble at the back of his throat.

He walked as quickly as he could down a side ally way and with his hands on the wall he leaned forwards and emptied his stomach onto the floor. It splashed his shoes and as he looked at what was coming out of his stomach the thought of the brains on his face and of the taste in his mouth and the way he had to blink away bits in his eyes. He felt tears welling up behind his eyes and his stomach muscles cramped and he continued to spew on to the tarmac.

-o-o-o-

Morgan walked down to the lab. He had no idea why Hotch had insisted that only he should go down there but he left the girls behind and did what he was asked. He liked the girls in their white lab coats and big smiles.

He liked the way they had their hair tied back and their glasses on but still showing off a creamy bit of skin between the neck and the top button of the lab coat. Something very sexy about it. So as he walking over to the enquiries area the girls were already responding to the dark guy with the muscles and tattoos and a great mind to go with it.

"Morgan." Sue Asher – her name badge said.

"Hey Sue – Hotchner sent me down for the lab results."

She frowned. "Which ones?"

"Which ever ones he wants I suppose. He didn't say. You have more than one lot?"

She shook her head. "They've gone already. That new guy came in and picked everything up."

"Which new guy? Rossi?"

She shook her head again. "One sec. He signed the book when he took it all." She flicked back a few pages and ran her finger down the lists of names. "That's odd. Wait there." She picked up the book and went to her supervisor. Derek watched as they both looked down the list of names and the Jane the head tech came over.

"Morgan. Something's not right. I know this was signed out. I was here when they guy came in…I thought at first it was odd…I haven't seen him before."

"A name? You remember the name? What did he look like?"

"Well he was white – I think – and his hair was short – or tied back – and he had on a suit – I think."

"Can you send the security tape up to Garcia?"

She nodded. "He doesn't work for you then?"

Derek placed the palms of his hands on the counter. "I don't think so. Copies of the results would be good. Let me know when you've got them."

She frowned and nodded. "Consider it done."

Morgan walked back down the corridor to the elevator and pressed the call button.

-o-o-o-

He pulled out the band tying his hair back and looked down at the file on his lap. The park wasn't busy this time of day. He opened the file and pulled out the photograph in its protective plastic cover. He smiled at it and ran his finger down over the soapy body. He put the picture in the pocket of his long old dust coat and the rest in the metal bin next to the bench.

From his jeans pocket he pulled a slim silver lighter. He flicked it to life and put it to the edge of the file and sat watching it go up in flames. A strange hand rolled cheroot was pulled from his jeans pocket and lit on the flames. A satisfied smirk on his face as he sat back and enjoyed his day.

-o-o-o-

Reid stood in the ally way until he was sure his stomach had settled. He ran the back of his hand over his lips and mouth and looked at the time on his watch. It had been longer than he thought. Quickly he left the ally and the bins behind and started a quick walk down the street to the address he needed. He still felt a big unsteady on his feet but at least his stomach had settled a bit now. With his arms crossed tightly across his body he walked faster to where he was going. At this rate he would get there early. He would call again. See if he can get in sooner, but it was not likely. These guys didn't change their minds once set on something.

He was walking now down a street full of big hotels. He was nearly there. Once he arrived he decided he would try to eat something. Have something light and then just sit inside in the cool and have a beer. Sounded good. Sounded very good. The street was too loud. Bikes and vendors and people selling flags and socks and hats with stupid things written on them. Post cards. Pens with silly things on the end. The sort Garcia liked. The sort Reid saw no point in.

The large dark door of the hotel were now in front of him and he had a few hours to spare. They knew him here. He was far from happy that they recognised him, but not a lot he could do about it and right now he didn't give a damn if they did or not. They didn't know his name. They didn't know who he was. They just knew the face.

He went through the door which slid open as he approached and walked across the dark lobby. This place always felt cool. It was always dark. It was always comfortable.

And so as Reid settled at a bar in the shadows and drank his first beer of the day, Hotch was looking at the mess he hand left behind and getting phone calls from Morgan saying that the evidence had gone….the results were glitched - and the computer can't recall them, and the section on the security tape they need is blank.

Hotch tried calling Reid's cell which went straight to voice mail.

They had no idea where he was or if he had gone voluntarily or if he had been taken by someone. They couldn't tell if whoever had been looking for something had found what they were looking for. They packed up Reid's laptop to take to Garcia. They needed to know who he had been in contact with and exactly what he had been doing on his computer.

-o-o-o-

Third beer in.

He had been drinking very slowly.

Hours passed slowly.

But they did eventually pass. No one came in looking for him. He had wondered when Aaron was going to look at the address on the bit of paper again. He had half expected to be picked up by him by now. Not that he had done anything wrong. Why would he be looking for him.

He stood up and picked up his glass draining it of the last dregs of beer. He was feeling strangely light headed again. Spencer shook the feeling off and went over to the elevators. He pressed the 'call' button and the doors slipped open for him. He stood with his back to the wall of the car and leaned over pressing button number fifteen.

The doors closed with a 'ping' and the elevator started to move up. He stayed leaning on the back wall and looked down at his feet. Both hands stuffed in his pockets and one of then stroking the bit of paper with the tips of his fingers.

'I should just go straight back down again and call Hotch. Call someone. Anyone. I shouldn't be here.'

But as the car 'pinged' again and he looked up he saw he was on the floor he needed. Didn't need. Wanted. Desperately wanted. As the doors opened he walked out onto the thick red carpet.

Somehow – the way this place was decorated it made the whole corridor look out of perspective. It seemed to wave and move was you walked down it. The ceiling seemed to change height and the passage bulged out then got narrower. There was the occasional lump under the carpet and places on the walls where pictures had been removed.

Spencer walked to door number thirteen and raised his hand to knock.

'I could still just walk away. Once I knock I have confirmed I really want to do this.'

He tapped lightly.

'What am I doing?'

He was about to turn when the door opened.

"Spencer. Come in."

He walked into the hotel room and closed the door silently behind him. Spencer stood by the door. He wanted to just leave again.

"I – I – er I think I've changed my mind." He turned to go and felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Don't go all shy on us Spencer. You want the usual? The full package? It's been a while."

He nodded.

"Come and have a drink with us."

A shake of the head. "Just the stuff please." He moved so his back was to the door. These were the last people he wanted to socialise with.

"You have the money boy?"

A nod as he went to take his wallet from this pocket.

It was a strange noise. A soft rustling and a collection of clicks as eight men pulled guns and pointed them at him. "M m m my wallet." He muttered.

One of the men placed his gun down and walked over to Reid. "Face the door. Hands up where I can see them. Spread those feet Spencer. I need to check you are clean."

He stood and tried to hold his breath as the hard hands felt along his body and in his pockets and lingered a bit to long between his legs. I was when the started to remove things from Reid's pockets that things went horribly wrong. He felt the hand slide into his trouser pocket. The one with his bit of paper.

"No – no." Reid moved his hand down to stop him.

The slap he got across the back of his head cracked his neck and he cried out in surprise. He was grabbed and swung around. The guy was holding his bit of paper in his hand.

"You want this back?"

Spencer went to snatch it but the man took a step back.

"What is it? Why is it important to you Spencer?"

Reid rubbed his fingers under his nose. "It's personal. Please." He put his hand out and got it slapped out of the way.

"You don't come here making demands. You know better than that." He stepped forwards and took the wallet which had been removed from his pocket. The money was removed. His cards removed and the empty wallet was put back in his pocket. All the time Spencer hadn't taken his eyes off his bit of paper.

"Have the money. I need the paper back. Please." And again he took a step forwards towards it.

The guy who seemed to be in charge shook his head. "Some people just never learn. Joey – Mike – escort Spencer here back to the basement. You might was to show him on the way down why he doesn't want to contact me again."

As two sets of hands grabbed his arms he tried to shake them off and get go the thing he really needed. He felt the impact of the fist to the side of his head. It sent him sideways against the wall hitting the other side of his head on the hard wall and he felt his footing going from under him as he went down to his knees.

"Get him out of here. Teach him a lesson."

He was grabbed again and dragged over to the door. He managed to stagger to his feet as they stopped to open the door. They escorted a groggy Spencer back to the elevators.

Spencer was swaying slightly between the hands of the two men. As the doors pinged open he spoke. "I will be alright from here."

They helped him into the car and pushed him to the back. Joey pressed 'B' for basement and Reid stood holding on to the rail running around the car at hip height trying to keep his balance which seemed a bit off. He thought maybe the smack to the head had concussed him. When the car suddenly stopped he looked up. Both men were looking back.

"Wh what happened?"

There were between floors twelve and eleven.

"Are we st stuck?" He moved to press the alarm button.

"Not stuck Spencer. Just needed a bit of extra time."

"F for what?" Looking around manically trying to find some way out.

They started on his face. One of them held him and the other smacked him in the mouth. As he tried to get away – remembering all the times he had practiced this sort of thing with Morgan he got the punch to the solar plexus – which bent him double trying to get some breath. Breath which his body wouldn't let him take right now. The obligatory knee came up and cracked him on the chin sending his back into the arms of the man behind him who gave Reid a sharp kick in the back of his knees – sending him down to the floor of the car. Now all he could do was try to protect himself with his arms around his head and his knees drawn up tightly as he felt the booted feet contact with his back and head.

Somewhere dimly he could feel the movement of the elevator going down. He just lay with his eyes shut hoping it would stop before the basement. He had a very horrible idea of where this was all going. Through the rush of blood pumping through his ears and the thumping of his heart he heard ping of the door – and then it went black.

-o-o-o-

He pushed his dark hair behind his ears and waited for the elevator. He took off his dust coat and put it to one side. He had on black boot cut jeans with a big belt buckle on the front with a word embossed on it. He had a white loose fitting shirt with deep cuffs and six small pearl buttons on each. There was no collar but a length of something was wrapped around his neck. The black brocade waistcoat was double breasted…and his leather gloves were fingerless. He stood with his arms by his side. Leaning back slightly on the heels of his boots.

As the elevator arrived he put his fingers together and cracked his knuckles. "You owe me one Spence." he muttered.

The doors opened just as Mike stamped on the side of Spencer's head.

"Now you see." The guy in black said. "That mistake there just cost you your lives."

* * *


	5. Chapter 5 Meal for Two

Chapter 5

Meal for Two

_The poets have been mysteriously silent on the subject of cheese: - Chesterton_

**A/N: Not feeling very well today. So sorry if this is a crap chapter….Pb**

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

He was only half aware of what was going on. Someone was pulling him out of the elevator car and now lifting up off the floor. He tried to open his eyes but his head was hurting too much. Every part of him was hurting too much.

Something was being waved under his nose. "Breathe in Spence."

Spencer had no idea how long he was carried for but he could smell earth and grass and plants. Again he tried to open his eyes. Still the world was spinning and tilting in strange directions so he closed them again. He couldn't make himself talk and he definitely couldn't get away. He slipped back into the strange sleep he was having.

When he woke he opened his eyes and saw a wooden ceiling. Slowly he rolled over onto his side to try to work out where he was.

A man was sitting on the floor looking at him. He seemed strangely familiar but he couldn't work out where from.

"Where am I?"

The man shook his head. "Doesn't matter." He muttered from behind a cheroot.

"I – I need to – who are you? Do I know you?" He tried to get up and realised suddenly that every part of his body was in agony.

He shook his head again. "Doubtful Spencer. Very unlikely. Do you smoke? No you don't do you. Drink? I have whiskey. It will help numb the pain."

Spencer flopped back down onto what seemed to be an old mattress. "Did he tell you to keep me here?"

A small snort which might have been a laugh. "Me work with those idiots? No Spencer. I freelance. I'm just looking after you until you can move again and then you are free to go. If that's what you want."

"Who are you?" It hurt to talk through his split lips.

The man got up and walked over to Reid. He handed him a bottle of drink. "Doesn't matter who I am. But I did save you from having your brains spread over the tarmac. Drink – it will make you feel better."

Spencer looked up at the man. "No – no thank you. I need to let someone know where I am." This whole situation was taking him back to the time with Tobias. The small wooden building. The stove in the corner. The man talking in riddles….the main differences being that he wasn't restrained and this place had a very sweet herbal smell to it.

"Oh – I nearly forgot. I have this for you." He pulled something out of his pocket. "I thought you might want that back." It was the photograph of him in the shower. Reid snatched it from this good Samaritan and frowned up at him.

"Where did you get this?" Again he tried to sit up. "I need to go." He folded the picture up and put it in his pocket.

There was no reply from the man who was now putting sprigs of something on the hotplate of the small stove.

"What are you doing?"

This got a reaction – but not one Spencer really wanted.

"Well I'm sure not burning fish hearts and livers. It's just something to smell nice." He stood grinning. "I would have helped you out then too but you know…those damned fish hearts." A snort of a laugh.

Reid really wanted to be sick now. How did this man know details like that? With the feeling of bile rising and the tightening of his stomach he rolled so he was on his side and spat green muck out onto the floor.

"Oh sorry. Didn't mean to upset you."

A coughing gagging sound was the reply.

"You really have a weak stomach you know. You have definite vomit issues. You need to talk to someone about that. Before it gets a habit. Habits like that are hard to break. A bit like drug abuse."

Spencer's eyes looked up at this person and frowned. "You obviously know a lot about me – so you should know I don't do that. Not now."

The smile on the face was unsettling. "Then why were you visiting Richy of the fifteenth floor Spence? There is only one reason someone would go there. Especially someone like you."

He had no answer for that. Mainly because this man was correct. That was the reason he was going to see Richy. "I didn't – I didn't – didn't g get anything."

"No Spence – but you tried. That's the point. You ran from your apartment and went to see Richy in a panic. You are better than that. I am very disappointed in you Spence. After feeling such a surge of pride that you kicked the dirty habit. One lot of brains on your face and you try to escape from the world, but that would still have happened. After you come round again. If you don't kill yourself sticking needles in your arms. You will still be able to feel those brains on your face and those tiny almost unseen digs and scratches from those sharp little bits of skull. You were meant to be protecting her Spence. What the hell went wrong? Did you like the taste of the brains? How was the texture for you? Too bad you were sick after. Raw brain is meant to be very good to eat." Spencer watched the man wipe his hand over his mouth and smirk. "Feeling tired there are you? You look tired. Maybe you should lay back down and just sleep this off. Waddya say to that?"

He said nothing to it. He did pick up the bottle and look at it. Whoever this person was, he was right about one thing. The drugs might have helped for a small while but the images would still be there when he was sober again. And the same went for alcohol. He put the bottle back down and rolled over so his back was to the man. He hadn't hurt like this for a long time. Not since those boy at high school jumped him on the way back from the library.

-o-o-o-

"No signs of forced entry. Nothing of any value was taken as far as we can tell. Even his firearm was left. It's not easy to tell if there was a struggle due to the mess, but there is no blood. Not that the CSU could find. No unknown fingerprints. Nothing there that shouldn't be there. The computer is different though –Garcia.." Hotch looked over at the tech.

"Right I went through everything. Mainly its just research and chat rooms. I didn't think he was the type to go in chat rooms – but hey – anyway – one of the last things he seems to have done is search his high school website for images from his year book. I can't tell exactly what it was he was looking for though. He also sent an email to them asking for scanned copies of a couple of the pages. I printed them out. Apart from that – that's pretty much it. It looks like he is looking for an old school friend."

"I don't think he had any." Morgan's voice.

Hotch sat down and looked at the printouts. "Wasn't there a year book in his apartment? On the floor in his room. JJ can you get that brought over to us ASAP." He ran his finger over the pictures in the book. "There is a face missing from this printout. Garcia – can you get me a class list for that year?" Then he slid a bit of paper over to the tech. "And find out what is at this address. It was written on the back of that bit of paper I sent down to the lab."

"I'm on it sir." She picked up the bit of paper and glanced down. She froze and then looked back over to Hotch. "Sir I know this address. It's been all over the net. There was a horrific double murder there last night."

"Are you sure?" Rossi looked over at Garcia.

"Very sure sir. The two guys – they think they are guys – were ripped apart. Shredded. Mashed. Bits are missing. It's really nasty." She swallowed hard. "Sir you don't think….."

"Let's not jump to conclusions. Dave – you want to join me? I'm going down there to see what I can find out."

-o-o-o-

They stood and looked at what was left of the crime scene. The detective came over to talk to them.

"Feds." Was how he started. "This is of interest to you? It's nothing special."

"What happened?" Rossi walked over to look in the elevator car. "This is pretty bad. You know who the victims were?"

A shake of the head. "No idea. Can't even do dental records on them. They were mashed. The skull crushed. The hearts removed. Bits of skin ripped off and placed to one side. Whoever did this is very seriously ill. All we can tell is they were both white and both had dark hair. Gender wasn't even that obvious at first until we found their genitals in the bin."

With a horrific tightness in his stomach Hotch walked away and with Rossi they entered the dark lobby of the hotel that Reid had walked across the evening before.

Hotch and Rossi walked over to the reception and showed their identification. "We need to use your fax machine." The woman behind the desk nodded and pushed over a slip of paper with a number on it.

"If you want to come into the office – it's this way." The two men nodded and followed her while at the same time Hotch was calling up Garcia.

"I need you to fax a picture of Reid to this number."

It was a matter of seconds later when the hotel fax machine jumped into life and shot out a picture of Reid. Rossi picked it up and handed it to the girl "Five copies of this please."

She took the picture and put it in the machine next to her. Pressed 'five' and the red button. The original and the five copies she handed to Rossi.

"Might as well start with you." Rossi gave one of the pictures back. "Have you seen this man here before?"

She looked down at the photo of Reid's face. "I don't think so. I would remember that face." She handed the picture back again. "Sorry."

"That's OK. Thank you for your help."

The two men left and walked down towards the bar. Hotch held one of the pictures and showed it to the bar tender with one hand and his ID with the other.

"Have you seen this man here recently?" he took the picture and glanced down at it.

"Nope." He put the picture down.

"Can you look more closely please?" Aaron pushed the picture back towards him.

"I don't need to. Haven't seen him here in a while. Months."

Hotch looked down at the picture then at the bartender and then to Rossi. "You know him? He has been here?"

"I don't know him by name. Just he came here about once a week. Had a few beers then went somewhere in the elevator."

"Was he with someone?" Hotch was getting worried now.

"Always alone. Always three beers. Always looking like something was going to jump out at him at any minute."

Rossi picked up the picture. "Nervous?"

"I would say. I always thought that's what the drinks first were for."

"Do you know how long he was there for?"

"An hour maybe. Sometimes not that long."

"And he wasn't here yesterday?"

"Well not when I was on duty – no."

"Do you have any idea what room he went to?" Rossi was making notes on a pad.

"There are a lot of – erm – people who – you know….conduct business. They don't always pick the same rooms."

"Are you saying he was here to see a prostitute?" Hotch wasn't looking very happy with this snippet of information.

The bartender shrugged. "Could have been – that's what I always assumed…but maybe not."

-o-o-o-

He watched as Spencer slowly succumbed to the sleep again and lit up a smoke. More sprigs were put on the stove to gently heat and spread their scent around the small hut. He then walked over to the sleeping Reid and knelt down next to him. He didn't touch, he just watched the rise and fall of the shoulder and the way his hair curled around his ears. He put a hand out to stroke the hair and then snatched it back again.

"Not yet. Not yet…it's too soon for that." He blew smoke over Spencer's face and watched as in his sleep he moved his hand to wave the smoke from his face. Again he reached out a hand and with just one finger he touched Reid's shoulder.

He sighed and moved slightly back away from the sleeping Reid. A bit further away from temptation. Slowly he stood up and turned.

"Time to cook dinner I think." And with a smile he brought out a pan from a small cupboard and a knife from a drawer. He added water and herbs and a handful of other bits including mushrooms and twigs. He then pulled the meat out and sliced it with the knife – dropping little bits into the water and slipping some of the bits raw into his mouth.

It was dark again before Reid stirred and rolled over rubbing at his slightly bloodshot eyes. The small building was full of smoke and the smells of cooking. He pushed himself up to sit. The man wasn't there. A pot of something was cooking on the stove and a couple of oil lanterns lit the place up with a dim but comfortable glow. He stood up and ran hands over his body. He felt the lumps and grazes along his ribs and over the back of his head. The side of his face was sore and there was an almighty lump just above his right temple, but apart from that he didn't feel so bad – and the smell of cooking was making his stomach rumble.

Spencer walked over to the cooking pot and picked up the spoon laying next to it. He leaned over the bubbling food and inhaled the scent. He then smiled and almost in a dream began to stir the food. He took a sip of the wonderful juice it was all cooking in. Then he took a small taste of the meat and then a couple of mushrooms.

When the door suddenly opened he jumped back dropping the spoon to the floor. "Oh – s sorry."

"Don't be. You like? Do I need more salt?" He was grinning broadly and again Spencer felt unsettled by it.

He pick the spoon up and just held it, not knowing what he should do with it now as this man just stood watching him.

"It's - it's lovely as it is." He turned so he wasn't facing this person directly. He didn't want to have to look into his eyes and suddenly this whole situation was feeling wrong.

"I need to go." The spoon was placed on a small shelf. "I need to let people know I am alright."

"Eat first and then I will take you back. It's dark out there now. You'll get lost – or spooked – probably both." He walked over and picked the spoon up and ran it under some water from a big black kettle. "Sit down Spencer. You make me nervous hovering around like that."

"I still don't know your name." He moved over to a small wooded chair and sat and fiddled with his hands.

Food was being ladled into dishes. "You don't really need to know. Not yet. It's too early for that. Here - eat."

"Too early?" he looked down at the bowl of food and again his stomach growled at him. It was wonderfully delicious. Every tiny bit disappeared from the bowl. He looked over at the guy who refused to give a name and smiled. "Thank you."

He was being passed something else now. "Peppermint paste. Then dried out and with a few things added. It's good." As Spencer took the thing from the slightly grubby hand he felt the bowl being taken from his hand and the room start to spin. "I'd sit on the floor for a while. Don't want you falling off the chair."

Spencer could feel he was slowly sliding forwards. He could feel hands supporting him and lowering him to the floor. "Chew Spencer." He stuffed the minty thing between Reid's lips and watched as his eyes rolled back and he lay limp on the floor.

-o-o-o-

Aaron was looking at what Garcia had found. The security recordings in the elevator. They watched Reid get in and they saw him press the button for fifteen. They could see he was nervous and he didn't have the look on his face you would expect if you were going to spend an amount of cash of a woman. There was something wrong about the whole thing.

"I don't think he's going to see a woman you know." Hotch had a hand on Garcia's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" She turned her head to look up at Hotch.

"That's not where he is going."

"Well wherever it is he doesn't look too happy about it." She looked back at the monitor

"Exactly. This just feels very wrong."

The watched him leave the car and the doors close again.

Garcia sighed. "Well there is no security in the hallways so we still don't know where he went."

Hotch pulled a chair over. "Then we sit and look and wait for him to come back again." Aaron had a horrible gut churning feeling that he knew exactly what Reid was up to and in a way it was more likely than him going to see a prostitute – but though more likely it really was the last thing he wanted to have to witness.

The timer said it was twenty minutes when the doors opened again. They watched Reid and two others enter and with Garcia's hand over her mouth and Aaron' fingers digging into her shoulder they watched as he was held and beaten.

"Oh my god." Was all Garcia managed to say. Hotch kept his words of horror to himself for now. They saw the elevator had stopped and they saw the doors begin to open as a boot smacked down on the side of Spencer's head. A shadow flickered across the screen and it went blank. "NO!" Garcia shouted out and tried to get some more of what happened but the tape was blank. "This keeps happening sir – so many strange things and blank tapes. My god they killed him. Did they kill him? Sir what happened?" She could feel tears tracking down her face. "Tell me he wasn't dead ….." The rest of her words were lost in sobs.

-o-o-o-

Reluctantly he lifted Spencer from the bed and carried him out of the small hut. He walked with him for a good hour before he knelt down and lay Reid on the forest floor next to him.

He leaned over the sleeping face and ran a finger over the lips. "I wish you would remember all of this, but probably best you don't." He breathed in the lovely Spencer smell and kissed him gently on the cheek. "Soon Spencer. Soon. When the time is right – we will get to know each other better."

He pulled a cheep cell phone from his pocket and placed it in Reid's hand. Then slid him off his lap so he could stand again. He turned and disappeared into the forest.

There was an eerie howling sound that echoed through the night.

Jeb Linkon: Local rent boy went missing about an hour later.

-o-o-o-

"Garcia." Hotch took a deep breath. He too didn't want to believe what he thought he had just seen. "Clean that tape up. I want to know every tiny detail."

As he turned to leave his cell started to ring. He checked the number. 'Unknown'

"Hotchner." He snapped at the unknown caller and then paused. "Reid?! Where are you? Don't move- I'm coming to get you."

* * *


	6. Chapter 6 Acting Out

Chapter 6

Acting Out

_He wondered what the mans name was and where he came from; and if he was really evil at heart, or what lies or __threats__ had lead him on the long march from his home; and if he would not really have rather stayed there in peace__: - __J.R.R. Tolkien _

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

He had time. It would be a while before Reid awoke and this was all getting too much. If he didn't sort out these urges soon he was going to do something he regretted.

He ran. He ran in the shadows and through the forest without making a sound. He knew exactly where he was going – who he was going to take – and how long it would take him.

The hunt was rushing through his blood and into his brain blocking out all else.

Jeb didn't know what had hit him. It crushed the back of his skull and he was dragged back into the forest and into the dark. Time was running out now, but he had his toy…and he had just enough time to play with it before Reid awoke and made his call.

-o-o-o-

He knew he was somewhere different, but he couldn't quite think what it was different from. He had no idea how he got in a forest in the middle of the night with a strange cell phone in his hand. The darkness wrapped it's self around him and held tight as he sat on a pathway somewhere unknown. The only sounds he could hear were night insects. There was nothing. As hard as he tried to see it was complete absolute darkness.

The last thing he could remember was being in the elevator with the guy kicking his head in. How he got here was a mystery. He sat and wrapped his arms around his legs and then flipped open the phone. The light it gave off was dim, but better than nothing. It was telling him he had a text message. He pressed the 'ok' button and was shown a list of numbers. His brain absorbed them and then he made the call he knew he had to make.

He punched in the number and put the phone to his ear.

"It's Reid." A pause. "Erm…I think I have coordinates." He listed the numbers. "NO! no – please don't. I will stay here. Don't bring anyone else." He listened again. He could tell that Hotch was in the elevator now and the thought made his stomach turn over. "Thank you Hotch – and can you bring a flashlight? It's a bit dark."

He sat with the phone open on his lap. It didn't give off enough glow to see anything with but being able to see that little bit of light was comforting. He wasn't going to let this get to him. He got himself into this mess he needed to get himself out of it.

"I shouldn't have called Hotch. What was I thinking of. What will he think of me?" Reid stood up. "I don't want him to see me like this." He shut the phone and slipped it into his pocket. As he did he felt something there – his fingers brushed against it and he smiled. A small square of paper. He stroked it and then brought his hand out of his pocket and took in the comforting aroma on his fingers. "Where did this come from?" He sneezed and stuffed his hand back in his pocket.

Reid walked slowly down the pathway. He wasn't sure if it was the right direction but he wasn't just going to sit and wait. The moon let a tiny bit of light through but not enough to see by and though he tried again the phone's light was not enough to do anything though it was back in his hand again open and glowing in his fist.

He tripped on a lump of something on the ground and threw his hands out to save himself. He felt the phone fly from his hand as his knee made contact with the stony pathway. He shouted out in pain and surprise and down on his knees and elbows he scanned around for the phone.

"Damn." He muttered to himself. "Don't panic – it wasn't helping anyway." But he still moved his hands slowly over the ground trying to locate the phone which obviously had stopped glowing. Slowly he stood and rubbed the palms of his hands on the side of his cords. "Stay calm. It's ok. Nothing out here can hurt you."

And this was fine until something crackled in the undergrowth behind him and he ran. In the darkness away from the sound – things grabbing at his legs and pulling at his hair. Something swiped him across the face and he could feel a trickle of blood as the thorns ripped their way through. The ground was uneven and in places a bit mushy and soft and he was sure this wasn't the path he was on earlier. He kept running and tripping. Falling onto his knees and scrabbling to his feet again. A strange whimpering sound was escaping from behind his lips which stopped suddenly when the low branch smacked him in the face and knocked him back onto the ground out cold.

-o-o-o-

He parked his SUV. The track had become too narrow to drive any further, but according to the coordinates Reid had given him he was about half a mile away. He pulled two flashlights off the passenger seat and got out closing and locking the car behind him.

He put one flashlight in his jacket pocket and the other he turned on and shone around in front of him. Hotch knew how much Reid hated the dark so why he was out here in the middle of the night was beyond him. He knew his coordinates but called from someone else's phone. If he knew where he was why didn't he walk out when it was still light?

The obvious answer played over and over in Aaron's mind. The answer he didn't want to keep coming to and the thought that Reid had fallen and taken something to help him with recent events was not one he wanted buzzing around in his head. Too many odd things had been happening where Reid was concerned and too many things were not adding up.

He tried to take his mind off that and concentrate on where he was going. The snapping of twigs off to his side made him stop. He shone the flashlight out towards the sound. The light flickered and dimmed. Hotch looked down at it and banged it gently with his hand. "Wonderful – just what I need."

As he looked down something hit him hard in the small of his back. He grunted and dropped the fading light to the floor where it flickered and went out plunging him into complete darkness as the object which hit him swung again for another hit.

Hotch heard it coming. He heard the sound of it in the air and spun and raised his hands in defence. It was a length of tree branch and as that was blocked a foot cracked him hard on the knee.

Aaron let out a cry of pain and moved back, but he couldn't see who it was attacking him and was a bit concerned that it was Spencer freaking out in the dark.

"Reid?"

And something was swinging for him again and again he put his arm up to defend himself.

"No – I'm not Reid."

And the voice definitely wasn't. It was harder and had a strange accent.

"What do you want?" he limped back again trying to work out where this person was but all he could see was dark shadows in the darkness. His vision was getting confused over what was a person and what was a tree or just a deeper bit of darkness.

"You." Was the reply and another strike with the branch. Lower across the backs off his legs. He knees gave way and he went down to him knees with a bone jarring crack.

"Who are you? Let me see your face." And a smack now across the back of his head forcing an 'umph' sound out of him as he leaned forwards still kneeling and no with his hands on the ground trying to regather his senses.

"Shut up Agent Aaron Hotchner and listen very carefully."

"You know who I am?" And now an arm was wrapping around Aaron's throat pulling him back up off his hands.

"Don't talk. Listen. Just nod if you can hear me"

Aaron could feel the air being restricted. He put his hands up to the arm around his neck and tried to pull it away.

"Nod if you can hear me – or I kill you here."

A small nod came just as the greyness began to slide across his vision.

"Wonderful. You don't know who I am, but I am sure over the next few months you will – but now's not the time. I am here just to deliver you a message Agent Aaron Hotchner. Can you still hear me?"

Hotch had moved a hand down to his holster only to find that another hand was already there removing his gun.

"I guess you can't hear me too well. Listen more carefully." And the pressure on his neck tightened again. "I know about the ankle holster Aaron. Don't even think about it or Spencer will end up in a whole lot more trouble than he already is. Keep still and listen."

Hotch put his hands up where if it was light this person could see them.

"Good. Finally I have you attention. Spencer needs you. He needs you to talk to. He needs you for emotional support and right now he is going through a bad time. I expect you to give him he support he needs."

"I understand." Hotch was confused…all this to tell him something he was doing anyway.

"You don't understand – because I haven't finished. There will come a time where he will want more from you than words. He will need physical comfort and you will deny him it. You will keep your dirty hands off Spencer and you will keep them to yourself."

"That isn't likely to happen." The pressure on his neck started again.

"And if you don't do what I am telling you Agent Aaron Hotchner it will be Spencer getting this treatment. So remember. Hands off Spencer. He's mine…Not yours."

The person holding Hotch suddenly let go. Aaron turned to see if he could tell who this person was and was met by a fist in the mouth. He fell backwards with a grunt and slipped into darkness as the boot made contact with the back of his head.

"Sleep well Aaron."

The sound of boots on stony ground faded away into the darkness.

-o-o-o-

He crouched in the forest and watched Spencer laying on the ground. He knew this was going to be a struggle. He was tired. How many times did he have to do the same thing? This time he would do it properly. This time there would be no messing around. He would snag his prey and move this along quickly. No games. No fun. Not for Hotchner anyway. The light was just beginning to show through the heavy tree canopy when Reid stirred again and moaned as he rolled onto his side putting his hands to his face. There was going to be a lovely bruise there.

Quickly the man moved away and into the darker shadows and back to where he came from.

Reid got to his knees and looked around. He blinked. "Well Spencer that was stupid." Getting to his feet he looked around. He must have left a trail of some sort on his mad rush through and judging by where he was laying he pretty much guessed the general direction. His face felt tight and uncomfortable. Something had cut his face and the blood had dried in a nasty mess down his cheek.

The trail he had left was as easy to follow as he has suspected. Broken branches and trampled undergrowth, even footprints in the mud. He walked back cautiously wondering if Hotch had come to find him. If he had he would never have found him laying way back there. Not in the dark.

And again he wondered how he got there. He thought back to his visit to Richie and wondered if he had got what he had gone there for. Had he had a really bad trip? Had he imagined the incident in the elevator? Spencer was just deciding that he had when he finally broke through and was standing on the path again and now he had no idea which direction he should be walking in.

-o-o-o-

For Hotch too the light was just about seeping through the trees when he pulled himself up to his knees again. His back hurt and his neck felt bruised, and there was a trickle of blood on his chin from that smack in the mouth. He had a split lip and his teeth had torn into the soft flesh of his inner lip and cheeks. He spat old blood out onto the pathway and looked around. There was no sign of anyone else. Nothing. He didn't even know now which direction he hand been walking in. Aaron could see the flashlight laying on the ground and so he went to retrieve it. A quick test let him know that it had been turned off at some point. The batteries were fine. He didn't need it right now however and so he slipped it into his jacket pocket and again looked around. His best bet now he thought was to just call out and see if Spencer as anywhere near.

-o-o-o-

He could hear his name being called and for a second he froze. He was a complete mess. His clothes were filthy, he didn't smell too good and he had leaves and twigs in his hair. One of his eyes was a bit swollen and the lump on the side of his head was still there but other than that he was not doing so badly. The idea now that what had happened in the elevator had all been part of a bad trip was feeling more and more likely.

Spencer turned in the direction he could hear the voice coming from and called back. "Hotch!" And then he started walking. It was the phone on the ground that let him know he was going in the correct direction. He bent down and picked it up. It had snapped shut when he dropped it. Spencer flicked the phone open and looked down. The background picture had changed. He was sure that it wasn't that when he had looked before. Now it showed him sitting at his desk in the BAU bullpen. He stood and frowned at it as it suddenly bleeped at him. 'New Message.' He pressed the 'OK' button and looked at the jumble of words which showed on the small screen. He read it through. It filled the whole of the message. Spencer read it again.

-o-o-o-

He heard Spencer return his call, but further calls to Spencer got no reply.

Aaron started to worry. If he was hurt or in danger. His gun was released from its holster and pointed safely to the ground as he walked quickly along the narrow pathway.

He could see something in the distance. Someone as sitting on the path and as he got closer he could clearly see it was Reid. Head down – legs crossed – looking at something in his hand.

"Reid." No response. "Reid!" As he got closer and still nothing…..finally he put a hand on the top of Spencer's head. "Spencer?"

Reid jumped and made a small squeaking sound from deep inside. "Hotch! Sorry I didn't hear you?" He snapped the phone shut and looked up at Hotch. "What happened? Your face Hotch."

Aaron ran a finger over the cut on his lip and looked down at Reid. "You look like you had a bad time yourself. What do you have there?" He reached down for the phone. Spencer snatched it quickly away from Hotch's prying sneaky nosy eyes and put it in his pocket.

"It's nothing that concerns you. Thank you for coming." He started to stand up and found his legs were a bit wobbly.

Aaron was a bit taken aback by the snappy Spencer. "I think we need to get back to the SUV and then talk about what happened."

Spencer nodded and started to walk away from Aaron in the direction he had come from. Hotch stood for a while and just watched him. One hand was stuffed into his pocket – Reid's other hand had pulled the phone out again and he was eyes down looking at it. After he stumbled over a few bumps in the pathway Aaron caught up with him…He was now seriously worried about what was going on with him.

"Reid. Stop. Just stand still for a moment. I think we need to start talking about what is going on here now. I need some answers. I came to find you only to get attacked by someone on my way here. Someone who knows you and knows me. I need to know what you know about this.

Spencer looked up at Hotch. His eyes were glazed over for a little while. He blinked a few times and then looked down at the ground as he put the cell phone back in his pocket.

"There's nothing to tell."

"We have video footage of you in the hotel Spencer. We know what happened in the elevator."

'oh god it was real'

"I want to know what happened after that. You have been off our radar for a while now. Where have you been?" He put a hand out and placed it on Reid's shoulder. "Whatever has been going on Spencer I am here to help you but you do need to talk to me about it. I cant help you if you shut me out."

He looked back up at Aaron. "It's none of your business really. I haven't done anything to jeopardise my job and I haven't talked to anyone about you or anyone else."

"It is my business Reid. Someone last night made it my business by doing this to me." Indicating his face. "I need to know who that person was."

Spencer looked confused and then just shrugged. "I don't know what you are talking about Hotch." He started to walk away again.

"I haven't finished yet Spencer. I need to know where you have been and what you were doing in that Hotel. People died and I have to know how you are involved in it. Now…before you get asked by the police because they will be asking."

"I don't know what happened. I remember the elevator and I remember them kicking me. I remember not being able to defend myself. That's it. Then I woke up here."

Again he started to walk away.

"Spencer – you must tell me – what were you doing in the hotel?" He had a tight grip on Spencer's arm now.

"Buying drugs – and get your hand off. I don't like you touching me."

* * *


	7. Chapter 7 Comfort

Chapter 7

Comfort 

_Lust's passion will be served; it demands, it militates, it tyrannizes: - __Marquis De Sade _

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

They walked in silence back to the car. Hotch still needed to ask who this person was who attacked him. Reid must know who it was and he didn't like that fact that Spencer was acting so strange. For now he was going to just get them out of this place and back somewhere safe. As they arrived back to the car it was a long drawn out sigh that left Hotch's lips.

"We will need to talk about this Spencer. Properly – officially."

"I guess." He stood next to the passenger door and waited for Hotch to unlock the car.

"I want Rossi to deal with this. You seem to have a problem with me for some reason."

A shrug. "You know best." He hands were stuffed into his pockets. One stroking the paper and the other clutching the cell phone.

"Good. I won't talk to you anymore about it."

The car beeped as Hotch unlocked it and Reid pulled the door open. He pulled got in and put his restraints and then went back to stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking at his lap.

Aaron drove slowly and kept glancing at Reid sitting at his side. Just a few days ago everything seemed fine. What happened to the girl and all this oddness and this man threatening him and now Reid saying he was purchasing drugs, it was all just so wrong.

As they drove into the city Reid looked up and frowned. "Where are we going?"

Aaron didn't turn to look at Spencer. "I told you. I want you to talk to Rossi."

"I need to go home first and check my emails and shower and I would like a change of clothes."

Aaron still didn't look at him. "I want you to talk to Dave first Spencer. I need to know what happened. I need to know where you have been and who you have been with for the last twenty four hours. Someone attacked me last night. Someone who knows you pretty well and Spencer, I need you to tell Dave who that person is and I need the truth about the drugs."

"You said you weren't going to talk about it to me." Spencer snapped back at his boss.

Hotch nodded. "I am worried about you Reid. I need to know you are ……….." He didn't finish.

"Mad? Insane? Losing my mind? Turning into my mother? Is that what you are thinking?"

"This attitude Reid will have to stop. I can't and won't have you talking to me in that manner. You will discuss what you said to me with Rossi."

Spencer turned to look out of the side window. "Yes sir." He muttered at the glass.

-o-o-o-

He sat in Rossi's office and waited. He pulled out the cell phone and flicked it open. He was staring down at the message he had received when he heard the door close and the footsteps over the floor. Reid managed to tear his eyes away from the phone and flip it shut again. He looked up at Rossi who had a pile of papers in front of him and a pen in his hand.

"How's it going?"

Reid shrugged.

"I need you to tell me what has been going on Reid. What happened at your apartment?"

A shrug again. "Nothing really." He stuffed the phone in his pocket. "I had a nightmare or a vivid lucid dream. When I awoke I thought what I had dreamed had actually happened. So yes I think I may have made a mess in my apartment, but it is my own home. I can make a mess if I so wish."

"You left your door open and your sidearm on the floor."

Reid blinked.

"Where did you go? After you left the apartment. I need to know where you went."

Reid stood up. "I really admire your work Sir. You know I have read everything you have published. I love to see the way your work and I am learning a lot from you, but what has my private life and where I choose to walk got to do with you?" He went to leave the room, but Rossi's voice stopped him.

"Sit down Reid. I'm not finished – it became our business the minute you decided to go and visit a local drug dealer in his hotel room."

Spencer turned around and looked at Rossi.

"I – I needed to know. I didn't get anything. I just needed to know."

"And the business in the elevator?"

Reid went and sat down again. "I don't really remember much about it. They took me back to the elevator and.." Reid shrugged.

"And what? I know what they did Reid – have seen the security tapes, I need to know why." Rossi was sitting back in his chair watching Reid closely. He could see something was wrong. His eyes looking everywhere but where they should. "Reid. Talk to me. Tell me what happened. I can't help you if you refuse to talk. Two men died. You were seen with them and then you disappear for nearly two days. I want to know where you've been."

Spencer shook his head. "I don't know. I really don't know. I was in the elevator – one of them held me….well you said you saw it. I remember getting kicked or something in the head and then I woke up in the forest. I really have no idea what happened between those two times."

Rossi nodded. "I need you to have a drugs test."

Spencer looked up and frowned. "I didn't take any drugs. I didn't buy any."

"Reid you have to understand the position you have put us all in here. This is very compromising. I don't want you have a drugs test so we can point a finger and say 'he took drugs'. This is so you can show us. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but.." Something deep inside about all of this was bothering him. He put his hand in his pocket and rubbed his bit of paper. "I don't mind taking a drugs test. I didn't buy any drugs." _'but not because I didn't want them.'_

Again Rossi nodded. "And Reid, where do you think you have been?"

Spencer sighed. "I don't know." A shake of the head. "If I knew I would tell you."

"You do realise how serious this is don't you?"

A nod. "I haven't actually … I didn't … I didn't buy anything."

"I know – but you were there with the intention to and that is what bothers me."

Reid looked at Rossi. "I didn't actually do anything wrong. I understand I was a bit close there, but I didn't do it."

"I know – but why didn't you, Reid. What went wrong? You went in that hotel room with the full intention of buy drugs for yourself. I need you to go home. Sort that place up and tidy – but first I need you to have a drugs test. So go deal with that and then go home. I don't want you back in work until you've undergone a psych evaluation."

"Fine." Reid stood. "I will go do that now then." He turned and started to leave the room.

"Reid – this will be just between the two of us for now."

All he got was a shrug and Spencer's back as he left the office.

Reid collected a spare set of keys from his desk drawer and slipped them in his pocket. A call to the credit card company cancelled his cards. He needed to sleep and he needed a long soak in the tub and these were the only thoughts on his mind as he left the building to go home. The only problem he had now was no money. Richie had taken the lot. And no means to get more as he had his cards taken too. It was going to be a long walk home. All he wanted to do was sit down on his own chair in his own apartment and drink coffee from his own mug.

As he went to cross a side street he was nearly knocked down as a bike roared around the corner and stopped in front of him. The guy on the bike had long hair tied back and a leather jacket with jeans. He looked at Spencer and smiled.

"Get on. I'll give you a lift"

Reid frowned at him.

"Er – no thank you." He tried to walk around the bike but the pretty guy on the bike moved forwards and blocked him again.

"Come on Spencer. It's too far to walk."

Reid looked carefully at the man. He looked sort of familiar but he couldn't think where from. "I'm good thank you." And again he tried to walk around and again he was blocked.

"Just get on the bloody bike Spence and stop making a fuss."

Reid didn't like this. He didn't like that this man knew who he was and he definitely didn't like his threatening manner.

"Do I know you?" Reid watched now as the guy lit up a smoke. Spencer stuffed his hands in his pocket and felt for the phone and the paper. He coughed slightly as the smoke was blown in his face.

"Na, not really, not yet. I know you though. So you getting on the bike or what? I will take you home and drop you off. No strings, unless you want them."

Reid shook his head again and blinked as long gone memories flashed through his mind.

"OK. Thank you." The voice was almost not his. It felt like it was coming from a long way away down a big tunnel and though he knew what he was doing was probably equally as stupid as going looking for something to take the pain away he felt himself getting on the back of the bike. "Do you mind if I hold on?"

"Not in the slightest. Get comfortable."

It was a very strangely calming feeling holding onto this man and resting the side of his head on the back of his jacket. He felt oddly light headed and safe breathing in the scent of the old leather and a heady musky smell emanating from this man. The ride home was over almost before it started though. This person as good his word delivered him to the front of his apartment block. He turned off the engine and Reid sat up and released the maybe too tight grip he had.

He slid off the bike and stood for a while feeling uncomfortable not quite knowing what to do or what was expected. He had said 'no strings' but then again…and Spencer knew that inviting him up to his apartment was stupid but the words just seemed to be there and coming out of his mouth.

"Do you want to come up for a drink?" Hands holding tightly onto the things in his pocket now.

"No thanks Spence. Nice of you to offer." He smiled at Reid and put a hand gently on his arm. "I'll see you later maybe." A weird smile – almost a smirk – as though this whole situation was amusing. "Sweet dreams babes." He muttered as he started up the engine and moved the bike away. Spencer stood and watched him go.

"And what the hell was that all about?" He muttered to himself as he walked to the main doors leading to his apartment.

-o-o-o-

He parked up again in the same place, only this time he was in jeans and hoddie. He had a flashlight in his pocket, not because it was dark – he no intention of being out here in the dark, but because he might want to go off the track and try to find where this person had suddenly come from.

Aaron walked quickly. He knew how far he had to go and approximately where it happened and now he was standing on the spot the attack took place. The branch which had been used to hit him with lay at the edge of the little pathway and that was about all there was to see. No trails leading off to the side. No crushed down grass and no broken or torn foliage. Nothing.

He kept walking. He now wanted to find where Reid had been. There must be a sign somewhere that they had been here other than an old tree branch, but again there was nothing. After walking for an hour he knew he would have passed where Reid had been and he turned around to go back again. Maybe seeing it from a different angle would make a difference, but somehow he doubted it. The walk back was equally uneventful. There was no signs that anyone had been here. Hotch got the flashlight out and carried on walking back towards the SUV. Nothing. Not until he got back to where he had parked the car. He just stood and looked. The windows were smashed and the tyres slashed.

Slowly he looked around to see if there was anyone watching, but the place was spooky by its silence. He moved cautiously over to the SUV and had a closer look. It looked like someone had hurled lumps of stone at it. The tyres were ripped and along the side was a message scratched into the paintwork

'back off agent arron hotchner. this is not your business.'

He stood and looked for a while and then pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He pressed speed dial and called for someone to come and tow his car to a garage. He now had to decide whether this was now beyond personal.

-o-o-o-

He pulled the bike up next to the small wooden building and threw a tarpaulin over the top of it.

Once inside he relit the stove and put a lump of something bloody and lumpy on the hot plate. He threw his jacket to one side and the prodded the lump of meat with a metal skewer.

Standing watching it he frowned and looked around.

"OK…you need to provide me with what I need. I can't do this living like a damned rat."

He picked up the meat and went to the mattress Reid had been laying on…He lay on his back and chewed on the meat.

"I will not mess around this time. I need him."

He hurled the food to one side.

"I usually get what I want in the end though. This will be no different."

Rolling over onto his front and breathing in the sweet smells of Spencer on his bedding he closed his eyes. He didn't sleep. He lay and peered into someone else's life. And what he saw didn't make him very happy.

-o-o-o-

After the SUV had been towed and Hotch had sorted out different transport he decided to go and see Reid. Whoever had done this had something to do with him and he wanted to know what the hell sort of game Reid thought he was playing.

He pulled up outside Reid's place and just sat and thought for a while. He had said he wouldn't talk to Reid about this but then again he had no intention of letting these threats stop him.

-o-o-o-

Reid jumped when someone knocked on his door. He just stood for a while and watched the door. It wasn't the manic hammering like last time…this was more of a gentle tap. He opened the drawer where he kept his sidearm but it wasn't there.

"No it wouldn't be would it?" He sighed and walked as quietly as he could to the door. He let out a small squeak when the knocking suddenly got louder.

"Reid. It's Hotch."

His shoulders slumped with relief as he stepped forwards to open the door.

Spencer slid off the chain and slid back the bolt and opened the door. "Hotch." Was all he said as he stepped back to let him in.

Aaron entered the apartment and saw how Reid had been gathering all his things together again. A pile of books were ready to back on the shelves and a stack of papers and other small bits sat in stacks around the room.

"I've – er – been tidying up a bit." He wrapped his arms around himself and though this gesture was one Hotch was familiar with it comforted him to see Spencer acting more like his old self again.

"I can see. Any coffee available?" Aaron indicated the kitchen.

With a nod and a small nervous smile Reid walked to the kitchen and got things out ready to pour Hotch a drink.

"Hotch – I'm sorry about earlier."

Aaron shook his head. "It's forgotten. I am just worried Spencer. I went back to the woods to see if I could track the person who left you there and attacked me."

"Oh! Did you find anything?" Hotch could see Spencer's shaking hands pouring the coffee. He was putting on a good front, but things were far from OK with Reid.

"No. Nothing, but when I got back to the car it had the windows smashed and the tyres slashed."

"Oh!" and coffee was spilling over the counter now as he tried to put the coffee pot back.

Hotch stepped in and started to wipe up. "Reid – you really need to tell me if you know anything about what is going on here."

"I wish I knew. I just know what I have said. I'm not trying to hide things from you. I don't know who the person was who……………….." the words trailed off.

"Spencer?"

"Nothing…it's just – I was thinking, but it doesn't matter."

"If you know anything – I need to know."

Reid had stuffed his hands in his pockets again and was shaking his head. "No – I don't know anything. Hotch – the thing with the drugs – you know it was just a test really. I needed to know."

A nod for Hotch. "I was a very foolish thing to do Spencer." A hand on Reid's shoulder. "I need to know that you will come to me next time. I don't want you testing yourself and you need to make sure Rossi understands that it will never happen again."

Spencer nodded and smiled. He tentatively placed his hand over Hotch's. "Believe me. It wont happen again."

-o-o-o-

He closed his eyes tightly and he felt his fingernails digging into the palms of his hands as he watched them touching. He watched Hotchner put his hand on Spencer and he watched as Spencer responded back.

He could feel the lust and the need filling his mind and as Spencer looked up at Hotchner and smiled, he snapped the vision off.

He rolled over on the mattress again and muttered into the cloying musky air.

"I warned you Agent Aaron Hotchner. I told you what would happen."

* * *


	8. Chapter 8 Threats Carried Out

Chapter 8

Threats Carried Out.

**A/N: Teeny tiny bit of SLASH might appear in this chapter. **

_There are three all-powerful evils: lust, anger and greed: - Tulsi Das _

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

Long after Hotch left Reid stood at the window and looked at his reflection in the window. He hadn't continued clearing up the mess. He did have every intention of doing so. When Hotch left he made his way back to the lounge with a strange sick feeling in his stomach. Something was wrong and he couldn't figure out what it was….For a while he sat on the big old chair he liked to sit and use for thinking – but his thoughts were not coming to him easily tonight. He got up and made a coffee then walked to the window and stood watching the lights for a while. He sipped slowly at the sweet drink and gradually his focus changed from looking across at the lights and inwards at his own reflection.

He was standing there slowly misting up the glass with his breath when he heard the light tapping at the door. Assuming Hotch had returned he put his mug down on the edge of the desk and walked quickly to the door. He opened it without checking with a broad grin on his face. The smile dropped suddenly when he saw who it was.

"Oh hi." Reid said sounding maybe a bit surprised and a more than a tad bothered.

"I changed my mind. I would like to take you up on the offer." A hand on Reid's chest and pushed him.

Spencer jumped back out of the way as the guy shoved his way in Reid's apartment.

"Excuse me?" Reid moved towards the gun drawer and then remembered it wasn't there anymore. "You can't just push your way in here." He looked around for his cell phone, but it was buried somewhere under the things on his desk. The landline phone was on the desk too, but he could see that. He watched the dark haired man walk over to the couch and turn to look at him.

Quickly he walked to the desk and pulled the phone off and started to punch in number.

The intruder was there quicker than Reid could blink and was ripping the phone cord out of the wall.

"Spencer, go and close your door. There is something I need to talk to you about."

"Well I – I'm s sorry, but I don't want you here."

"You invited me up. Go close the door so we can talk."

This wasn't a position Reid wanted to be in. He looked over at the man in his apartment and at the open door. He looked over at the guy and walked quickly to the door. He was about to break out into and run when hand grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Spencer, you're not thinking of running off and leaving me here are you." Holding firmly onto the back of his shirt he held Reid in place and slammed the door. "I told you I want to talk to you."

Reid had no idea what this person's plan was so he decided that the safest way would be to go along with it.

"Fine I will listen to what you want to say, but you need to let go of me first." He stood still and waited for the hand to let go of him – and gradually the hand loosened and allowed Spencer to turn around. "I'm listening, but you say what it is you want to say and then you leave."

The guy nodded. "Get me a whiskey."

"You didn't come here for a drink. Just tell me what it is you want and then leave."

Again he nodded and stood watching Spencer carefully. Reid's reaction to this close inspection was to fold his arms tightly around his chest and keep his back to the door.

The man tucked his long dark hair behind his ears and gave Reid a small half smile. "Well let's get to the point of this little visit then. I had a word with Agent Aaron Hotchner about things"

A frown worked its way across Reid's brow.

"I told him that there were certain conditions and I am afraid – Spencer that he failed to take in what I said."

Reid pulled his hands away from his chest and stuffed them in his pocket searching out his bit of paper. "I don't know what you are talking about." He took a step back and glanced behind him at the door.

"Well you wouldn't would you." The man was suddenly standing directly in front of him. "He obviously didn't pass on the message."

He was so close that Reid could feel his breath on his face.

"W what m message?"

He leaned forwards and breathed in the pheromones wafting from Spencer's skin. "The message that he was to keep his filthy hands off you – but he didn't did he? I can smell him on you Spencer and that is just something I will not permit. I warned him. I told him what would happen."

Spencer swallowed hard and took another step back. "I think – I think you have misunderstood something. I need you to leave now. When I asked you up here before I was…."

"What? You were what?" Taking steps forwards to close the gap Spencer was making. "And touch that door and you will regret it."

"I was – Please – listen – I don't know what you thought was going on but I can assure you that Agent Hotchner and I have never acted inappropriately."

"Even though you want him to."

"What? No – no. You have seriously misunderstood something."

"That he touched you? That you touched him?"

Reid's back was against the door now and his hands slid from his pockets.

"Touched me? I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yu hu – he touched you Spencer and I did warn him what would happen if he did that."

"And what will happen?" His hands now scrabbling for the door latch.

"This."

-o-o-o-

Rossi sat at his desk and looked down at the bit of paper in front of him. Blood test for Dilaudid came back negative. He was pleased but this puzzled him even more. Something had definitely happened to Reid and if it wasn't drugs then the next thing which would need to be tested was his mental state. He had more than a whole day that he couldn't account for.

-o-o-o-

The back of his head met the door with a loud crack – forced back by the fist on the side of his face. His hands stopped looking for the door latch as he was now grabbed by the hair and dragged forwards.

-o-o-o-

He picked up the phone to ask Hotch to join him.

-o-o-o-

Reid used every bit of the self defence training he had learned from Morgan. All those weeks laying on the mat winded were wasted as he was dragged down the hall and into his bedroom.

"Let go. We can talk about this." He tried to reason with this mad man and got a fist in his mouth as a reply.

-o-o-o-

"Aaron – I asked Reid to be tested for dilaudid."

Hotch started pacing the room. "And you have the results?"

"Negative to all known substances. He's clean like he said he was. What worries me now though is his mental stability. I want him to see someone. I need to know what happened during those lost hours and I need to know if it is likely to happen again."

Hotch turned to look at him and folded his arms. "I'll go and visit him again. Ask him to come in for a psych evaluation."

Rossi shook his head. "I think he needs more than that. Something is going on. I want know what it is. I need to know I can trust him with my life Aaron and right now I can't."

-o-o-o-

He lifted Reid bodily off the floor and threw him onto the bed.

-o-o-o-

Hotch sat down. "I need to tell you something."

"Do you know what is going on which Reid?"

Aaron shook his head. "No, but I don't think his mental health is an issue. Not yet anyway."

-o-o-o-

"Do you know how long I have needed you? How many nights I lay alone in my filthy hole alone needing you?"

Reid rolled over onto his front in an attempt to escape. "I don't know what you are talking about. I don't even know who you are." Reaching out and grabbing hold of his alarm clock he swung around and smacked it directly into the attackers face.

-o-o-o-

"You need to enlighten me a bit more Aaron. What the hell is going on?"

"I was threatened by someone. I don't know who he was but he obviously knew Reid."

"A name?"

"I don't know his name, but he knew me."

-o-o-o-

"That's not going to stop me Spencer. Just calm down and let it happen."

The fear was ripping through Reid now giving him strength he never knew he had – but it seemed this person had even more. Spencer turned over again now a bit bothered that he was on his front and wriggled up the bed kicking out at the man crawling up the bed towards him.

"I don't want this. Please don't." His voice sounded shaky.

"How do you know you don't want it babes? Have you ever tried? No you haven't, but I know you a lot better than you would like to imagine."

-o-o-o-

"Tell me everything Aaron. All of it."

And so he sat and went through every detail he could recall.

-o-o-o-

"Please – don't"

Hands were moving up his body as he crawled over Reid to lay on top of him.

"Don't look so scared. I won't do anything you don't want."

"You already are."

"But you are enjoying it."

"I'm not."

A hand touching him and making him yelp. "You are enjoying it. Come one Spence. I know you want this."

"I'm not – I'm not …"

"Not what?"

Spencer could feel a mouth now on his neck and fingers on his buttons. "Get off me!" a shriek of alarm as this shirt was undone and the mouth moved downwards and the hand swept over his chest and a tongue investigated the lines of his abdomen – but his hands weren't pushing him away anymore. They had rested on the back of the head of the guy with the long dark hair.

"Please – I don't even know your name. Please stop. I don't want this."

"Hush. I want to show you how I can give you so much more than Agent Aaron Hotchner could ever dream of…Hold tight babes, you're going to enjoy this."

Spencer could feel hands now hand moved down over his ribs and were unfastening the button on the top of his trousers.

-o-o-o-

"So this person who attacked you and wrecked your car and threatened to hurt Reid if you 'touched' him – this is a friend of Reid's? You know Aaron that this should have been reported when it happened."

"The events were of a personal nature Dave."

"Are you and Reid…….?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Then there is no risk of the threat being carried out?"

"No."

-o-o-o-

Reid's fingers entwined in the long hair and he grabbed the sheets with his other hand making a fist and arching his back and closing his eyes tightly. He let out small whimpering sounds as he bit on his bottom lip.

-o-o-o-

"Then we have nothing to worry about on that score. We do however need to get Reid in here and ask him what he knows – first thing in the morning. I will pick him up myself."

Aaron nodded at Rossi.

"And you Aaron – stay away from him. Don't go his home. Don't do anything which might make this other person think you are doing something you're not."

Again Aaron nodded.

-o-o-o-

He lay on his bed his clothing half gone with a stranger laying on top of him now nibbling at his neck again.

"I'm sorry Spence."

Reid was finding words hard to form right now. That was an all new experience and one which was going to be with him for a while now. He had a strange feeling that all those days looking at girls had been wasted.

"Why? Why are you s s sorry? What's your name?"

"Names are so over rated. I am sorry because I didn't actually come here to do this to you…though I must say it was rather fabulous. I came here to show Agent Aaron Hotchner that I don't make idol threats. Get up."

He moved off the bed and looked down at the drained looking Spencer.

"I – I – what?"

Again Reid was pulled up by his hair. "I don't want to have to do this to you Spence but I just know that words alone wont teach you anything."

It started with a punch to the side of the head. It sent Spencer reeling sideways. There was no time for him to regain his footing as the kick took him in the ribs. A cry of pain as Reid turned to try to defend against the attack and got a hand around his neck pushing him backwards until his back was against the bedroom window.

Spencer couldn't breath. He tried to rip the offending hands away as he looked up at the man who was smirking back at him.

"I'm not going to kill you Spence. That's not my job. But you will stay away from Hotchner or you will feel pain again. Do you understand?"

But Reid was already going limp and his eyes were rolling back in his head.

He let go of Reid and let him fall to the floor. He checked he was out. Then stood and lit a smoke. He stood and watched Reid laying on the bedroom floor and blew smoke down onto his face. Once the smoke was finished he bent down next to Spencer and lifted him back up onto the bed. He had given Spencer his fun….

Now it was his turn.

There were slight moans coming from the man under him but he didn't really wake up.

When he finally pulled away he leaned in for one last time – for tonight and gave Reid a gentle kiss on the back of the neck.

"Thanks babes. I'm Floyd. Remember that. You will be needing to know it."

* * *


	9. Chapter 9 Summer House

Chapter 9

Summer House.

_These violent delights have violent ends: - William Shakespeare_

**A/N: slight implied slash…nothing to get excited about though….**

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine. Floyd is.

* * *

He was curled up in the corner of his bedroom when someone started knocking on his door. He had no intention of answering it. Spencer had decided when he awoke that he wished he had carried on sleeping forever. He knew exactly what had been done to him some of it he had enjoyed. Some of it he wouldn't mind repeating, but now he wondered who he was and right now he needed to be left alone.

The knocking continued and when the voice started calling him, he knew he had to get up and at least look like nothing had happened. He had absolutely no intention of telling Rossi what had happened.

The humiliation was just too much for him to take right now.

"I'm coming." He called out as he pulled himself up and quickly tried to readjust the bottom half of his clothing to make it look like maybe he had been getting dressed. Maybe – but he didn't think he would be fooling Rossi.

He walked carefully. He thought Floyd had hurt every part of him possible. He ran fingers through his dirty hair and pushed the wayward locks behind his ears. Slowly he opened the door as far as the chain would permit him to. Rossi stood the other side of the door in a pair of blue jeans and a dark blue shirt open at the neck.

"Can I come in?" he didn't look like he would take 'no' for an answer.

Reid sighed and nodded. "Sure." He closed the door so that he could remove the chain and thought for that split second that he could leave it closed and go back to being curled up on the floor, which honestly was all he felt like doing right now. He slipped the chain off and pulled open the door. Standing slightly to one side he let Rossi in and closed and locked the door behind him. Something which wasn't lost on Rossi.

Dave had never been to Reid's apartment before in its normal state and so the chaos was partly missed by him, though he was surprised that Reid had left it in such a mess.

"Er…do you want a coffee?"

Rossi shook his head and walked into Reid's lounge. He stepped over the piles of things on the floor and sat on the couch. "Join me Reid."

"I want to finish getting dressed. I won't be long. Just need to grab a shirt." He walked quickly back to his bedroom and pulled open the wardrobe door and just stood staring at the shirts hanging there….his thoughts lost in the events of the night before. How he had actually enjoyed most of it. Some of it. He ran his fingers over the cloth of this shirts and sighed.

"Reid." The voice behind him made him jump and he pulled a shirt off a hanger and started to put it on. "What's going on here?"

Spencer turned to look at his boss. "Going on where?"

"Come back and sit down. I need you to tell me everything."

Reid's stomach twisted in panic. He couldn't tell him everything. There was no way in hell he could tell him everything so his mind started sifting through the information he felt safe telling him about. Quickly but with slightly shaking hands he started to do up his buttons.

Rossi just stood and watched and took in the nervousness of the youngest team member and one who seemed to be hiding something from them. He could see the marks on his skin where something had hit him hard. He could see marks on his neck which looking horribly like the marks fingers make on a choked neck. He could see a split lip and a sore looking nose.

"Who hit you?"

Reid walked out of the bedroom leaving Rossi behind and made his way to his big leather arm chair. He pulled his feet up on to the front of the chair and wrapped his arms around his legs.

"Reid." Rossi was standing in front of the chair Reid was sitting on. "You have to tell me everything which has happened. Hotch has been threatened, more than once by someone and it seems to have something to do with you, and I still need to know how you got those marks on you. What's going on here?"

"I don't really have anymore to say to you than last time we spoke."

"Last time was spoke you didn't have a split lip and blood encrusted around your nose or those marks on your neck. Those are fresh marks Reid. Tell me what happened. We can take you into protection. We can keep you out of harms reach until we know what is going on, but you do need to talk to me and trust me."

"There really is nothing to say. Not that has any connection with my job or Hotchner."

"And the bruises."

Spencer's hand went to his neck. "Nothing you need to worry about. It's personal."

"A name Reid. I need a name."

This was one of the things he had already decided not to say and so a slow shake of the head was the answer, but the slight twitch around Spencer's mouth and the way he wrapped his arms tighter around his legs showed Rossi that Spencer was hiding something from him.

"These recent events are not personal – they have dragged in another team member and now me. I need to know his name."

Reid suddenly stood and started to walk to his door. "If you don't mind leaving now. I have a lot of things to sort out."

Rossi stayed where he was. "I'm not finished yet Spencer."

"Rossi – I don't have anything to say."

'_You need to get him out of your apartment.'_

Spencer slapped his hands over his ears and turned back to Rossi, who took in the sudden look of alarm of Spencer's face. "Please Rossi – can you leave. There are things I need to do."

"Not until you tell me what is going on."

"Nothing!" he nearly shouted at this superior. "If there was something to say then I would tell you."

'_Get rid of him.'_

Rossi saw Reid's eyes widen even more and then watched him quickly turn and almost run to the door. He fumbled with the locks and pulled the door open. His hands then went back to cover his ears.

A hand on his shoulder made a strange noise escape from between Reid's lips. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on here."

Very slowly Reid turned to look almost at Rossi, but his eyes were unfocused and distant.

"I told you it's personal. Nothing which will interfere with my work. I am on a week's sick after getting brains sprayed in my face. I need to relax and just my mind recover from it. I don't think your constant barrage of demands into my personal life are going to help me. If I have information I feel will be of any use to you at all then I will forward it on to you. I will see you next Monday."

Rossi nodded. "I will leave, but you wont be coming back until you have had a full psych evaluation. I know something is wrong with you Reid and I don't want you back on the team if your full attention isn't on the job. Hotchner will agree on this and believe me if any harm comes to Aaron because you refuse to give me the details I am asking for now then you will – and I promise you – be in a whole lot of trouble. I am giving you two days to sort it out Reid."

He got a small grunt in reply shortly followed by the door slamming behind him.

Spencer stood with his back against the door and slowly slid down until he was sitting. Rossi had seen. Rossi knew. He needed to contact this Floyd person again and tell him to back off away from Aaron. If this was a friendship Floyd wanted then Reid needed it to be strictly between the two of them. He couldn't afford for the rest of the team to know about this. He didn't want them to know what had happened and he definitely didn't want them to know that parts of it had been immensely enjoyable!

As for hearing a voice: he wasn't sure if that had happened or if in his panic he had imagined it…but either way it was not something he liked. It took him back to when he was a child and the nagging voices where there all the time. For now he decided he needed to get his head together and clear his place up. Maybe find his cell phone under all the paper work. Maybe sit at the computer for a while and check his email.

Spencer moved slowly over to his computer desk and sat down with a sigh. He booted it up and sat back watching the machine get ready. He put his hand in his pocket and expected to find the cell phone he had been given…It wasn't there. A suddenly very panicked hand slipped into his other pocket to find the square of paper. It too had gone.

Reid stood up so fast that the chair he had been sitting on fell backwards and crashed to the floor. He moved quickly to the bedroom to see if they had fallen out of his pocket. He could feel a rise swear of panic on his brow and his hands started to shake again. He looked on the bed and on the floor and then pulled the bedding off the mattress and shook it all out. He stripped of to make sure it wasn't in the folds of the clothing he was wearing and pulled on his blue bathrobe.

"Damnit!" he punched his bedroom door in a very Morgan like manner just as the computer let him know that there was email waiting for him. He ran back to the computer and dragged the chair up off the floor. He pulled up his email and looked at the list of received messages. Eighteen of them. All from the same person and as he began to open them he realised that they were all the same message.

'**want more? meet me outside in ten.'**

Spencer raced back to his bedroom and dragged on a pair of black jeans and an old faded Tshirt and stuffed his feet into a pair of sandals and ran from his apartment. Closing the door securely behind him this time. He belted downstairs and stood outside the main entrance to his apartment block. He stood with his arms wrapped around himself looking around to see if he could see Floyd. The sidewalk was busy and he couldn't see who he suddenly felt a dreadful need to see.

Hot breath on the back of his neck made a small gasp escape from his lips. His hands fell to his side but apart from that he didn't move. A mixed feeling of terror and lust filled his mind and body. He wanted to turn around but now hands were slowly wrapping themselves around his waist and one hand slid into his pocket where the other went up between his Tshirt and his stomach. Spencer's guts did a somersault as he stood in the street being held by this new friend of his.

"You did good Spence. You deserve a treat. What do you want?"

"N n nothing."

The hand moved from his pocket and slid downwards. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yu hu." He stood still in the street with his eyes unfocused blocking out what was going on around him.

"You don't want to invite me – up?"

A long drawn out sigh as hot breath touched the back of this neck and now a mouth was moving over the side of his neck and down across his shoulder.

"It's not that….I have - I need….please not here."

"Invite me in." And he bit down on Spencer's shoulder.

"I- I need to – I need to do things." He still hadn't moved except for moving his head slightly to one side to give Floyd better access to his neck and shoulder. He breathed in a strong musky scent coming from Floyd and let out a soft sigh. "I can't."

"Sure you can. Did Rossi say you couldn't?"

"Not exactly – no but…"

A hand grabbed Spencer's. "Then what's the problem?"

Reid slowly turned to face. A small twitch of the mouth and then a tight grin. "I don't have time and I have a strong suspicion that I am being watched. I shouldn't be talking to you and I definitely cannot invite you back."

A shake of the head released the dark hair from behind Floyd's ears letting it flop down either side of his perfect face. Reid's stomach did an involuntary flip – and his logic went flying out of the window as the English accented Floyd spoke. His face so close to Spencer's that he could feel their lips touching.

"You are going to let Hotchner and Rossi tell you who you can screw? Is that part of your job description?"

Spencer swallowed and licked his lips, brushing his tongue over Floyd's waiting mouth. "I can't." A twisting feeling remember the pain this man caused him the day before. Remembering the hands tightening around his neck and the feeling of the fist in his mouth and the taste of blood, but some how that didn't seem to matter now.

Floyd pulled him closer as the people on the sidewalk bumped into them as they passed. "I'm telling you that you can invite me up." And now Floyd's tongue flicked over Spencer's.

And Spencer knew he wanted desperately to take this man he hardly knew back up to his apartment, but he also knew that if he did it would be a mistake. That his apartment was probably being watched and for all he knew Rossi had bugged his lounge when he wasn't looking.

"Somewhere else. I will come with you. Not my place." And as Floyd walked off still holding his hand and he followed meekly behind he wondered what the hell he was doing and why he couldn't stop himself. He gripped hold of Floyd's hand tightly and the other hand he slipped into his pocket where he found a small square of paper. A wistful smile passed fleetingly over his lips as his eyes focused on nothing and he allowed this man to guide him back to where his bike was parked.

"Get on. Hold as tight as you want." Floyd let go of Reid's hand and got on his bike.

Reid stood looking nervous. "Where are we going?"

Floyd looked over at him and did his damnedest to smile a loving happy smile but he had a feeling judging by the look on Spencer's face that it came out more of a snarl or a grimace. "To the river. Jump on."

Like before when he had accepted a lift from him, he realised he was doing something he might really regret later but something seemed to be removing all sensible thoughts from his genius brain and making him behave like a moron.

He wrapped his arm tightly around Floyd and rested his face on the back of the man's jacket. The strong smell of leather and musk made his head spin and he suddenly felt incredibly safe. It had been a long time since he had felt this secure. Even when Gideon had been around to help make him feel this safe and – well in a strange way – normal. He held tighter as they bike sped up along the streets and out of the city towards the parks and the forest.

Reid had his eyes closed and his mind was permitting the comfort of this experience to pull him further away from the thoughts he didn't want and drag him happily into what felt like an almost drugged state of contentment. When the bike finally stopped and the engine turned off he was almost ready to slip into a dreamless sleep.

"Wake up sleepy head. We're here."

Reid looked up but didn't yet remove his arms. He looked around and saw that the were next to a river in a secluded part of a park of some kind. He tried to work out where the hell they were but his muddled mind was drawing a blank.

"What is this place?" His arms loosened slightly.

"Let go of me and I can show you." A happy sounding voice.

Reid let go and slipped off the bike and stood next to his new friend and looked around him. "I don't think I have been here before."

"Unlikely. Private land, but don't let that bother you too much. It's the grounds of what was once a quite wonderful house. It fell into disrepair some years back and the gardens have been left to go wild. I love it though."

"But we shouldn't be here."

"Sure we should."

"You said it's private."

"Yes I did….but I have a special understanding with the owner."

He took Spencer by the hand and started to walk towards what looked to be an old summer house.

"You know I am really not happy about being here if it's private land. We need to ask permission." He pulled back slightly on Floyd's hand which gripped tighter and pulled harder towards him.

"I told you. I have an understanding."

A sigh. "You are hurting me."

"I'm sorry." He loosened his grip again. After all where the hell was the little freak going to run away to? "Look Spence – just go with the flow will you?"

The small building was over grown with brambles and roses. The window's completely covered over and only the space where the door used to be was free of plant life. Floyd pulled Spencer through the opening and spun him around so Reid's back was against the rotting wood of the old building.

Floyd had a choice now. He could get more 'brownie points' as such by pleasuring his new toy or he could demand Spencer did the work this time. He smiled at Spencer and move forwards giving him a small kiss on the mouth. Then again there was the option Floyd really wanted. He pulled back and looked at Spencer for a little while and frowned.

Chills ran through Reid's blood. Something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

A small shake of the head. "Nothing babes. Nothing. I'm just thinking." He looked over at Spencer and didn't think he had seen something quite as wonderful for a long time. He didn't want to spoil this. He needed Spencer to want this and to demand this and to come back for more. "Tell me what you want."

Reid smiled. "I don't really – well I - I was sort of – well hoping that you – you know would – erm."

Floyd nodded. "That's good. You want me to lead then I will. I just don't want to scare you off."

Reid frowned. "Well I need to tell you first that I know that everything I am doing is against everything I know is right. I don't sleep with guys or girls for that matter and I definitely don't want to form a relationship with someone who is abusive."

"Ah hu – I won't hurt you. I won't ever hurt you." He pulled Spencer away from the wall and pulled the Tshirt off over his head.

"But you have hurt me already."

"That doesn't count." And hands were around him and undoing the button on his jeans.

"How doesn't it count?" Reid could feel his clothing slowly being removed and now hands on his shoulders pushing him down.

"Kneel – hand and knees Spencer and I will show you why it didn't count."

Floyd could feel a rising need twisting in his brain. His head throbbed and his nose started to bleed as he pushed Spencer roughly to the floor and stood behind him taking his hair in his hand. He kicked out one of Reid's arms from under him but held his him in place by the long wavy hair he had in his hand.

Spencer saw the floor coming up fast to meet his face and could do nothing to defend himself. It was way too late for that now. Too late to back off and too late to do what he knew he should have done from the beginning. A waft of musk drifted across his nose as his head smashed into the floor.

Floyd head a satisfying crack as the hard floor met Reid's face and he felt the way he suddenly went limp. He pulled his hand up one more time and twisted Spencer's head so that he could see his face. He leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Told you it wouldn't hurt."

* * *


	10. Chapter 10 The Surprise

Chapter 10

The Surprise

**A/N: tiny slash warning :cD**

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

It was raining when he woke up. The sound of he rain hammered on the wooden summerhouse roof and the smells of the wet plant life assailed his senses. He was laying on his side and he had the most vile head ache he thought he had ever had. Someone was laying behind him curled into the shape he was laying in. He could smell that deep heady musky smell coming from the bare arms he could see holding him tightly.

Spencer tried to remember what happened – but past walking with Floyd to the summerhouse all was blank. He moved a hand and touched his face. There was a lump – more than one lump…one on the side of his face and one on his forehead. The voice from behind made his skin crawl at the same time as his stomach did an excited flip.

"Hey – you're awake. I was going to call for an ambulance if you were sleeping for much longer."

Spencer rolled over onto his back and looked up at the wooded roof. "What happened?"

"You tripped. How's the head?"

"Tripped?"

"I've been waiting for you to come round again."

The hands which had been wrapped around Spencer were now drawing circles on his skin. "My head – what did I hit my head on?"

Now the hands were moving away and Floyd was leaning on his elbows looking down at Spencer. "The floor."

Spencer looked up into the dark eyes of this man who he seemed to have unwanted feelings for. "Floyd – I think you should take me home." Spencer watched as Floyd dipped his head and kissed him gently on the mouth. He twisted his head to the side. Spencer didn't want this. He didn't want this with a girl and he definitely didn't want this with some strange man.

"But we were just starting to have fun." And Floyd smirked at Reid who stared back at him.

"I'm not having fun though. I don't want this. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to look as though I was interesting in you in that way. I made a mistake. I really think we should go."

Spencer pushed Floyd's hands off him and tired to slide away.

"You need to give it a chance Spencer and believe me – you will enjoy it."

Reid was on his knees now and Floyd was getting to his feet.

"I may well enjoy it, but it's not something I want to try here." He watched as Floyd lit a smoke with a thin silver lighter. "That will kill you."

Floyd grinned. "I didn't realise you cared so much and this shit? This won't kill me. Home rolled herbal stuff. One hundred percent safe to smoke."

Reid coughed as Floyd blew smoke in his face. "It stinks."

"Well yeah it does, but you can't have everything now can you?" Floyd closed the gap between them. "You want some?" Spencer shook his head. "Do you realise how many smoking related deaths there are a year? Almost five million people died from smoking-related diseases across the world in 2000, researchers estimate. A study published in The Lancet found that for the first time, deaths from smoking that year were as high in the developing world as in industrialised countries. Over three-quarters of deaths among smokers worldwide were among men. Researchers from the Harvard School of Public Health in Boston say the only way to stop deaths increasing is to improve education and prevention work. The researchers estimated that there were 4.83m premature deaths from smoking in 2000 - 2.41m in developing countries and 2.4m in industrialised countries." His lecture stopped when Floyd blew smoke in his face again making him cough.

"OK I get the message, but I told you, this is herbal stuff. I make them myself." Another step forwards and he took hold of one of Reid's hands and a placed in the front of his own low cut black trousers. "And tell me you don't want this."

Reid didn't move his hand away. He just stood looking at Floyd who was shorter than himself by a good few inches. He looked at the way that straight dark hair framed his face and the way his mouth was perfect shape. It was a very effeminate face this man had and this made it all the more confusing for Reid as he felt his own arousal and that feeling of both dread and wanting in his mind and stomach…and now other parts of his body too.

"Are you going to continue your denial?"

"It's just that – well I've never."

Floyd shook his head slowly. "Yes you have. You might not have enjoyed the other times, but you definitely have." He ran a thumb over Reid's lips.

"I – erm – don't think I know what you are talking about. I've never been in a relationship with anyone before and definitely not with a man."

"Well let's not spoil the moment now babes…." And fingers were moving over Spencer's stomach and now they were sliding down behind the front of his jeans which were still undone from earlier. One of Spencer's hands moved down and held gently onto Floyd's wrist. The other he moved over to Floyd's waistband and his fingers worked clumsily at the top button.

He leaned down and in slightly and kissed slowly along Floyd's jaw line and down as far as he could get on his neck and throat. Spencer heard the sound of a small groan coming from Floyd as the button suddenly came open and shaking fingers carefully pulled down the zipper. Their mouths joined in a lip crushing kiss as tongues met and teeth had new tongues ran along teeth. Now Spencer's hands were holding tightly onto the back of Floyd's head. His fingers winding through the long dark hair as Floyd pressed himself hard against Reid who was now quite obviously enjoying every lustful moment. Floyd's hands were holding Spencer's hips, pulling him in tighter so he could grind against him and feel how much this bit of perverted filth wanted him. This bit of arse was easier to get than a bit of street scum. Floyd sighed in ecstasy at the thought of how easy this job was going to be.

For a genius this profiler was pretty dumb.

But then dumb was sometimes best…but then a stupid genius was even better.

The dragging off of clothing and the joint moans carried on until the light faded and Spencer suddenly realise that it was getting dark.

"I need to go home." He managed to say between the light kisses he was trailing down Floyd's chest. He could feel hands on the back of his head and he could feel his head spinning as he tired to pull away before it was too late again and his mouth would be otherwise employed.

"Rossi give you a curfew? Or is it because of the dark?" Floyd twisted his fingers a bit tighter in Reid's hair.

"uummm." Was the reply.

-o-o-o-

They were getting seriously concerned now about Reid. They watched him leave his apartment but they had been told not to follow. They also needed to know if someone was entering his place when he was out. Spencer's suspicions had been correct. Rossi was keeping an eye on him.

He had talked over with Hotch to possibilities of bringing him in and keeping him away from this outside influence but as Reid had said - it was personal and as yet it hadn't interfered in his work. Mainly because he was off repairing his mind from the shooting.

They decided to wait and see what the pysch evaluation came up with and go from there.

Rossi talked to Hotch about the chat the two of them had and how he had offered two days to get himself sorted. They left it at that for now. A new case was going to be taking them out of the city and half way across the country for a while and though Hotch hated the idea of that….there was little they could do.

-o-o-o-

When it was dark Floyd pulled Spencer up from the floor and they carefully brushed leaves and dirt off each other's skin and clothing.

"I know you are going to ask to go home now, but I want to show you something first."

Reid peered at Floyd in the darkness "I don't think I will be seeing much of anything."

"Sure you will – catch." Floyd threw over Spencer his Tshirt which he pulled on over his head. He was then lead by the hand out of the summerhouse and down a much used pathway in what used to be a fine lawn. Spencer could see the outlines of the huge house in front of them silhouetted against the dark blue of the sky.

"Where are we going?" Spencer's voice was sounding more than a bit nervous.

"You will have to wait and see; I don't want to spoil the surprise."

Alarm bells rang in Spencer's head and his stomach twisted in excited knots at the same time. It was confusing and wonderful at the same time. He could feel the heat coming from the hand holding tightly onto his. The tightness felt comforting though.

He was lead to what was once a doorway into the big old house. Now it was just an opening surrounded by ivy and other climbing plants.

"You said it was private."

"I know what I said and I also said I had a special understanding with the owner. Come – there is something I want to show you."

He took Reid through the doorway and into the remains of a grand old hall. Floyd stopped and turned to look at Spencer. "Stand there. Don't move." He pulled his lighter out of his pocket and walked slowly away.

"I'm not really enjoying standing here in the dark you know." Spencer muttered – but just as he said it a light appeared from next to Floyd. He had lit a brazier in the middle of the room. The light shone around the derelict room and pushed away the shadows. Slowly Reid walked over to Floyd who was just standing grinning at him.

"This is the surprise?"

"Well in a way it is." He took Spencer's hand again.

"Are you sure the owner won't mind?"

"Spence – I promise that the owner won't mind in the slightest. Trust me – would I lie to you?"

Reid shrugged and walked next to Floyd over the hallway floor towards an opening into another room. "Just through here." Floyd mumbled as he guided Spencer down some dark old stone stairs into yet another huge room.

"Er Floyd – I really don't like his place. Can we go?" Reid was virtually walking backwards trying to look behind him at the light which was disappearing quickly as they walked further away from it.

"I haven't shown you my surprise yet. Don't be such a baby." The grip tightened on his hand again and nails began to dig in slightly.

"Stop!" Reid tugged his hand away. "I wont keep being dragged around by you."

Floyd was in his face in a flash. "You are a nasty spoiled bit of filth – you do know that don't you? I give you everything and you just whine and moan and bitch at me in return. What the fuck is wrong with you? Oh please Spence that wasn't an excuse for you to go off on one of you fact spouting diatribes so shut that stupid damned mouth which only seems good for giving a good blow job and do what I tell you to do for once in your fucking stupid life."

Reid stood with his hands by his sides not really sure what to do next. He looked at the man who was standing so close to him that he could smell his fetid breath and feel the dampness from his mouth – so close that Spencer knew he had to move now or he wouldn't have another chance.

As he turned and as his head began to spin in panic and as his body decided that in this case 'fight or flight' – flight would be the better option – Floyd took hold of his hair. With a yelp Reid was stopped in his tracks. He felt some of his hair being ripped out by the roots as he was pulled back so forcefully backwards that he lost his balance and his footing went out from under him.

Reid moved his hands up and over the ones holding his hair and dug in his nails and pulled at the fingers. "Let go….!"

He heard a door squeak open and another almighty pull of his hair swung him around and sent him flying into nothing.

Floyd stood at the top of the cellar stairs and looked down into the darkness. He could hear a slight moaning sound from down in the darkness for a few breaths and then there was nothing.

-o-o-o-

He awoke in darkness. There was a sticky pool of something which he suspected was his own blood under his head. One hand was twisted back in a strange position. Very slowly he tried to push himself up to sit. His head span and the room would probably be spinning too if he could see anything. There was nothing. Just complete darkness. Gingerly he felt his sore left wrist. He could feel where bones hand snapped in his wrist and feeling down his leg to his ankle let him know that he had either broken that too or it as badly sprained. For now he stayed sitting and tried to figure out what to do.

Noises over in the corner of the room which may have been tiny mice or monsters for all it mattered – Spencer was not going to stay here longer than he needed to. A slow crawl across the floor was now his objective. He needed to find the wall so he could eventually make his way to the stairs he had been thrown down.

Moving carefully and not putting weight on his left arm he made his way on his knees across the room. The scuttling noises moved as Spencer moved and he stopped trying to work out where they came from, but acoustics was weird here – or he was surrounded by furry creatures and monsters. The thought made a sweat of ear break out on his forehead as he moved forwards again. The wall. He needed the wall.

He reached out with his fingers feeling for things on the floor. It was damn and slimy and occasionally he could feel lumps of something which had died. Moving slowly again with his eyes wide but seeing nothing he crawled forwards. Tears of frustration running down his face and biting down on his bottom lip until he could taste blood. He could feel wetness trickling down the side of his face. Spencer stopped his slow crawl to put fingers carefully to the side of his head to feel the damage. As his fingers touched the ripped flesh his stomach twisted and he had to put his hand back down on the floor to help stop the dizzy sickness which suddenly came over him.

Again he moved and this time his fingers touched a wall. A cold wet brick wall but it was solid. He shuffled around and put his back against the wall and pulled his knees up close. Now that he had something to lean on he placed his damaged hand on his lap and the other he moved back up to the side of his head.

He let out a small cry and then slid sideways into a puddle.

-o-o-o-

Hotch rang Spencer's apartment. He was aware that for now it was best to physically stay away from him but he felt very protective towards Spencer. Especially now that Gideon had abandoned him too. He had no one to turn to when things were rough or confusing. No one except his counsellor and sometimes it was a friend you need to spill your soul out to and not some clinical nameless face.

When he didn't answer Hotch assumed he was sleeping or in the tub. Nothing short of a bomb would get Spencer out of the tub.

For now he let it go. But he made a mental note to try again first thing in the morning. Spencer was never one to sleep in.

-o-o-o-

When he woke up this time he was shivering and cold. The thing which woke him was still crawling over his face. At first he thought it might have been a mouse but when he raised his hand to push it out of the way he could tell it wasn't fury in the rodent kind of way but more in the huge mother of a spider kind of way. Reid screamed and made a frantic move to get away. There were things in his hair and something had crawled up the leg of his jeans. He slapped at things and felt them explode and squish and pop under his fingers.

He opened his mouth to scream and something with eight legs slipped over his lips.

Spencer stood and ran in a limping stagger away from the things trying to eat him alive. He could still feel them in his hair and moving across this scalp as he tore at his hair with his good hand and put this damaged one out in front of him looking for something he could grab hold of and use to protect himself with.

He found the stairs with his shins which sent him forward with a yelp and then a howl of pain as he put his left hand down to stop the forwards motion. The tears were now frustration pain and fear as he pulled himself up the stairs and towards safety.

Spencer's fingers brushed against the wood of the door at the top and his breath was coming quick and shallow making his thoughts become muddled in his panic and when the light shone suddenly under the door he had a flash of relief. It didn't last long.

The door opened.

-o-o-o-

Floyd stood the other side of the door with his forehead resting on the wood. He could hear the panic Spencer was in and it forced a smirk across his face as it forced other parts of his body to react to the sounds of pain and fear.

He could hear the mad scrabbling of Spencer making his way up the stairs.

Floyd turned on a torch and held it in his hand pointing at the floor.

He waited.

He held his breath.

The excitement was almost unbearable.

As he sensed Spencer was on the other side of the door he pulled it open.

He looked down at the wet terrified eyes.

And kicked him back where he had just crawled from.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11 The Voice

Chapter 11

The Voice

_Logic, n. The art of thinking and reasoning in strict accordance with the limitations and incapacities of the human misunderstanding. -__Ambrose Bierce_

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

Floyd stood at the top of the short flight of stairs and looked down at the lump at the bottom of the stair. Again that wonderful twisting feeling inside. He pointed the flashlight down at Spencer to see if he was still moving and then slowly walked down the steps towards him.

"Spence?" He prodded him with his toe. "You awake." He could see Reid's eyes were open but they didn't seem to be watching him….just staring up at the cobwebs on the ceiling. Floyd crouched down next to him and check for a pulse. He then leaned in and kissed the unconscious Reid on the mouth. Then grabbing him under the arms he dragged him up the stairs and into the house. He readjusted how he was holding Reid and threw him over his shoulder and carried him out of the room and back to the hallway with the brazier slowly burning down in the centre of it.

Floyd walked carefully up the stairs. They creaked but nothing seemed to give way under the weight of the two men. He carried Spencer through a door way into a very finely furnished room.

There were big dark red drapes at the windows and thick dark rugs on the floor. Central to the room was an enormous four poster bed with heavy brocade drapes tied back with black cords. It was upon this that Spencer was unceremoniously dumped. Floyd then walked to a grand old fireplace and lit up a blazing fire. He then returned to Spencer and sat on the bed next to him. "It's OK babes. I'm here now." He ran fingers through Spencer's sticky hair and then pulled him over so he was laying on his back. In a few quick experienced moves he had stripped Reid down and thrown his dirty clothes over on to the floor. He then spent the next few hours investigating every last inch and every crease and crevice of Dr Spencer Reid with his tongue and fingers. Reid didn't stir from his slumber except to show Floyd that although his brains where a tad scrambled right now and he was unable to awaken he was still really enjoying himself – and this made Floyd happy.

He lay on his back and smoked and considered his next move. If to keep Spencer here or if to let him go and then chase him again. The chase being half of the fun. A lot of the fun – but then again this was pretty good too. He reached over and ran fingers over Spencer's chest. Floyd had to fix this. He finished up his smoke and rolled over onto his side. He held Spencer by the shoulder and pushed him over onto his side also so that he could snuggle into his back …he wrapped his arms around the still sleeping man and with a deep sigh began to take back some of the pain he had put this profiler through. He needed him fit to be able to go back to work after he passed his psych evaluation – and Floyd know full well that Reid knew all the right things to say to pass.

Releasing the little toy and then rounding him up again was all part of this game.

-o-o-o-

"He's not answering his house phone and we still have his cell here. Rossi I am seriously worried."

Dave was pacing the room as Aaron stood and looked out of the window of his office.

"I gave him two days to get his act together. I assume that is what he is doing."

Hotch turned to look at Dave. "You said he was bruised?"

"And he said it was personal. Aaron – he is a grown man you need to stop."

Rossi was standing with his arms crossed watching Hotch.

"Stop what? I am just worried about him…a team member in distress is something I need to be concerned about."

"He is on leave for a week. He will be evaluated before he is allowed back to work and maybe keeping him out of the field for a week more – he is either fit for the job or he isn't. You're not his mother."

Hotch fiddled with his tie. "Then you are going to see what the hell is going on? Because I don't want to provoke whoever this other person is by being there…not yet, not until we know more."

"Tomorrow. I have no intention of going back there until I said I would."

Hotch looked far from impressed.

"Aaron – he will be fine."

-o-o-o-

When Spencer awoke he had no idea where he was. The last thing he could remember was crawling up the stairs escaping from the spiders. He felt – is body felt surprisingly good and he felt warm and comfortable. He opened his eyes to see the dull glow of a fire burning. He glanced down at the arms holding him tightly and suddenly it all came back in a horrible flash.

He slowly and carefully removed the arms from him and moved inch by slow careful inch away from the man sleeping behind him. His clothes were on the floor. He could see them from where he was and it was only then that he realised that he had been stripped. A quick check let him know that he was completely naked in bed with someone who seemed to get pleasure out of hurting him. He quickly pulled on his jeans and dragged the Tshirt on over his head and looked around for his sandals, which didn't seem to be anywhere. He tip toed towards the only door leading out of this strange opulent room and was about to touch the door handle when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

Spencer froze for second but didn't answer. He put his hand on the door handle and pulled open the door.

"I asked you a question freak boy."

Reid ignored the voice and started to leave the room. A problem seemed quite evident as soon as he looked. It was pitch black. He had no idea how to get out or even where he was. The pause was long enough to give Floyd time to be able to breathe on the back of Spencer's neck.

"I asked you a question." The voice didn't sound unfriendly. Just curious.

Spencer sighed. He had good idea that if this man wanted him dead it would have happened a long time ago.

"Home." And he started to walk forwards. His mistrust of the person behind him was greater than his fear of what might be waiting for him in the dark.

Spiders. He remembered the spiders and stood still again.

"Home – good. Let me give you a lift."

Reid turned to look at the man who was so close behind him that as he turned to face their noses touched. "I can walk."

"In the dark? Alone?" A tongue – not Spencer's – ran over Reid's lips.

He took a step back. "Don't do that."

"I would advise you not to carry on walking in that direction. There is no banister. You will fall to an untimely death and I don't want to get the blame."

Again Reid stood still. "I need a flashlight."

"I don't have one."

"Liar. I know you do."

A smirk. "You caught me out babes. Come back to bed. At least until it's light and then you can leave – or let me give you a lift."

Reid could feel a lone finger working its way down his chest. He slapped it away. "Don't do that. You have misunderstood. I don't want that from you – from anyone."

"Now who's the liar?"

Reid could smell the almost suffocating scent coming from Floyd. The one which always made him feel weak at the knees and make his head feel too light and now the finger had returned.

"Come back to bed."

Reid looked down at the hand moving – caressing his arm and moving down to his hand. Finger swept over the back of Reid's hand as he stood helpless and dizzy at the mercy of someone who seemed to be able to make him do what he wanted. As the fingers entwined with his he seemed to be going willingly back into the room he had just crept away from.

"I really don't want to. I need to leave."

Floyd turned to face him again. "You don't mean that."

"I don't trust you. I need to go – sorry." He turned again to try to leave, but the hand was still holding tightly onto his and it wasn't going to let go.

"Don't make me hurt your again." Floyd sounded almost apologetic.

"Floyd – if that is what your name is – you need to let go of me. This all has to stop now. I'm not going to let this carry on."

"Yes you are babes."

"Don't call me babes!"

"Fine. Spence – let me show you something. Let me give you a treat and then you decide if you are leaving tonight or not. I promise I will take you home tomorrow."

He watched Floyd go down on his knees in front of him and pull at the button the front of his waistband.

And it was with great joy that Floyd felt the instant reaction from Spencer. The willing reaction of the gasp and the hands on his head and the involuntary reaction of part of Reid's body with just kept giving Floyd exactly what he wanted.

-o-o-o-

Rossi stood at Reid's door and knocked. There was no answer and so he knocked again. And this time he could hear movement. The sound of a bolt being moved back and a latch being undone. The door was opened as far as the chair would permit and a tired looking Reid started at him from the other side. Rossi didn't think he had ever seen Reid look so worn out before.

"Oh hi – let me get the chain off." And the door was closed and reopened a bit wider this time. "Come in."

Rossi nodded and walked into Reid's apartment. To Rossi's trained eye it didn't look like a whole lot had changed since the last time he was here. Hardly anything had been moved and Reid's books were still stacked on the floor. For Rossi this was not a good sign. This was not a sign that Spencer was recovering from whatever had happened to him.

Reid rubbed at his nose and smiled nervously. "Can I get you a coffee?"

Rossi shook his head. "No – no thank you. I've come to have a quick chat. I wanted to know how things were going here. We have a case – we have been able to work for now from the office here but later today we are leaving for Ohio. I wanted to know if you needed anything. If you had anything you wanted to say?"

Spencer stood with his arms folded over his chest. Again Rossi knew that something was bothering Spencer.

"Is it because I am in your personal space Spencer?"

Reid shook his head. "Is what?" A small frown.

"The reason you are so nervous. The reason you are hiding something from me."

"Ah – well – I'm just not used to entertaining you sir." Reid turned and walked towards the couch.

"You don't need to do tricks and juggle for me Reid. I do need to know I can rely on you. I need to know I can trust you to cover my back. I don't know if I trust you with my life – and that bothers me."

"Nothing has changed. My reliability shouldn't be under question. I had a few bad days. They have gone. I went away for the night. I sorted my head out. Now I need time to clear this mess up and then get back to work."

"After a psych evaluation."

A nod. "If you insist."

"And I do."

"Fine – it really isn't a problem. I've had them before."

"And cheated."

"What? No – no I didn't."

"Well I had a look over the test results from you last three evaluations Spencer and I know you cheated."

Reid started to pace a bit now and pinch at the skin on his sides where his fingers could reach with his arms crossed.

"You know – do you know how hard it is not to give the answers required when you know what answers are needed? It's impossible!"

"Then I will see if we can get you evaluated somewhere else. I don't want you back in the field until I am one hundred percent sure I can trust you with my life, and Reid right now I can't."

He pinched harder. "I don't know what the problem is."

"Reid – I need to ask you a personal question."

Reid's eyes widened and then he blinked and nodded.

"Are you in a relationship with someone?"

Spencer turned his back and pinched hard again. "I have never been in a relationship with anyone and I don't think it's going to start now." He walked towards the bathroom.

"So this isn't all girl trouble of some kind?"

"No. No it's not girl trouble – I can assure you of that."

"Good. I don't want your personal life conflicting with the job." A pause. "So who was it who attacked Hotch and wrecked his car?"

Reid now walked into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. "I have no idea." He looked at his face in the mirror as he lied to his boss.

'_Well done babes. Keep this between the two of us.' _

"There is no 'us'."

'Then where have you been for the past day or two and why are you lying to Rossi.'

"You know why!" His hands were holding tightly onto the side of the basin. His knuckles turning white.

'_No I don't. Tell me. Tell me that you want me more than you want the BAU.'_

"I don't!" And now Reid was shouting at the mirror. Looking deep down into his own eyes staring back.

Rossi stood in the door way and kept quiet – watching Spencer holding a one way conversation with the mirror. Reid seemed to be arguing with himself and this was not a sight that Dave liked. He had absolutely no intention of going away on a job and leaving this young man here alone fighting off the demons in his head.

He stepped back away from the door and walked towards the lounge. He could still hear Reid shouting his one sided argument.

Rossi pulled his cell phone from his pocket and made a quick call.

-o-o-o-

Hotch was going over the last few threads of the case which was about to take them away with the rest of the team when his phone went. He pulled it from his jacket pocket and looked at the name. 'Rossi'

"Hotch." He said into the phone as he walked quickly from the room leaving the other team members to talk amongst themselves. He listened without interrupting the words coming from Rossi. They tied a knot of dread in his stomach. He well knew Reid's worst fear was to become like his mother. There was no way they could leave and let Spencer try to deal with this alone. If something had gone wrong then he needed professional help.

Finally Aaron spoke. "I will make a few calls. He needs to be in hospital." Again he listened and then responded with. "I will do it now." He flipped his phone shut and let out a deep sigh. This was the one thing he had always dreaded doing to a team member and doubly so with Spencer. He speed dialled a number and walking back to his empty office.

-o-o-o-

Rossi went and made himself a coffee and waited for Reid to return from the bathroom. When he did he looked drawn and sick. Rossi had never seen him look so pale before.

"I decided I wanted a coffee after all. If you don't mind."

Spencer shook his head. "That's fine – help yourself."

That was about all they said to each other as Rossi slowly – painfully slowly sipping at his coffee – waiting for someone to come and take Spencer away.

When someone finally knocked on the door Spencer's eyes went huge.

"Want me to get that for you?" Rossi could see the fear in Reid's eyes.

A nod was his answer.

Six men entered Reid's apartment. They talked in calm voices. They were used to this. Taking people away who refused to go. Dragging them out was not the best option, but that was fine. They were trained in how to do this.

"Spencer Reid?"

Reid nodded slowly. "Can I help you?"

Rossi stood back and watched as they approached the wide eyed Spencer.

"Rossi what's going on? Get off me! Please no! What did I do? Oh god no!"

Dave watched Reid try to fight them off. He kicked he howled in despair and finally they got a needle in his arm and drugged him.

"I'm sorry Spencer." Rossi said as they carried out of his apartment.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12 How to Enjoy a Shower

Chapter 12

How to Enjoy a Shower

_Tin Het just said: Gimme a break it's 3am and I am knackered._

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

They knew why he was here.

Suffered trauma.

Delusional.

Family history of schizophrenia.

Diagnosed with Aspergers.

Genius.

The list carried on.

He had been brought in heavily medicated and was now sleeping in his room. The door was locked. Due to special circumstances he was to have very special eye kept on him. They watched now on the security camera as he lay on his back where they had placed him and slept off the rest of the medication they had been forced to give the struggling, kicking, crying, young man.

It was sad, but not the first case of something like this happening. Genetics…No fighting that. No amount of hiding behind your own oddness will cover up for the faulty genes.

-o-o-o-

He was awake but he kept his eyes tightly shut. He knew where he was. Without even opening his eyes he knew it. He had seen these places enough when his mum had to stay in them occasionally before she left all together and he knew only too well what was going to happen. Keeping his eyes shut wasn't going to help for long. Eventually they would come in and see if he was awake and he was sure they had the security camera on too. It was how these places did things.

Now he was here they would keep him. He knew that. He knew that his meant the end of his career. The end of everything and this was Rossi's doing. What he couldn't figure out was why?

And so he lay and kept his eyes shut and tried to keep his breaths deep and long and not have a panic attack. Not that he thought he would. He could talk his way out of this. He was sure of it.

How long he had been there for he didn't know, but eventually he heard the door open and more than one set of foot steps coming towards the bed. It was now that they breaths started their short sharp ragged games with him. It was now that the sweat broke out on his brow as the fight or flight reflexes swamped his body again and again it was to fight.

"Spencer?" It was a soft female voice. "I'm Sally. Thought I would introduce myself to you."

He opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Go away." He managed to hiss through his clenched teeth.

"It's alright Spencer. I understand that this is confusing…….."

He cut her off mid sentence. "If you understood then you would know to leave me alone." He rolled over onto his side so she couldn't see the look on his face.

"I will come back later and talk to you when you are more relaxed. I don't want to start off with negative feelings."

"Too late." Reid muttered to the wall.

They let him settle in. They let him lay in his bed for the remainder of the day and all night, but in the morning they came to get him.

"You need to get up Spencer. The doctor needs to talk to you."

No answer.

"Come on Spencer – you have been laying there long enough. All we want to do is talk."

He rolled over in his bed and with red swollen eyes looked up at the nurse. "There is nothing wrong with me. Why am I here?"

"Spencer – that is what you need to talk to the doctor about."

With a scowl he pushed up on his elbows and sat up. It was now that it sunk in that he was in hospital pyjamas and so at some point he had been stripped and redressed. He could feel his face going red with anger that this had been done to him.

"Where are my clothes?" He slid his legs out so that his feet were touching the floor.

"Well Spencer." Damn did she have to smile at him like that and keep calling him 'Spencer'? It was really beginning to bug the hell out of him.

"Don't keep doing that." He snapped as he stood groggily from the bed. "And at least find me a robe of some kind to put on."

"No need to get snappy with me Spencer" (there she goes again) "Just come with me and I will show you where to get some breakfast."

Shaking his head and standing his ground now. "I'm sorry, but I don't want breakfast. I want to be discharged and I want to go home and so can you please direct me to the doctor."

Now it was the nurses' turn to scowl. "Spencer, you need to eat breakfast." (she did it again)

"I know what I need and what I don't need and right now I need to see the doctor."

And so that was why Reid was sitting in the doctors room now in his pyjamas with his arms crossed tightly around his chest and his eyes looking far away into nothing.

"Dr Reid – do you mind if I call you Spencer?"

A shrug. "Everyone else does."

"Thank you Spencer. How did you sleep last night?"

A shrug. "That's not what I am here to talk to you about. I want you to discharge me. I don't know why I am here in the first place. There has been some kind of misunderstanding somewhere."

The doctor smiled and rested his hands on the desk. "I see. I think your superior asked us to look after you for a few days or so. To see where you are at before returning to work."

"To see where I am at? What is that meant to mean. There is nothing wrong with me. I would like to discharge myself please."

"I'm sorry Spencer I'm not able to do that until we have unravelled some of the things we need to talk about."

Pinching now at his sides again and digging in his fingernails. "I really don't know what you are talking about."

"Talking to yourself."

"Everyone does that sometimes."

"Days which you don't seem to be able to account for."

Silence.

"A new friend whose name you don't seem to know."

"I know his name."

"And would you like to share that with me?"

'_No you wouldn't.'_

Spencer's eyes went wide and he was about to slap his hands over his ears again but he just sat and stared and slowly shook his head. His fingers digging in deeper into his skin.

"Where were you during that missing day Spencer?"

"I- I really – what missing day?"

'_Bloody idiot. I can see I will have to come and bail you out of there wont I?'_

"No – no don't it's alright – I have this under control." He looked up at the doctor. "I erm….." pinching hard again.

'_Get up and leave the room. Shit Spencer – just leave…don't talk to anyone.'_

Slowly Reid got to his feet. "I'm erm leaving. Where are my clothes?"

'_Just get out of the damned room.'_

"I am!" looking at the doctor. "I need my things now."

'_Spence – walk out of the room.'_

And now his hands went to his ears as he turned to leave the room…"Stop it – just stop the voice! You are confusing me!"

He left at a run, banging off the door frame and letting out a small yelp as his hip caught the edge.

'_Calm down Spence.'_

"Shut up! Stop it!"

Reid ran to the lounge and suddenly stopped as he looked up and saw everyone staring back at him.

"Spencer?" A voice from behind him and a few big looking orderlies.

"Just leave me alone! There is nothing wrong with me!" He was backing away from the men who were approaching fast.

"Come with us Spencer. We can help you."

'_Get away from them Spencer.'_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"It's alright Spencer. No one will hurt you."

'_They're gonna drug you Spence. Fight them off babes.'_

And now Reid's back was against the wall.

'_Now what are you gonna do? They have you now.'_

"Come with us Spencer." Hands reaching out for him and pulling him.

'_Fight Spence – or they'll stick you with needles.'_

They pulled a howling kicking Reid to the floor. One of the orderlies was caught squarely under the jaw and sent reeling back against a chair. A fist got another in the kidneys, but now there were more arriving and the more he kicked and shouted and fought them off the more arrived and the less he was able to do. Eventually he was laying on his back wriggling with six orderlies holding him down.

'_You did good babes.'_

"Please don't." His voice was hoarse from the shouting. "Please – there is nothing wrong with me."

'_Well done babes.'_

'_You managed to fuck that up good and proper.'_

He was still writing and bucking under the orderlies when the doctor arrived with a needle full of tranquillisers and stuck it in Spencer's thigh.

-o-o-o-

He had already decided that he would move in soon and get Reid out of the place. Firstly he had to make it a situation worth rescuing from.

Floyd sat back and looked at the situation through Spencer's eyes. He seemed a bit distressed. As long as he realised that this was all Rossi's doing then this was going to work out well.

He just needed to implant that idea a bit more firmly into Spencer's mind.

Floyd lay back on the big bed and pulled out a small twist of cellophane with a grey powder inside. He placed a pinch of it on his thumb nail and inhaled it deeply.

He looked up at the canopy and smiled a big toothy smile.

"Sleep well babes. Tomorrow I will come and get you. Just don't forget who it was who put you in there. Rossi and Hotchner. You can't trust them. They want you locked up – but I'll look after you Spence. You will be safe with me. I will just need to go through the rules with you first – but you will be ok with a few rules wont you? Sure you will babes. Rules will make you feel secure and happy."

-o-o-o-

How could it get worse?

Spencer knew that there was nothing wrong with him, but something seemed to be going very wrong.

Now he was sitting in a chair in the lounge staring at the wall. He didn't have the energy or the motivation to do anything else. The voice had stopped for now but so had everything else. The only thing Spencer could really concentrate on was the buzzing of the overhead lighting.

People walked past him and sometimes they seemed normal and sometimes they seemed to be in slow motion.

Sometimes they looked normal and sometimes their heads looked too big or too small for their bodies.

Occasionally he was spoken to, but his head wouldn't turn to look at who it was and his mouth wouldn't make a noise and talk back and so after a few tries he gave up and just sat and stared and let things happen.

"Spencer."

Again he was being talked to.

"Spencer can you look at me please?"

No he couldn't look at who ever this was.

"Spencer? Can you hear me? Please look at me."

Yes he could hear, but his eyes were looking at that special place on the wall and that was where they were going to stay.

Someone moved over his field of vision and crouched down in front of him.

"Spencer." And someone had taken his hand and was holding it. "I wondered if you would like to come down to the washrooms and have a shower."

Reid didn't blink but he pulled his hand away from this person.

"I really think it would help you if you had a nice wash and changed your clothes. I will get you something more comfortable to wear."

His eyes flicked in the direction of the voice and he nodded slowly. Reid had no idea how long he had been in this place for. Again he seemed to have chunks of days missing. He had no idea if it was whole days or part days – whether minutes or hours – and a conversation his father often had with his mother. 'What day is it?' Spencer didn't even know what month it was right now.

He felt this person take his other hand and start to pull him up from the chair he was squished into. His legs felt wobbly and his head span as his eyes decided to lose focus. He could feel other hands on him now as slowly he was moved forwards and out of the room he had been sitting in of some unspecified length of time.

"Come on Spencer. One foot in front of the other."

They helped the confused young man down the corridor towards the showers and washrooms. Why wouldn't they just leave him alone to try to get his head together, to clear whatever drugs they had pumped into him out of his system. He just wanted to lay down. He didn't want a shower and he definitely didn't want one with these strange men.

Spencer tried to pull away from them. He slipped his hand out of the grasp of the man holding him a bit too tightly and he tired to turn around and back away from them.

"It's alright Spencer…It's just a shower. You will feel better afterwards."

Again Reid tried to make his brain respond properly to this and again he was unable to. They dragged him down towards the shower block saying calming words and reassuring him that everything will be alright – but this was far from alright. Though his mind was confused and muddled he knew very well that one of the last things he wanted to do was be stripped by these buff guys and held under hot water and get soaped down.

The choice though it seemed wasn't his to make and if they wanted to shower him that would be what was going to happen. The more he pulled away and tried to escape from them – the harder they held on and the rougher they got.

After being stripped and pushed under the water to wash himself they left him alone. At least – he thought – they gave him some kind of respect and let him wash himself.

He leaned on the wall and let his tired confused body slide down the tiled wall and held the bar of soap in his hand. He stayed crouching on the floor of the shower cubical and turned so he was facing the wall….his forehead resting on the tiles and now the soap dropped and left in the pool of water at his feet.

At least no one could see the tears and no one was there to watch the heaving of the shoulders as he sobbed into the water and if they did see the tears he could say it was the soap. He wrapped is arms tightly around his chest and let his fingers rest on the place where he had been pinching and digging at his skin.

The hand on his back wasn't totally unexpected. He had a damned good idea that something was going to happen. Why wouldn't it? It seemed to be the natural thing to happen next really.

He felt fingers run down his back and he took in a long shuddering breath. He wanted to resist it. Really he did. He wanted to defend himself and tell this person to go away and just let him be in peace – but he couldn't. His body was still too doped up for him to be able to do anything about it.

He waited for the rough hands to start to pull him and start to hurt, but they didn't. At least not yet. He could feel that the soap was being used on his back and now hands running over his skin soaping him and cleaning his tired skin. A hand on the top of his head pulled his head back and with he eyes closed he allowed this person to wash his hair for him. Tears still managed to squeeze their way out from between his tightly closed lids – but if they were noticed – which was unlikely – they were ignored.

A mouth now.

Now Spencer really wanted to cry big wet sobbing tears.

He guessed what was coming next.

And there was nothing he could do about it.

The hot breath on his neck was both exciting and scary. It was immensely good and dirty – and Spencer felt himself responding to it even if on the surface he didn't want this…..it seemed deep down he did.

The mouth was biting on his shoulder now and one hand was holding his chest and pulling him back.

"It's OK babes…I'm here now."

And now Spencer cried deep hard sobs – as the voice in his head talked and the hands and the body behind him worked in unison.

* * *

**A/N: I will go into further detail in the next chapter – need to sleep!**

* * *


	13. Chapter 13 The Rain

Chapter 13

The Rain

_A friend is someone who, upon seeing another friend in immense pain, would rather be the one experiencing the pain than to have to watch their friend suffer__._

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

He slept well that night in a fuzzle of drugged dreams about things he couldn't remember when he awoke. He had vague memories of forests and children and mud…lots of mud. It took a few seconds to remember where he was.

A dimly lit room. A small window with bars. A light fitting flush to the ceiling. Nothing he could use to hang himself or cut himself or even think for himself. The door was closed and the shutter on the window was open.

"Great." He muttered to himself and rolled over so he was facing the light green walls. He could tell that today was going to be another wonderful day.

Spencer had decided that he was going to do what they asked. He would stop resisting what they were demanding. The sooner he got this sorted the sooner he could go home.

He wrapped is arms around himself and pinched hard on the now sore flesh around his ribs.

Spencer didn't know how long he lay staring at the wall for but when someone came in his room to check up on him he was wide awake.

"How are you this morning Spencer?"

"The same as yesterday. I want to be left alone."

"I know you do. I know what is what you are telling us Spencer, but you really need to get up and join the others in the lounge. It will be good for you to be amongst other people."

"I would rather just be left alone." Mumbling into his pillow.

"Well that isn't an option you have, so if you would please get up and join us in the lounge that would be good. Please turn around Spencer so I can see you."

"It wont work you know." Still mumbling into his pillow.

"What won't work Spencer?"

"Keep saying my name won't work."

"I'm just………"

"I know what you are doing. I will join you in the lounge. Just let me get up in my own time." He held on tighter to himself and pinched that bit harder.

-o-o-o-

It was probably around lunch time before he finally left his small room and walked stumbling and with unfocused vision towards the voices. He put one hand on the wall and walked through what felt like thick mud. Spencer knew he had to do these things to show them – to prove to them that he shouldn't be here. Rossi was wrong. Hotch had been mistaken. There was nothing wrong. Nothing that a good rest in his own home with his own things wouldn't fix.

The hand on his arm made him jump slightly and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up in alarm. Again fight or flight kicked in and this time he took the flight option and he attempted to move away a bit faster. His feet didn't want to oblige him though and refused to move that the speed his brain was demanding from him.

"Spencer, how nice to see you up and about." A new voice. A male voice.

"Please – please don't touch me." He brushed at the hand resting on his arm.

"I'm just here to help you. If you need anything – just ask."

Reid turned so that his back was against the wall and pressed himself against it as hard as he could to stop the sinking sliding feeling pulling him down to the floor.

"I want to be discharged."

The guy raised an eyebrow.

"Shall we go and sit down and discuss the options available to you."

Spencer nodded and realised he had made a big mistake. The corridor spun and the floor move up slowly to meet him as hands held his shoulders so that he went down slowly.

"Spencer – it's alright – you are still very groggy from the medication you were given to help you rest. Just sit and wait for the dizziness to pass and then we can try again."

Reid sat back against the wall with his legs pulled up tight and his arms around his knees and put his forehead on his knees. Whoever this person was put a hand on his head gently and carried on talking to him.

"You just stay there or a while and I will go and get the doctor to check you out."

A mumbled "uumm" was the only reply received and the man walked off and left Reid sitting on the floor in the brightly lit corridor.

'_Get up and show them.'_

"Show them what?"

'_That there's nothing wrong with you.'_

"I can't with all these drugs still running through me. I can't do anything."

'_Just get up off the floor and go and discharge yourself.'_

"I can't."

'_Sure you can. Just move your dirty little arse off the floor.'_

"Was that you in the shower?"

'_Yes – I can teleport through solid brick.'_

"I was wondering. I thought it was you."

'_It wasn't me babes. Did someone touch you? Did you get your rocks off with someone in the showers?'_

"You said it was you." Reid lifted his head and peered out at nothing.

'_I was not being totally serious.'_

"Spencer?" And now a new voice. And at first Reid didn't know if it was in his head or if it was someone actually talking to him. He decided to ignore it.

"Spencer!" A more demanding voice now – only this time Reid attempted to look in the direction the voice was coming from. "What are you doing here?" Reid could make out the outline of someone crouching down next to him.

"I needed a rest."

"Good good – but really you would be better off resting in your room or out in the lounge. Who were you talking to?"

Spencer swallowed and sighed. "No one. I wasn't talking to anyone." He rubbed at his eyes and blinked. "I really need to talk to someone about being discharged." A hand touched Spencer on the shoulder and he recoiled so quickly and suddenly that he cracked his head on the wall. For a second or two his vision cleared and he could actually see the person he was talking to.

"I'm sorry – I didn't mean to alarm you." The hand was gone now.

"Well I really don't like being touched. I just need to see the doctor."

"Can I help you to your feet and we will find somewhere more comfortable to chat."

Spencer blinked and tried to smile. (don't show them that anything is wrong.) A very small careful nod. Now with the help of this new person Spencer got to his feet. His head felt slightly clearer now, but still his thought processes were not normal. Everything was happening so slowly. Except for those things he wasn't concentrating on, which seemed to be going too fast. The visual effect made him feel queasy but with one hand on the wall and with this new person holding his arm he made it down the corridor and through a door into a room with big couches and a small table screwed to the floor.

Reid flopped down into the couch and made himself as small as he could. Then slowly very slowly uncurled him self again. (Act normally. Don't appear nervous. Don't twist your hands. Cross your legs and put your hands still on your lap. Make eye contact. Ignore the voices. Remember to say what they want to hear. Don't mess up.

"Can I get you a drink of water Spencer?" The guy asked.

"Oh no thank you. I'm just fine." A smile. A tight smile and a twitch of the fingers, but a smile nonetheless.

"I will be right back. I will let the doctor know you are here."

Again the small tight smile. "Thank you."

As soon as the guy left the room Reid let out a big sigh of relief. He sat and let his eyes wander around the room.

-o-o-o-

The doctor was nice. He told Spencer that he was here for evaluation only – that he was free to go once they had done all they needed to do and that some of this evaluation was about observation and that would take a couple of days.

Spencer was asked about the 'voices' he heard.

"I don't hear voices." He wiped the sweat off palms and onto his pyjama legs.

"You have one sided conversations Spencer. Can you tell me who the person is you are talking to."

A quick small shake of the head. "It's just my thoughts. I am just – there's not anyone else – just my thoughts."

"And do you think that the medication is helping to calm the voice?"

A blink. "The medication is just making it difficult to focus my eyes and to stand up straight. They are not doing what you want them to do."

"To quieten the voice? I thought there wasn't a voice."

More rubbing of palms on leg. "No – no voices – no voice – you are just managing to confuse me. I really need this stuff out of my system and to then sign the release papers. I've done nothing which would give cause to have me committed to this place. You can't keep me here."

"Absolutely not Spencer. You may leave whenever you want to, but Agent Rossi did want us to do you evaluation and I think it would be in your best interess to stay for a couple of days and let us do that. We need to wait for the effects of the medication to wear off."

"So I can just get up and leave?"

"Yes."

"But you think I should stay. Fine – but I need my clothes and I need you to stop drugging me. I am capable of showing my self and I don't need you telling me when I should eat."

"Good." The doctor smiled. "I'm glad you feel that way Spencer."

"What way?" A deep frown hooded his big hazel eyes.

"That you feel you can deal with what is happening to you."

The frown deepened. "Nothing happened to me. Nothing is happening to me."

"The aftermath of what happened. The shooting. I just need to be sure for obvious reasons that this isn't going to effect your work. Your need for drugs…you wanted to get some narcotics?"

A shake of the head now. "No – and if you don't mind getting me my clothes, I would like to take a walk somewhere. I need some fresh air."

"A chat first then."

And a nod.

-o-o-o-

It was coming up to six in the evening when Spencer finally left the room. His head hurt and his eyes were sore and red and puffy. He had told the doctor everything he knew that the doctor wanted to hear. He had been through these evaluations before. After the Hankel thing happened – he had talked for hours, but like this only about what he thought they wanted to hear. The deep dark things – the things they would have loved to have kept him in for – the things which had really bothered Spencer he kept to himself.

How can you talk to someone about thing scaring your soul?

So he didn't actually lie. He didn't tell them things which were not true, but he kept back those dark putrid stinking rotting things he needed to keep close to himself.

They told him he could leave on the condition that he came back once a week and telephoned them if there was anything he needed to say. The doctor signed the form to say Spencer was fit to work.

Once again he had faked his way through – and now that all of the medication had worn off he was being given back his clothing and a form to fill in. He was free to go.

"Remember to keep your appointment Spencer."

A quick nod. "I will remember."

-o-o-o-

He left wearing his own clothes freshly laundered, and with a pocket full of information and phone numbers. All he wanted to do now was go home and have a long soak in the bath.

Spencer got a cab into the city and then paid the driver and stepped out onto the shiny rain covered streets. He needed this fresh air. The smell of the rain and the freedom. He knew that Rossi was going to be far from happy at this outcome. He knew that Hotch would know he had been very light on the truth, but he needed to be out of that place. He couldn't stay somewhere that made his mind start to fall apart just thinking about it. Spencer's fear of becoming like his mother was just too great.

He stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets and elbows in and head down began to walk towards his apartment. It would be about a two hour walk and in this light rain he would probably be very wet by the time he got home, but right now that was just what he needed.

Spencer had trogged in the evening rain for about an hour before things started to go a bit wrong. he could hear something going on down a side street. People arguing. A woman shouting. More shouting from guys and a very distressed female voice again. He stopped and looked down the side road trying to get his eyes accustomed to the dingy light.

Again the woman shouting.

"Get off me!"

Spencer took a step forward and then looked behind him. There was no way that he could stand by and let something happen, but then he was one person against a few.

He took a step forwards and pulled his hands out of his pocket.

"Stop it!" The female voice again.

And he took another step forwards. "Hey!" And he was walking down the side street looking around for something to defend himself with.

It was not very well lit and the huddle of people half way down were not much more than shadows.

"Who the hell are you?" A voice called back.

Spencer hesitated. "I –I thought someone needed help." Backing off now and still looking for something to pick up and use to defend himself with. Whoever they had – the person who had been in distress had stopped her cries and now a wall of drugged and drunk guys were heading towards him. "I don't – I don't want any trouble." Still backing off.

"Well if you didn't want trouble boy, you shouldn't have come looking for it."

Spencer could see that they were walking forward a lot faster than he was backing off and now something was stopping his movement: he seemed to have backed up onto a fire escape.

He looked up and grabbed the ladder – he wanted to climb up and get away from the gang. At least then it was only one at a time, he felt he could manage that. One hand over the other and he was going up. One rung up and he could see they had started to run in his direction.

Rung number two. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest.

Rung three and he was coming out in a slight panicked sweat.

Rung four and someone was at the foot of the ladder making a grab for him.

Rung five and Spencer kicked him off as he felt the hand grab him by the ankle.

Rung six, someone else was grabbing at him now and trying to haul him back down into the side street.

Run seven Spencer kicked out and squirmed and tried to escape the hand which was now firmly holding the back of his waistband.

Run eight and Reid's sweaty hands were slipping from the rusty metal rail and his feet were being grabbed.

He didn't make it to the ninth rung. He was dragged back down into the alley way as he cried out in shock and howled out in pain as he was pulled down to the gutter and kicked until he stopped making a noise.

Spencer could hear the laughing and the joking and the playing.

He heard the familiar sound of the gun being readied and he felt the pain of something ripping into his chest.

In a haze of pain he lay in the rain down the back street in the shadows cast by the old street lamp and the fire escape and slowly started to bleed out into the puddles. He could hear them leave. He could hear the girl's laughter and he could see the dark sky.

It didn't really hurt for long. As he stared up at the sky and the rain fell in big dime sized splats and he let out a big sigh it suddenly all stopped hurting.

-o-o-o-

From the end of a side street he stood and watched. He saw them pulling him to the ground and he watched the kicking. He hadn't totally expected the gun shot, but that was OK.

The more damaged the goods, the better the rescue.

He lit up a smoke and watched Spencer laying in the rain in the gutter.

He watched the slight twitching of the fingers and the stillness of the face….

And he smiled.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14 Work

Chapter 14

**A/N: Slight implied Slash in places. Not much though. **

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

Early evening and Rossi and Hotch along with Morgan and Prentiss where clearing up the last of their bits and preparing to return to Quantico. For a nice change the UnSub had been found quickly and with minimal damage to anyone else.

Rossi was packing photographs and files away into a box when the phone in his pocket let him know that he had call. He pulled the slim black cell phone from his jeans pocket and took the call.

"Rossi." He listened. "I see – when was this?" Listening again. "And you had no concerns?" A pause as he started to pace the room. "Well I can understand that. Thank you for letting me know." He flipped his phone shut and looked over to Hotchner. "They released him."

Aaron nodded but his eyes seemed to darken.

Prentiss and Morgan just exchanged glances and continued to pack things away.

Rossi however went to the window and stood looking out over the slowly dimming light. He would talk to Hotch about this later. He could see in the reflection of the window glass that Hotch was watching him. Dave waited until Morgan and Prentiss left the room and then he turned to him.

"I still know what I saw and heard Aaron."

"I have known Reid for a long time Dave. I have never once had reason to doubt him or to feel that the safety of the team was in jeopardy because of his actions."

Rossi raised an eyebrow. "Even though he was less than honest and sent us on a wild goose chase so that he could put his own life in danger? You really think that was the actions of a sane mind? Do you really believe Aaron, that nothing is even slightly wrong with Reid?"

"He has issues. He knows and he is dealing with them."

Dave put his hands in his pockets. "I still don't know if would want to rely on him to come through if my life was in danger. You didn't see what I saw Hotch. There is something wrong with Agent Reid."

"We will have to see what happens when they evaluate him Dave. I certainly have no problem trusting him with my life."

-o-o-o-

If

You are going to be the hero.

If

You need someone to need you.

If

You want to pull someone back from the brink of death….

Well: you can do the damage yourself, or you can let someone else get their hands dirty and then just step in and be the hero – and this was the course of action Floyd was taking tonight.

He waited until the guys had cleared the side street. He watched them carefully. Not one of them looked back at Reid and this wasn't something Floyd was going to forget.

His eyes flicked back to Reid laying in an increasing puddle of blood and slowly he started to walk over to him. Still he didn't touch Spencer. He just stood and watched the rain falling on the perfect face and the fingers twitching.

Floyd watched and waited until the slow rise and fall of the chest stopped. He listened for that final sigh. That sound he loved so much and then he crouched and touched the red mark on the front of Spencer's shirt.

"Hey – it's OK – I'm here now."

He sat in the red puddle and crossed his legs and then pulled Reid over so he was laying across his lap. Still his eyes stared up at the rain and the thoughts racing through Floyd's mind were almost impossible to stop. They made his stomach clench and his hands cramp. He could feel his toes curling and uncurling in his cowboy boots but today he had to fix things. Today he was not going to be having fun. This was work.

Floyd unbuttoned Spencer's shirt and placed his hand on his chest. He looked down at the mouth with the bluish tinge already showing on the lips and again his stomach heaved and his soul screamed at him.

"All work and no play – makes Floyd a dull boy." He muttered as he pressed his hand harder onto Reid's chest. "Come on now babes… time to wake up."

-o-o-o-

Spencer awoke to the smell of smoke and coffee. He hurt all over and he had a nasty stabbing pain in his chest. Slowly he opened his eyes and immediately wished he hadn't…the light in the room felt like it was going to burn a hole in his retina. Reid moaned and rolled to his side and squeezed his eyes shut again.

He lay for a while trying to figure out what had happened. He remembered the beating in the alley…and he remembered that sudden ripping tearing pain, but he had no idea how he got back to his apartment or why he was still alive come to think of it. He moved his hand over his chest to where the pain was coming from. There was a small indentation in the skin, but nothing else. Again he opened his eyes, but this time he was prepared for the bright light. When his vision cleared and his eyes focused he could see Floyd standing looking down at him.

"How you feeling?" Floyd was smoking one of his foul cheroot things.

"Erm…what happened?"

"You were very brave Spence. You did what a million other young men wouldn't have. It was just lucky I was nearby and got to you in time." He reached down and brushed hair off Spencer's face. "I've cooked, but I don't know if you will feel up to eating – but yeah – there is food. Want a coffee? I have a fresh brew on."

A small nod. "I thought they shot me."

"Yeah? Well you were a bit out of it. No major harm done though." And a thumb brushed against Reid's lips.

He pushed himself up and sat in bed pulling covers up around what he suddenly realised was his naked body. "Floyd – I'm – well – I don't want you to think that I don't appreciate what you are doing here. I realise that you – erm – Floyd don't." Reid moved his hand to cover Floyd's which was gently caressing the side of Reid's neck.

"Why not? You don't like it?" He moved in really close and spoke in Spencer's ear.

Reid backed off a bit. "Floyd – you seemed to be under the impression that………."

"I want to screw you." A flat statement.

"I'm not like that. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lead you on or say or do anything to make you think that I might want that sort of friendship from you."

"So the blow job meant nothing?"

A blank look from Spencer.

"Why do you pretend you don't like it Spencer? It is blatantly obvious that you are as bent as a nine bob bit."

"I'm not!"

"Get up – get out of bed and join me in the kitchen. I think you need to learn a few home truths my little profiler friend." He turned and left the room – leaving Reid to drag himself out of bed and find something to wear.

He pulled on sweat pants and a Tshirt which was maybe a bit too small for him and then he walked out to the kitchen to find Floyd. Spencer had noted bruises on his ribs and the tops of his arms. He knew that they had only happened the day before yet they looked old and yellowing around the edges. He pulled on some socks of different colours and padded slowly out of his bedroom and into the small kitchen which he hardly ever used. Floyd was standing offering a mug of coffee to him as he walked groggily in.

"Floyd – thank you, but really it is unnecessary. I can cope on my own."

"Take the drink and stop saying 'thank you' - it's beginning to bug me."

Reid took the mug and blew on the sweet surface of the drink. "Thank you?"

"Never mind Spence – just next time you need saving I might not be around."

"Oh – well yes…thank you Floyd. But I don't want you to think that means that there is going to be anything else going on between the two of us."

"There already is something going on between the two of us babes. Or are you trying to tell me that JJ is going to comic con with you after all."

Reid turned and walked back down towards the lounge. "That – Floyd, was below the belt."

The room was tidy. It was spotless. Every book had been returned to its correct place and every bit of paper was piled and filed where it should be. Spencer grinned and turned back to Floyd who was smirking back at him. "Thank you Floyd. You didn't have to do that though."

"If I am going to live here I want the place tidy."

The smile slipped from Reid's face. "Live here? I only have one bedroom." And now his fingers suddenly felt numb.

"I can sleep on the couch." And that smirk was still on his face.

"Floyd – really you can't live here." Reid could feel his mouth drying out in panic now and so he took some quick sips of his coffee.

A raised eyebrow from Floyd and Reid watched him begin to walk away. "Have it your own way then Spence. I'll be around if you need me. And you will need me."

Reid watched as Floyd walked to the door and pulled down the latch. Floyd pulled open the door and left. Closing the door carefully behind him. Spencer just stood and looked at the door. Now that Floyd was gone – well – he wondered if actually he did want him back again. He was rather good looking, and he had done some 'interesting' things with him and he had enjoyed more than he could imagine ever enjoying JJ. He let out a small snort of laughter and put his mug down on a coaster on the coffee table.

He walked quickly to his door then stood just looking at it. This was a big step. He had never felt like this before not about anyone…and things which happened back – a long time back – he thought had damaged him forever. His hand moved to the door latch and he pulled it open with the intention of running after him. However Floyd was standing there grinning and waiting.

Reid let out a small gasp of surprise as Floyd grabbed him and pulled him close. "Knew it." Floyd said as his lips touched Spencer's. "Are you going to invite me in?" Spencer smiled and small tight smile and stepped back a bit pulling Floyd back with him.

"You need to understand. I don't want my colleagues to know about this. This is between the two of us."

Floyd kicked the door shut. "For now. Sure I will keep it quiet for now."

-o-o-o-

Spencer had spent a strangely exciting week getting to know Floyd better. He did as he was asked and kept appointments at various places and looked at the ink blots and talked about the brains in his face and underwent a full evaluation. Now he was sitting in Hotch's office in brown cords and a white shirt with small brown dots over it and a brown sweatervest.

"So how are things going Reid? The evaluation went well."

Reid's hands twisted in his lap. "Good. I did all I was asked to do."

"I know you cheat your evaluations Spencer." The words made Reid clench his teeth and he tried to look up at Hotch. Floyd had warned him of this. 'Stay calm and just tell them what they want to hear.' He had told him.

"I could if I wanted to. I didn't. Why would I?"

"We are all finishing up on the paperwork from the last case, but there is a lot you can be getting on with."

Spencer stayed sitting and his eyes drifted back down to his hands. "Are you – I thought you would – you know – keep me out of the field for a while."

Hotch frowned and looked at Reid sitting nervously across the desk from him. He picked up the papers he had back from the psych evaluation. "Reid – if this is correct. If you have been truthful here, then I can see no reason to keep you out of the field. Is there something else? Something you need to tell me about?"

A shake of the head made Reid's hair bounce out from behind his ears and fall over his face. Hotch smiled at him.

"Then there is nothing to worry about. You had a blip. We all do sometimes. You have recovered from it."

Spencer pushed his hair back behind his ears and looked up again at that place just behind Aaron's shoulder.

"There is something I need to tell you about at some point – but it won't be effecting my work at all and erm – yes…"

"There is still the question of the man who attacked me in the forest."

Spencer's stomach heaved. He really didn't want to tell lies. He just would rather avoid the whole topic of Floyd completely.

"Erm – Oh." Was all he could think of to say. "I really can't help you there Hotch – I didn't see the person. I don't know what you expect me to say."

"Well if you decide to remember maybe you can let me know. Assault of a Federal Agent Spencer. That goes for both of us. I know that Rossi still has concerns."

Spencer stood up. "Well he need not have any. Anything involving me and my private life will remain private unless I fee it will compromise me as an Agent. Everything is good."

Hotch watched with confusion as Reid suddenly became agitated.

"Reid – calm down. I am not asking about your personal life. Take the rest of the day at home. This was just to let you know you can come back to work. Go home and soak in the tub and relax. I expect to see you first thing in the morning and I don't expect any more problems."

Reid left in such a rush that he bounced off the furniture and almost fell down the steps leading to the bullpen. He snatched up his bag and was at the elevator pressing the button repeatedly. Hotch watched him closely. It was obvious something was still very wrong with Reid, but talking to him got him no where…and so he was going to just keep a very close eye on him until he was sure things had settled down again.

-o-o-o-

He flew through the door and dropped his bag onto the hallway floor.

"I can't do it. I can't do it" He was muttering to himself.

"Can't do what babes." A bath-robed Floyd walked out of the bathroom with a razor in his hand.

Spencer kicked his shoes off. "Hotchner wants me back tomorrow morning. I can't - Christ what am I going to do?"

"You are going to come here and let me relax you." Floyd threw the razor back in the bathroom and put out his hands to Spencer – who walked slowly and just leaned on Floyd who wrapped arms around him and rested his head on Reid's shoulder. With a sigh Floyd pulled back and pushed Spencer away from him.

"Strip for me?"

"Nu hu."

A smirk.

Floyd walked forwards again and ran a finger down the front of Spencer's sweater vest – he gripped the bottom on the front of the garment and pulled it up and over his head. Spencer just stood looking at Floyd who was now quickly and very deftly undoing the buttons on the front of his shirt. He pulled the shirt out where it was tucked in and then slid it down off Spencer's shoulders. A quick tug pulled it off Reid's hands and the shirt was thrown to the floor. Fingers tugged at the waistband and slid buttons out of housings and zippers down.

Reid now looked down at Floyd who was kneeling in front of him. He could feel one hand holding him tightly and the holding his left hip. Spencer placed his own hands on the top of Floyd's head and gasped in delight as Floyd did magical things to him with his tongue and fingers. He could feel his knees going weak as he twisted his fingers in Floyd's long dark hair and just as he was about to release and explode into Floyd – the mouth was gone.

"Uhhhh!" he held Floyd's hair and tried to pull him back again.

"Say please."

"What?" Trying to pull Floyd back again.

"Say please." Floyd looked up at Spencer and took his hands away from him.

"Please! Oh god please!"

* * *

**A/N: It has been a strange and sad day for me today….sorry if the chapter is messy and crap. :c/**

* * *


	15. Chapter 15 Morgan

Chapter 15

Morgan

_You can't stop loving or wanting to love because when it's right, it's the best thing in the world. When you're in a relationship and it's good, even if nothing else in your life is right, you feel like your whole world is complete: - __Keith Sweat _

**A/N: SLASH more than a tiny bit of implied this time.**

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

At a glance it would have looked like a normal day at the BAU. They sat at desks doing paperwork. Derek Morgan was chewing on the end of his pen. Emily Prentiss was tapping her pen on the top of the file she knew she had to open but was avoiding. Spencer Reid had his head down and was writing a list of notes and comparing what he had before him with what was on the computer screen. There was no happy banter, and Reid was sure it was all because he was here. He dipped his head further into the paperwork and wrote faster and pressed his pen harder.

Reid stood up and yawned. He then made his way to the men's room and stood for a while just staring in the mirror. He looked tired. Which wasn't too surprising as Floyd seemed insatiable and also didn't appear to sleep. Reid though did need sleep. He usually got lots of shut up, but now Floyd was always around there just didn't seem to be time to rest.

He turned on the cold tap and splashed water onto his face. He really needed to get some regular sleep if he was going to stay awake at work.

"You ok buddy?"

It was Morgan's voice. Spencer quickly rubbed at his eyes and turned around to face Derek. He did a tight smile at him.

"I'm just not sleeping too well recently."

"Girl trouble? Or nightmares?"

A direct question. This was good, he could answer this honestly. "Neither."

"You want to talk about it? If there is something you need to talk about – you know I am here don't you."

Spencer turned his back on Morgan and turned off the tap which was still running. "If there was something – I know who to go to."

"Reid – I know something is wrong. We all know something is wrong. You should tell Hotch if you aren't ready to be back. He will understand. We all understand who that sort of shit and play with your mind."

He turned again to look at Morgan. "What are you talking about? I passed my eval. I spent some time being monitored. I had a rough few days, it doesn't mean I am cracking up."

Morgan put his hands up in defeat. "I never meant to imply that you were. Just you know – sometimes after work it's nice to be able to sit and chat with a friend."

And now Spencer frowned. Was Derek asking him out? Was he hitting on him? Spencer's stomach did a little flip. "Er – well you know….I have things I need to get back to at home."

"One drink after work. One beer and then you are free to go. Indulge me kiddo. I think you will find it relaxing and what's to get home to anyway?"

Reid swallowed. "Erm." Images of what he would do when he got home shot through his mind and none of them were ones he could repeat to Morgan.

"Half an hour Reid – it's all it will take and it will make me a very happy man."

A small nod. "Just one drink. I really need to get home though." Reid stuffed his hands into his pocket and scrabbled around for the slip of paper Floyd had placed in there that morning. It helped him to relax knowing it was there.

Spencer stayed at his next for his lunch. He had coffee but he also had a strange craving to be around smoke. He didn't like the smell of Floyd's smokes but they had a oddly addictive quality to them. Reid sat and fidgeted and drank so much coffee that he was set to explode if anyone talked to him. Which they didn't.

-o-o-o-

Rossi had looked over the paperwork with Hotch – concerning Reid.

"This is faked. This is obviously not the true results. Hotch look – all of his evaluations come back with the exact same score on this part. He answers them by rote. He tells the doctor exactly what he knows he should be saying." He slammed the psych eval report down on Aaron's desk. "You cant seriously believe that these results have come from that person sitting out there." He indicated the hunched up form writing manically at this desk. "That man is cracking up Hotch. You need to remove him from all field work. Keep him here where the damage done when he falls apart wont be so public."

Hotch shook his head. "I talked to him. Dave I think you are over reacting. We all deal with trauma in different ways and Reid's was to block it out. That's fine. I don't need to know what he did during those lost days. He didn't hurt anyone and yes – I know he can fake the eval – but why would he?"

Dave picked up the papers again and waved them at Hotch. "I don't trust this man. I think you are making a very bad mistake by keeping him out in the field. Hotch look at him."

"I've looked. I've watched him Dave and really I can't see whatever it is you are seeing."

Rossi sighed and indicated Reid again. "I used to see an over enthusiastic bouncy person – full of life and even more full of questions – and he was a puzzle to me. Now I see an empty scared person on the sitting on the edge of his seat ready to run at the first sign that something is wrong. I may have been confused by the old Reid but I trusted him. This one? This new Reid – well – Hotch there is a lot more going on than those faked evaluations are showing."

And this time Hotch sighed as he stood next to Rossi and looked down at the hunched shoulders of someone virtually unrecognisable as Reid. "I asked Morgan to take him out for a drink after work. I don't know if he will open up a bit more in a more relaxed atmosphere, but it's worth a try."

-o-o-o-

And so that was why Reid was sitting in a bar drinking a beer with Morgan. Derek had tried to have a conversation with Reid on the way to the bar but Spencer only replied to everything with a grunt or a movement of some kind of his head. Even when given the chance to spout off a load of information or give out some statistics he remained subdued.

They sat in a small partially enclosed area which really only had room for four people to sit. Reid stared down at his drink and looked at the tiny bubbles on the top of his drink. Morgan was talking to Spencer about girls. He was sure this was part of Reid's problem.

"Do you want me to fix you up with some nice girl?"

Reid's eyes moved off his drink and drifted up to Morgan. "Erm…no thank you."

The first Spencer knew something was about to go wrong…or at least very awkward was the smell. He could smell Floyd's smokes. He swallowed hard and looked up again at Derek who was frowning at something. Reid was about to turn to see what Derek was looking at when someone sat down next to him and the hand which slid over and rested on his thigh told him all he needed to know.

Morgan had looked up and seen a guy standing watching them. He was about five foot ten with shoulder length dark hair tucked behind his ears. The clothing was oddly eccentric and the face almost a bit too feminine. He was staring at Derek with deep dark eyes and smoking a cheroot. When he walked over and sat next to Reid he saw the change in posture immediately in Spencer. It was very obvious that Reid knew who this person was.

"Aren't you going to introduce us Spence?"

Reid looked at Floyd and then over at Morgan and then back to Floyd again.

Morgan could see a slight flicker of fear drift over Spencer's face. Long fingered hands gripped hold of his pint glass and he took a long swig.

A sigh. Fingers digging into his leg. "Floyd this is Derek Morgan. Morgan this is Floyd."

Derek's mind was going through a list of ways Spencer could know this odd looking man who seemed to have put Spencer even further on edge than he already was. This was the reason he was acting strangely. This Floyd person. Was he threatening him? Did he have a hold over Reid somehow?

He just looked at Floyd and then back to Spencer and nodded. "You know each other how?"

"I – I uh – well we er – he um….."

"Spencer is my lover." Floyd announced.

Derek thought something had punched him in the stomach the shock hit him so hard. "Reid?" he managed to croak out.

Reid's eyes had gone huge in alarm and the hand made its way up Spencer's thigh and rested somewhere a bit more sensitive. "Tell him babes."

"Er – well." A big sigh.

"I fuck him. He sucks me off. We share a bed."

Again the way this scenario was unravelling was making Spencer feel ill and making Morgan feel more than a little uncomfortable.

"Reid? Does Hotch know?"

"What's it got to do with Agent Aaron Hotchner? Do you ask his permission before you bed one of the many girls you have had? No strings with you Agent Derek Morgan. No love. Just a bit of scrubber to relieve yourself into."

"Floyd don't." Reid managed to speak for the first time.

"That is none of your damned business – Floyd – if that is your name – but you are not a girl are you?"

Floyd moved his hand off Spencer's trousers and placed it on his shoulder as he stood up again. "No I'm not a girl but I show this man." And now his hand was resting on Spencer's head. "More respect and love than you could ever show one of your tarts. Get up Spence. We are going."

"I was having a drink Floyd."

"Drinks time is over. Get up."

Now Morgan stood up too. "He wants to finish his drink. Now back off buddy….and I am saying this not as Reid's friend but as a Federal Agent. Back the hell off." Derek's hand was moving down towards this sidearm.

"Stop it!" And Spencer was standing up too now. He took Floyd by the arm. "I'm going Morgan, thank you for the drink."

"Reid – you don't have to." Morgan was still trying to figure out if Reid was doing this voluntarily or if this Floyd person was coercing him some how.

Spencer licked his lips and looked between Floyd and Derek. "I would like to be able to talk to Hotch about this myself and I know I don't have to leave, but I would like to."

A frown over Morgan's face. He was meant to report back to Hotch after the drinks. He didn't give an answer.

-o-o-o-

Hotch was sitting in his big empty house alone watching a documentary on whales when there was a knock on the door. He had changed out of his suit and was in jeans and Tshirt. He recognised Morgan through the spy hole and opened the door for him.

Aaron could see by the look on Derek's face that more then just a drink and a friendly chat went on at the bar with Reid.

Hotch offered coffee which Derek gratefully accepted.

"I was expecting a diatribe of how he was feeling since the shooting."

Hotch nodded. "You didn't get one?"

"He hardly said a word - until – well someone else turned up. I don't know if it was coincidence but Reid didn't seen surprised to see him, so I am guessing he had told him."

"Him? Who?" Passing a mug to Morgan.

Derek curled his fingers around the red mug and looked up at Aaron. "Didn't you say that the guy who attacked you in the forest had a slight British accent about him?"

Hotch frowned and nodded.

"Well so did this guy – but again it proves nothing – but – Reid left with him and from the interaction between them it seems that they know each other quite well."

Hotch sipped on his coffee and started to walk back to the lounge. "In what manner. Is he threatening Reid?"

Morgan sat on the couch. "No – well yes and no. Reid is in a relationship with him."

Hotch put his mug down on the glass topped table. " A relationship?"

"Hotch, did you know Reid was homosexual?"

Aaron looked down at his hands and a million things went shooting through his head. He slowly shook his head. "I wasn't aware that Reid had any sexual orientation."

Morgan drank more of his coffee. "Well if he didn't, he sure does now. I think this Floyd guy is living with him, which would account for the dark rings around his eyes and the far away looks."

"Thank you Morgan. I will talk to Reid about this tomorrow."

-o-o-o-

The first thing Reid wanted to do was have a shower. A soak in the tub would have been nice too but today he needed to be a bit quicker. He stripped off and stood under the hot water and let it wash over his still slightly bruised skin. He kept his back to the door and knew he was being watched. Floyd didn't join him under the water and so slowly Reid soaped his hands and rubbed the sweet scented bubbles over his skin and in his hair. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes feeling the water running over his face rinsing out the soap. He now turned. Still with his eyes closed and soaped his chest and shoulders and down his arms.

He was about to turn again when he felt the soap being taken from his hands. "Let me." A soft voice. Reid stood and sighed as hands gently massaged the bar of soap over his skin. "Your body is perfect you know – turn around and turn off the water." Spencer felt the hands moving away from him as he turned again and turned the dial on the shower. The water stopped but now Floyd was in the shower cubical with him. Hands pushed Reid into the corner against the tiles and then the fingers were resting on Spencer's shoulders as the tongue licked at the back of his neck and then slowly started to make its way down Reid's spine. Spencer placed the palms of his hands against the white bathroom tiles and as the mouth reached the small of his back and he let out a little gasp or pleasure Floyd's hands grabbed his hips and pulled him forwards.

Spencer writhed and pushed back onto Floyd who was performing a minor miracle with his tongue.

-o-o-o-

A wet naked Reid and a damp fully clothed Floyd stood in the bedroom.

Floyd stood behind Reid and pulled him close one arm was around his waist and the other lower down massaging Spencer who had his head back and his eyes closed. He hand on Spencer's abdomen touched and fingers walked over his skin trying to feel every part of Reid's skin he could reach with that hand and he listened to the whimperings and moaning sounds coming from Reid's slightly open mouth.

-o-o-o-

Morgan sat in his apartment and thought back on what had been going on over the past week or so. He thought of the pretty man who Reid seemed to be seeing and he thought of the last time he had had a proper relationship with someone. It had been a long time. He couldn't do that now. The job took from him the pleasure of seeing someone regularly. Hotch had paid a bitter price for trying to have a relationship and stay with the job. Rossi had been married and divorced many times. It was part of the job.

He wondered how Reid would manage and he wondered if this Floyd person would force Reid to choose between the two of them.

Derek sipped a hot chocolate drink and thought of Lucinda - he pulled over his address book and flipped it open on 'L' He picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"Hey it's Derek." A pause. "Yes – yes – it's been a while." Listening. "Understood. Goodnight." He put the phone down again. Turned down. It was too late. She was tired. Work tomorrow.

Morgan sighed.

-o-o-o-

Floyd rammed hard into Spencer who pushed back greedily needing it as hard and fast as Floyd could give. It hurt in the most beautiful way possible. A mouth nibbling at his neck and a hand flat against his stomach helping him to keep the rhythm. The other hand pleasuring Reid in other parts of his body.

Spencer could feel the hot breath and the deep heavy breaths.

-o-o-o-

Morgan took a quick shower and pulled on a pair of dark green boxers. He went to the kitchen and nibbled on a wholemeal cookie.

-o-o-o-

Now Reid was on his back on the bed and Floyd stripped from the waist down was straddled across him…His back arched and head thrown back howling like an animal as Reid pushed back harder.

-o-o-o-

Derek turned off the television and climbed into bed. He thought about reading some of the book he was wading through, but he was tired and stressed and now a bit horny thinking of what he was missing out on because the job kept him too busy. He pulled out a magazine from the cupboard next to the bed and looked at pictures for a while.

-o-o-o-

They lay curled up together. Reid with his back to Floyd who had arms and legs tightly wrapped around him.

-o-o-o-

Morgan fell asleep looking at the magazine. It fell from his fingers onto the bed next to him as he drifted off into a night full of dreams of growing old alone.

-o-o-o-

Reid fell asleep with a small smile on his face feeling safe and needed and loved. Floyd lay awake all night holding close his prized treasure who he would do anything for – and if he could – if it was possible – he would give his life for him. Lucky for Floyd – it was a sentiment he wouldn't be able to carry out.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16 Revenge

Chapter16

_Revenge is sweet and not fattening__: - __Alfred Hitchcock _

**A/N: Small Slash Warning.**

_**This chapter is dedicated to PoRM.**_

Revenge

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

There was a new case. A local thing.

They sat in the roundtable room and looked down at the pictures in the folders they had been given. The pictures showed that of a brutal murder of a young man. It happened in the night in his bedroom. The parents of the nineteen year old hadn't heard a thing even though they were just across the corridor.

Jason Buckland hadn't just been murdered in his bed. He had been ripped apart. His head removed from his body. His chest cavity was caved in and the heart and liver were both missing. All of his long bones had been snapped and bits of skin had been torn from him and laid carefully to one side. This was the thing which made the detective in charge call up Hotchner directly. He wanted to know if this was the same UnSub as the one who had attacked the drug dealers in the hotel elevator.

Shane Figg was on another photo. He was killed in the early hours of the morning that day. He was found down an alley way by a prostitute who then ran to get help. Shane had a broken neck. His chest cavity was caved in and again the heart and liver were missing. His eyes had been removed and placed in his mouth. It seemed that the genitals had been bitten off. He was twenty.

Luke Jackson was on the final photo. He was found in the back garden of the family home. He was eighteen. Again the liver and heart were gone and again the chest had been smashed in. Luke Jackson had a .45 stuffed up his rectum. His neck was broken and his throat ripped out.

The thing which alarmed them most about these was that they all happened within hours of each other, and no one heard a thing, and no weapon had been used. The three victims, like the ones in the elevator had been quickly ripped apart by teeth and hands.

They were looking for teeth marks on the bodies. Jason had marks on the bones of his forearms where someone had torn into the guy flesh with such fury that there were scrape marks left behind by the offending teeth.

No evidence had been left behind and they were looking into any connections between them and the elevator deaths and between each other.

They considered amongst themselves if this had been a drugs related thing.

Reid squirmed ever so slightly on his chair. He could feel eyes flicking his way occasionally. He had a connection – a darn big connection with the elevator deaths, did he have a connection with these deaths too.

Rossi decided after watching Spencer try to crawl through the invisible hole in the floor that he needed to talk to him alone.

"Reid – a word please." Rossi stood up and walked to the door without looking back.

Spencer pushed his chair back and being very aware that all eyes were suddenly on him he felt a twist in his stomach. Without saying a word he grabbed his messenger bag and walked from the room. Glad to be away from the eyes watching him and waiting for him to say something damning.

He followed Rossi slowly to his office and sat down on the chair on the other side of him. Rossi got up again and closed the door.

"Coffee?" he asked the silent Reid.

"No – no thank you."

Rossi slid the photographs of the three dead people across the desk. Spencer picked them up one at a time and looked at them. Each showed a young man smiling at the camera. He sighed and put them back down again. One of them seemed horribly familiar.

"Do you recognise them Reid?"

"No – no I don't – should I?"

Rossi held the pictures up one at a time and asked again.

It was when Reid was shown the picture of Luke again that Rossi saw the reaction he was sure he had seen earlier.

"You know Luke Jackson?"

Reid stood up and started to pace the room – trying desperately not to give a direct answer to his boss. "You think I had something to do with this?"

"I just asked if you knew Luke Jackson. Did you?"

"You really think I would be able to do something this horrific to someone? I know I have a few problems I need to sort out but hell Rossi – I couldn't do this!"

"That's not what I asked you. Sit down."

Spencer continued to pace the room…

"Reid – I told you to sit."

Spencer turned and looked at Rossi who was not looking back with kind eyes. Reid sat back down again and looked once more at the pictures. "You are looking for a connection between the elevator killings and these. I was maybe there during the first ones and now you are asking if I know Jackson. I don't know him. His face looks familiar, but I don't know why. The others though? I don't know them and Jackson? Well I didn't know his name…just the face reminds me of someone."

"And can you tell me what you know of this Floyd person you are seeing."

Reid felt his face flush red and his skin became damp with sweat.

"Morgan told you?"

A head shake. "Hotchner told me. Morgan told Hotchner. Feel like filling me in on some details?"

Rubbing his hands frantically on his trouser legs now. "Well really there's not much to tell."

"You have a man living with you in your apartment and there is nothing much to tell?"

Spencer stayed silent.

"How did you meet him?"

Again Reid didn't say anything.

"His full name?"

A sigh.

"Is he the person who gave you the marks on your neck? Do you need help Reid?"

"I don't need help."

"You know that someone attacked Hotch and told him to keep away from you? You know that person had a British accent?"

Spencer just stared at the spot next to Rossi's shoulder.

"Morgan said this person seemed aggressive."

Reid blinked.

"Is he hurting you? Threatening you?"

A shake of the head. "It's my personal life Rossi. I am entitled to my own life."

"Not when that personal life threatens the team. Not when that person is taking advantage of a team member. Not when your personal life becomes part of a murder investigation."

Reid stood up. "I have a lover. He doesn't hurt me. He doesn't threaten me. That is all I have to say."

"I'm not finished. Sit."

Now Spencer didn't quite know what to do. He felt like shouting back and leaving and going home – but he found the paper in his pocket and gently rubbed his fingers over it and slowly sat down again.

"Where were you last night – after you left Morgan?"

He wants an alibi? "We went home on Floyd's bike. We spent the rest of the evening together." Spencer closed his eyes. "We slept in the same bed."

"And he didn't go out for anything during the night?"

"No."

"And you know this because?"

"I would have known if he got out of bed to kill someone in the middle of the night. I am a light sleeper."

Rossi nodded. "I would still like to meet him. Ask him a few questions."

"Can I go now?"

"I need you to think about where you know Jackson from – yes you can go."

Spencer stood up and left Rossi's office.

-o-o-o-

They went to visit each crime scene. The first at the house. There was blood everywhere. It was on the ceiling and sprayed across the walls and soaked into the carpet. The bed was sodden. The body had been taken away but it could be seen where he had been laying. The intention still on the mattress and pillow.

It looked like a mad frenzied killing yet there was not one finger print or foot print in the blood to be found. The room was not the tidiest would be hard to sort out other potential forensic evidence. They had picked out a number of hairs but apart from that there was nothing. They were working on the body and collecting teeth imprints from it. The teenager's room had posters on the walls and a big hi-fi system.

The next place they visited was the alley way. The body was found near a dumpster. Again it looked like a frenzied attack. There was an awful amount of blood and again there were no fingerprints or other useful forensic evidence left.

The final place. Luke Jackson. Spencer was more than a bit worried about this location, but once there he saw nothing he recognised. He knew Rossi was watching him. He felt twitchy and uncomfortable – eventually he approached the senior agent.

"I know you are wondering if I have been here before."

Rossi nodded.

"I haven't. This place – I've never been here before."

Again Rossi nodded. "Good – I really don't want one of the team to be implicated in this."

"I won't be."

Again Rossi nodded. Reid knew he wasn't convinced though. He looked over at Aaron who was looking back at them and quickly Reid looked away again. They were monitoring him and he hated it. Why didn't they believe he had nothing to do with this? Reid opened his file and tired to hide away in it. He looked at the photo of Jackson and he blinked.

"Rossi – has this been noted anywhere? We still don't have a connection between the victims, but this – could this be something?" He brushed his long fingers over the picture of the ripped Tshirt. "'Free Redemption' – the name of a band. There were posters of them on the bedroom wall."

-o-o-o-

Connie Ainsworth was in the shower.

Mostly.

Her head was in the washbasin and strips of her flesh had been carefully folded and put in the tub. She had been killed at around mid-day and although her parents had been downstairs watching television no one heard a thing.

-o-o-o-

Reid was glad to get home that night. I was a pleasant relief to be able to go home and not to a hotel room. As he unlocked his door the smell from his apartment hit him. It was a glorious smell!

A happy voice greeted him too. "Heya babes. I cooked. Hope you like it."

Reid hung up his bag and took off his jacket. "It smells wonderful – what is it?"

"Some Hungarian stew thing. I just know you will adore it. How was life in the BAU today?"

The happy look on Reid's face slipped away. "Not so good, but I don't want to talk about that."

He received a quick kiss on the cheek and Floyd stepped back pushing his long hair behind his ears. "I want you to tell me everything."

"Floyd – you know I can't. I need a shower or a soak in the tub." He walked down past the kitchen which was wafting wonderful smells his way and towards the bathroom.

A hand grabbed Spencer's shoulder. "I said I want you to tell me everything."

Spencer frowned and turned around. "I can't. Sorry."

"I wasn't giving you a damned choice Spence. I am telling you. I want you to tell me everything." He hand on the shoulder was digging fingers in now and the soft happy look on Floyd's face was gone.

"It's a murder investigation. I'm not at liberty to give you information." He tried to push the hand off his shoulder, but it just dug in harder. "You are hurting me."

"I haven't even started yet. Tell me what happened. I need to know what they know."

Reid stepped back trying to get the hand off him again. "I'm not telling you! Why the interest?" Sudden dawning realisation hit Spencer like a thump in the stomach. "Oh god Floyd. What have you done?"

"Me? I cooked you dinner. Sit and wait."

"You know that isn't what I mean."

"Sit – and – eat!" Reid could feel the fingers digging into his flesh so hard that blood was beginning to soak through his shirt.

He moved back again towards the small dining table and felt the hand let go of him. He desperately wanted to ask if Floyd had anything to do with the killings. Logically he knew he couldn't have. He was with him all night. Wasn't he? They slept together. He would have known if Floyd had gone on a mad killing frenzy in the night. He sat and felt the sidearm still sitting in its holster. He put a hand on his shoulder and could feel the deep cuts still bleeding. As the bowl of food was placed in front of him it made his stomach turn over.

He looked down at the food and over at Floyd who was now sitting on the other side of the table smiling at him. "Everything alright babes?"

A shake of the head. "No – not really."

"You are letting those profilers put thoughts into your head. You are home safe now. Forget them for a while. Unless you change your mind and want to tell me what happened at work."

Spencer shook his head again and stuck his fork into the stew in front of him. He pulled out a lump of meat and slowly put it in his mouth. It was probably one of the most awesome things he had ever tasted. He had never tasted anything quite like it. He looked up at Floyd.

"This is good. Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"Ah – well – living the life I have you tend to learn. I enjoy my food."

Spencer took another mouthful and the more he ate the less the problems at work bothered him and the less he thought that Floyd might have had a connection with anything. By the time the bowl was empty he was in a happy glazed over state of gently drugged happiness.

"Are you OK over there Spence?"

Reid looked back and smiled. "Everything is wonderful." He pushed his hair behind his ears.

"So babes – the case. Any leads?"

"No – not really, only that they seem to have been fans of the same rock band. Apart from that there is no DNA and no fingerprints at the scenes." Reid spent the next hour giving Floyd every detail of the case they were working. They sat and read to each other for a little while to let the food go down. Each of them had a problem enjoying books because of the speed they could read. Floyd had made the suggestion of taking turns to read to each other. The same book. It was relaxing and fun. Floyd massaged Reid's feet as he read to him and then Reid played with Floyd's hair as he read back.

Spencer still hadn't had a shower and now Floyd was slowly undoing his shirt buttons. Spencer smiled dreamily over at him and lay back to allow Floyd to slowly strip him down.

Floyd stood and looked down at his victim. He bent over him and kissed him very gently on the lips and then moved over licking greedily at the wound on Spencer's shoulder, sucking and nibbling at the little cuts in the white skin. He moved down Reid's chest and listened to the soft happy moans escaping from his lips. He felt Spencer's hands rest on his hair and guide him gently to where he needed that mouth right now.

Floyd was happy to oblige. He wanted to bite and hurt but for now he was gentle. As he felt Spencer buck and the moan of pleasure and as he worked his mouth and tongue he thought happily of last night and the day he had.

He moved back up Spencer's sweaty body and kissed him along the way. Running his tongue around his navel and sucking at the skin on his abdomen. Reid still had Floyd's hair twisted around his fingers and was softly whimpering as finally the mouth arrived back at his for a deep lip crushing tongue sucking kiss.

Again that night Spencer didn't get a whole lot of sleep. Floyd it seemed could go all night and never be completely satisfied. He did however take regular breaks to have something to smoke and the smell of the thick acrid smoke was relaxing and comforting.

They fell asleep entangled around each other. Spencer with a smile on his face. It was around three in the morning that Floyd leaned in and kissed Reid gently on the nose.

"I'll be back before you are awake babes." Sweet dreams.

He disentangled himself and slid off the bed. He quickly readjusted his clothing and left silently.

-o-o-o-

The technicians in the lab looked at the results. They double checked them and they frowned over them. They put them through the machines again. They did visual checks, but every time they came up with the same results.

The only foreign DNA found at the scenes belonged to the same person. It was on the bodies. A stray hair found on a boot. Skin under a fingernail – a spot of blood on the legs of a pair of jeans.

Hotchner and Rossi were not going to like this.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17 Franks

Chapter 17

Franks

_Hush now baby, baby, dont you cry. Mother's gonna make all your nightmares come true. Mother's gonna put all her fears into you: - __Pink Floyd _

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

He was late for work. Spencer was never late for work but today Morgan was already sitting at his desk. Derek watched very tired Spencer put his jacket and messenger bag over the back of his chair and then wander off to get a coffee. Prentiss watched him too. She looked over at Morgan who shrugged a reply to her.

On his way back he noticed that Hotch was standing at his desk watching him closely. Spencer stopped and frowned at Aaron who was just standing looking at him. Reid looked around and saw Rossi standing at Hotch's office door.

He walked slowly over to Hotch holding his mug tightly in his hands.

"A word please Reid." Hotch turned and walked back to his office. Reid just stood and watched the retreating back of this boss. As he reached his office door Rossi entered and Hotch turned around and looked down at Spencer. "Now please."

Reid couldn't move. He had a horrible feeling that if he tried to walk now he would turn and run. Slowly he moved. He could feel Morgan and Prentiss's eyes boring into his back. Aaron was watching from the doorway. Reid noted that the blinds had been shuttered closed. This wasn't going to be something good. This was going to have something to do with Floyd. He could feel it.

He sat on the chair the other side of Hotch's desk. Rossi stood at the door and locked it. Reid swallowed and mentally prepared a defence for the man he had been sleeping with.

"I will get straight to the point Reid. The DNA results came back from the lab."

Spencer nodded.

"A pair of jeans with blood on them. A small sample of skin under a finger nail and a hair with root intact."

Again Spencer nodded. This wasn't quite what he had expected and now his mind was racing trying to figure out what was going on.

"Your DNA"

"No – the results much be wrong." His hand was across the desk in an attempt to look at the forms Hotch had in front of him.

"What were you doing last night?"

Spencer could feel his heart thumping too fast and sweat dripping down the side of his face. He moved his hands to pick up the coffee he had placed on Hotch's desk. He needed his hands to do something before he went into a full panic but they shook too much to even try to lift the mug. Rossi watched the agent he had suspected of having some sort of breakdown begin to slowly crumble in front of them. Hotch saw someone panicking – and he saw someone who had no idea what was going on – he hoped.

"Reid – last night. I need to know what you were doing."

"I – I went home. I had dinner." And now he realised that the rest of the evening was a blur. He shook his head. He couldn't lie. He wouldn't lie to his boss but he also didn't want to tell him that he couldn't remember.

"I - I -I didn't do anything. I didn't – I didn't leave the apartment."

"I need to know what you did last night Reid."

Spencer rubbed the sweat off his hands onto his jeans. "I stayed at home with – with." A sigh. "With Floyd."

"You look tired – a late night?" Rossi asked still standing guard at the doorway.

Spencer forced his head to move so he could look over at Rossi. "Yes."

"What were you doing?"

"I d don't understand. The DNA came from a murder the night before. Why – why are you asking me about last night?"

"There were two more murders. Fans of the same rock band. Ripped apart in the same manner. We have forensics checking out their homes now and finger nail scrapings are being carried out. You obviously know how long DNA stays under fingernails?"

Spencer nodded. "It wasn't me. I couldn't do that to someone. Hotch, Rossi, you have to believe me."

Rossi spoke again. "I want to believe you. The last thing we need is one of our Agents to be any way involved in this. Until then you are off the case."

"And I need your gun." Hotch added. "I think it unwise for now for you to be carrying."

-o-o-o-

Floyd had been picked up and escorted to the local PD where a detective called Barnes was checking out Reid's alibi. Floyd sat in the interview room with a scowl on his face. He was not a happy bunny. He had things he needed to do and this was wasting a lot of time. His schedule was going to be ruined.

"For the record can I have your full name and address?" Barnes asked.

"Floyd Flanders Franks." He mumbled back. Not impressed!

"Mr Franks – I just need to ask you a few questions covering the past few days. Can you remember what you were doing two nights ago?"

"What time? For the most part I was fucking Agent Dr Reid. Then I was sleeping. He is a bit of an animal when he gets going. Loves a blow job and begs me to fuck him hard."

The detective blinked and went onto the next question.

"Did Dr Reid leave the apartment at any point during the night?"

"I wouldn't know. I screwed him senseless and then took some drugs – legal drugs- and slept until the morning. He slept late."

"Would you have awoken if he had got up and left the apartment during the evening?"

"Doubtful – as I said I was stoned and tired. I was virtually unconscious until around seven in the morning when the drugs began to wear off. I wake up with a screaming headache though – and a need for coffee. So I went to the kitchen and took pills – and made coffee. Spencer – Dr Reid joined me later."

"How did he seem when he 'joined' you in the kitchen?"

"Horny as hell – I was virtually fighting him off me. He had a coffee and went to work. I spent the day clearing up his apartment. He got it in a bit of a mess."

"And last night – how was he last night?"

"Mostly the same…he came home in a right stroppy mood. I made him dinner and he ate it. We read to each other for a while and then he spent some time in the bathroom – I think he was snorting something. He was in a better mood when he came out. I was asleep before him. He wanted me but I was too tired. He gave himself a hand job. Then I woke up before him again this morning. He looks rough. I told him he shouldn't be taking that shit – it's ok for me – I'm not a sodding FBI agent."

-o-o-o-

Reid spent the morning in Hotch's office being quizzed by Aaron and Rossi.

Now they needed to know everything he could tell them about Floyd.

"His full name?" Hotch asked.

Spencer shook his head.

"Address previous to moving in with you?"

Again a shake of the head.

"What exactly do you know about him? Age? Nationalitly?"

"He's European." A wild guess. "He is erm – a gypsy." Another wild guess based on statements made by Floyd.

"Reid are you telling us that you have been living with someone and you don't even know their last name? Has he a criminal record?"

A small shrug. "It really didn't happen like that. We met – and it just snowballed."

"And it never occurred to you to ask for his last name and get Garcia to do a quick check on him. He could be anyone. What on earth were you thinking? No I take that back – I think I know exactly what you were thinking." Hotch looked very grim.

When his phone rang on the desk he took the call and listened carefully. He nodded and put the phone down again. Hotch rubbed at his eyes and looked over the desk at Reid.

"I need you to take another drugs test Reid."

Spencer looked from Hotch to Rossi. "Why? What's going on?"

"Your friend Floyd is unable to give you much of an alibi."

Reid clamped his jaw tightly shut to prevent him from screaming. "I haven't done anything." He hissed at Hotch. "Why a blood test? What are you suggesting? I was tested – the results came back clean."

Again Reid looked over at Rossi who was just staring back.

Spencer licked his lips. "Please Hotch – tell me what's going on."

"Floyd – Mr Franks as it turns out – says you have been taking some kind of drug."

"NO!" Reid stood up. "I haven't – you have to believe me Hotch – Rossi – I haven't! I wouldn't, you know I wouldn't."

"Hotch might be convinced by your act Reid. I'm not. We know full well that you visited someone in an attempt to get something."

Reid could feel his world slowly slipping away from him. Why would Floyd say that? Why was his DNA on the victims?

"Sit." Hotch's words were to be obeyed. Reid sat down again and folded his arms tightly around his chest. "Dave – can you get someone from the lab up here. I don't want to have to escort Reid out of my office until I have absolute proof."

Rossi nodded and unlocked the door to go to his office and make a call.

Spencer sat and looked at the unguarded door. He saw how it wasn't locked. His mind was racing. He had to get out and now was probably his only chance.

"I didn't do anything Aaron. You must know that. You know me better than anyone."

Aaron nodded. "That is why you are here and not locked in a cell."

Spencer stood up and started to pace the room. "Someone is setting me up."

"I need you to go through every case you can and work out who would have a grudge against you who would be capable of this. The evidence is pretty damning Spencer."

'Oh god he called me Spencer. This is bad. Floyd – what the hell is going on?'

Reid sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. His mind was spinning. Trying desperately to think of someone who would do this and his answers all came back to the same person.

Floyd.

Reid put his hand on his shoulder where Floyd had dug in his nails. He could feel the scabs forming. He closed his and tried to think of what happened the night before. He could remember the food and he could sort of remember reading to Floyd, but after that there was nothing. Either he was going mad or Floyd had drugged him some how. Was this how he was missing days?

The lab technician arrived to take some blood from Reid. She was told that they needed a full analysis this time. They wanted to know if there was anything in his system that shouldn't be. The tech nodded and handed Spencer a pot and a glass container.

"We need a urine sample." Reid looked down at the things in his hand and nodded slowly.

"I'll be right back." Spencer stood up on slightly wobbly legs.

"Wait. Dr Reid. I would like to take the blood first."

He sat down again and rolled up his sleeve so she could get her sample. Spencer watched his blood slowly drip into her test tube and let out a long sigh.

Hotch went with Spencer down to the men's room. They didn't talk and Reid didn't look over into the bullpen where he knew all eyes were on him. He just wanted to be on his own and try to sort this mess out in his head but Hotch had his eyes on him all the time.

The men's room felt oppressively hot and stuffy. Reid could feel his breaths coming in fast and shallow. He put the two containers down on the counter top by the washbasins and turned to Hotch.

"I'm sorry. Whatever happens here you must believe me I had nothing to do with those murders."

"Just do what we are here for Spencer."

"Hotch – you don't trust me?" The one person Reid thought he could always turn to was suddenly not available. He put a hand out and rested it on Hotch's arm. "Please Aaron – don't do this to me."

"The sample Spencer. The quicker we get this done the quicker you will be in the clear. I don't want to mistrust you, but as Rossi kept pointing out to me – and I ignored – you cheated your psych evaluation."

"You think I did this." His hand was still resting on Hotch's arm. He desperately needed to pull him close and hold him tight. He needed Hotch to sort this for him – he didn't know where to start. Spencer looked down in despair as Hotch took Spencer's hand and removed it from his arm.

"The sample." Was his reply.

Reid picked up the two containers and entered the toilet cubical. Hotch watched Reid's back and frowned as Spencer knelt down and emptied is stomach contents into the toilet bowl.

He was desperate to go over and put a calming hand on Spencer's back. He needed this to all be a dreadful mistake, but as Rossi so coldly pointed out – Reid had cheated his evaluation – and the question of the drugs still seemed to be in the air even though this new information had come from this Franks character.

Hotch watched the shoulders heave and he listened to the sound of Reid's anguish. He moved forwards and put a hand on the back of Spencer's neck. It was slippery with sweat and Hotch noted how Spencer's hair looked rather dirty. "We will sort it Spencer. I will sort it. If you say nothing happened then I believe you, but you have to be completely honest in everything, even if it looks like it will implicate you in something."

He watched Reid reach over and pull some tissue from the roll. Hotch could hear the short breaths and he could feel the shuddering going through Reid's body. "Spencer." He put a hand on each of Reid's shoulders and rubbed gently. "We need to sort the sample. Let's get it over with."

"I – I can't." And the sound of heaving again. "The results will come back positive for something. I think he drugged me."

"Christ Spencer – why didn't you say something before now?" Hotch pulled off more tissue for Reid to wipe his mouth with. He watched Spencer wipe stuff out of his greasy hair. "If he drugged you – if that is what happened it does change the picture slightly. He is saying you took something."

"If I did – I didn't know about it, but there seems to be some hours I can't account for." Spencer stood up. "I don't know what I did Hotch. It might have been me – I really don't know." He turned to face Hotch. "What if it was me Hotch?"

"We will cross that bridge later. Sample first – we need to find out what's going on here."

Spencer nodded and turned back to the cubical to do what he needed.

-o-o-o-

Test results still waiting to come back it as decided that Reid would go back to Rossi's house for the night.

Rossi offered. He wasn't a great fan of the wonderful Dr Reid. He found him very irritating, and he definitely hadn't formed the sort of bond that Hotchner and Morgan had. It was very unlikely in Rossi's view that Reid would be able to worm his way out of trouble at his place.

A compliant Reid left the office again with eyes following him and again with that churning sick feeling in his stomach. For the first time in his life he wanted to get drunk and fall asleep. The fear of what the blood and urine results would be were overwhelming.

Rossi and Reid travelled in silence. Spencer wanted to say something to Rossi – something to make this situation feel less hostile but he decided to keep his mouth shut for once. He looked out of the window and twisted his hands in his lap and wondered what Floyd was doing.

-o-o-o-

He stood and waited in the underground car park. He had made sure he was out of sight of the security camera's and when the time was right he would sort them too. No need to alert security before he needed.

-o-o-o-

He let Reid into his home and showed him to a comfortable guest room. "Alarms on the windows so don't open them. En suite bathroom. Do you want anything to eat? I can bring you something up.

Spencer sat on the bed and shook his head. Rossi was holding a key.

"I'm going to have to lock you in Reid. Sorry. I don't want you wandering off on my watch."

Reid nodded. "That is hardly likely."

-o-o-o-

He heard the footsteps coming. Good. He was alone. This was going to be easier than he thought. He gripped the crow bar in his hands and smiled a big tooth filled smile.

-o-o-o-

Spencer heard the door lock and he flopped back down onto the bed. He really didn't think he was going to be able to sleep though. He turned his head and looked at the bathroom door. Slowly he slid off the bed and plodded over to the door. It was a small room. Shower but no tub – a toilet and washbasin. Spencer looked a the shower and considered having a nice spray down, but something niggling inside of him told him not to. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and pulled out the bit of paper. He put it too his nose and inhaled the musky scent. It made his eyes water and his head spin.

A sneeze.

Reid put it back and walked to the washbasin. The mirror on the cabinet door showed him a dark eyes person who needed to sleep. He could see how ill and tired he looked.

-o-o-o-

As Hotchner stepped out of the doors Floyd swung the crow bar. It hit Hotch across the knees and sent him down in one blow. The next hit was to the small of his back.

"I told you not to touch him."

Another crack of the crow bar this time across Hotch's shoulders.

Aaron tried to see who it was attacking him, but like last time, the man was deep in the shadows. He let out an 'umph' sound as his arm was kicked out from under him sending him onto the tarmac.

"I can smell him on you."

This time it was across the back of the head. Hotch moved to get his gun and rolled over pulling it from the holster and firing at the same time. He heard a small yelp coming from whoever was attacking him, but it didn't slow him down. Actually it seemed to enrage him all the more. The crow bar came down and smashed the gun out of Hotch's hand. He was sure something broke. As he went to pull the gun from his ankle holster and boot impacted with his face. He lay back on the car park floor with a groan.

"It's OK agent Aaron Hotchner – I'm not going to kill you – not this time, but you keep your filthy perverted hands off my Spencer or next time I will hurt you for real."

Hotch lay trying to get his breath and listened to the sound of the footsteps leaving.

-o-o-o-

'_Isn't it time you did something more dramatic than vomit?'_

The voice hammered into Spencer's mind.

Reid looked into the mirror and saw something behind his eyes watching him.

"I've lost my mind. I know I have. I don't know what to do anymore."

'_You are perfectly sane Spence.'_

He leaned forwards to get a better look in the mirror.

In the shadows around the edge. It was there. He put his fingers on the glass and tried to touch whatever it was.

"Leave me alone." Talking to the shadows.

He started off by just punching the glass. As it shattered under the blows he smacked his head against it. He could feel the shards of glass imbedding into his scalp. Now as the blood ran down his face he picked up some sharp splinters form the basin and held it tightly in his hand. He saw the blood oozing out from his fisted hand.

Turning over his arm so that he could see the soft white flesh on the inside of his wrist he just stood and looked at it.

'_Go on – do it. You want to spend your life being buggered and pimped in a prison?'_

"I didn't do anything!" Reid was shouting. "It wasn't me! I know it wasn't me – why doesn't anyone believe me?!"

'_DNA says otherwise babes. I didn't plan it that way – it just happened. I didn't mean this to happen to you, but hey – it's been fun huh? And they deserve what they are getting. The bastards tried to kill you.'_

-o-o-o-

Rossi decided that even though Spencer had said he wanted no food that the offer of a sandwich and a mug of cocoa was in order. He carefully made a cheese and ham sandwich and a huge mug of hot chocolate and started to walk up the stairs to the room he had let Reid have for the night. It was only now that he heard Reid shouting.

He put the things down on the stairs and ran to unlock the door. Everything had gone horribly silent now. He put the key in the lock and pushed the door open. Rossi could see the bathroom door was open.

He walked quickly to the small white room. "Reid? What's going on?"

What he saw made his stomach turn over.

* * *


	18. Chapter 18 The Healer

Chapter 18

The Healer

_Love is stronger than death even though it can't stop death from happening, but no matter how hard death tries it can't separate people from love. It can't take away our memories either. In the end, life is stronger than death._

**A/N: Sometimes things seem a lot worse than they really are :cD Enjoy!! Pb tin**

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

Hotch waited until he was sure the person he was sure was this Franks guy had gone and then rolled over carefully onto his front. The plan was to get to his knees and then eventually his feet. It was now however that he realised that he wasn't able to. The crack over the knees had done more damage than he had hoped. He moved over onto his back and pushed himself to a sitting position. He pulled the cell phone from his pocket and called security. He managed to bend his legs and pull up the trouser legs to see what the damage was. Hopefully it was heavy bruising, but he still needed to go and be checked out. He could feel blood on his face and running down his back.

Aaron wanted Floyd picked up immediately and taken down the station for questioning but for now he wasn't going anywhere. Floyd had done a good job of incapacitating him without breaking bones. There must have been a reason for this. He knew he had a gun – Floyd disarmed him but still didn't take the side arm and use it.

-o-o-o-

Reid was sitting in the corner between the shower cubical and the toilet. His legs were splayed out awkwardly in front of him. It looked like he had fallen backwards and hit his head on the wall. There was a smear of blood on the white tiles where he had slid down to the floor. His eyes were open and staring off into the distance. His face was covered in blood and where his head was tipped slightly to his right it dripped down off his forehead and onto his shoulder where it was making a sodden mess of his shirt. His mouth was slightly open but it was none of this which alarmed Rossi the most. It was the blood in Spencer's lap. One hand was still holding what looked like a length of broken glass. The other arm was laying across his lap.

Reid had slashed his arm from elbow to wrist. Rossi could still see blood pumping from the gaping dark red wound.

He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and called for an Ambulance and then ran to help Reid. He knew he was still alive. The blood was still pumping through his system, but he wasn't sure how much longer.

Rossi grabbed a towel from the small shelf and knelt down in front of Reid. He took hold of the hand on the wounded arm and then quickly wrapped the towel tightly around it. He held tightly onto Spencer's wrist and looked around for something he could use as a tourniquet. Reid's tie was already slightly loosened so he quickly removed it and tied it tightly around Spencer's upper arm. Now he took hold of Reid chin in his hand and pulled his face around to face him.

"Reid. Talk to me."

The eyes stayed far away and there didn't seem to be any response from him.

"Reid – wake up damnit!"

Very slowly the eyes seemed to come back into focus. Rossi attempted to get him to make eye contact with him. "Reid – good look at me." Slowly Reid's eyes closed. Rossi could hear the breathing getting shallower. "Reid! Stay with me. The medics are on their way. Look at me!"

He gently pulled Reid away from the wall and laid him down on the cold blood sodden floor. He held the sliced wrist tightly with one hand and gently stroked his face with the other. "Come on Spencer. Don't give up now. Just a bit longer and you can sleep."

Now hammering on the door. The medics had arrived.

"I need to let them in. I will be right back. Reid…" He wanted to say more but knew he had to go quickly to let the medics in. He stood up and backed off then turned and ran from the room and down the stairs. He fairly flew through the hallway and pulled open the door. "Upstairs second door left. Small bathroom. He's sliced his arm."

The medics ran past him and up the stairs. Rossi was scared to return. He had a horrible feeling that Reid had died there alone on the bathroom floor. He had a horrible feeling that Reid had died when he had accused him of the horrific murders. He hurried back up the stairs and stood by hopelessly as the medics worked on Reid. They were sticking a tube down his throat and putting drips in his arm. Someone was looking at his arm while someone else was inspecting the damage to his face and head and then carefully opening his hand and removing the glass from the deep grooves cut into his palm.

They were talking to him and sticking things on his chest and wrapping something tightly around his arm. Rossi couldn't believe that someone could loose so much blood so quickly and still live. He watched the medics working on his agent and felt a deep sorry at the loss he was feeling.

The medics lifted Reid onto a gurney and with some holding the drips they left as quickly as they had arrived.

"Excuse me." Rossi turned to the voice. It was one of the ambulance crew. "We need to know his name."

"Reid. Spencer Reid. Is he going to make it?"

The medic started to turn from Rossi. "I don't know. Are you coming in the ambulance? He might need a friendly face when he wakes up."

'If he wakes up' Rossi thought. 'he wont want me there.'

-o-o-o-

Aaron was himself on way to hospital when his cell rang in his pocket. He pulled it out with the hand which hadn't been broken and flipped it open. Rossi.

"Hotch." He listened. He had been sitting up but now the medics watched him lay down clutching the phone and still listening. "I was attacked Dave. Call Morgan – I'm on my way to the hospital now but I don't know if I am going to be much help for a while." Listening again. "I don't know. I think it was him who just jumped me." Listening again. "No – call Morgan." He closed the phone and then closed his eyes. How can the day get any worse?

-o-o-o-

Morgan got a call from Rossi. He was needed over at the hospital. Reid needed him there. He didn't go into all the details on the phone – but now he was walking out to his car to go and be with Hotch. At least he wasn't feeling totally useless now.

Derek pulled on a jacket and slipped a pair or trainers on. He set his alarm and left his house. He started to walk down the path when someone spoke.

"Agent Derek Morgan."

He turned to see Floyd standing at the edge of the shadows. "I'm in a hurry." He carried on walking.

"I'm coming with you." Floyd started to walk towards him.

"Sorry man, but you're not." Derek held out the key and the SUV he had bleeped.

"He will die." Floyd was just standing watching. He hadn't got any closer.

"Then I need to be with him. You're not riding with me." Morgan pulled open the drivers door. He looked back over at Floyd standing watching. He knew this man was Reid's lover and though it made him feel sick he thought maybe Reid would want him there. "Well get in then…don't just stand there."

Floyd moved quickly to the vehicle and pulled open the door. He slid in and put on the restraint and slammed the door shut. He looked over at Morgan and nodded.

Floyd's skin was crawling with the disgust of sitting in the car with this creature. He didn't want to look at him. He didn't want to talk to him, but for now he needed this man on his side and he needed to be here, far away from the car park and Derek Morgan was going to be his little alibi.

"How did you know I was going to the hospital?"

Floyd smiled. "Well it wouldn't be Agent Rossi – he is the cause of this and he knows it. Agent Aaron Hotchner – well I don't think he would either – not with all that is going on. It takes away the barrier he needs to put up. Emily Prentiss – now it wouldn't be her because Spencer confuses her. The beautiful JJ?" a snort of laughter. "Well she actively dislikes Spencer and Penelope Garcia? Well she's not got the stomach for this sort of thing, though I am sure she will turn up later – it would be you who would go. If you hadn't I would have been very surprised. He thinks of you as an elder sibling, though why he would is beyond me. In actuality the only person he needs is me and he needs me pretty badly right now. I want you to think about this. I have been involved with Reid for a while now and he has come into no danger until 'the team'" he used his fingers to invert the word. "came to his rescue and now he is dying in hospital. I wonder who Spencer really needs Agent Derek Morgan? Me or you and the profiler boys?"

"It's not that simple. And I still don't know how you knew Spencer needed to be in hospital."

"He called me. Told me what he had planned."

"And you didn't try to stop him."

"He wasn't listening to me. Sometimes the connection gets screwed. He didn't open up for a response."

-o-o-o-

Morgan stood next to Floyd outside the HDU and looked through the glass wall. They arrived just in time to see them fighting to get his heart to start again. They watched the paddles being placed on his chest and they saw his back arch and fall back down onto the bed. They watched the doctor looking over at the monitor and shake his head. Floyd put the palms of his hands on the glass and watched. "Come on Spence. Don't give up."

For a second or two Morgan felt the uncomfortable urge to comfort Floyd. It didn't last long. He did stand closer to the window though and watched with him. They watched his back arch again and the doctor looked over at the monitor. He said something to the nurse who nodded. Again they tried. The doctor called 'clear' and they again watched Spencer take the shock and again the doctor looked up at the monitor.

Floyd watched as the doctor shook his head and the nurse nodded.

Morgan felt his legs were going to give way under him and put a hand on Floyd's shoulder.

"Get the fuck off me." He growled at Derek and pushed his way through the doors to Reid who was laying unmoving on the bed.

"I'm sorry." The doctor looked over at Floyd. "You shouldn't be in here."

"Why have you stopped?" Floyd was standing looking over at Reid.

"I'm sorry there was nothing we could do."

Floyd took slow steps over to Reid. "I'm his partner. Can I have some time alone with him please?"

The doctor pulled the tube out of Reid's throat and removed the drips from his arms. "Take as long as you need."

"Tell the bl - the other – tell him to go and see Hotchner."

The doctor nodded and left the room.

Floyd just stood and looked down at the unmoving form on the bed. He reached across and ran a thumb over his lips. "Wake up babes. Time to wake up."

He put a hand on Spencer's shoulder and rolled him over onto his side. Floyd climbed onto the bed behind him and wrapped his arms tightly around the slowly cooling Reid. Floyd could feel the stillness of the body he was hanging onto. He would really loved to have had him here and now. His body was telling him it was ok to do that but he had other things he needed to do.

"Another time huh? I save you this once…. You owe me." He pressed a hand hard against Spencer's chest and kissed and licked greedily at the back of his neck and shoulders.

-o-o-o-

Emily came running down the corridor towards Morgan who was just standing staring off into space. She took hold of Derek's hand. "Reid?" Derek just slowly shook his head. "Oh god no." It was one thing dying in the line of duty, but for Reid to have taken his own life like that – Emily thought she was going to be sick. "Derek…." She wanted to say more. She wanted to offer support but she couldn't.

Morgan looked at Emily. "I need to tell Hotch. That Floyd bloke is with Reid. I sort of don't want to interrupt."

Emily looked down towards the room Reid was in. "I need to go and see him." Her words came out as a soft whisper.

Derek put his hand on her arm. "I'll wait for you. I can't face Hotch alone." Derek sat on a softly padded chair in the family room and wept.

Prentiss looked through the window of the room and could see how Floyd was holding tightly onto Spencer. It made her heart break. She slowly pushed open the door and walked in. Floyd looked over at her. She hadn't realised what a pretty man this Floyd person was until now. She had been expecting a leather cap and bushy moustache – not this face bordering on almost too feminine – and she hadn't expected the lurch in her stomach when she looked into his eyes.

"I'm Emily Prentiss." She kept her voice down.

Floyd nodded and sort of relaxed again. She could see how he was pressing his hand against Reid's chest.

"I just wanted to – say goodbye. While he still – before …."

Again Floyd nodded. "Don't let me stop you princess. He will wake up though."

Now Prentiss nodded and walked over to Reid. She put a cautious hand out and touched the side of Reid's face. "Oh god Spencer – we could have helped you." She moved her hand up to his hair and gently ran her fingers through it. "You." She looked at Floyd who was watching her very closely in return. "I blame you for this."

Floyd raised an eyebrow at this interesting smelling woman. "Emily – It's going to be alright. I can fix this."

She looked back down at Reid and ran her finger along his nose. "You can't fix this. I don't know who you are Floyd, but he has been pronounced dead."

"Then they are premature in their judgment. Emily – I accept that you are upset over this and you need someone to blame. That's fine – blame me if that helps, but I promise you I can fix him."

Emily shook her head and moved a careful hand over to Floyd. "I'm sorry." He placed the palm of her hand on the side of Floyd's face. "I will leave you two alone now." She turned to walk away.

"Emily – Emily Prentiss." She turned back to look at Reid and then at Floyd. "Don't go yet. Hold him. Touch him."

"This is beginning to feel a bit macabre. We've lost him – come with me, I will get you a coffee. Something to drink."

Floyd gave Prentiss a lazy smile. "I'm staying right here. You will be with Agent Aaron Hotchner?"

A nod.

"Then I will call for you when the time is right. Thank you Emily." She gave a sympathetic smile in return and left the room as the tears began to fall. She closed the door carefully and walked down to the family room to find Derek.

She found him head down with a cup of slowly going cold coffee in his hand. Prentiss sat down next to him and put a tentative arm around his shoulder. "We couldn't have stopped this happening you know. Spencer has been ill for a long time – we just chose to ignore it."

Morgan looked up at her. "It's that sonofabitch in there with him now. This is all his doing."

Emily pulled Derek closer. "I don't think it is you know. I don't think he is any happier with this situation as we are. Have you seen what he is doing in there? It broke my heart Derek. That isn't the actions of a man who drove Reid to do that."

"What are you talking about Prentiss? Obviously his has a major part of what was going on in his head. I wouldn't even put it past that bastard to have planted Reid's DNA at those murder scenes."

Morgan pulled away from Emily and stood up. "We need to go and see Hotch. I don't know how he is going to take this."

"Rossi – this will hit him hard too." Emily muttered. She stood up and followed Morgan from the room.

-o-o-o-

Hotch was sitting up in bed with a big bandage around his head. He had some clips across his brow where the boot in the face hand split the skin. His right hand was strapped and his face looked very drawn and pale. He was talking quietly to Rossi when Morgan and Prentiss walked in.

Both men looked over at them and they both knew without having to ask what the answer was.

Hotch stayed quiet. He knew if he tried to speak the words would come out as a cry of despair.

Rossi stood up and looked at Morgan.

"He lost too much blood. They tried. Floyd is with him."

And now Hotch spoke. "Floyd? How the hell did he get here? I want him arrested for attacking a Federal Agent." Now it looked like Hotch was going to get out of bed and sort it himself.

"I gave him a lift in. He was waiting for me. He said Reid called him and told him what he planned. I don't know though man, it sounds suspicious to me, but it couldn't have been him who attacked you, not unless he can teleport – he was outside my house less than five minutes after he was attacking you."

Hotch lay back down again and sighed. "I know it was him."

-o-o-o-

Floyd took the opportunity now that he wasn't being observed to comfort Spencer the best way he knew. It was OK… Reid was officially dead, and though this then was bordering on necrophilia – OK it was necrophilia – well he was his Spencer – and no one need find out, and when he had done with the comforting he would awaken him, so really it was fine.

Everyone was going to be a winner today. Floyd smirked as he pulled Reid in closer to him.

He knew Emily would be back. He could smell it on her. She wanted him… She could have him, but being wanted by her was interesting. He called her back again. Floyd wanted Emily to see this. To experience this. He lay quietly with Spencer slowly healing. He kept one hand over Reid's heart and the other he placed on the back of Reid's head. Floyd closed his eyes and concentrated. "Come on babes – time to wake up now." This wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. Maybe he had left it too long. Maybe his greed to take Spencer's cold body had taken it a step too far.

He could smell Emily and opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Come over here." Floyd sounded tired and his words were slightly slurred.

She walked slowly over and looked down at the white face and the slowly darkening of the blue around his mouth. "Floyd – I think you need to let go now. Come with me." She put a hand out to touch him again.

"Not yet. Just listen. Put you ear to his face. Tell me what you hear."

"Please – this isn't going to help anyone. You need to leave him now."

"Emily – listen."

With a sigh she moved forwards. She had seen a lot of dead bodies on her job. She could block it out and keep herself safe from it, but this was different. This was someone she knew well. Someone whose voice she recognised and someone she had watched as he walked past her desk. She knew his smell and his laughter. This wasn't just a victim. She closed her eyes as she moved her head down to listen. If this would help Floyd she would do it, but – she couldn't look at Spencer's face anymore.

Again she sighed and swallowed as she bent down and listened.

The shock of what she heard made her stand up again too quickly. Her head started to spin.

"Oh my good god." She sat down quickly on the chair next to the bed.

"I told you I could fix him."

Floyd smiled a big toothy smile at the woman who was secretly lusting over him.

* * *


	19. Chapter 19 Unconditional Love

Chapter 19

Unconditional Love

_Whenever you look at me I feel you, whenever you touch me I hear you, whenever I see you I explode...for your love is what keeps me alive._

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

In Hotch's room they sat and stood in a stunned silence. Garcia had arrived and was leaning on Morgan sobbing on his shoulder.

"Can we see him?" She managed to say.

Everyone looked over at Hotch. "Prentiss is down there right now. I think that Floyd is still there. I haven't heard otherwise. We need to see him though. I need to see him."

Rossi nodded. "I think we should wait. They will prepare him for us to see. I really don't think it advisable to see him as he is now."

This brought on more howling from Garcia who was gently directed to a chair by Morgan and made to sit. Derek crouched down next to her and held her hands. He wanted to be able to comfort her better than this, but images of Reid's back lifting off the bed and falling back again kept playing through his mind. The way his head fell back and that empty look in his eyes. Morgan wondered if he would ever get that out of his head again.

Rossi stood up. "I won't be long." He left the room with eyes following him. They knew where he was going.

-o-o-o-

He stood for a while and looked into the room. Reid was laying on his side with Floyd laying behind him holding him tightly. Right there as things were with Prentiss sitting in a chair just staring it looked like Floyd wouldn't hurt anyone. It was peaceful and loving. He almost didn't want to upset things by entering the room, but he needed to see Reid. The last time he had seen him he had been put into the ambulance. The next time would be his burial. Now he wished he had got to know him a bit better. Maybe he could have got on with him. Maybe not. Now he will never know.

He pushed the door open and walked into the room. Prentiss turned her head and looked over at Rossi and then back to Reid.

"Sir." Emily whispered. "He's breathing."

Rossi stepped closer. "They pronounced him dead." He looked down at Reid.

"I know they did. But he is breathing."

"Have you told the doctors?" Dave put a hand out and gently touched the side of Reid's face. It wasn't warm, but neither was it cold as it should be. He looked over at Floyd. "Care to tell me what's going on here?"

Floyd looked up at Rossi and smirked. "I don't know what you mean. He just needed some one to hold him and pull him back. Machines work well. Loving arms work better." He rested his head down again and closed his eyes.

"I might be inclined to believe that if I thought you cared for Reid – but you are just using him and so the statement is void."

"Doesn't change the facts Agent David Rossi. Spencer will be fine. No thanks to you."

"I'm going to get a doctor. I need this checked out properly."

"Can't you just let him sleep?" Floyd was looking back up at Rossi.

He shook his head. "I don't know what your game is Franks…or whatever you like to be called."

"Flanders."

"Pardon?"

"You may call me Flanders. If you feel the overriding need to call me something."

"Fine – Flanders, I don't know what you game is but you wont be pulling me into it. Prentiss, Hotch will be needing to know what is going on. Go and tell him."

Emily pulled herself out of the strange daze she had been sitting in and stood up on shaky legs. "Yes sir." She left the room slowly. The lure – the pull – that Flanders had over her was strong. It wasn't until she was out of visual range that she was able to shake the feeling off and realise exactly what had happened. She took the corridor at a run and the stairs two at a time.

-o-o-o-

Rossi stood looking down at Flanders and Reid. "I'm getting a doctor. I need Reid checked out properly."

"Whatever. Don't let me stop you."

Floyd watched Rossi leave the room again. He pulled back slightly away from Reid and kissed the top of his head. "I think they are going to make sure you are OK babes. I'll be right next to the bed." He readjusted Reid's clothing and bedding and slid off the side of the bed just as the doctors came running into the room.

They rolled Spencer over onto his back and listened to his chest and checked out his breathing. They stuck monitors on him and watched the bleep of the machine.

"Why didn't you tell us?" The doctor snapped at Floyd. "Do you know the damage you might have caused by not informing us?"

Flanders snapped back at them. "Not as much as you would have done leaving him here to die."

They pushed Floyd back out of the way and looked into Reid's eyes. They shone lights into his eyes and made notes on pads…they ran something over the soles of his feet and watched his toes curl. "This doesn't necessarily mean that he is going to wake up. I don't want you to raise your hopes too high. The damage done to his brain could be quite extensive."

Floyd scowled at them. "He will be fine. He just needs to sleep."

"Sir." The doctor was getting more than a bit annoyed with this odd looking man. "It isn't that simple."

Floyd stared back at him. "Yes it is. He will be fine. Sew his arm up properly. He wont want that to scar to much."

-o-o-o-

He had been laying in darkness for as long as he could remember. There was nothing but the sound of beating wings. No smells and nothing to see. Spencer felt as though he was floating on something sticky and as he tried to lift his fingers to his face to smell the stuff he realised he couldn't move.

Reid felt a dreadful pain shooting through his chest. He could feel his back arch out of the treacle and then slam back down into it. He wanted to reach out and tell them to stop it – whoever it was, but he couldn't talk or resist the treatment. The sound of the wings got closer as he felt the pain again. Harder this time. Deeper and more painful. It felt as though his chest was going to explode with the force. Again his back arched out of the mess he was laying in this time forcing his shoulders out of the muck too. He tried to scream and grab the person doing this but somehow he had been incapacitated.

Spencer tried to remember what the last thing it was he did before he was brought here. He could remember Rossi talking to him. Telling him to wake up, but he didn't want to. Reid just wanted the pain of everything to go away and let the darkness hold him now. All the things from the past would be gone then. His childhood, his adolescence. Growing up feeling different and outcast – all of that would be gone if only he was allowed to sleep….

…but now he realised it was all false. There was no release from it. It was still here only now it was hurting him. Again he felt the searing pain in his chest and in his mind he screamed at them to stop. They were trying to wake him up. They were destroying the little bit of hope he had left. They were going to awaken him and then pull him apart and accuse him of doing dreadful things he knew nothing about.

Reid just wanted to be left in the dark. For the first time in his life the darkness was a comfort. He knew his father wasn't here. No one to hurt him and make him feel ashamed. Just peaceful darkness and the gentle sound of wings now drifting away again.

And now he was alone again. The pain finally stopped.

As he lay finally in peace he could feel he was being moved over onto his side and someone was holding him.

'Please just leave me now.'

But hands were on him trying to pull him back again and as he slipped down deeper into the muck he was laying and the sound of the wings got louder he could feel someone kissing the back of his neck and a mind inside his own willing him back again. But for now he wanted just to slid under the treacle and be gone.

No one would miss him. His mother didn't even know who he was anymore. She returned his letters to him. His only friends were in the BAU and they had suddenly without reason that he could fathom right now – turned against him and then there was Floyd. The person who drugged him and hurt him and it seemed accused him also. There was no one. Only his person holding him now – a complete happiness he hadn't felt for a long time now.

But even that didn't last. Even now in the darkness he could feel old familiar feelings and the pain and humiliation made him want to cry out – but now he knew if he opened his mouth he would drink the slime and his voice would never be heard again.

Slowly he tried to pull back up again. He felt his body responding to what was being done to him and he hated himself for it. He just wanted to be held. He wanted to feel safe. He needed that bit of comfort that came with unconditional love.

-o-o-o-

When Emily burst into Hotch's room it was like a wake was taking place. So may swollen eyes and used tissues. Hotch was laying back on his bed looking at the ceiling. Morgan was comforting Garcia as best he could comfort a soggy tech…

"He's breathing." She gasped out between her shuddering breaths.

Hotch looked over at her and frowned. "What?"

"Reid – he suddenly started breathing. They took all the machinery away…the tube from his throat…the drips…all gone…and he suddenly started to breath."

Garcia looked up and wiped her nose on a sodden tissue. "That can't happen. That doesn't happen."

Prentiss shrugged, but it did. I saw it. That Floyd lay on the bed with him and held him and he started to breath again. I can't explain how or why. Rossi has called the doctors in to see him."

Morgan spoke now. "Is he awake?"

"No, but it looks like a natural sleep. Maybe the machinery was faulty? I can't think of another explanation for it." Emily suddenly felt very wobbly on her legs again and reached out to grab Morgan. "Sorry – I feel very light headed." Derek helped Prentiss to a chair as Hotch again tried to get out of bed. He wasn't sure how he was going to walk but after laying here grieving Reid he needed to go and see for himself that things had changed.

"Someone help me." He muttered as he tried to get off the bed.

Morgan left a shaking Prentiss and ran to his boss. "You shouldn't be walking. Let me get you a wheelchair." He put hand on Hotch to say 'don't you dare get out of bed.'

"An arm to hold onto will do." He moved Morgan's arm and grabbed hold tightly as he put weight on his bruised knees. They screamed at him to sit back down again and the shooting pains in his back and across his head made him think or a second that maybe he should take up the offer of a chair, but slowly he stepped forwards. Derek could see how Hotch had clamped his jaw tightly shut and he heard the moan of pain escape his lips but he wasn't going to let the girls see he was in complete and total unadulterated agony.

Slowly very slowly they walked to the elevator. Garcia and Prentiss walked slowly behind. Pen was still sniffing and wiping at her nose and Prentiss was holding tightly onto her.

It was a very slow and very painful journey for Hotch, but he needed to see Reid and he needed – if Floyd was there – him to see that he was still walking. His threats meant nothing.

Prentiss pushed open the door to Spencer's room and walked back in quietly. Floyd was standing with his back against the wall with his hands behind his back. Rossi was talking quietly to a doctor who looked over at the new arrivals.

"I'm sorry." The doctor said, "But this really isn't a good time for visitors."

"They are with me." Rossi stated. "However," looking over at Floyd. "He isn't."

Hotch was watching Floyd carefully but he barely gave Hotch a second glance. He didn't need to. He could smell his filth coming a long time ago.

The doctor turned to look at the man who was making him feel decidedly uncomfortable. "Maybe you can wait outside for a little while." He said to Floyd.

"Maybe you can go fuck yourself." Was the reply.

"There is no need for that attitude." Rossi snapped at Floyd.

"Screw you too Agent David Rossi. I am his lover. I am staying. It was me he was with when he came back to us. That must tell you something."

Hotch walked slowly with tears of pain in his eyes. Now he could feel Floyd's eyes on him. He looked over at him again and looked directly into his eyes and down into hell. Aaron shuddered and pulled his gaze away from him. He wasn't going to let that little pretty man intimidate him. He picked up Reid's hand. He one bandaged because of the glass he had dug into his palms.

"Reid – It's Hotch. I just need you to know that we are all here – rooting for you – if you can hear me – when you are ready – we will be here for you." The idea that this delicate broken man had anything to do with the horrific murders seemed completely ridiculous. Again he looked over at Floyd. However he had no doubt in his mind that Flanders could have done it. Though why frame Spencer for it afterwards and why lie about the drugs – he didn't understand that.

Then he looked back down at Reid and at the bandages up his arms and the clips on his forehead holding together the skin he had torn open on the broken mirror and knew that these were not the actions of a sane man.

Hotch turned to the doctor. "Have you done bloods on him? Drugs tests?" Then he turned to Prentiss. "Call the lab and see if the results are back yet. I need to know if he was taking anything."

Morgan put a hand on Hotch's arm. "Hotch man, how can you be thinking that? Look at him!"

Aaron gently rubbed Reid's wrist with his thumb. The rest of Hotch's own hand was strapped up and Spencer's was covered in a big dressing too. "I need to know for sure. I have to know if my Agent was taking narcotics – it could explain things. I would explain this."

"Hotch." Morgan's didn't look happy.

Hotch gently put Reid's hand back down again. "I know what it means Morgan, but he will either end up in a drugs rehab or somewhere for people with mental health problems. Where do you think he would rather be? I am almost hoping he was taking something."

"He was. I told you he was." Floyd said – still standing against the wall.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Fine you don't believe me. The tests will show it. A mixture he was on. Some herbal crap he said it was ok to take. Not illegal…just relaxing but to be honest I don't believe that is what it was. More likely cocaine or something – I don't really know – not a drugs person myself."

"Why are you doing this?" Morgan wanted to know. He started to walk over to Floyd. "Why are you making things worse for him?"

Floyd raised an eyebrow at the approaching agent. "I'm just telling you how it is. He's a filthy little freak – and I like to screw him. That's all there is to it."

The fist from Morgan was caught in Floyd's hand and pushed back. Floyd let go of the hand and wiped his palm on his jeans leg.

"Don't you even think about touching me."

Morgan took a step back and shook his hand out where Floyd had given it a gentle squeeze. He was surprisingly strong for someone with such a slight build.

Floyd carried on talking. "We are all here to help Spencer, so maybe we should be doing that and not fighting amongst each other." He moved away from the wall and over to Hotch who was realising that standing still was the best thing to do now. Floyd put a hand on his shoulder. "I really don't mean him any harm. He just needs – oh I don't know – training? Is that the right word? He has so few life experiences. I would happily take him off your hands for a few months. Go hiking….show him how to live. You will get back a much stronger person. Mentally stronger."

Hotch looked over at Floyd whose eyes now seemed to be less deep than before. "I think we can handle our own."

Floyd looked at Spencer and leaned down to give him a gentle kiss on his lips. "Yes I can see how well you handle your own." And now he turned an accusing eye on Rossi.

-o-o-o-

Reid could feel gentle hands on him and a familiar smell was finally coming through. Initially the smell made him want to sink back down and disappear, but it soon passed. Now he was feeling the drowsy safety of the man who continually hurt and abused him, but he couldn't pull himself away from. Not even in death could he be rid of this person. It meant one of two things – Floyd had some kind of magical hold over him – which was a stupid idea – or this was the unconditional love he craved so much for and if that is what Floyd was giving him, he was happy to return it.

* * *

_There are a hundred reasons why I should give up, but you're the one reason I keep going: - Author Unkown_

* * *


	20. Chapter 20 Going Home

Chapter 20

Going Home

_Tin Het once said: What the hell time is this to be looking for quotes? Its 5:30am!_

**A/N: nasty slash warning!**

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

There was s dim light glowing over the door. Reid turned his head and looked over at it. Really he would have preferred it completely dark. That way he wouldn't have to look at anyone and try to explain why he had done what he had.

As it was Hotch was sitting on a chair with his head down and his breathing heavy – sleeping soundly in the plastic covered chair. His eyes drifted around the room until they rested on the only other person there and this person wasn't sleeping. He was watching every small movement. Reid licked his lips and tried to smile but his mouth was so dry that he thought his lips would crack and bleed if he did more than a small twitch.

Floyd moved over to him and picked up a cup and straw. "Sip it slowly." He said quietly. He didn't want to wake Hotch up yet. Floyd held the cup for Spencer as he sipped greedily from the cup before it was taken away again. "You gave us all quite a scare."

"I don't know what to say." He turned his head away from Floyd and looked straight into Hotch's eyes. Spencer closed his eyes and rolled over onto his back. "Why does it feel like someone had been jumping on my chest?"

"If you are in pain I can call the doctor in. I should do anyway now you are awake." Hotch started to move from the chair but with a groan slid back down again. Floyd raised his eyes to the heavens and sighed.

"I'll get a doctor." He bent down and gave Reid a small kiss on the cheek. "You don't know how happy I am to have you back with us."

Reid waited for Floyd to leave and then rubbed roughly at his face.

"Rubbing it in to keep forever – or wiping it off?" Reid turned to look at Hotch who was watching him carefully.

He swallowed hard. "I don't know."

Hotch nodded. "They pronounced you dead."

"I see."

"Your heart gave up. They couldn't – we thought you were gone."

Reid turned onto his side and looked carefully at Hotch. "Statistically …." He didn't get any further

"Irrelevant …."

"The odds of me surviving….."

"Reid….it doesn't matter now."

"I felt them shocking me." He licked his lips. "I felt everything. Every touch and every bolt of electricity they passed through me."

"I'm sorry Reid. I sorry I wasn't there for you during that."

Spencer shook his head. "I didn't want you there. I didn't want anyone there. I just wanted to be left alone, and you know? That feeling hasn't really gone. I know you don't trust me. I know they did more blood tests and I know you asked for drugs test results from the lab."

Hotch nodded.

"And? The results? Did you get what you expected?"

"Yes I think I did. Now lay down and rest. We will talk about this later. Here's the doctor now."

The doctors stood stunned at first watching the man he had pronounced dead a few hours ago chatting away.

"Dr Reid." He walked over to him and shook his head slightly. Floyd was now standing behind the chair Hotch was sitting in. "I'm not sure how to explain what happened."

Spencer flopped back onto the bed and sighed. "I really doesn't matter. I feel great and I want to go home."

"I will get the nurse to change your dressings and we will see how you are feeling then. I can't let you go yet Dr Reid – and I think Agent Hotchner needs to talk to you."

Hotch spoke up. "It can wait. It might be better for all if he is home when we chat. This environment isn't going to help."

The doctor nodded and looked up at Floyd who was gripping the back of Hotch's chair rather firmly. "You will be taking him home with you?"

"Yes."

"Then come with me, I will give you the medication he will be needing and explain a few things to you."

"Thank you." Before turning to leave Floyd placed a hand on the top of Hotch's head. "You alright there Aaron? You look a bit peaky." He snatched his hand away and walked off before Hotch could react to the strangeness of what just happened.

Hotch pushed himself up to stand and walked carefully over to Reid. "I need to talk to you. I was going to wait until you got home, but I don't think he is going to leave me space to talk."

Reid didn't reply but just looked at Hotch waiting for what he was so desperate to say.

"The results came back. The drug test results. Either you have been taking something – or he has been drugging you. Either way Reid it needs to be sorted in a very severe way. I don't want you going back with him. Stay with me for a few days until you can get your head right and we can think what will happen next."

"Why would I want to go with you? I trusted you Hotch – I have always trusted you with my life, but as soon as some doubt was there you joined in with the rest of them. I thought you had more belief in me than that."

Hotch swallowed and reached a hand out to Spencer. He almost – very nearly withdrew it – but he wasn't going to let anyone intimidate him into not doing what he felt he needed to. He placed his hand on Reid's good arm. "It's hard to keep that belief when the evidence is saying otherwise. I need you here to look me in the eyes and say you didn't knowingly take any narcotics."

Reid looked away from Hotch and down at his hands. "No."

The hand on Spencer's arm held on a bit tighter. "Reid – what aren't you telling me?"

A shake of the head. "I told you before. You didn't believe me then, so why would you now?"

"Reid – please tell me you didn't knowingly take anything."

Reid rarely lost his temper. It wasn't something he did – unlike Morgan and so the venom in his voice was a nasty shock. "I'm not telling you anything. Get your hand off me. I don't see why I have to say the same thing over and over again. Go away and leave me alone Hotch. I don't need you and I don't want your comfort. It wasn't there when I needed it so what use is it."

He was looking up at Hotch now who was looking back at the tears trying to escape Reid's eyes.

"I couldn't."

"When have you ever let someone intimidate you Hotch? It's not that you couldn't – it's that you wouldn't. All of that trust I had in Gideon – you remember him don't you? – The man I could tell anything – the man who treated me like his own son: he walked out and the person who stepped in and offered support to me when things were at their worst – you – you now denied me the small thing we had built up. That trust Hotch. It's gone. Now go and leave me alone."

"I'm so sorry Reid. I will talk to you again when your head is clearer. I still need answers."

Now Spencer was pushing back his bed covers and sliding out of his bed. He put a hand on Hotch's chest and pushed backwards. "You have the answers! I told you the truth!" He pushed again and this time Hotch had to take a step back to retain his balance. He made a slight very quiet groan as his knee gave way and he lost his balance – falling to the floor and scraping his back on the arm of the chair next to the bed.

It was at this point that Floyd re-entered the room. "Get back into bed Spencer. What the hell are you playing?" Floyd hardly even glance at Spencer as he went to offer a hand to Hotch. "Need some help? Anything you need?"

Hotch didn't give Floyd an answer but took hold of his calloused hand and allowed him to help him up off the floor. Floyd looked up at Reid who was slowly walking across the room towards the door.

"You can't go yet Spence."

"Why not. I feel fine."

"Because I need to talk to you about stuff first. Agent Aaron Hotchner might want to listen to his too, as he is your boss."

Spencer didn't move. "Reid – you can't go." Hotch added.

He looked over at Hotch standing there still holding Floyd's hand and with hot angry tears in his eyes again he walked out of the room.

Spencer hadn't gotten very far when a hand gently touched him on the back. "Babes – if you really have to go home – let me help you." As Reid stopped, the hand moved up to his shoulder and rested gently. "You've had a really bad time. I would rather you stayed here at least until the morning."

Slowly Reid turned to face him. "Do you have the bike or the car?"

"The car, but Spencer…."

"Then I just need to discharge myself. Don't try and stop me Floyd. I'm not in the mood for any more moaning and grumbling. I just want to sit in my chair and have a coffee. Too much?"

Floyd moved his hand up to the side of Spencer's face. "Not too much, but I wont be letting you out of my sight."

Spencer did a tight smile and nodded. "Help me get out of this place – Floyd Hotch is ……"

"Not going to do anything. I promise."

"He will keep asking questions."

"Come with me, if you want to leave now we need a doctor. I have meds for you."

"I'm not in pain."

"Antibiotics and something to help you sleep is all. Don't worry. Come on. Let's get you home."

-o-o-o-

And so this is why by breakfast time they were safely back in Reid's apartment and he was curled up on his big leather chair.

Floyd arrived out of the kitchen with a plate of sliced fruit and sunflower and pumpkin seeds. It looked divine, but Spencer's stomach recoiled at the thought

of eating.

"It's not that I don't appreciate it." He looked down at the lovely platter of food.

Floyd sat on the floor in front of Spencer's chair and leaned back. "Then what is it?"

"I think – I think it's the medication. I don't have much of an appetite."

"Liar." Floyd turned his head to look at Reid. "Don't lie to me Spence – I can smell it on you. I can smell him on you – but I will let that one ride for now."

"I just don't much feel like eating."

"The truth. Thank you. See how easy that was. It will be because you – erm – died – babes….it sorta takes away appetite and sex drive."

"Oh."

Floyd moved back again and picked out some of the fruit and put it on a smaller white plate. "Here – eat."

Spencer reached out and took the plate and rested it on his leg. "I really don't much feel like………….."

"Eating – you said, but you see the thing is babes, if you don't I wont get what I want from you and that simply isn't my plan." He turned to look at Spencer. "Now eat it – or do you want me to liquidise it for you and feed you down a tube?"

Reid picked up a bit of melon and slid the slice into his mouth. "mmm lovely." And a sigh. It sat there in his mouth doing nothing. He didn't bite down on it and it was too big to swallow so he just sat with it resting on his tongue.

"You're not eating it Spencer. You are behaving like a bloody two year old! What the hell is wrong with you?" Floyd was on his feet now and picking up the delicious plate of food he had lovingly prepared.

"It's – I.." he spat the slice of melon out into his hand. "You drugged me."

"It's a fucking slice of melon!"

Reid's legs were unfolding from beneath him. "I know what it is! And I don't know what you did to it! I don't want anything you cook for me. I don't want to spend my days in a drug induced haze."

"Fuck you Spencer!" And the plate left Floyd's hand and hit the wall above the computer desk.

Now Reid was on his feet too. "Fabulous! Now I have to clean up your mess. Thank you for that Floyd!" He turned and started a quick march out to the kitchen to get a bin and something to clean with. On his second stride something hit him on the back of the head.

His third stride was a wobble forward as he attempted to escape from hit him. The next thing though wasn't another strike to the head it was a grab of the hair. Floyd pulled him back with a quick hard yank. Reid yelped out in surprise and put his bandaged hand over the one pulling at his hair and turned swinging wildly with fist attached to the damaged arm.

Floyd did two things. The first was to grab the pathetic arm and dig his nails into the recently stitched wound. The other thing he did almost simultaneously was to let go of his hair and grab the injured hand, again digging nails into the cuts.

"Stop it! You're hurting me."

"I can do what I bloody well want with you. I brought you back…I fixed you – you owe me."

Spencer now used his feet to defend against him. There was little he could do with his hands right now and so a kick in Floyd's knee with the heel of his foot was what he decided on. He heard a soft grunt from Floyd and the hand holding his let go…but the one clutching his arm dug in deeper. Reid took a step backwards and tried to pull his arm away from Floyd.

"Let go of me! Stop pushing me around and controlling me! Get out! I don't want you here. I never wanted this! I don't even like guys…."

The fist impacted so hard with the side of Reid's head that as he fell to the bare wood flooring he heard something crack. Floyd still had hold of his arm and was twisting it around and pulling at the stitches through the dressing he had up his arm.

Again Reid wanted to shout out but when he opened his mouth the pain shot through his jaw and around his head and down the back of his neck…It was so intense that if had anything in his stomach he would have emptied it there on the flooring.

"Don't you ever hit me again you fucking freak! You are nothing…you are so nothing that you should be dead. You hearing me?"

A pull on Spencer's arm and he felt the stitches start to give.

"You are a dirty little bastard. Not even your own father wanted you for long. Gideon soon saw through you and now Hotchner. I am ALL you have! You need me…and you do like guys you stupid bit of scum."

He let go of the arm and stood for a second or two watching Reid trying to get up off the floor. "No one wants you Spence. No one. Not even your mother. She sends your letters back. You have no one! And do you know why?"

He bent down and grabbed Reid by the hair again and started to drag him to the bed room.

"I can't hear you answering me Spence babes – do you know why?"

Again he wanted to shout out and kick and fight Floyd off him, but this smaller man was by far the stronger. Reid tried to get to his feet but Floyd was dragging him too fast. His injured arm was seeping blood and the other hand was a red sodden mess but he still tried to grab the door frame as he was dragged by it.

"Talk to me Spencer babes….I hate it when you wont communicate with me." As he released Reid's hair his head fell back and bounced off the bedroom floor. Arms were now grabbing him under his shoulders and pulling him up to the bed. This Reid saw as his chance again…but kicking just seemed to provoke more violence.

"Floyd." God it hurt to talk…"Please don't."

"You love it! You want me inside you. I can see it in your eyes." He was laying on his back now with Floyd happily straddled across his hips. "That's not the only place I can see it…and feel it. You dirty little whore."

"Please don't." He was beginning to sound pathetic. He knew it. But the fear of what Floyd had planned for him was taking the strength out of his words.

"You loved it before. You begged me for more. You sucked me and then asked to be fucked. You wanted it hard Spencer – can't you remember?"

"You drugged me. I didn't know what I was doing!"

Floyd moved his hands down to Spencer's belt and quickly undid it.

"Please don't. Floyd I am begging you to stop."

A raise eyebrow. "Begging me? Hands above your head now."

"No – no don't!"

There was a small protest but his arm and hand were in such pain that he could hardly move them let alone fight Floyd off with them. His thin wrists were grabbed and as Floyd pulled off Reid's belt he used it to restrain his hand and tie them to the head board.

Now Reid was expecting what Floyd wanted…and what to his horror it seemed his body wanted too. He squirmed on the bed and pulled at the belt but he was held too lightly. Floyd stayed straddled across Reid and pulled something out of his pocket. A small envelope. Tiny – and Reid could see a small pumpkin head embossed on the side of it as Floyd brought it closer. He wriggled and bucked as Floyd tipped some of the contents onto the palm of his hand.

"Now babes I have to get this in an orifice of yours and I really don't care which…but the mouth or nose are less messy. I can just as easily "

"NO! Floyd stop this." He really wanted to sound like he had some power in his voice still, but it just came out as a pathetic whimper.

Floyd watched Spencer closely. He knew him well. He knew his habits and his mannerisms…and all he had to do was wait for the right moment and he wasn't long waiting. As Spencer licked his lips Floyd poured the powder onto his mouth.

Reid spat and tried to get it off him, but it was up his nose and on his lips and there was nothing he could do to get rid of it. He wanted to curse at Floyd and shout, but he suspected some damage had been done to his jaw and as the powder got breathed in and it seeped gently into the soft skin around his lips, he hardly felt his cords and boxers being removed.

As he lay back and relaxed and the pain shifted and didn't matter anymore he began to enjoy very much what Floyd was doing with his tongue and fingers. He moaned and pushed his hips up and sighed happily as Floyd pulled and manipulated him…he could feel kisses on his neck and soft words in his ear.

"You dirty freak. You are a piece of filth." Whispered gently as he took Reid hard and fast. He hadn't prepared Spencer for this and if he hadn't been so high on whatever it was Floyd had given him he would have screamed. The only lubrication was the blood.

Reid moaned and let out gasps of pleasure as his numbed body demanded more as he pushed up hard with his hip trying to take in as much of Floyd as there was.

Floyd looked down at his victim. He could smell the blood and sweat and feel the way Reid demanded more and more of him…and he was more than willing to give it. He swiped his hand across his mouth to remove some of the drool as he looked down into the eyes of the man he had beaten, drugged and raped and had every intention of keeping all to himself.

Floyd Flanders didn't share.

* * *


	21. Chapter 21 Paper

Chapter 21

Paper

_Probably the toughest time in anyone's life is when you have to murder a loved one because they're the devil__: - __Emo Philips _

**A/N: I have had a day full of distractions…I am sorry if this has made the chapter a bit naff….Pb xoxox**

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

He looked down at the unconscious man on the bed and came to a decision. There was no way in his hell that he was going to have this treasure taken from him and therefore to avoid that he would have to take him somewhere away from here.

Leaving Reid still tied to the bed and smeared with blood he began to pull items of clothing out of the drawers. A couple of pairs of jeans each and from a plastic carrier bag a blue Tshirt. He held it up and smiled at the printed letters and numbers on the front and stuffed it in a back pack with a few odd pairs of socks and boxers.

He took some bottles of water from Reid's fridge and stuffed them in the bag too. Next the closed all the drapes and made sure there was nothing in the bins which would rot and attract the flies. Floyd started to walk back to the bedroom running his fingers slowly along the wall as he walked. As they met the wood of the bathroom he stopped and pushed the door open. He the took ten minutes to give the bathroom a quick clean. He scrubbed out the shower tray and wiped down the sides of the shower where the water had sat and dried into soapy drips. Then the tub had bleach poured into it and was wiped clean with a cloth. He rinsed it out thoroughly and then wiped the washbasin and cleaned the taps. The toilet was treated with a good scrubbing and a bottle of bleach. Next the went to the cupboard and pulled out a scrubbing brush and floor cleaner. It didn't take long. He was used to being on his knees and quickly gave the floor a clean. Inadvertently he left some of Reid's blood in small smears where it had soaked into the knees of his jeans. Quickly he ran the cloth over the marks until there was no trace. He stood and inspected it. Really he would have liked to have washed the walls down too, but he didn't really have time now. Put the brush away and pulled out another cloth which he used to give the mirror a last wipe down with. Now he was happy. Now he felt he was ready. He stepped back and closed the door.

Glancing across the floor and over to the lounge he could see spots of blood from were he had dragged Reid the earlier. He wanted to clean up. He really wanted to get down and scrub the floor too but then he would have to clean up the broken plate wasted fruit. He closed his eyes against the mess and went back to the bedroom. Another set of clothes was now pulled from the drawer next to Reid's bed. A plain black sleeveless Tshirt and a pair of black jeans were thrown on the bed. Floyd then pulled a white shirt off a hanger and removed the dirty top he was wearing and replaced it with the loose fitting shirt with deep cuffs and no collar. He then put over the top of that a heavy weight black double breasted waistcoat. He still had his boots on and he kept the same grubby black jeans on, but found a chunky belt in place of the one he had on.

Now he turned back to Reid. Carefully he untied the hands and brought them to his side. He grabbed ripped open the sweat and blood covered shirt he had on and threw it into the corner of the room. Pulling Reid up to sit he carefully pulled the Tshirt on over his sweaty head. He climbed up onto the bed and sat astride Reid, still keeping him sitting up and wrapped his arms tightly around him. He wanted him again so much. Floyd could never get enough of this. He could touch and lick and kiss and hold and screw this man all day and still it wouldn't be enough.

For now he just held on tightly and rested Spencer's head on his shoulder as he buried his face into Reid's wavy hair. He smelt delicious. He would just taste

so right fried with garlic and onion. Maybe with a small side salad – which would be just for show – but yes….Reid made his mouth drool. Such a sweet tasting being.

Carefully before he began to eat – he lay Reid down again and began to dress his bottom half.

Now he just stood back and looked down at the most perfect being who ever existed. It made something unfamiliar crawl around in his stomach. He shook his head and made some final arrangements. He had managed to get blood on his hands as he dressed Reid and as he walked back down the hall to the lounge he left bloody smears along the wall.

The decision was which book to take. For a few minutes he stood in front of the book shelves looking at the huge collection. He frowned have read them all himself already nothing jumped out at him as extra special.

A sigh and he returned to Reid who was beginning to awaken.

Floyd wasn't sure what Spencer's attitude was going to be and so he readied himself for a fight. He stood watching Reid as he slowly became aware of his surroundings again. He made a low groan and lifted his hands to his face and then turned his face to look at Floyd. His expression remained blank.

"You OK babes?"

He put his bandaged hand to the side of his face and gave a slow nod.

Reid remembered every moment. He remembered the pain of nails digging under his skin, and he remembered having something thrown on lips. He remembered responding to Floyd in a way he didn't want to but was unable to stop.

Reid nodded slowly. "Thirsty." He muttered between lips which felt like they had been skinned. He ran his tongue slowly over them and saw the smile creeping over Floyd's face. He needed to get out of here. He had to contact Rossi. He seemed to be the only person who was thinking straight. Slowly he put his legs over the side of the bed and sat up.

"What's this?" He ran his long fingers of his good hand over the front of his Tshirt.

"It looks good on you. I can see all your muscles."

Spencer frowned. "I don't really have any."

"I know you don't. That's what turns me on though Spence. Hurry up…get a drink – we are going out."

He really didn't want to be going anywhere with Floyd. The pain shooting through him made him wonder what actual damage he had let this monster do to him. And enjoyed. He bit down on his bottom lip as he stood up. Taking a couple of deep breaths he readied himself. He had a plan. Probably not a brilliant one, but when locked in an apartment with a violent rapist the options are slim.

"Kitchen." Spencer muttered and walked very slowly and carefully across the bedroom floor. Floyd stood back and just watched. A predatory look in his eyes. Plan one. Lock self in bathroom for as long as reasonable in the hopes Hotch will turn up. Not much of a plan but the only one he could think of. He knew he didn't smell to good and so a shower would be good. He walked the short distance to the bathroom door with one hand on the wall. How the hell had he got himself into this situation? He reached out for he bathroom door handle with his good hand.

"That's not the kitchen." Spencer could feel the hot breath on the back of his neck. "I've cleaned in there. Piss in the sink if you have to. Hurry up – we need to go."

"Go where?" He dropped his hand from the door and tried to think of plan number two.

"You don't need to know yet. Kitchen is down there on the right. In case you forgot."

Reid turned his head to look at Floyd and wished he hadn't. The eyes looking back weren't those of someone he wanted to be in the same room with – definitely not in the same bed. The memory of what he had allowed Floyd to do to him made his head spin and his knees feel like they didn't want to support him anymore. He leaned back on the bathroom door and swallowed hard.

"Kitchen." He slurred out and turned slowly to walk to the small hardly used room.

He was feeling a bit steadier now, but still leaned heavily onto the wall for support. The kitchen was next to the door. If he could get to the door he had a chance. There was no way he was going to just walk out of here and let Floyd whisk him off to some unknown location. He kept his head down looking at the floor. He didn't want Floyd to know what he was planning.

Had he looked he might have changed his plan. As he reached the kitchen he half turned to go through the door, then turned back and in two quick steps was at his front door. He pulled on the latch and pressed down on the lock to open it, but nothing happened. He looked up and saw that Floyd had pushed the top bolt across. With a gasp of distress he reached up and slid the bolt back. Again he tried the door. The unbandaged hand was sweaty and slipping on the latch. Looking down he saw the lower bolt was across too. He lifted his foot and kicked back the bolt back out of its housing and now he reached up with shaking fingers to take the chain off. Reid could fell his heart thumping so hard in his chest that he wondered if it would kill him. Floyd hadn't reacted to what he was doing and so must have moved back to the lounge. The chain finally fell and his fingers moved back to the door latch.

"And once you are outside – then what?"

The voice was directly behind him. Spencer froze for a second and then carried on pulling the latch down.

"You not talking to me?"

Reid ignored him and finally got his fingers to obey his brain and he was trying to pull the door open – but still he couldn't open it. Reid looked down. Floyd had his boot against the door.

"Let me out." Reid hissed at him.

"I will. We will leave together."

A hand was gently stroking the back of Reid's hair. He wanted to scream in frustration as again his body started to react in a way he didn't want it to.

"I will leave on my own thank you. Remove your foot."

-o-o-o-

Hotch tried Reid's home phone and he got no reply. The cell phone went straight to voice mail. He sat and looked at the telephone for a while and pushed his fingers through his hair. Carefully he pushed himself up from his desk. He shouldn't be at work. He knew deep down the shouldn't be here but if not here he would be at home doing the same thing, worrying about Reid. Slowly he left his office and walked the short distance to Dave's. Rossi looked up when Aaron walked in.

"You need to be at home. We can handle what is going on."

Hotch nodded. "I know. Reid's not picking up his phone. I need – want – someone to go over there and check it out."

"You don't think he's done something silly do you?" Rossi was getting up out of his chair.

"No – I am more concerned that Flanders has."

"Go home Hotch. Prentiss and I will go and check on Reid. I will let you know what happens. Go home – take some pain killers and sleep."

Hotch rubbed gently at his eyes with this finger tips. "You are right. I will get Morgan to drop me off."

-o-o-o-

They stood outside Reid's apartment door. Hotch had given them a pass key to get through the doors at the front, and now Rossi was standing holding the apartment door key in his hand. Prentiss lifted her hand and tapped heavily on the wooden door. She took a deep breath and waited. Counted to ten and knocked again. They stood and listened for any sound of movement…a cry for help…anything.

"Sir – if he's not here…."

"Shall we have a look?" Rossi moved to the door and placed the key in the lock. It clicked open and there was silence. They each pulled out their sidearms and walked into Reid's apartment. Rossi waited for Emily to be in the hallway and he closed the door. They stood in darkness and pulled out their flashlights and peered around. They took a couple of steps forwards before Emily's light caught something on the wall.

"Sir…" she walked over and shone the light along the smears of blood on the wall. As she turned back to look at Rossi her light lit up the door they had just walked through. "Oh god – this doesn't look good." There was blood at head height. A big splodge of blood and smears like hands had been placed against the wood of the door. There were blood spots on the floor and more smears up the wall.

"Prentiss call in the CSU – I'm going to see if I can find him. The kitchen was tidy and empty but the door frame had blood on it in a couple of places. As though a bloody had had rested there. The bathroom…. Rossi didn't go in – he could see there was no Reid and he could tell this is where the smell of bleach was coming from. He closed the door again once more noting the blood on the door and passage way wall. The next door was open and led to the bed room. Again Rossi didn't enter, but he shone the flashlight around. He could see a pile of dirty clothes in the corner and the crumple bed linen covered in blood. Rossi stepped back and glanced over at Emily.

"They are on the way sir – Anything?"

He shook his head. "Blood. Someone was injured."

Prentiss wanted to go and see exactly what Rossi was still standing looking at.

A thousand thoughts were rushing through Rossi's head – trying to profile what had happened here. "Prentiss – Tell me what you see here." He stepped back a bit to give room for Emily to shine her torch around. He heard her intake of breath.

"Someone on the bed was attacked. It looks like there is bloodied clothing on the floor. Blood on the walls and door frames…so someone was walking still…but bleeding, or someone with blood on them from another source. She looked back into the bedroom. Rossi was shining the flashlight around the lounge now.

"And here – what do you see?"

She moved up to stand next to Rossi. "More blood, but not great amounts, more like transference. A smashed plate and fruit. There are blood spots on Reid's chair." A deep sigh. "So it started here. An argument – then went to the bedroom. Marks on the floor….someone was dragged. The bedroom…and then the front door – I need to check that there is nothing the other side of the door – we weren't really looking…if he left he would have left a blood trail." She swallowed hard. "There was no blood trail Sir. Whatever happened stopped at the door."

Rossi then walked to the bathroom. "What about here?"

She stood and looked at the bright white bathroom. Nothing out of place. Not a speck of dust or a smear of anything. The room was gleaming. Emily put her hands to her face and sighed again. "A cleanup. But why here and not the rest?"

"Maybe this is where the bulk of the mess was."

She looked into the bathroom at the gleaming tub and scrubbed floors. Reid was a tidy person but this room seemed to have been bleached top to bottom. The blood trail ended at the door.

"So.." Prentiss started. "There was an argument." Flanders first incapacitated Reid and then dragged him to the bedroom…Reid made it to the door and was attacked again and taken back to the bedroom. All that blood. And then stripped off and taken to the bathroom?"

"The CSU will tell us."

The door swung open and a group of CSI's walked in.

"We have blood and a missing Agent." Rossi announced. "I need to know what happened."

-o-o-o-

He pulled the car up into a lay by and looked over onto the back seat. Big hazel eyes stared back at him from a face which was far to pale.

"How's it back there babes."

There was no answer.

"Well we are here now." Floyd got out of the drivers side of the car and pulled out the back pack he had readied earlier. "Get out. We are walking from here."

Spencer wanted nothing more than to curl up and never move again, but he knew this wasn't going to help him now. He pushed to sit up and the pain ripped through him again. Floyd had the pain killers and wasn't going to let him have any unless he did as Floyd demanded. He opened the car door and got out. Standing wasn't easy so how he was going to walk he didn't know. He thought when Floyd had rammed his face into the door that he had broken his nose but it was just swollen and bloodied. One of his eyes was hardly open and there was a gash through his eyebrow. The arm he had cut – had damaged himself – was stinging and the dressing was stiff with blood. The dressing on the other hand was coming off and was sodden and dirty. On top of that he was sure that the damage done earlier was still causing him to bleed. His head spun and his knees wobbled as he held onto the side of the car.

"Get away from the car Spence." Floyd was grabbing him and pulling him back. As his knees gave way supporting hands under his arms helped him over to a tree stump at the edge of the woodland. "Sit. Don't go anywhere." Floyd put the backpack down next to Spencer and then went back to the car. He closed all but one door and climbed half into the car. Reid watched Floyd push the vehicle off the lay by and down into the undergrowth at the side of the road. The then pulled branches and bits to cover what wasn't already hidden. He scuffed his feet in the soil to get rid of the most obvious signs. It wont keep them off their tails for long….but long enough.

Reid's only hope now was that they would find the car sooner than Floyd wanted them too. Either way – he couldn't get away with this, and Spencer was sure now that Floyd didn't want him dead. He had other plans for him and they were plans he didn't think he was going to enjoy too much. He looked down at the shoes he was wearing kicked at the grass growing at his feet. A plan – he needed a plan. Not that the others had worked at all.

He let out a long resigned sigh as another pair of feet came into view.

"Can you walk?"

Reid looked up at him. "Not far. No I don't think so."

Floyd rummaged in the back pack and pulled out a pack of pills. "You need to take two of these three times a day." He popped two out and gave them to Reid. He then pulled out a bottle of water. "Go easy with it…We don't have much." Another short rummage and he was bringing out another pack of pills. "One to be taken four times a day. The first lot antibiotics. These are painkillers." He placed one in Reid's uninjured hand and waited for him to swallow it back with the water. He then took the bottle back and screwed the lid on tight. "Let me help you up."

The sudden change in Floyd confused Reid. It was almost as though all the damage Floyd had done wasn't his fault. Wasn't done by his hands, and other body parts. This caring nice Floyd was more worrying than the swearing spitting one. This one let you drop your guard. Floyd stood look at Spencer for a moment and then smiled.

"I'm going to have a smoke and then we really have to go." He pulled out a cheroot and a slim silver lighter. He lit up and let the smoke drift heavily over Spencer.

"Do you have to do that?"

No answer to the question. "I have this. Want it?"

Reid looked up and saw Floyd holding out a small square of yellow paper. He blinked at it. He needed that bit of paper. That actual bit of paper would make this all better. That bit of paper would stop the pain and ….Well it didn't matter what else. He just needed it.

"Yes." Was his answer and his reached up and took it from the hard calloused hands. "Thank you." Floyd grabbed Spencer's hand.

"Not that easy babes. You need to earn it."

"Earn it?" he watched Floyd slip the paper back into his pocket out of Reid's sight and then slowly start to undo the front of his trousers.

"Yes babes. Earn it."

-o-o-o-

It was about an hour later and they walked together through the woods. Reid had a strange blank expression on his face and a bit of yellow paper in one hand and a bit of blue in the other.

Floyd whistled a tune and had a satisfied smirk on his face.

* * *


	22. Chapter 22 Yellow

Chapter 22

Yellow

_Why is there so much controversy about drug testing? I know plenty of guys who would be willing to test any drug they could come up with__: - __George Carlin_

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

They stayed on the forest track for a little while and then Floyd took Spencer by his good hand and led him off the track and into the deeper darker parts. The trees were quite sparsely spaced and the thick tree canopy prevented much growth of anything else. It was easy going and quiet and calm. Neither of them spoke and the whistling had stopped for now. Floyd didn't have to hold too tightly onto Reid. He was too doped up now to go anywhere but where he was being guided.

For now this was fun – but he did like a bit of fight in him. What he needed to do was persuade the little git that he was queer – he seemed to be in some sort of denial over the whole issue. That was fine…in a way it was sort of flattering for Floyd that he was Reid's first. Even if he was drugged and beaten – it was still all good. He looked over at Spencer and caught his profile as he looked down at his feet and his hair was tucked behind he ears.

Floyd stopped and moved in front of Spencer. Putting his fingers gently under his chin, he lifted his face so that Reid was looking at him. He released Spencer's hand and put one either side of his face.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Reid just stared back.

"I don't believe you have never heard that said before."

A small shake of the head.

"Not even that whore JJ?"

"No."

"Did you want to have her?"

"No."

Floyd moved in closer so that his lips were nearly touching Spencers.

"What about Emily?"

A small frown. "No."

"Agent Derek Morgan?"

Reid tried to pull his head out of Floyd's grasp. "Don't be silly."

"That's not an answer Spencer. Did you want to have Agent Derek Morgan? Did you want to feel him pounding into you? Did you want him to make you scream?"

Spencer stopped trying to get out of the grip Floyd had on him. "No – no I didn't."

"Hotchner?"

"Do you know where we are going?" Reid now tried to step back, but Floyd dug his nails into the flesh under Spencer's jaw.

"Wrong answer again. You have a problem with your hearing or are you doing this to annoy me? Did you want Agent Aaron Hotchner to fuck you?"

"He's my boss!"

"All the better! He could have screwed you across his desk. Mounted you and fucked you with the rest of the team out there working. How sensual would that have been?"

"Well I don't know because it never happened and I never imagined it would." A quick lick of the lips.

"I am asking your now though babes….do you want your boss or me?"

"You really have misunderstood everything. I don't want either of you. Not in that way. I'm not homosexual Floyd. You keep forcing yourself on me. It's not what I want."

Floyd licked Spencer's lips. "Are you sure of that."

A big sigh.

"You've never bedded a woman so how do you know?"

A shrug.

"Rest my case Spence. You're not a kid – you are a fully grown and very beautifully developed man. And that man is mine. Understand…and so I am giving your like thirty seconds to get those images of Hotchner screwing you out of your pretty head and get the ones of me making love to you in there."

He released Reid and walked away with big pissed off looking strides.

Holding the side of his face where Floyds hands hand just been and where he could feel some sort of deep bruising had happened he called after him.

"You call that making love?" He saw Floyd stop suddenly and spin round to face and it was now that Reid could see the look on Floyd's face. The look that told him that he shouldn't have said anything. Floyd took a step forward.

"You wont let me show you! You push me away. You fight me! If you would just admit to yourself what you are and stop this pathetic denial then we could move on. But you wont will you Spencer. You wont let me show you. The only reason I got a blow job back there was for that bit of paper! Why are you so desperate for that Spence? Has it even crossed your genius mind?"

Reid pulled the yellow paper out of his pocket and looked down at it.

"You don't like guys? Well you didn't even blink at what you just did and that Spencer is because you are a common little whore junky…and you are that because that is the only way I can get you to be who you really are."

He desperately wanted to screw the bit of paper up and throw it to the ground but he found he was sliding it back into his pocket.

"You prostituted yourself for narcotics." Floyd turned and started to walk away again.

Reid could feel his heart thumping hard in his chest. Floyd was right. He knew he was. If he had been thinking straight he would have known something was going on with these stupid bits of paper, but he didn't. He chose to ignore it because the truth made no sense to him.

"You can't make love!" Reid shouted at Floyd's back. "You need to love to do that and you don't know who to. You just beat drug and rape. That is all you know. That is all you are."

Floyd didn't stop and Reid didn't follow. He watched until Floyd had disappeared through the trees and then turned to go back they way they had come. At least he could find the road and then eventually if he walked he would find a place with a telephone. Reid walked with a long sure stride for about fifteen minutes. He had no idea where he was or if he was going in the right direction. On the way in he had been a bit lost in his thoughts and – He pulled the bit of paper out of is pocket and stood tearing it into tiny pieces.

He wasn't sure how long he stood looking down at the tiny bits of yellow paper, but it seemed to be getting darker by the time he went down to his knees and started to pick them up again. The wind had started to pick up and thought it as pretty well shielded here it was still enough to stir up the leaves and begin to blow the bits of yellow away and under leaves out of sight.

He felt tears of frustration in his eyes as he scrabbled around on the forest floor for the yellow. He put the bits he could find back in his pocket and then looked for the blue bit Floyd had given him, but it was gone. He pushed his hand down as far as it would go but the little square had gone.

"My other pocket." He muttered, but the hand was still too heavily bandaged to get his fingers to the bottom of the pocket. He ripped at them pulling off the layers of blood soaked dressings and dropped them to the floor where a sudden gust of wind whipped them away and through the trees. He could now get his hand into his pocket though, but digging deep didn't get the results he wanted. It seemed to be gone and now in just the sleeves top and with what looked either night or very bad weather on it's way he was getting cold. He turned in a small circle and wondered if he was going the right way or not. His had was itching and his arm was hurting and Floyd had his meds.

He stood and considered his options. Stand here and wait for whatever came to get him in the dark, or keep walking and hope he reached the road. He went for the second option and started to walk again. A bit slower now as every step sent a shock of pain up his arm and through his head from where Floyd had hit him the day before. So much had happened in such a short space of time. Floyd had been so determined not to let him go…not to let him contact Hotch so why had he let him just walk off now.

He put the reason to the back of his mind and concentrated on ignoring the pain which he could now feel running down his back and across his lower back in deep throbbing stabbing pains.

-o-o-o-

Floyd walked for a while with pure rage racing through his veins.

Reid had touched on a very sore point of his – he was going to have to try to renegotiate. This wasn't the Reid he had seduced before….this one had spine and a bit of a brain. This one could see right through him and he didn't like it.

He loved Spencer with his heart and soul, but Spencer refused to see it. He still insisted he was straight. After he had walked for about an hour he threw the back pack onto the ground and sat down with his back to a tree. He looked at the black bag for a while and then pulled it over and opened it up to get drink of water.

Looking down into the bag he saw the packs of meds Spencer was meant to be taking.

"Shit! He will be hurting. Crap." Floyd looked back the way he had walked and sighed. "Stupid kid." The water tasted nice against his dry throat. A cheroot and his lighter were now in his hand and he leaned back and relaxed for a while. He considered going to find Reid, but that was going to look like he cared and he didn't. He slipped his hand into the bag and pulled out the meds and just looked at the packs with 'Dr Spencer Reid' written on the side of them. "Damnit." He muttered and stuffed them back in the bag.

It was now that the wind picked up and small bits of rain managed to find their way through the deep tree canopy. He frowned up at the tree branches and slowly stood up. He needed to get there quickly. He could smell a storm was on its way. Brief images of Reid caught out in this passed through his mind and made him smile. He need's to learn who is there for him and who isn't. Floyd picked up the back pack and glanced at the small pocket on the front of the bag.

"Just one and then I will go. One won't hurt."

He sat down again and pulled the bag onto his lap. A small twist of cellophane was pulled from the front of the bag. He took a pinch of powder from inside it and put the twist carefully back. Then with his back to the tree he put the pinch of powder on the back of his thumb nail and quickly inhaled before the wind could take it away from him.

-o-o-o-

The CSU had been very quick and very thorough.

Rossi was there in Reid's apartment talking to the team leader.

"Trouble as you thought started in the lounge. The Blood is from Dr Reid. The blood on the floor indicates that some fell as he was standing and then he was dragged – by his hair we think – to the bedroom." They walked to the bedroom. Rossi stood in the door way. He couldn't make himself go into that room – the smell was overwhelming. "A lot of the damage was done here. It seems he was restrained to the bed and.." she looked at Rossi's face. "He was raped. Very violently. That is where the blood has come from. The pile of clothes on the floor by the window. Trousers had a few blood specks on them but the shirt was – I'm sorry – tell me if you want me to stop."

"No – carry on. I need to know what happened."

"The trousers and underclothing have been carefully removed, but the shirt was ripped off. The buttons are torn off and the sleeve is ripped."

The CSI move out of the bedroom. "Someone else then walked back down here and left these marks on the wall. These aren't your Agents fingerprints."

Rossi nodded "Carry on."

"Well believe your agent then made to get out of the apartment. His blood is clearly on the walls down here and his fingerprints. Then obviously the door. He didn't make it out of the door."

Again Rossi nodded. "I didn't think he had. What about the bathroom?"

"That is a puzzle. It has been cleaned thoroughly, but as you probably know you can't hide blood with bleach. There is definitely blood in the bathroom. On the floor, but not an excessive amount. More like smears and transference."

"Are we in your opinion looking for a body?"

"That's not an answer I can give you yet. There is definitely not enough blood to show me that he bled out, but if something had been placed on the bathroom floor…………..or if his neck…………"

He looked over at Rossi. Who was staring down at the bathroom floor trying to get the images out of his head.

"I think it unlikely you are going to find your agent alive – going on past experiences, but you're more of the expert here. I can only tell you what forensics are telling me. I can tell you that this went on over the course of hours."

Rossi scratched the back of his head. "Thank you. Keep me updated with anything you find." He paused. "Why do you think he was pulled by his hair?"

"Oh – we found bloodied clumps of hair on the pillow. You really need to find who did this. I doubt this is the first time, and to over power an Fed…"

"We are looking for him."

-o-o-o-

As the rain started Reid took shelter under the branches of a tree. The light pattering of the rain on the trees was comforting and calming. He leaned back on the tree and tipped his head back and wrapped his cold arms around him. Gradually as the wind built up and the rain got louder and began to find its way through the trees the darkness came. Spencer slid down so he was sitting on the forest floor and put his head on his knees. He wanted to wrap his arms around his legs but his left arm had gone stiff and the pain was almost unbearable. He had been sure Floyd would have come back for him. Why had he just let him walk off? Was he out there watching him? Maybe he should go and look for him. He stood up again with the wind whipping through his hair and the rain falling in huge fat blobs. It hurt to walk. It hurt to sit…It hurt to stand still. He need the painkillers. He looked at his hand with the slices across the palm and frowned. He slipped the other hand into the pocket with the bits of yellow paper in it and pulled out just one tiny bit.

He sighed. He couldn't move or stand or sit with the pain shooting through him with every step… He placed the bit of paper on his tongue and took it into his mouth and waited to see what happened.

-o-o-o-

The easily found the car in the ditch. The CSU were there in a flash with Rossi and Hotch who had been at home for all of ten minutes before getting in his car and returning. The team leader told them that there was blood on the back seat of the car. And smears on the front seat. They would have results back as soon as they could.

Rossi was sure they were looking for a murderer and a dead agent now. The blood on the back seat of the car was spread around. In his mind he pictured a body wrapped up and placed on the back seat as Floyd drove out here to hide what he had done. The weather was turning. They had to get the dogs out and find the bastard before the storm arrived – but there was no way Hotch could walk that far. With a frustrated look on his face he stayed in the car in the gathering gloom and annoying the Crime Scene guys with his constant barrage of questions. He needed to get out and find Reid. He refused to believe that he was dead. He couldn't be. He was too young and innocent and – well – beautiful. If he was – then they had failed him to the extreme and Hotch would take the blame for it himself. He sat and wondered – briefly – what Reid's last thoughts would have been as Floyd smacked his head on the door. He had horrible visions in his head of what had been done to him in the bedroom.

That man had some sort of hold over Reid – and he thought that it was the drugs. Slowly the monster had been drugging his agent until he had no mind of his own anymore.

He watched as they disappeared through the trees and then watched as Floyd's car was pulled out of the ditch. He got out of his car and walked over to it. He looked in on the back seat of the car and pictured Reid laying there battered and bleeding. Either dead or alive he wouldn't have looked much different. With a grim look on his face he walked back to his own car and sat with the back reclined slightly and a frown on his face.

-o-o-o-

For a while he was in darkness….and then they arrived.

"I'm not doing this." Floyd said

"You have no choice. It's what you wanted. You wanted him again. You got him. It's the rules."

"It's not the same. You did something to him."

A dark laugh. "We gave him backbone – we gave him a mind of his own. You want him this time you are going to have to do better than you are doing so far. How many times has he rejected you now?"

"This is not part of the game! You can't constantly change the rules and not tell me."

A rush of hot air blasted over his face. "You have no say. Go away and stop moaning. You have a job to do."

"I have more to say!"

Another wave of heat. "We are not listening to you. Go away you silly little thing. Go and play with your toys."

-o-o-o-

They had hold of him. They had been snatching at his hair and clothing as he ran. The wind blew his hair over his face and made it hard for him to see in this strange green tinted light. He could hear them. Whispering and laughing and now they had him by the arms…he tried to pull away from them as their little fingers brushed against his skin. He could feel them scratching his arms and shoulders.

With a scream he pulled away from them and began to run again. They were right behind him. He knew they were. He could feel cold little breaths on his neck and on that bit of his back showing between his Tshirt and jeans. He spun at them and tried to get them to leave him alone, but always too quick. They were the shadows and they knew how to hide. He turned back the way he was heading. He wasn't sure if he was still going towards the road anymore…and it really didn't matter. As he ran something grabbed his foot again. Spencer let out a yelp as he felt something in his ankle crack and he was falling forwards.

It was a very strange sensation. Almost like he as flying for a moment. The ground just didn't seem to be there. His foot was still firmly secured by something and as he swung forwards and down he realised – for that split second – when you have that strange lucid moment – that he was hanging over the side of something deep with water at the bottom of it and then his face and chest contacted with the side of the rocky ledge he was hanging over and knocked him out cold. He hung with one foot jammed under a tree root and the other splayed out next to it. His from the hips up he was hanging over the side for the rocks…his arms swaying in the wind as the rain pelted down on him and plastered his hair to his face.

As the wind picked up they began to cover the part of him still on the land. In this stormy strange light he soon disappeared and became part of the forest floor.

-o-o-o-

He didn't go easily.

He made his protest heard, but really there was not much point. He was to them – what Spencer was to him – a freak – a toy. They grabbed him and threw him head first out again. With the promise that if he returned soon they would 'ripping is sodding faerie face off'

Floyd landed again with a crash on the forest floor and lay trying to catch his breath. He lay on his front winded and trying to get his breath back. He rolled over and sat up. In the distance he could hear dogs.

"Ah shit crap." He got to his feet and picked up the back pack. He turned towards the dogs and started to walk. No need to run from them. Spence was probably at the road by now.- and he hadn't done anything bad. Not really – not fatally – not that they could prove. He wiped blood off from where his nose was bleeding…and with a deep sigh started to walk back the way he had come from.

* * *


	23. Chapter 23 Truth and Lies

Chapter 23

Truth and Lies

_Just think how happy you would be if you lost everything you have right now, and then got it back again: - __Frances Rodman_

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

He was in no hurry to reach the Feds and the guys with the dogs and as the rain came down in sheets and the trees groaned and cracked by the force of the wind he knew that they would probably never be able to track him…The scent on the ground was getting whipped away and spread throughout the area. As branches swiped at his face the bits blew into his face he squinted and head down kept walking towards where he had heard the sound of dogs.

He could see lights flashing through the trees but the sounds were being dashed away and masked by the howling and creaking and the sound of the rain pouring through the overhead canopy…ripping branches and leaves and anything else in its way with it.

Floyd could see them now, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. He lifted his head and stopped. He turned in a quarter circle to see that they had begun to surround him…Mouths shouting things he couldn't hear.

He could see a rain drenched Rossi with his gun pointing at him.

"What the hell did I do this time!" Floyd bellowed at him and took a couple of steps forward.

He watched Rossi carefully. This man he didn't know. He couldn't predict him yet. Floyd stood with his hands down by his sides and his head slightly to one side. The wind was blowing his drenched hair across his face.

A few things he could do now – just carry on walking and see what Rossi did. Lay down and put his hands on the back of his head. Run. Kill them all. Ignore the situation and walk away – or he could do what he finally decided to do. Absolutely nothing.

Rossi was indicating that he wanted Floyd on the ground but he got no response. Men with guns cautiously walked towards him. Floyd ignored them and kept his eyes on Rossi. This man was going to be trouble. This man wasn't so easily pulled in and seductive charms wouldn't work on him. He felt someone pulling the bag off his back. He frowned but let them. One hand and then the other was taken and placed behind his back where they were cuffed. Still with weapons trained on him they patted him down looking for any knives or firearms he might have on him. The found nothing and pushed him forwards towards Rossi.

Still ignoring the people around him he walked slowly with a small smirk on his face until he could hear what Rossi was saying.

"Where is he?"

Not really the question Floyd had been expecting. "You don't have him?"

"Where is Dr Reid?" A firm voice which left no room for Floyd to piss around with him.

"How the fuck should I know?" He held his hands out and offered Rossi the cuffs. "I should tell you – these things – they don't work too well on me."

Rossi took the cuffs from him and nodded. "Where is he?"

Floyd shook his head. "I thought you would have him by now. He had a girly tantrum and ran off. He went towards the road…he's probably walking down the road right now."

"He's not walking down the road and you know that Flanders. We know what you did to him."

"Whatever I did to him is between Spencer and I: it has nothing to do with you. Not until he complains or makes a report you can do fuck all Rossi and you bloody well cant lay his stupidity and drug abuse on me."

"Where is he?" Rossi didn't blink at Floyd.

"I don't know!" He turned and started to walk away.

"Flanders, you take one more step and you are going to be in a world of trouble. Stand right where you are unless you are planning on taking us to Reid."

He stopped and turned. "You really don't have him? You're not fucking with me now are you?"

"We don't have him."

"Shit." Floyd moved quickly. Quicker than they could stop and snatched the backpack from the hands of the Officer holding it. He turned and threw it to Rossi. "His meds. He needs his meds. If he's not with you then he is out there somewhere." He looked around at the guys still with their guns out. "You have a damned choice here Rossi. You can shoot me tie me up and lock me in a cell and never see Spencer again, or you can believe me and let me find him."

"Just tell us where the dump site is Floyd." Rossi was not looking like he wanted to play Floyd's game and it was beginning to bug him somewhat.

"Dump site? You think I killed Spencer? What the fuck!? Shit – what planet are you on Rossi? I would never hurt a hair on his head."

Now Rossi – still holding the back pack – walked towards Flanders. "I know what you did. I know you raped him. I know you dragged him by his hair and I know you hit his head against the door when he tried to get away from you. Where is he? What did you do with him?"

Floyd shook his head. "He enjoyed every damned minute of it and he was walking and talking last time I saw him. Hell there' a change of clothing in the bag…For him! and his meds. Would I have brought that with me if I'd topped him?" He prodded Rossi on the shoulder. "Let me find him. Tell your goons to put their guns away before they hurt someone and let me find Spencer."

Rossi shook his head. "I don't believe you Flanders. Show me where he is." He indicated for the men to put the guns down. "Someone go and tell Hotch what's going on. Morgan and Prentiss – you come with me."

-o-o-o-

All he could feel was a pain so intense that he thought he must be dead – but if he was then he wouldn't feel pain. Unless this was some weird very cold hell he was in.

He couldn't move. His arms seemed to have lost all feeling and about all he could manage was to slowly move his fingers. This was good though – he had wondered at first if he had done something awful to his back or neck. He tried to wiggle his toes and that wasn't quite as successful. He could feel pain in his left leg and ankle. A searing ripping pain. He wondered if it was broken or worse. His other leg he didn't seem to be able to move either but the pain in that leg was different and centred more around his hip and groin. Maybe a broken hip – either way he wasn't going to be able to rely on the use of his lower body to get himself away from the edge of this rock face he was dangling over.

Spencer tried to put his hands against the rock face and maybe some how push his way up a bit but one hand was horribly swollen and it looked as though it was infected and his other hand was red and puffy. He could tell his arm was infected too.

He too some deep breaths and again tried to put his hands against the rocks, but it just wasn't going to happen. All he could think was –'I don't want to die here, please someone find me. Floyd find me….'

In his pocket he had some more yellow paper. He had decided that if no one came soon he would take a bit more. Maybe it would give him the strength to get out of this situation. For now all he could do was stay still and wait.

It rained like a week of monsoons in a few hours. He could hear the water raging over rocks below him and tried to calculate his odds of survival if he fell down there. He came back with a very low number. The chances of dying of exposure was also something he needed to start considering. He wasn't dressed for this sort of weather and Floyd had the backpack…and his meds and at the thought of the meds the pain got worse.

-o-o-o-

Floyd crouched down and placed the fingers of his right hand on the ground. His head was down as he concentrated on what he was doing.

"Get up Flanders and do what you said you were going to do. Stop messing us around here." Morgan was not a happy bunny and this clown was really beginning to piss him off.

"Shut up – go pick do something useful like pick cotton. Just stay away from me. I'm tracking. You are a disturbance."

Morgan's face went from looking pissed off to looking like he was going to murder Floyd right there. "What did you say?" Emily put a hand on Morgan's arm.

"It's not worth it. He is trying to goad you. Don't listen to him." Her dark eyes were locked on the back of Floyd's neck. His rain slicked hair was falling forwards around his shoulders and she could see the pale skin on the back of his neck. She gripped Morgan's arm tighter trying to fight the urge to rush forward and run her warm pink tongue over that little bit of Floydian skin. She watched as slowly he turned his head and looked at her in the eyes.

Floyd grinned and then stood. Again he looked at Emily completely ignoring the existence of Morgan. "This was princess." He put a hand out to her and got a frown and a slowly shaken head in return. Another rejection. Probably a whore anyway…All women are.

With the wind pulling at their clothes and the rain hammering down they walked further into the forest following Floyd. Morgan pulled away from Emily and went to walk beside Rossi.

"Why are you listening to him?"

"Because he was telling the truth. He thought Reid would be with us."

"He can't tell the truth. He's not capable of telling the truth."

Rossi stopped and turned to Morgan. "I know you have a problem with him and I understand the reasons but you are a Federal Agent Derek and I expect you to behave like one. That man knows where Reid is, or can find him. We have no other options right now. I am going to trust that he will try to find him."

"But you thought Reid was dead not five minutes ago!" Morgan was getting sick of this Floyd and the way people just fell in beside him and listened to his lies.

"That was before I saw what he had in that bag. You don't bring medication with you if you are with a corpse and there is more than one set of clothing in there."

"But .."

"Derek….I would like you to go back to the cars and wait with Hotch." Rossi then turned and started to follow Floyd again who was standing watching the exchange.

-o-o-o-

It sounded like an animal in pain and at first Reid didn't know where it was coming from. Still hanging upside down now with his mouth open gently drooling and shaking he was finding it harder and harder to think.

When he concentrated real hard he could hear above the pounding of his heart and the rushing of the water below him and the banshees howling in the wind – he could tell then that the noise was coming from him. He closed his mouth and again tried to move his arms and hands in an attempt to push his way up backwards but they just refused to cooperate. Again he tried to move his feet or toes but now even the pain in his lower extremities had gone. The pain in his lower back and across his buttocks and his groin was still very much there. As was the crushing feeling in his chest. Though that he was thinking was not damage as such, but fear.

He wanted to scream for help, but any sounds he made were torn away and sent off sounding not much more than a slight moan.

The heavy rain was beginning to turn what his lower body was laying on into a thick mud. Spencer felt a sudden jolt of movement as the thing holding his foot in place suddenly let go. As his foot came out from under the tree root he could feel that he was slowly sliding forwards. It wasn't sudden – just an inch maybe – might have been two, but it was enough for Reid to know that if he didn't do something now he was going to plunge over the side and onto the rocks below. If that didn't kill him then the muddy rush of water would.

With one hand now out of action and one arm swollen and unable to bend his only option was to use his right elbow and just try to use it to keep him in place and stop him from slipping further down. He could feel that he was shaking – partly because of the cold and partly because of the shock. It didn't seem to matter how hard he thought about it and concentrated on it – there was no way his arm was going to do what he wanted it to do.

-o-o-o-

He moved quickly and considering the horrendous weather he moved almost silently. They followed at a run and every now and then stood silently as he again crouched and put his hands to the forest floor. Rossi stood closely behind him. He could see the sudden heave of Floyd's shoulders and the way he ran his fingers through his wet hair. He noticed the way he stood – leaning back slightly and rubbing his hands on the legs of his trousers. He watched Floyd smelling the air and tucking his hair behind his ears.

"What's wrong?"

Floyd turned to look at him. "Something is wrong. He's in danger but I can't work out why. We need to keep going." He turned away from Rossi again. "I need all charges dropped. I'm not going to save his arse and then have you arresting me for something."

"I can't. If he presses charges…"

"I see. Then we best make sure he doesn't. Keep up now…I'm gonna be moving fast."

-o-o-o-

The mud under his legs was turning to a liquid and he could feel he was slipping further. Again he tried to pull back with his legs but they still would do what he wanted. They would do anything. He attempted to slide back up by wriggling with his chest against the rock face and holding the position with his head. It wasn't going to work. He knew it wasn't going to work. The more he tried to get out of the mud and away from the ledge the more he slipped forward. He could feel the rough surface his face was resting against cutting into his face.

It was time. The rain was letting up. The ground was giving away under him. He had done something to his back or hips and shoulders. His arm and hand were swollen and horribly infected and he couldn't figure out a way to move. Unless it was forwards.

There were torn up bits of yellow paper in his pocket and though he knew that's what had gotten him in this trouble in the first place, that is what his mind was screaming at him to do. Just fly. Let it happen. Do it in your own time….not when the elements demanded. You never know…you might survive it.

On the other hand clinging on to the side with the last of this strength was what he had every intention of doing. Spencer wasn't ready to give up yet. Floyd would find him… he was probably watching him right now.

And the shaking started again.

"No stop." He whispered to himself as his body went into spasms and forced his body further over the edge.

He didn't scream. He wanted to – he opened his mouth expecting to scream but nothing came out. He felt his torso slide down the rocks. He thought for a while that he might have been wrong and it was just a small drop but now he was moving faster and his shoulder hit something hard and his body span and fell and as his back crashed into something and his breath was forced out of his lungs.

Something caught him and held him.

Spencer took in a deep shuddering breath and let whatever it was holding him keep him. His head hung back – he closed his eyes and permitted the terrible pain take him away and let him sleep.

-o-o-o-

Floyd suddenly stopped.

He took on the strange standing pose again…leaning slightly back taking in the air …his hands at his sides palms inwards had fingers splayed.

Rossi watched Floyd close his eyes and then slowly turn to face him. "Something has happened. This fucking rain! I can't get a proper lock on him…There's too many of you. Piss off and let me feel the vibrations…" He crouched again and felt the ground. "Shit. Move…" And he was running again.

He knew something had happened, but couldn't figure out what it was. The danger he had been in had changed. He couldn't feel his vibrations anymore. But he was getting the occasional smell now. Floyd knew that he had to get there now. There was no time to waste now…Why the hell had he let him walk off like that? Never again. This was it. No more drugs…now all he needed to think about was keeping this person alive. And screwing his pretty little arse…but to do that he had to find him. He stopped again.

He had far outrun the others. He could hear them crashing behind him. Floyd crouched down and looked at the ground. The mud had been disturbed but the rain was washing away most of what was there. He put his fingers into the mud and lifted it to his nose. Rossi arrived to see Floyd slowly place the muddy wet fingers in his mouth.

He watched the strange man who he had been sure had killed his agent and dumped his body in the forest. Now though he thought that for some strange reason Floyd had been actually telling the truth. Rossi watched Floyd walk to the edge of a rocky drop. He could hear the water crashing over rocks far below.

"Floyd?"

He saw the face turn and look at Rossi. "He's down there." He pointed. "I'll go get him."

Dave walked to stand near Floyd. He didn't get too close the footing was treacherous and one slip over the edge was a death sentence.

He could see Floyd bending over the edge looking down into the darkness. If Reid was down there he was very likely dead. Rossi let out a long deep sigh. They had no way of getting down there. No way of checking to see if Floyd was right.

"Floyd – we will go and get ropes and a rescue team. Come away from there. The whole lot is about to give way."

Floyd stood straight and turned to look at Rossi. "I said I will get him."

He glanced down into the darkness again.

And jumped.

They stood with their mouths open in shock and listened to the long drawn out howl as he plummeted down into the dark.

* * *


	24. Chapter 24 Rescue

Chapter 24

Rescue

_Floyd Flanders once said: - Shut your mouth freak. (This/Battered.)_

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds isn't mine.

Rossi heard a yelp of surprise from behind him and a hand suddenly grab his arm. He turned quickly to look at Prentiss whose face – slick with the rain – was as pale as death.

"My god." She whispered to the wind – Rossi heard the words and wondered exactly what was going on with Prentiss and Flanders. He turned again and looked out over the opening in the ground.

"Hold on to me." He said as he started to walk forwards. He put a hand out for Emily to hold onto which was instantly grabbed as Rossi began a careful inspection of where Floyd had just plummeted to. All he could see was darkness and all he could hear was the wind and rain. "I can't see. We need a rescue team in here now. Prentiss – get hold of Hotch – let him know what is going on."

"Sir – I'm not sure exactly what is going on. Are we presuming they are both dead? Because…."

"No Prentiss…we aren't. We know where they are and need a team to get them out. Get on it please." He turned to one of the officers who had accompanied them. "I need a team out here. I need my agent out of that place. Now."

The officer pulled out his walky-talky and called in for a team to get out to them. Until then all they could do was wait.

"Sir." Emily was pacing. "I was wondering .."

"No – we will wait for the professionals. I'm not putting another life at risk unnecessarily."

"But…."

"No Prentiss. We need to wait."

-o-o-o-

He felt something land on the surface with him, but was too tired to open his eyes and see who it was. Not that it mattered now. Spencer was a long way past caring now.

Reid felt a hand gently touch his face and push stray strands of sodden hair off his face. He could feel something slowly brushing against his lips and now he could smell something familiar but his mind was wandering and he couldn't work out why.

And now a voice talking to him.

"Spence – it's ok babes. I've got you now. What the hell happened?"

A hand under his head supporting it. He tried to open his eyes and work out what was going on and where he was but right now they wanted to stay shut.

"Don't try to move yet. I'm going to check to see if anything's broken."

Reid could now feel hands running over his body. They started at the neck and gentle fingers ran across his shoulders and then one arm was lifted and placed across his chest and then the other. Now he could feel the hands moving over his ribs and gently pressing on his abdomen. They moved to one hip and then across his pelvis to the other – where the hands paused.

"Spence – I think you have a dislocated hip. I'm going to check your legs. Yell out if it hurts. I don't want to hurt you."

Reid wasn't in pain though. Shock had numbed him completely and he wasn't sure how he was still alive. Maybe this was his hell. Stuck forever with Floyd touching him. He almost wanted to laugh. On one hand that was hell – on the other – that would be a dream. He really wasn't sure anymore.

"Hey – I need you to try to open your eyes. Look at me Spence." Reid could feel hands one on each cheek. It wasn't threatening in the slightest. It was warm and comforting and now he could feel his body start to shake again. "Babes! – Look at me." Was that a bit of alarm he could hear in Floyd's voice. Was he worried about him? How can you do what he did and then be worried about this? He slowly opened his eyes as the shaking slowly subsided and look up into deep dark eyes. "You are cold. I need to keep you warm, but I don't want to move you too much. I don't want to hurt your hip – OK."

A blink.

"I am going to assume you understand me. Rossi is around getting someone to get you out of here. You're going to be fine. Nothing to worry about. I'm going to keep you warm."

He knew that he would offer no comfort to him with this own dripping wet clothes and so slowly still in the rain – which thankfully had slowed to a heavy downpour – he began to strip off his garments. First the waistcoat which he carefully lay over a branch of the tree Reid was caught in. Then his fingers quickly undid the row of small pearl buttons. He pulled the shirt off and put it with the waistcoat. He pulled off his boots and balanced them carefully on the branch. Next he unbuckled his belt and removed his jeans. He wondered if he should remove his boxers or not. Every bit of warmth he could offer Reid was going to help him, and as he watched his body shake with the cold and his eyes squeeze tightly shut he pulled off his boxers and lay his body over the top of Reid's. Floyd didn't feel the cold. His body was nearly always warm. It would take being locked in an ice block for him to even start to feel chilly and so he slid one hand up the front of Reid's Tshirt and rubbed tenderly on the freezing cold skin. He moved so his body was covering as much of Reid's torso as he could. The other hand he slid down the front of Reid's jeans, for no reason other then he wanted to.

"You will start to warm up soon babes." His lips brushed against Reid's ear as he spoke.

Slowly Reid turned his head so he was facing Floyd. "Thank you." His voice was quiet and shaky with the cold, but Floyd knew things were going to be OK now. No permanent damage. No broken neck or spine and he as talking and coherent. Everything was good. Spencer was still his and he had a feeling that Spencer was beginning to realise that it was him he wanted after all.

As he lay there sharing his warmth his mind drifted to past times..Times forgotten by Spencer but remembered by himself and he smiled. As soon as this beautiful man was fixed he was going to take him clubbing. This time though he wanted him in the BAU and so he was going to have to be more careful with him…Unless that Rossi got in the way. Hotch was sorted and then there was sweet Emily.

He sighed and kissed on Spencer's neck gently and allowed his mind to close for a while. Until rescue arrived.

-o-o-o-

When Hotch heard what was going on – neither hell nor high water was going to keep him from going to the site. With the assistance of Morgan Hotch began a very slow and very painful walk to where they were fully expecting to recover two bodies.

As he arrived with his knees screaming at him and his back hurting so much he could barely even think of anything else the rain began to ease off even more and became a light drizzle.

He needed to know everything. Why had no one gone down there.

"It's not possible sir." Prentiss sounded very tired. "It's a straight drop down into the river."

With the help of Morgan, Hotch sat down on a fallen tree and permitted his throbbing knees some rest. He pulled a pill bottle out of his jacket pocket and put one in his mouth swallowing it dry.

"Can we see Reid?"

Rossi walked over now and nodded at Prentiss to leave them alone. Morgan took the signal too and went after Emily putting a hand on her shoulder to slow her down. He also needed to know everything.

Rossi spoke quietly to Hotch. "You should have waited in the car. There is absolutely nothing we can do here. We aren't even sure if Reid was ever here. We only have Flanders' word on that and he jumped."

"So he might not have fallen?" Hotch's face looked too pale. Rossi could see the pain he was in.

"If you want my opinion I would say yes. I think he fell, but that is just going by the way Flanders reacted and I'm not sure how much of that was for show and how much was real concern. Ultimately Aaron – I don't know how either of them have survived a fall over there. They would both need the luck of the devil to be alive. It drops directly to the rocks and water. If one didn't get them the other would."

Aaron stared out into the dripping forest. "And so our only hope is that Flanders way being untruthful, which then takes us back to the first scenario. We are still looking for a body Dave. Either way."

Hotch rubbed at his back with one hand and pushed wet hair off his face with the other.

"I don't think so. Actually I think he was telling the truth there. I think at least when they arrived he had every intention of Reid being alive for a while. He brought his medication and changes of clothing. You don't do that unless you have a good reason." Rossi sat on the fallen tree next to Aaron. "However if they both or either ended up in that river we wont be finding anything down there."

Hotch remained silent and sat feeling impotent and useless. For all he knew Reid was down there smashed on the rocks and his head spun at the images he was getting. Then there was Floyd – what the hell had he been thinking. Was he down there now finishing off what he had started.

It was around forty five minutes before the rescue team arrived. They had a look at when they needed to do. Not a great problem. They could go down and see what they could find.

Morgan approached the team leader. "I want to come with you."

"I'm sorry but I cant let you do that." The man started to walk away but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"He will need to see a friendly face."

"Sir – I don't think…." A long sigh and a quick nod. "You can do this? You are trained?"

"Just give me a harness. I'm coming down too."

Again Hotch felt disempowered by this. He wanted to go and get his agent out of there. He wanted to be the one going down to see if there was actually anything to rescue. He watched with growing frustration as Morgan readied himself for the descent.

"Aaron.." Rossi had turned to look at the boss. There didn't seem to be words to convey what Rossi wanted to say without sounding patronising – instead he put a hand on Hotch's arm. "I'll go and see what's happening."

Hotch stayed silent and gave another nod. The rain had stopped now. The leaves slowly released their little puddles in big glops of water. He watched the rescue team approach the ledge and one by one disappear over the edge – Morgan with them – because he knew Morgan wanted to be the one to deliver the news…..not some stranger.

-o-o-o-

He could hear them coming. Down the rockface came the tumble of rocks and dirt preceding the rescue team.

"They're here babes." He whispered into Spencer's ear.

"Thank you." Spencer whispered back. He had stopped shaking now and the bone numbing coldness had gone. Every so often when a bolt of pain shot through him he felt Floyd hold onto him tighter until it died off again.

Floyd looked and saw them coming towards them. He wasn't totally sure if they realised that they weren't actually down on the rocks but he didn't want to call out. He didn't want it to look like he needed them. Floyd didn't need other people and if he didn't know they would be coming down anyway he would have attempting carrying Reid up the rockface him self but – well – it was nice to be rescued occasionally and it would keep Hotchner wondering for a bit longer. The more distress he could cause that man the better.

Faintly he could hear voices. He was expecting the sounds of relief from them but from Morgan the words were not what he had expected. Honestly he would have rather Emily had been in the rescue team. She was a push over.

"You bastard!" were the words Morgan was shouting. "You sonofabitch!"

This wasn't going as he had wanted. He was meant to be the hero here not have that – that – man screaming his oh so predictable insults at him.

Again Floyd spoke to Reid. "Morgan is here. I'm going to talk to them…make sure they know you're ok."

"Thank you Floyd."

Floyd could feel Reid's fingers moving and touching the warm skin of his chest. He smiled at Spencer and started to stand. The tree branches were still wet and he had to be careful to keep his balance and so when Morgan's boot met with his face as he was still crouching he felt he was sliding back off the thick branch he had been on.

Floyd put his hands out to grab something to stop him self from falling backwards and with the words. "You bastard what have you been doing to him!" the boot met with his shoulder. Floyd stumbled and grabbed at a branch.

"What the bloody hell are you doing that for?!" Floyd shouted at Morgan. "Kick me again and I will rip your sodding face off!"

As the team saw to Reid and called for a board to be lowered, Morgan and Floyd shouted insults at each other.

"What the hell've you got your clothes off for?!"

"So I could keep him warm you stupid turd.!"

"And just how were you doing that?"

"How the hell do you think? What did you think I was doing – because if it's what I think you thought then you thought wrong – you stupid ni……" A fist in the mouth stopped the word about to come out of his mouth.

"Watch what you say to me you dirty little pervert!"

"I told you to stop with the hitting." Now Floyd was spitting words and blood over Morgan. "Say goodbye to your face you whore dog."

Another voice spoke just as Floyd was going to pounce. "We are ready when you two are. Sir do you need some clothing."

"Fuck you. Fuck you all. I came down here I kept him alive and you treat me like this was my damned fault."

Morgan picked up Floyd's clothes and threw them at him. "Because it is your fault. Get dressed. I am tired of seeing your dirty body."

-o-o-o-

Things had gone in a strange blur for Reid. His memories were strangely disjointed. He could remember Floyd being there with him. He thought he remembered being strapped to the board and being lifted out carefully. He definitely remembered seeing Hotch's distressed face change and smile as he smiled at him. Oddly fuzzy memories of being carried through the forest and of hearing the rain dropping from the leaves and suddenly everything was calm and good.

The next thing he remembered was being held down whilst they twisted and pulled and he screamed and thrashed around as they corrected what had happened to his hip. They were unsure as to how there was no internal damage and they were completely shocked that nothing was broken.

"Whoever it was who stayed with him and kept his body warm probably saved his life."

Now he was laying – yet again – in a hospital bed. He let out a long sigh and looked up at the ceiling.

"Reid?" It was Hotch.

He turned his head to the sound of the voice. "Hey." He licked his lips. "Thirsty."

Hotch nodded and picked up a beaker with a straw. He was sitting close enough so he wouldn't have to keep standing up. Spencer sipped on the cool water for a while and then lay back and stared at the ceiling.

"Reid…."

He turned again and looked at his boss.

"We have a lot we need to talk about, but physically you are going to be fine."

A nearly half smile. "It doesn't feel like it. Is there any part of me I didn't damage?"

"Your ankle is the worst damaged and even that is only a sprain – but Reid."

He didn't like the sound of the 'but'.

"What is it? Floyd? Is he alright? Where is he?"

"You don't need to worry about him." A hand reached out and gently touched Reid's arm.

"I'm not worried about him. Is he alright?"

"Rossi is talking to him. You need more rest. I need to go home and sleep – Morgan will sit with you if you want. I can get him….he's right outside."

Reid looked at Hotch and frowned. "Why is Rossi talking to him?"

"We know what he did to you Reid. He won't go unpunished. I will see to that. We will be needing a statement from you soon though. So rest and I will be back later."

Reid reached out for Hotch. "Punished for what? I don't understand. He was helping me."

Aaron took Spencer's hand and squeezed it. "Your apartment. We know what happened there."

He saw Reid's eyes suddenly go big and he snatched his hand away. "You have been to my apartment?!"

Aaron looked at his now empty hand and to the very hurt looking Spencer. "Dave thought you were dead. We were searching for a body. The amount of blood Reid – that was a serious attack on a Federal Agent and I will be asking for your statement – as an agent. In a couple of days when they let you out. Until then you need to think seriously about your drugs problem and where that is going to leave you as a member of the BAU."

Again Spencer's eyes went huge. "I don't have a drug problem!"

Hotch just looked at him nodded and very slowly and painfully left the room. He heard Spencer calling from behind him, but this wasn't something he wanted to talk about now. He needed to be sure Reid knew what he was saying.

"I don't have a drugs problem Hotch!" echoed through the corridor.

Reid lay back on the bed and wished he had a nice comforting bit of paper in his hand.

* * *


	25. Chapter 25 Liar

Chapter 25

Liar

_Great Talker – Great Liar: - French Proverb_

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

He sat in the interview room in his wet clothes steaming gently as his warm skin dried them slowly. The smell was revolting but for now they just needed to talk to him.

Hotch sat on one side of the table and Floyd on the other. Morgan stood at the door. Emily and Dave waited watching monitors at what was going on.

Rossi had already tried talking to Floyd but he had refused to talk to anyone but Hotchner. Floyd didn't know this Rossi bloke. He didn't know how to play him yet and a one on one consultation was not what Floyd fancied putting up with right now – so a flat out refusal to talk to him would have to suffice until he could understand this man better. The main problem he had with him was the lack of emotional attachment to Reid. That was Floyd's way in…and without it he would have to plan a different route. As he had with Emily.

"I would like you to explain to me what happened in the apartment." Hotch started.

Floyd rubbed at his nose and shrugged. "When?"

"The last time you were there." Hands clasped in front of him and a deep hard look on his face.

"Nothing I feel like sharing with you." Leaning back looking at the ceiling.

"We know you assaulted Reid."

"You know fuck all Agent Aaron Hotchner. You only know what you want to think…you – believe it or not…..you are not always right."

"The blood. Care to explain that. Tell us what happened in that apartment."

Floyd readjusted how he was sitting and put his hands palms down on the table and looked directly into Hotchner's eyes.

"A lot happened. What bits are you most interested in."

"The blood in the lounge. Maybe we can start there." Hotch glanced over at Morgan then back to Floyd.

"His arm. It bled."

"How?"

"The stitches in his arm pulled. It made his arm bleed."

"What about the door?" Hotch was watching Floyd who was staring right back at Hotch. He was looking for Floyd's lies.

"I smacked his head against it a bit hard."

From behind Floyd "You sonofabitch!"

Floyd was standing and in one stride was facing Morgan. "And who the hell was talking to you? Why don't you fuck off and play in the sand – you stupid ignorant bully."

Hotch's voice now. "Sit down Flanders. Sit now."

"Shut up Agent Aaron Hotchner – I need to show your goon here why he doesn't talk to me like that."

Floyd could see Morgan's hand move towards his sidearm… "Step back Flanders." Morgan's voice was hard.

"I'll step back when you learn to keep your mouth shut. I am helping. I am giving you the answers you want. If you don't like it, get out and have Emily stand there. You might want to learn some manners off her."

Floyd calling Agent Prentiss 'Emily' was not lost on Hotch who again asked Flanders to sit. "I appreciate your cooperativeness Floyd. Now please I need to know more."

Floyd turned and looked at Hotch. He knew it was all a trick and right now he was beginning to feel like a caged animal and he was beginning to freak out slightly. "What more…what do you need to know? You know what happened you told me that already."

"The blood in the bedroom – there was a lot of blood there Floyd – and it was Reid's."

"We had a wild sex session. I restrained him….and the belt made his arm and hand bleed again…I think…anyway he didn't complain. He wanted it like that…he shouted for more…I wanted it hard and fast. He loves the feel of me pounding inside him."

He could hear the quick hard breaths coming from behind him. "Please sit." Was all Hotch said, but he could see there was a whole lot more he intended asking.

Floyd went and sat. He crossed his legs and folded his arms and scowled across the table at Hotchner. "What else do you want to know."

"You drugged Reid. Whatever you did to him Flanders is considered rape."

"Oh go screw yourself Aaron. It wasn't rape – how can it be rape when he is screaming 'harder Floyd harder.' He loved every minute of it."

"Anal intercourse doesn't usually cause that amount of blood." A statement. Something Hotch knew from personal experience? Floyd smirked at him.

"Well I go bareback and I don't use lube. I don't like all the preparation crap. I like to rip my way right in and that's what Spence wants too."

The voice behind him spoke again. "You are a disgusting animal."

Floyd ignored him, but he was adding up the insults and each one was going to cause Derek Morgan a lot of pain. Later. Here wasn't the time.

"I'm really sorry that you object to Spencer's sexual preferences but it's not hurting you and it's not hurting his ability to do his job, so why the hell are you making such a damned fuss about it?"

"Assault of a Federal Agent. It carries a heavy prison sentence Flanders."

"Whatever. If that's what rocks your boat Agent Aaron Hotchner."

-o-o-o-

Later the same faces sans Flanders but this time they were talking to Reid.

"Can you tell me what happened in the apartment?" Hotch sounded stressed.

"Erm – it is sort of private Hotch."

Hotch turned to Derek and asked him to wait outside the hospital room where Reid was making a good and quick recovery.

"The thing is Reid that I need a statement from you. I need Flanders to be punished for what he has done."

"It was private Hotch." Spencer was sitting but looking down at his hands.

"Spencer – he raped you. I know what happened and there is nothing to be ashamed of. I just need you to make a statement about the actual attack. If you don't want to go into details about the sexual assault then I understand. We can still get him locked away for a long long time for the abduction and the drugging and the assault."

"Hotch – you don't understand." Still looking down at his hands.

"Talk to me Reid. Tell me what it is I don't understand."

"I can't press charges and I won't make a statement. I'm sorry. It was private."

Hotch moved to put a hand on Reid's shoulder, but stopped when Spencer seemed to flinch back away from him He knew this man was hurting and was being horribly abused by Flanders, but then he couldn't ignore the fact that Floyd had saved his life. He let out a big sigh.

"We can stop this today Spencer. But you need to say something. You need to press charges and free yourself from that man."

'_but that's the only way to get what I need.'_

"I'm sorry Hotch. I won't do it. You don't understand."

"Reid the man raped you." A soft caring voice.

Spencer swallowed. "No Hotch – he didn't. I enjoyed it."

"Reid…………"

"I don't have anything else to say really except I can't accuse Floyd of something he didn't do." Spencer threw him self back onto the hard hospital pillows with a thump. "And know you know – will you please stop asking me questions. It wont effect my work Hotch."

Aaron was staring at the man in front of him. How could he possibly mean what he was saying. What hold did this Flanders have over him and why? What was his game – but without any accusations coming from Reid they were going to have to release Flanders. As for the drugs, they both denied any knowledge, but somehow it was Reid Hotch was beginning to doubt now and that hurt.

"You're suspended Reid. Until I know what the hell is going on with you and Flanders. I cant have my agents being involved in a destructive abusive relationship. Sort yourself out."

With nothing else to say, Hotch left the room boiling over with rage.

-o-o-o-

A familiar situation.

They stood in the hallway looking at each other.

One of them looked tired and drawn…the other looked over excited and was grinning insanely he was smoked a cheroot and looked like a cat who'd got the cream and in a way he had. Spencer had given him carte blanche to abuse and screw him all he wanted and he was going to enjoy it. All he had to do was drug him first so he didn't remember that he should be objecting to this.

Floyd still wasn't sure what Reid's sexual preferences were and he didn't think Reid was too sure either. Maybe like him self he liked a bit of both, but even with him it was only Emily he had an interest in and that was an interest he was going to use. He had that little whore wound round his little finger.

"So babes…you look tired. You need to rest some? I have a DVD we can watch later."

He got a small smile for that. Sometimes things felt so normal. "Yes if you don't mind. I could do with a lay down in my – our – own bed."

Floyd stepped towards Spencer and ran his hand down Reid's arm. "Sure babes. I need to clear up a bit."

Reid glanced around the spotless apartment. "OOKay. Call me if you decide to cook." He smiled at Floyd – still not completely sure what he was doing and why he had this person he hardly knew living in his apartment.

He walked to the bedroom which had a strong smell of disinfectant about it. Someone had been cleaning. He stripped down and pulled on a pair of dark blue pyjama bottoms and climbed under the covers of the bed. His hip still hurt but the pain killers were dealing with most of that and the infection in his arm and hand seemed to be gone now. He was left with a dull throbbing ache on almost every part of his body.

Spencer breathed in the lovely scent of the freshly laundered sheets and closed his eyes ready for a nice long sleep in the comfort of his own surroundings.

-o-o-o-

Floyd stood and looked at the bed room door for a while and then at the hallway floor. A frown crossed his brow and he bent down and brushed his fingers over the surface. He looked at his finger tips and licked them gently. The frown deepened. He could smell strangers.

A scalding bucket of water and a scrubbing brush along with clothes and bleach and floor polish were now in front of Floyd. He was wearing he normal garb of black trousers and waistcoat with a full sleeved white shirt underneath. He had a length of something black around his neck and tied loosely against the collarless shirt. He had on his boots and a bleached calico apron. On his knees he started working on the floor. He scrubbed and bleached and wiped and scrubbed. He picked at the floor with his fingernails and occasionally bent down and took in deep breaths of the smells coming from the floor. As he scrubbed he made deep moaning noises. His knuckles began to bleed as the chemicals began to react with his skin. His eyes watered from the fumes and his head span as his cleaning became harder and more frantic.

He could hear the moans and shouts coming from the bedroom and Floyd knew Spencer was having a nightmare. He should go in there and offer some comfort. A voice – a hand – something to pull him back to now, but then he looked down at the floor again and knew that he had more work to do here first. He could still smell strangers. Was there any place in the apartment that people hadn't tramped and despoiled and so he ignored Reid's cries and yelps and whimpers and carried on doing what he was doing.

The problem he was finding now was that his own blood was mixing with the water and the more he scrubbed the worse it seemed to get.

He stopped for a while and looked at his hands. He quickly brought the brush to his hands and started scrubbing at them trying to remove the blood welling up on his joints and between his fingers and now over the backs of his hands and wrist. He dropped the brush to the floor and started to pick at the swelling bleeding skin. He had no idea how long he hand been there when the hand on his shoulder made him jump.

"Floyd – what the hell are you doing?"

He glanced sideways and saw Spencer kneel down next to him. Reid took one of Floyd's hands in his and looked at the mess he had been making of it.

"Hey babes – I'm just cleaning the floor."

"What did you do to your hands and the floor was clean."

"My hands?" Floyd pulled his hand from Reid. "I need to cook. Go and sit down while I clear up here."

Spencer shook his head. "I'll clear up, you go sort out your hands. You should wear protection." He was a bit worried about this slightly phased out looking Floyd.

"I like to feel what I'm doing babes." Floyd stood up and walked slowly to the kitchen. Reid watched him go and then started to pick up the things off the floor. This man had a very strange obsession with keeping things clean. Everything except himself.

When the things had been cleared away he walked to the kitchen to watch Floyd chopping meat on the big wooden board with a big very old looking knife. Reid stood and looked at the concentration on Floyd's face. He seemed to be miles away. Now his eyes drifted to Floyd's hands.

"Floyd! Stop – just stop for a minute." And he was at his side taking the knife from his hands. "You're bleeding. You can't prepare food. Let me do it. Show me what to do and you need to clean you hands." Reid walked to the sink and turned on the hot tap and using the squirty soap gave his hands a good clean before getting ready to do some cooking. Spencer had watched Gideon cook many times but had never once wanted to join in – but now there seemed to be a need to share.

"My hands are fine. Stop fussing." He picked he knife up again.

Reid walked up behind Floyd and reached around taking the knife back again. "I'm sorry Floyd but I don't want your blood in my dinner. Show me how to do it. Teach me. Let me do something for you."

"I can't let you in on my deep dark family secrets Spence." He turned to face Reid. "So have you realised yet what you are?"

Reid put the knife on the chopping board and ran his hands down Floyd's arms. "What I am?"

Floyd shook his head. "Never mind babes. Let go of me so I can wash my hands then OK….and I will teach the basics of a good chilli. Carry on slicing and chopping…I think I'll go to the bathroom and sort these hands out."

Reid dropped his hands and moved back to let Floyd go. He smiled at the retreating back and then frowned at the meat hacked and chopped on the board. "Floyd – what sort of meat is this?" He picked up the knife prodded the chunks on the board. He carefully started slicing it the way Floyd had been doing but now he had a frown on his face. He had nearly finished when Floyd came back into the kitchen. He held out his hands for Reid's inspection. They didn't look so bad now they were cleaned up, but Spencer was still shocked at the damage he had managed to do to his hands just by washing a floor which wasn't dirty in the first place.

"Suckling pig."

"Pardon?"

"The meat. Suckling pig. Very sweet and tender."

"It doesn't look like pork."

"No babes. It looks like suckling pig. Now can I take over again? I know you want to learn but Spencer you stink. Go wash will you."

Reid put the knife down again and scowled at Flanders. "I don't stink!"

"Well I have a very sensitive sense of smell Spence and I can smell sweat on you. Go shower…or take a dip in the tub."

"Join me?"

Floyd turned and looked at Reid who was standing there in his pyjama bottoms slipping slowly down his body and displaying his right hip bone. He looked up at his abdomen and then across his chest and over to his collar bone and his mouth was beginning to water. "No." And he turned back to the chopping board and the started to drop the lumps of 'pig' into the big pan with water beginning to boil in it.

Floyd was going to approach this 'relationship' in a different way. He needed to pull Rossi in somehow and by showing him there was nothing untoward going on he would maybe begin to erode the doubt Rossi had.

He chopped and grated and smashed and cooked and the more he chopped and cooked the more he wanted that man standing naked under the water in the next room.

-o-o-o-

Spencer had gathered a few items of clothing and then gone to the shower. He turned on the water and watched it for a while and then slid out of his nightware and under the water.

He soaped his hair with the apple shampoo and tipped is head back rubbing his fingers through his hair and letting the warm water run over his face washing away the dirt of the day. Slowly he soaped his still slightly bruised body. He was a bit surprised at the rate his bruises healed but as his hands soothed his body he smiled and thought how lovely this was. Someone cooking for him. Someone how had saved his life and – and – well sometime you have to take the rough with the smooth. Nothing in life is perfect. Except for Floyd. The only times Floyd had hurt him it had been his own fault. With a smile on his face he got out of the shower and turned off the water.

He quickly dried himself and put on the sweat pants and Tshirt he had brought in with him

-o-o-o-

He stood the other side of the door. His heart was pounding and his hands were in fists.

-o-o-o-

He cleaned his teeth.

-o-o-o-

He gently rested his head on the bathroom door.

-o-o-o-

Slowly and carefully he had a shave.

-o-o-o-

He undid his belt and pulled it from the loops holding up his filth encrusted jeans.

-o-o-o-

Spencer put a towel over his head and quickly towel dried his hair.

-o-o-o-

He undid the top buttons on his jeans.

-o-o-o-

He picked up the towels off the floor and put them in the linen basket along with his pyjama bottoms.

-o-o-o-

He moved away from the door and stood with his hands at his side.

-o-o-o-

With a contented smile on his face Spencer opened the bathroom door.

* * *


	26. Chapter 26 Do You Trust Me?

Chapter 26

Do You Trust Me?

_You must trust and believe in people or life becomes impossible: - __Anton Chekhov _

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

"Floyd?" The smile on Spencer's face fell as he looked at the expression on Floyd's face. "H h how's d dinner?" He could feel his heart suddenly start thumping in alarm. What had he done wrong? "I'm – I'm sorry!" And he was stepping back into the bathroom.

"Come here." Floyd's voice sounded odd. Sort of distant.

Reid didn't move. "What did I do? Let me fix it – was it the meat? Did I do something wrong to it?" His eyes were getting bigger as he seemed to be getting no answer from Floyd. "I'll go and get some more. It's ok. Where did you get it…I'll replace it. I'm sorry."

"Spence."

Finally he spoke and he used his name…this is good. This means he's not as angry as he could be.

"I was too long in the bathroom? I'm sorry – F Floyd you sh should have just come in."

"You never lock the door. Why don't you lock the door Spence?" The voice still sounded wrong. Things were going bad here and he didn't know what he had done wrong.

"I I I'm not used to having a guest – someone here with me. I I d didn't think to."

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour. Until then you need to come here."

Reid could see the belt on the floor and the undone waistband.

"Erm Floyd – whatever it was …."

"You didn't do anything wrong Spence. Not really."

"I'll fix it!" A step forwards with hands out palms forward. "Just tell me what you want me to do."

"What I would like is for you go come here and get on your knees and pleasure me."

"I er – Floyd?"

"Spencer – let me help you to understand the situation we have here. Have you ever bedded a female?"

"Well – my mum said – when the right woman comes along……"

"I don't give a damn – that is a 'no' then?"

"I er…" a shake of the head. "That doesn't mean I don't want to!"

"Have you ever had anal intercourse with a bloke?"

"That's really not a fair question."

"Would you blow me for this?" He held up a bit of green paper.

Spencer's stomach turned at the sight of it. "No – no – it's – it's - Floyd why?"

More steps forward and now a hand was on his shoulder pushing him down. "Do a good job on me Spence. I saved your life yet again. You owe me."

He could feel him self sinking to his knees and at the same time reaching for that bit of coloured paper he needed. "Can I – please Floyd." And the paper had gone back into a pocket out of sight.

Reid shuffled back on his knees and started to get to his feet again but a hand suddenly on the top of his head was twisting it's fingers around his hair. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Please – listen to me – I don't want this. I never wanted this Floyd – It's all going to fast I can't think straight."

The hand gripped tighter. "You don't want me?"

"No – yes – yes I do but not like this Floyd."

He felt the hand loosen its grip. Now it was just resting on the top of Reid's head. "What do you mean?"

Reid had to think quickly – somehow he had managed to confuse Floyd enough to let go of him. Carefully he took the hand in his – he didn't want Floyd to think he was pushing him away – even though that was exactly what he wanted to do. Slowly he stood still holding the hand.

"I don't like being threatened. You don't have to do that."

A confused look on Floyd's face. "You don't want me?"

"It's not personal Floyd." He let go of his hand. "I'm not – I'm – it's just that I'm straight."

The shock registering on Floyd's face was clear. Reid took a step forwards and with quick fingers did up Floyd's waistband. Flanders just stood staring at Reid – his expression now was completely unreadable. Spencer now tried to avoid eye contact and moved his hands to rest on Floyds hips. "That said – I did enjoy it – so maybe – I don't know. Maybe you are just going about it in the wrong way."

He stepped back again from Floyd who was still standing doing nothing.

"I'm going to erm – lay down for a while. I need to think." A few steps to the side and a few back and he could feel the bedroom door against his back. Floyd was still looking at where Reid had been standing. His eyes hadn't followed him. Quickly he turned and opened the door. He was in the room and closing the door behind him before you could blink. He had no idea what Floyd was doing now, but maybe he would just go and leave him alone. He walked to the bed and sat down on the edge. A strange smile was just spreading across his face when the bedroom door opened.

"You little bastard." This wasn't a strange distant voice. This was Floyd back again at full strength. Reid was about to get to his feet but Floyd was there too fast and grabbing hold of Spencer's wrists. "Give it back."

"What?!" Again he tried to stand but he kept has hands in fists and Floyd was bending his arms in such a away that he couldn't get up. He would have kicked but he was barefoot still from the shower. "Stop it! Let go of me." And he twisted his hands back and moved back onto the bed in an attempt to escape.

"I thought – I wasn't thinking Spence. I thought you meant what you said, but no – you are a liar, and I don't know why I didn't pick up on that straight away…give it back you little cocksucking junking freak." He pushed Spencer so he was laying on his back. Floyd let go with one hand and used both to try to pry open Spencer's left hand.

The punch caught Floyd in the mouth splitting his lip…the knee came up and smacked him in the groin, but still Floyd wrenched open Reid's fingers. The bit of paper sat there scrunched up in the palm of his hand. Spencer tried now to just get away. The look on Floyd's face though changed again. He didn't take the paper from Spencer. He let go of him and stood up. Floyd wiped the blood from his mouth and looked down and nodded a Reid.

"I can see I need to set out some rules for you to follow. I really was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, but you are a liar and a thief Spencer. I can't trust you."

"It wasn't like that." Spencer's fingers closed around the paper again.

Floyd stood and watched. "You lied to me and then picked my pocket for your drugs. Did you really think that I wouldn't find out? Did you think you had got one over on me? Rule number one Spencer – never ever lie to me. Rule number two – do as you are told."

"I didn't lie to you. I like you Floyd – I appreciate what you have done for me, but I just don't fancy you. I'm sorry – you're not my type." He swallowed.

Flanders stood staring at Reid. His eyes didn't blink.

"I think I understand Spencer. You are willing to let me fuck you if I drug you first. You are willing to blow me for a bit of sodding paper. You are a whore and a junky Spencer and I am your dealer." He took a step back. "That is all I am to you. Someone to make the pain go away. Someone to play your pathetic mind games with. Someone to heal you when you hurt – you are using me in the most vile way Spencer."

Reid's mouth was slightly open. He whispered his reply. "It's not like that."

"You are prostituting yourself for the comfort and escape I am providing for you."

Spencer wanted so much to let go of the thing in his hand with its chemicals slowly seeping into the skin of his sweaty palm, but he couldn't. He wanted to show Floyd that he was wrong and he didn't need this and that wasn't what it was all about, but his fingers just clamped tighter around it. He swallowed.

"I needed – I needed to know." His eyes looking everywhere but the man standing in front of him. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? That is not a word I fully understand the meaning of babes. People tend to use it as a way to wangle their way out of trouble they have caused. You cant use someone like that Spence and then say 'sorry I'm not a fag' It doesn't work like that. You're a genius. You know that."

"I don't know what to say. I don't know how to make it up to you in a way we will both be happy. I am sorry Floyd, but I want you to move out. I don't want to share my life and home with you. I need to be alone."

He was slowly crawling back across the big bed.

"That 'sorry' word again. I don't think you are sorry Spence."

"I am." He was beginning to lose some of the confidence he had felt when this had started.

"Turn over."

"No." Scrabbling back again.

Floyd pulled open the bedside drawer and pulled something out. "Roll over!"

As Floyd approached the bed again he received the heel of Spencer's foot in his face. He took a step back and put his hand to his mouth.

"You little shit!"

"Just keep away from me…Get out!"

Floyd pounced and Reid punched and writhed under Floyd who was now wrapping fingers around his throat with one hand and with the other a punch to the side of the head. At the same time Reid was pushing Floyd back with a hand firmly on his throat and the other trying to get the hand trying to block the attacking hand.

Things for Spencer suddenly started to go in slow motion. He felt the crack as his head snapped to the side and he felt the hand going away from his neck…His own hands seemed to lose their strength but still he tried to push Floyd away – now fingers were searching for eyes and trying to gouge. He wasn't quite sure how it happened but he was rolled onto his back and the flexicuffs Floyd had taken from the drawer were around his wrists behind his back…

The fight was over pretty quickly. Reid lay on the bed wondering what had happened. He didn't seem to be able to move his head. Whiplash – he was thinking to himself and now restrained. He felt arms wrapping around his middle and heaving him off the bed. Floyd carried him to the bathroom and dumped him on the floor. With more cuffs he attached his ankles to the big fancy upright stainless steel radiator then pulled Reid up and pushed him into and upright position.

"If I was you babes I would use those vicious hands of yours to hold onto the radiator because if I let go of you you're going to smash your face on the side of the tub of the floor, and I really don't want my victim to be dead just yet. Holding on tightly are you?"

"Let me go."

Floyd let go slowly and watched Spencer grab hold of the thing he had been tied to.

"Don't you go anywhere. I will be right back."

Reid pulled at the bindings on his ankles and tried to slip his hands out of the one holding his hands together…but if he let go he would fall, though his feet were only inches from the floor it would likely smack him hard on the head and break ankle bones.

"Floyd come back!"

No answer.

"Floyd! We need to talk…this isn't helping."

No answer.

"Floyd! Answer me."

He got his answer as Floyd walked back into the bathroom. "Had to take dinner off the heat. We don't want it getting burned…Now where was I?"

"Just let me go and we can talk about this properly – Floyd I know you care for me and I know you have risked your life for me but this really isn't going to solve anything."

Floyd nodded. "I forgot something. One sec." He turned and left the bathroom again.

"Come back!" Spencer tried to get his feet free again. The cuffs were cutting into this skin and he could feel blood running over his foot. Just as he was going to start shouting again Floyd came back. He was holding a small very sharp looking knife.

"OK…we ready?"

Reid's eyes went huge. "Ready? Floyd just release me and we can talk. This will be between you and I – a secret – I will never tell anyone, just let me off here."

"I want to ask you a question first. Before I start."

Reid nodded slowly – his neck was in agony but he managed a slow very careful nod.

"Have I ever hurt you?"

Reid just blinked.

"Fine…Have I given you any dope or injected you with anything or force fed you anything – today."

"No." A very small worried voice.

"I just needed to make that clear." He placed a hand on Reid's chest. "Let go. I've got you…I'm going to release your hands."

Reid held on tighter and this time it was a slow shake of the head.

"You don't trust me?"

"You have tied me to the bathroom radiator Floyd – why would I trust you?"

"Just let go and let me free your hands."

Very slowly he let go with one hand. The other still had the paper screwed up on it and he was afraid if he let go he would drop it. "Can you just reach around and do it?"

"No – you are learning trust Spence. You need to learn that I am here for you and would never see harm come to you. You know that don't you?"

Obviously he knew otherwise. The same way he had lied to Hotch. The same way he had lied to Rossi and now he was going to lie to Floyd – the one person it mattered least if he was untruthful, and the one person who would know instantly if he lied. He looked at him right in the eyes. "I know."

"Then let go."

Floyd was unpredictable. He was either going to do what he said he would or just stand back out of the way and watch him crash to the floor.

A sigh and he let go with his other hand…He didn't fall far. Floyd kept to his word and held him up. He then wrapped both arms around him and sliced through the cuffs with the little knife which he then threw to the side. At the same time he took back the bit of paper. He heard a soft moan from Reid as he removed it and threw it in the bin.

"Now you trust me a bit more?" He still had his arms tightly around him.

"I suppose."

"Do your feet hurt?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to ask me to release them?"

"No – you have put me here for a reason. You are hardly going to go to all this trouble just to release me again."

"Why do you think I have done this?"

"I really don't know. It could be to show me that I can trust you or maybe it is just another form of torture. I am going to have to wait."

"I did it to stop you kicking me. It hurts when you do that. Not so much the kick, but in my heart."

"Oh."

Floyd pushed Reid hard against the radiator and with one arm around Reid's waist he took the weight off his ankles. The other hand he put on the back of Spencer's head and wound his fingers gently through his hair. His mouth gave Spencer small kisses on the side of his neck and along his jaw line.

"You have a lovely jaw Spence."

"I do?" He placed his arms over Floyd's shoulders to take more weight off the cuffs which felt like they were slicing his feet off.

"Damnit. This isn't going to work. I need you to want this. I'm going to let your feet go Spence but I need you to continue to trust me. Can you do that?"

"Yes." Just say anything to get him to release you.

"Hold tight then while I get the knife." He waited until he could see Reid was holding on and moved back to get the knife. He cut through one cuff and Reid put his foot down on the floor.

He cut through the second cuff and Reid smacked his knee up as hard as he could under Floyd's chin. He watched the shocked look of Floyd's face as his eye's rolled up and he fell back smacking his head on the bath. Reid quickly picked up the knife where it had again been dropped to the floor and moved quickly.

He had got as far as his front door when he remembered the paper. Again he turned and ran back to the bathroom. He stopped at the door and looked at Floyd still out cold on the floor. There was a chance he would awaken. Actually Spencer was shocked that he hand managed to do that and knock him out so easily. He moved as carefully as he could to Floyd's side and bent down to get the all important bit of paper from his pocket.

Reid realised his mistake too late.

-o-o-o-

Rossi didn't agree with Hotch.

"I don't understand why they are released and at home. The man is obviously at least very mentally disturbed and at worst a rapist and murderer."

Hotch was pacing his office looking tense and tight mouthed. He didn't fully understand his reasons either.

"I really don't think Flanders will harm Reid. He rescued him. He kept him alive. Why would he do that if he didn't have to?"

"Aaron – please think of Reid as an agent for a while and not a friend. You emotions are getting in the way of your thinking."

Hotch turned to look at him. "There are emotional ties there Dave only because I have worked with him for so long. You become part of a family. You know that."

Rossi turned to look out of the window "Of course I know that Aaron, but you sent your agent home with someone I think we should be keeping a far better eye on."

Aaron sighed. "I will go round and see that he is alright. As a friend."

"And the drugs? He is still in denial over that."

"I will talk to him about it. See if I can get him to talk to a counsellor. He's not irretrievable Dave."

"Then go talk to him and tell him to get his act together. He is no good to us if he is under the thumb of an abusive relationship of any kind."

Hotch nodded and walked over to his desk where he picked up his jacket and slipped it on. "I'll go now and call you later."

Rossi watched as Hotch left far from convinced that this was going to work. What Dave wanted was a long talk with this Flanders person. He wanted to get to know him. Find out what made him tick, and how he managed to get away with murder, and rape of a Federal Agent.

* * *


	27. Chapter 27 The Fight

Chapter 27

The Fight

_I had to fight all my life to survive. They were all against me... but I beat the bastards and left them in the ditch: - __Ty Cobb _

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

There was more than one reason he had made a mistake here.

One of them was the mistaken belief that he had knocked Floyd out cold.

Another was that the paper was in the bin, not Floyd's pocket.

And going back was probably the biggest mistake he made.

As he bent down over Floyd the eyes suddenly snapped open and a hand reached up and grabbed him by the wrist.

"Do you know what happens to people who do – or even attempt to do this shit to me."

Reid quickly tried to stand up right and pull his hand from Floyd. A kick to Flanders head got him the desired result and this time he turned and ran. His feet slick with the blood coming still from his ripped ankles and slowed him down slightly as he slipped around the corner and made his way for the front door.

Spencer could feel his heart pounding and the rush of blood in his ears as an all new adrenaline rush kicked in – but it didn't stop the shaking and right now that extra little bit of something didn't help him. As his fingers scrabbled at the lock he felt something grab his lower legs and pull him backwards…As he was dragged back he reached for the door trying to find something to hold onto and stop the movement, but there was nothing and slowly he slid down and hit the polished wooden floor.

Floyd made no sound as he continued to drag Reid by both legs. He tried to kick and wriggle from the hold but the fingers digging into his flesh were holding on too tightly. He snatched at the door frames but his fingers were roughly jerked away. The hall table where he used to keep his gun was reached for, but now he was moving faster and it was gone before he could fasten his long fingers around the legs of the small table.

Spencer was shouting now.

"Let go! Just let go of me and leave me alone!"

He got no reply.

"Get your hands off me!"

Silence.

"Floyd listen to me….just let go. Let me leave….we both need some space."

Nothing.

"Floyd!"

He was dragged to the area where the passage way opened up to the lounge. His legs were dropped to the floor and now hand were on him turning him over onto his back.

"I still don't understand why you did that Spence. I've done so much for you. Not just now but in the past. Stay still. Just don't move."

He stood looking down at the now silent Reid who was trying to work out what was going to happen next. He knew it would involve pain. He just didn't know where the pain was going to start.

"I've given you so many chances to thank me and every time you push me away. Why do you do that Spence? Why do you make me so angry?"

"Because you are sadistic psychopath Floyd and I don't trust you and I don't want to be in the same state as you let alone the same room. Now I am getting up and you are going to keep back and let me leave. If you won't go and calm down then I will."

"I cooked dinner."

"What?"

"I cooked dinner. You not stopping to eat it?"

Slowly Reid started to get to his feet. "No – I'm not staying to eat. Keep some back for me…I'll eat later. Right now I am going to a walk and I am going to think."

"About what?" Floyd's face had gone blank again and this scared Reid more than the face of rage. At least with that he could start to predict this monster….but this face – it could mean anything.

"What do you mean?" Keep him talking….back off slowly….distract him.

"About us – where this it going – where I want it to go and where I feel you want it to. I don't want to carry on with this if you can only offer me drugs and pain."

"I see. Stand still Spence."

He stopped moving for a while and put his hands up in front of him palms forward. "I'm not going to fight you on this – I am tired and I need to calm down and so do you."

"Spence – when someone pisses me off like this – do you know what I do?"

A shake of the head. "No Floyd I don't know what you do – not for sure – but I have a good idea."

"I rip out their throat Spencer and then I take their hearts and livers and I find somewhere nice to sit and I eat them."

"Oh." Not what he had expected.

"I already know though babes what I am going to do with you. I planned it a long time ago. With you with the tender sweet flesh and the sweet blood I am going to stove you head in and then eat your brains…I am going to carve bits out of your chest and abdomen and I am going to fry it gently in onions and garlic. Your heart though Spence – that I will feed to the stray dogs…Your soul? Well that will be mine."

"You are insane."

"No babes – A serial killing rapist who enjoys eating human flesh but I am not a psychopath – sadist maybe. I think you got that bit right….but Spence – you are moving again."

"I'm listening to you. Keep going." All the time he could talk to this man he still had a chance of calming him and turning the situation back to something less horrific than it was right now.

"Good good. Now stand still and listen to me. I don't want to rip your throat out babes…that would be over way to fast for you. I am going to make sure you are really sorry. I want you to beg me to stop. I want you to offer yourself to me so I will stop hurting you and I'm not talking bending your fingers back or even breaking that lovely jaw of yours I am talking pain such as you have never felt before. Pain only a seasoned torturer can deal."

Now Reid was thinking maybe talking wasn't the best idea after all. He had two options…stand and be killed by Floyd or run and be killed by him…either way he knew he wasn't going to get out of the apartment.

"OK." A deep sigh.

Then he turned and tried to run.

It was the punch to the back of his head that slowed him down. It didn't stop him though but it was enough for Floyd to grab hold of Spencer's hair and start to drag him back again. Reid let out a yelp of surprise as Floyd twisted him around to face.

Reid's fist went to Floyd's nose and his other hand grabbed at Floyd's wrist.

Floyd took a step back – not in pain but more of the shock that Reid was still fighting this. A hard crack to the side of Spencer's head sent Reid stumbling sideways but still he had Floyd's wrist tightly in his hand. Now as he was in a better position he twisted and pulled Floyd and pushed his arm up his back.

Flanders howled in anger and threw his head back making hard contact with Reid's face. He immediately let go of Floyd and moved back out of the way. He sidled around sideways and made his way backwards to the desk with Floyd following slowly – and now the look of rage was on his face.

"Stop fighting me you little freak."

"It's not me who's the freak Floyd – it's you." Try to distract him….don't let the fact that your lip is split open again and you think your nose is broken. Don't give him that pleasure. His backed up until he was against the desk and reached out behind him.

"I'm going to hurt you so fucking much Dr Reid."

As Floyd moved in again Reid snatched up the letter opener. He waited until Floyd was right there in front of him again and brought the spike around and rammed it into Floyd's chest.

Flanders howled and stepped back a pace. He looked down at what Reid had just done. He ran his fingers over the handle of the weapon and looked over at Reid who was backing off again – this time towards to window. He didn't get far. The hands were around his neck and pushing up against the wall. With one hand he held him in place and pushed upwards lifting Reid's feet off the floor. The other hand was used to deliver blows to Reid's solar plexus.

Spencer could feel the greyness creeping around the edges of his vision. He couldn't breath with the pressure of Floyd's thumb on his throat and the blows to his abdomen. He wanted to scream and kick and punch and fight, but he couldn't anymore. He just hung against the wall with the lights slowly fading and the horrific knowledge of what Floyd was going to do with him next. He tried to get eye contact – anything to get him to let go….but it was way to late for apologies and begging for mercy now.

He closed his eyes and tried to think of something nice as he felt something split from inside.

Floyd felt the fight go. He knew there was nothing left now…..he watched Reid go limp in his hand just as he heard a gentle knock at the door.

"Shit. Always interruptions. Cant even prepare my food without someone hammering on the sodding door. He let go of Spencer and watched his slide into a heap on the floor. "You are just a perverted junky pile of shit. You know that don't you. A final kick to the side of Reid's face and then Floyd turned to the hammer on the door.

"I'm coming!" He called out. "Whoever this was disturbing his fun was going to be in a world of shit when he came through that door.

He swung the door open.

"Agent Aaron Hotchner. What a nice surprise." A toothy grin. Fun – so much fun…almost too much.

"I'm here to see Reid."

"Obviously – I doubted this unannounced visit was to bring me flowers. Come in."

He stood back and let Hotch in. Closed the door with his foot and slipped the top bolt.

"Where's Reid?"

"I think I killed him…he's in the lounge."

The statement didn't overly worry Hotch…the lies which fell from Floyd's mouth were well known. However he walked quickly. When he saw the crumpled heap on the floor his heart jumped to his mouth and he ran bending down and was about to move Reid over onto his back.

"Don't you touch him or I will break your stupid neck. Back away now."

He placed one hand on the wall and the other pulled his ankle gun from the holster. Using the free hand he pushed and spun around pointing the weapon at Floyd.

"On your face. NOW!"

"Screw you Agent Aaron Hotchner. He fucking stabbed me!" He gestured at the handle sticking out of his chest.

"No doubt he had very good reason to. On your face Floyd I don't want to have to kill you. I would rather you lived a life suffering incarcerated."

As Floyd moved towards Hotch then gun fired.

It hit Flanders in the shoulder but didn't slow him down. He was close enough now for Hotch to be able to press the gun against Floyd's stomach. As the fist hit the side of Hotch's head knocking him back and over Spencer the gun fired again….This time it hit Floyd just above the right hip. The gun flew from Hotch's hand and Floyd was on him pulling him to his feet and disarming him by removing the other gun and throwing it across the room….

Floyd got a head butt for his trouble and Hotch not a knee in the groin. Both men let out a moan of pain but it slowed down neither of them. They stepped back from each other…both of them needing to take a second or two to regain breath and concentrate of ignoring the pain.

Hotch was the first back in again doing what Spence had done not long ago but he was ready for it this time and before Hotch realised what had happened Floyd was behind him with his arm tightly around his neck.

"I'm going to break your smart arse neck you interfering bastard"

Aaron didn't doubt his words. He saw what he had done to Reid and though he wasn't sure Floyd had done what he had said and killed him he wasn't going to presume he hadn't. He tried to crack his head into Floyd's face but somehow Flanders evaded him – he pulled at the arm restricting his air way and kicked back hard with the heel of his shoe. For a second he felt the arm around his neck loosen and just as the dark stars began to pop up in his vision he managed to pull the arm away and swing around to face Flanders again. He could see blood soaking through the sleeve of Floyd's white shirt. How he was still moving after being stabbed and shot Hotch didn't know and didn't really have time to think about as Floyd snatched up the heavy table lamp and swung at Hotch's head.

He stumbled to the side letting out a small gasp as he trod on Spencer's outstretched hand. He could feel blood dribbling down the side of his face as Floyd came at him again with the lamp.

This time Hotch blocked with his arm. It hit with such force than the lamp broke. Hotch could feel jagged bits of pottery lamp base become embedded in his arm. It didn't stop Floyd though and as Hotch moved back to get away and stop his head from spinning Flanders was there swinging with the lamp which again Hotch blocked and simultaneously with his fist on the side of Aaron's jaw. He felt the bone crack and teeth become dislodged and again his head started to spin.

Floyd could see this target was weakening. He could see he was beginning to feel less sure on his feet and with a quick twist of the lamp he moved in and drove the jagged ends into Hotch's face.

Hotch didn't shout out - it was a low moan of pain and now his vision was not only spinning but he had blood in his eyes too. He was trained at unarmed combat but it just didn't seem a match to Floyd's dirty pugilistic skills. As the next hit to his abdomen came Hotch could feel his legs weakening. Still trying to block the unrelenting onslaught he seriously thought now that Flanders had killed Reid. If he had done this to him then he wouldn't have stood a chance. He blocked Floyd again – not so much because he saw it coming but through instinct. But the foot to his already bruised knee forced the bleeding battered Hotch to his knees and then flipped onto his back as the foot caught him hard under his chin.

Floyd pounced and was straddling Hotch across the hips before he was able to move out of the way. Floyd was howling now… Head back and fists making contact with Hotch's already blood drenched face.

"You interfering son of a whore bitch dog. I'm so going to kill you."

Hotch continued to block some of the hits but about a quarter of them were managing to get through. One caught him on the chin and the next between his top lip and nose. He wanted to attack back but the punches were coming in so hard and fast…sometimes both hands at the same time that he needed both hands to keep the mad man off him.

Aaron tried to wriggle out or move to the side….anything to stop the onslaught for long enough for him to get in some punches of his own, but Floyd had such a tight grip with his thighs and was holding Hotch so still that there was nowhere to go.

It was Spencer who gave Hotch the distraction he needed. A sudden groan from behind Floyd had him turning around and instantly Hotch too advantage of this and rolled taking Floyd with him and pinning him underneath him.

Floyd howled and spat and screamed obscenities at Hotch…He went for Hotch's face with the fingers of his left hand as Hotch pounded his fist into Floyds face. With his right hand he pulled the letter opener from his chest and stabbed Hotch hard in the side under the ribs.

Aaron cried out in shock and stopped the attack and fell back off Floyd. The blade had been removed and now Floyd was coming in for another strike. The risk of being disarmed was high, but Floyd considered worth the risk…again he pounced on the rapidly bleeding Hotch and plunged the blade deep into his chest.

"Now will you sod off and leave us alone!" Floyd screamed at him.

Hotch could feel the knife in his chest and the blood bubbling out of his side. The familiar greyness slid over his vision as he fell back hitting his head on the hardwood floor.

The sudden silence in the apartment was strange. Then a moan again from behind him had Floyd quickly on his feet again. He moved over to Reid and tapped him lightly with his boot.

"Time to wake up sleepy head." Then he moved back to Hotch and took his ID and car keys. He then pulled out his wallet and took the cash and swiped the few photos. There was one of Haley and Jack – he ripped it across the middle. There was one of just Jack – he looked at it and then put it back in the wallet…then right at the back there was one of Reid. He looked at it carefully. It was a candid shot of Spencer just looking off into nowhere. He slipped it into his pocket and pulled out Hotch's cell phone. Quickly he pulled off the back and removed the sim card and then put it back together and in his pocket. Floyd placed this sim card in his own pocket with the photo of Spencer. As he stood up he kicked Hotch in the ribs….just because he felt like it.

Now back to Reid. "We have to go babes…Can you stand up?" Any rage Floyd had been feeling was gone. He picked Reid up around his middle and with keys and money safe in his pocket he set the alarm and carried Spencer down to Hotch's car.

He placed the still not quite awake Reid in the passenger seat and strapped him in securely. He then reclined the seat so that Reid was laying down. "You'll be more comfortable like that. Look what that bastard Hotchner did to you babes…How could you ever trust a man like that?" He got in the drivers side and slammed the door and then drove out of the parking lot and out towards the freeway.

* * *


	28. Chapter 28 Dinner for Two

Chapter 28

Dinner for Two

_Nobody ever did, or ever will, escape the consequences of his choices: - __Alfred A. Montapert _

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

He knew he had to be careful. They would be able to track this vehicle easily. He needed to change vehicles, but he couldn't do it legally. Not much of a problem really.

Floyd had a plan. He drove for about twenty minutes and then pulled off the road towards some farm buildings. Outside the small house was a dirty SUV. He was sure they would be willing to swap.

He pulled up next to the car and checked on Spencer. He still wasn't awake – but he had groaned a couple of times – so he hadn't killed him…not yet. He pulled Spencer's Tshirt up and ran his fingers over his skin. The thought of what he could do with that made his mouth water. With a small sigh he pulled it back down again and got out of the vehicle. He closed the door carefully and then noticed the blood on the sleeve of his shirt. Very swiftly he removed his waistcoat and took the shirt off. He now had a chance to look at the wounds Hotch had given him, but not the time to deal with them. He pulled the waistcoat back on and still doing up the double breasted black garment he knocked on the door of the small house.

A guy who looked about the same age as Floyd opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

He fell to the floor with his neck snapped without another sound. Flanders entered the small house and listened for sound. A television playing in the room the right and the smell of cooking to his left. He went left first. The blonde woman who from behind looked horribly like JJ was standing stirring something on the stove.

"Who was it?" She asked as Floyd came up behind her. He let her fall to the floor being careful not to make any noise and then turned the heat off under the pans…She had been cooking up a meaty tomato sauce. Floyd had a quick search of cupboards and found two containers with lids. He quickly filled them both then left the kitchen. He placed the food on the door step and then walked to the room with the television. It was empty. He moved over quickly and picked up the remote control and turned the sound down, but left the picture on. There were children's toys laying on the floor. He stood and looked at them for a while…He left the room and walked back out to the hallway. Sitting on the floor next to a cupboard were pairs of shoes…a mix of adult and child. From where he stood it looked like there were two girls. One set of shoes obviously bigger than the other.

Floyd sighed and looked up the stairs. "Shit."

Slowly he walked up the stairs. His hands were making fists and clenching hard. The first door at the top of the stairs was open. Bathroom. He closed it and walked on. The next he listened at first and heard nothing. He rubbed his hand over his mouth and carefully opened the door. Adult's room. Again he closed it quietly.

"Wasting time…sodding kids." He muttered under his breath. The next door was a small room and there was a child sleeping soundly curled up under the covers. He stepped back and closed the door. The next door opened into a slightly larger room and this time the child of about ten years old was laying sprawled on her front outside the covers. Floyd's stomach lurched at the sight and carefully he walked into the room. He stood next to the child's bed and stared down at her. A dozen different thoughts of what to do next flew through his mind. Most of them he rejected due to time constraints. One of them he just about had time for. It was less than a minute later that he moved forwards towards the child again. One hand he ran through his hair and the other he rubbed hard on the leg on his dirty jeans.

Slowly and very carefully with one hand holding back his hair he bent over the sleeping child and kissed her lips gently. "Sleep well." He muttered and moved back again. He left the room quicker than he had arrived and closed the door. For a few minutes he stood staring at the closed door and the turned and walked back down the stairs. He took car keys from a hook next to the door, picked up the containers of food, kicked the body fully back into the house and then closed the door carefully.

Now he moved to the car he planned on taking. He opened the passenger door and leaned over the seat to put the food in the back and then went back for Reid. Moving as quickly as he could now he undid the seat belt and lifted Reid from the car.

The swap over was fast and now Floyd felt more comfortable….this car wasn't going to be so easy to trace…and he only needed it for a short while anyway. He reversed out of the parking space and drove at a good fast speed down towards the freeway again. Spencer secured in place and the seat back so he could sleep.

As Reid slept his dreams became interrupted by a constant barrage of words coming from Floyd.

"You put up a good fight babes….but he got you. That bastard nearly killed you Spence. I told you to keep away from him…you will now wont you? Stay away from Hotchner….keep away…he tried to kill you babes……………."

It was non-stop. Floyd needed Spencer to be on his side here and if he could get his muddled sleeping mind to take the images he was giving him it might work….for a short while.

-o-o-o-

Very slowly he moved his hand over his face and wiped some of the blood out of his eyes. He then felt down at where Floyd had stabbed at him….He groaned as he felt the amount of blood he had lost. He needed to get help now. The room was in silence. It sounded as though Floyd had gone. He looked over at where Reid had been laying. There was a mess on the floor…but Reid had gone. He slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. A call to Rossi was in order. He flipped open his phone only to discover that Floyd as sabotaged it. He remained silent but thought about the pictures of Jack he had on there. He dropped the phone to the floor and looked for where Reid's land line phone was. It still seemed to be in one piece on the desk. Very carefully Hotch rolled over onto this front. He couldn't understand why Floyd hadn't killed him. There must be a reason: Hotch knew now that Floyd never did anything without reason. He had to try to work out what he had left him for and for that matter why he had beaten Reid almost to death and then taken him with him – if that is what he had done.

Again moving slowly he crawled carefully – aware that it would start the bleeding again and being careful not to lay on the blade still sticking in him….he made his way to Reid's desk. His fingers slick with blood reached out and pulled at the wire leading to the phone. He tugged and pulled it off the desk and managed to catch hold of part of it so it didn't smash on the hard floor. He listened for a dial tone and then put it to his ear carefully putting in the numbers.

It rang three times before Rossi picked up.

He listened to Rossi telling him not to move. They would be right there…and they would call an ambulance. Just stay still and wait.

But Hotch needed to know if Reid was still here. If Floyd had just moved him and dumped him in the bathroom or on the bed. There was no way Aaron was going to just lay on the floor and not know.

The bedroom was closest and so slowly crawling slightly on his side to keep the blade off the floor he moved towards the bedroom door. He left a smear of fresh blood behind him. The door had been left off the latch and so Hotch was able to just push it open. It was a mess but there didn't seem to be a Spencer in there. He wasn't sure if this was good or not…If Reid had been here still there was a greater chance Floyd had killed him and left him behind…But if he had taken him…he was most likely he was still alive, but with Floyd. He crawled along to the next door. The bathroom. This room had its door closed. Hotch sighed and wondered why he could smell cleaning fluid everywhere in this place. Putting his hands on the surface of the door he used it to help him get to his knees.

Aaron felt a fresh flow of blood coming from his side and knew that if Rossi wasn't quick he was going to bleed out here; then again he had to know if Reid was here or not. If he was going to die he wasn't going to go without knowing and letting him know he was trying. His blood covered fingers managed to reach the handle and he pulled down and pushed forwards. The door swung open suddenly. Hotch managed to put his hands down and stop him from falling on his chest. This room too seemed empty and very clean. Too clean. Sterile. He went now to move to the kitchen…He had slowed down now and his head was spinning out of control.

Just a rest. A small rest and then keep moving. He lay on his side and closed his eyes. He pulled his legs up and thought of Jack as he fell into a deep dark sleep.

-o-o-o

He pulled off the freeway and made his way down a less busy road leading to one of the villages. After about a mile he pulled off the road and got out of the car. Pulling something from his pocket he moved to the front drivers wheel and pulled off the cap on the valve. He stuck something inside the valve and quickly let the tyre down. Floyd could hear Reid muttering to him self but he still wasn't properly awake so for now he left him. Now standing next to the car with the driver's door open and a distressed look on his face he awaited the next vehicle he could use. A couple went by but they were too close together…he need something on its own…and here it came. A small SUV. Perfect.

Floyd went to the centre of the road and put his hands up in an attempt to get it to stop. There was one person driving. A female….the day was getting better and better. She slowed down and stopped but kept the window shut. Floyd pointed to the tyre and made a phone motion with his hand. The woman who looked to be about fifty pulled a not very impressed face but picked something up off the seat next to her and opened the window slightly. She put her hand out of the window holding the phone out.

It was all Floyd needed.

She went with no sound as he dragged her to the window and with one well practiced hand snapped her neck.

Now he had to work very quickly. He picked the dropped phone up and opened the rear door throwing the phone onto the floor he leaned forwards and un-strapped his victim and dragged her to the back seat and then pulled a car blanket over her cooling body. Now to get Spencer. He swapped cars just the same as he did before and reclined the seat again. Floyd took the food and placed in on the floor in the back of the new car and then he closed the door and jumped into the driver's side and moved off quickly….being careful to stick to speed limits – he could really do without being caught in a stolen car with a corpse and an unconscious abducted FBI agent. That really would take a lot of explaining.

As Floyd drove down the road someone stepped out of the shadows and watched the car disappear into the distance and Rossi arrived at Reid's apartment.

-o-o-o-

Rossi knew that Aaron wouldn't be able to open the door from the inside and so was prepared with guys to smash the door in. Reid wasn't going to be happy but that was a bit tough. As far as Rossi could see the wayward agent had brought this all on himself. As the door opened with a resounding crunch Rossi stepped forwards. Gun ready. He stopped when he saw Hotch laying in a gentle pool of blood then ran forward re-holstering his sidearm and calling for the medics to get a move on.

He knelt down next to Aaron and sighed in relief at the sight of his breathing. It was shallow but there.

"It's OK Hotch – the medics are here now. We've got you." He then turned to the others. "Someone see if Dr Reid is still here somewhere." He guessed by the trail of blood Aaron had left behind that that was what he had been doing.

He moved back as the medics arrived to do their thing….The blade was left and would be removed in surgery. The wound to his side it seemed had stopped bleeding. There was a lot of blunt force trauma but his vital signs though weak were stable. Carefully they lifted him onto the gurney and took him out to the awaiting ambulance.

Dave would have liked to go with him but right now he needed to look around this place and figure out what had been going on.

It was another twenty minutes before they realised Hotch's car was missing and another five minutes for Garcia to locate his car and give them the location…Fifteen minutes later a swarm of police cars arrived at the farm house. It looked quiet. From the out side all seemed normal. Flickering light though the gap in the curtains showed them that the television was on. They stood and waited…They had been told to wait until the Feds arrived. It was only a couple of minutes later when Morgan's car pulled in and he and Prentiss got out.

"What do we have?"

The local cop walked over. "Nothing. The car you are looking for is here."

Morgan glanced around. "No garage, unless he parks in the barn, and not vehicle outside. Let's go and see if the owners are in."

Prentiss walked by his side as they approached the door and Morgan did the same as Floyd had not that long ago and knocked on the door. The house remained in silence. Morgan looked over at Emily who nodded back. He took a couple of steps back…aimed with his mind and with one strong kick the door flew open. It didn't go far. Something behind the door seemed to be in the way. Guns out and ready they carefully entered the small house. There was a smell of cooking wafting around the place. Derek went in the direction of where the television was silently playing….Emily went towards the kitchen.

"I've found something." She called out and was soon joined by Derek. The woman was laying where Floyd had let her drop, but now Emily was looking at something else.

"Morgan."

He turned to look. Emily was looking at a notice board. All over it were kids pictures….paintings and drawings.

With a sigh the two of them took to the stairs to find what vile devastation Floyd had made. They could smell him – Prentiss could smell the dirt and the sweat – Morgan could smell the stale old damp smell of cheroots and something else dark of foreboding. It was a shock when on careful inspection the two little girls were alive and well.

A worry was that in the youngest's room they couldn't smell that distinctive Floydian smell, whereas in the older child's room they could. It was quite strong too as though he had been there a while.

After the children had been awoken and removed from the house Emily approached Morgan.

"He stood and watched her."

Morgan looked at Emily. "Why? I don't understand – I can't figure him out. Why leave the kids? He shows no remorse or guilt over anything. He kills indiscriminately and yet leaves these two. Why did he stand and watch her?"

"Deciding what to do next?"

"He acts on impulse Emily…I don't think he would have to make a decision – he chose to stand and watch and he chose not to kill her. Yet he didn't even go in the other child's room."

A sudden thought flicked through his mind. He turned to Emily with a frown on his face. "I think I know what the bastard was doing. Get the CSU up here…I need this place swept for unknown DNA."

The two of them backed out of the room. Emily's face had gone very pale. "At least he didn't rape the poor child." She muttered.

-o-o-o-

Floyd had just reached a small car parking area in a small wooded area when suddenly without warning Reid woke up. And he wasn't in a good mood. The only good thing about the situation was that the was strapped in and couldn't escape.

Spencer awoke not knowing where he was. All he knew was that he was in pain and somehow Floyd and Hotch had something to do with it. He couldn't see properly. It was as though someone had poured oil in his eyes. It wasn't possible to focus or to think. When hands reached for him and touched his chest and face he slapped them away and tried to escape. He couldn't understand why he couldn't move. He shouted out and thrashed and brought his feet up kicking at the dashboard in front of him. His fingers moved to his throat where he started to scratch and dig in his fingernails. Someone was pulling his hands away and talking in a calming voice.

"It's OK Spence. You are having a nightmare. You can wake up. It's safe. We are safe. They won't find us now babes…Just you and I against the rest of the world."

He could feel the comforting hands on him and the words were not threatening but he was confused and unable to see properly. His hands moved from his throat and to his eyes where he began to rub with the heel of his hand to try to get his eyes to work properly.

"Don't do that babes. You will hurt yourself. He's done enough damage to you already. You don't need more."

Spencer turned his head to face Floyd. There was something wrong. He couldn't work out what it was but he knew deep down that this was wrong.

"Where are we?" His voice sounded like someone had been choking him. Floyd smirked.

"It doesn't matter but we do have to get out of the car and do some walking now. Do you think you can manage? I can help….lean on me…I'll just undo the belt here and get the food." He pressed the belt button to get the strap of Reid and then leaned over the seat and grabbed the containers of food.

Reid was helped out of the vehicle. He was still confused and couldn't remember what had happened. Floyd kept mentioning Hotch but he couldn't think of why Aaron would attack him. He leaned on Floyd who put an arm tightly around him as they started to walk away from the car and down a forest track. For now he felt safe.

-o-o-o-

He stood and watched.

He felt at the blades on his belt and smiled.

* * *


	29. Chapter 29 The Reclaimed

Chapter 29

**A/N: I don't use a beta...all mistakes are my own.**

The Reclaimed

_If there is something to pardon in everything, there is also something to condemn: -__Friedrich Nietzsche_

Disclaimer Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

He like the others before him had his orders.

They all had their things to do and this was his and it made his mouth water with excitement. A real hunt. Something to get his teeth into. Something to watch and get to know. Something to taunt. He liked to know his opposition properly before going for the kill….or maybe just the pain to start with. Killing straight away was such a bore.

For now he watched and made mental notes and followed in a way that the scum who was his target would never know.

He had been reclaimed and offered a chance to restart….this was his chance. No job too small or dirty.

And so he followed. Watching his target and smiling inwardly at what fun this was going to be.

-o-o-o-

Aaron was taken straight to surgery. After getting the call from Morgan and Prentiss, Rossi decided to make his way to the hospital. Everything was happening so fast. Bodies everywhere…missing people…abductions and attempted murders…and now two men down – he pulled out his phone and made a call. With Reid and Hotch out of the picture for now he couldn't afford to mess around going to the hospital. He called and asked for an update - Still in surgery so nothing he could do there anyway.

He got in his car and made his way to the farm where Morgan and Prentiss where still looking through things. Morgan was desperate to know what had gone on in the bedroom with the child. Prentiss had a good idea what Morgan was thinking and she prayed he was wrong.

They found Floyd's distinctive looking blood smeared shirt in the back of Hotch's car. It was bagged and taken away. They had to be sure it was his blood…though judging by the two holes in it …it was a pretty good guess that it was his. At least now they had definite DNA. And again Morgan thought about the girl in her bedroom being watched by the monster.

-o-o-o-

He was half carrying Reid. Floyd was sure he was making this difficult on purpose.

"Babes." Floyd stopped.

"Huh?" Reid mumbled back.

"I think I should tell you – I've been shot and stabbed and really don't feel like carrying you. Can you try to walk without pulling my arm out of its socket?"

"I need to sit down." Reid let go of Floyd's arm and looked around for somewhere to sit.

"We don't have time. Keep walking." Floyd started to walk again.

Reid just stood. "Floyd – what happened?"

Flanders stopped and turned around – he put a hand out to Spencer. "Come on babes – we have to keep walking." He stood and waited for Reid to take his hand. "We can talk and walk Spence. We don't have time to stand around."

Painfully he walked slowly forward. "What are we running from?"

Floyd took his hand and tried not to crush it between his fingers. "Why so many questions?"

Reid pulled his hand away. "Because Floyd, I don't know what's going on." He gesticulated around him. "Why are we in the middle of the woods?"

"Can we keep walking and I will explain it to you." He grabbed for Spencer's hand again.

A shake of the head and the hand was avoided. "No – tell me now."

Floyd made another grab for Reid who stepped back out of his way. "Spence – please we don't have time. We have to keep moving. I will tell you as we go."

"Floyd – I don't feel too good. I need to sit down."

"Fine – fine I'll carry you." He made another grab with Reid avoided.

"I don't want to be carried Floyd. I want to sit down and try to work out what's going on."

"We don't have time!" Floyd hissed back at him. "Move it."

The slightly settled mood had suddenly shifted and Reid felt the hostility suddenly swamping him. He was still unsure what had happened but he could see no reason why Hotch would attack him and lots of reasons why Floyd would and then lie about it.

He could try yet again to run off….or play the game and escape when the time was right, but he could see clenched fists and he didn't want one in his face again. He nodded.

"Fine…walk and talk." He moved up next to Floyd who reached out and took his hand again.

"Good now hurry…we need to get off the track just up ahead."

-o-o-o-

He wanted this to be fun for dear Floyd. This was too easy for him – the one with the powers to persuade just with a waft of his over powering pheromones. He needed to spice this up a bit for him. Goodness – don't want the chap to get bored.

Silently he watched them. He stood so still and took in such shallow silent breaths that all could be heard was the beating of his heart. He hadn't really had the pleasure of Floyd before. In many ways he hadn't had the pleasure. A broad grin spread across his face. But he would. He turned his head and watched them walk through the forest. He had to give him some credit – he was good at walking silently in the forest. His companion however walked like the city boy he was. Taki licked his lips and pulled a long tube from his belt and a small needle from a pouch at his side.

-o-o-o-

They needed to find the car that Floyd and Reid were in. They had no idea yet as to whether Reid had been in the house with Floyd. The place was being checked for prints now. They were all hoping that Reid had nothing to do with what had happened here. None of them could imagine Spencer willingly having any part of this.

For now they waited. The stolen vehicle had no electronic way to track it. It had to be done by visuals only. It was about an hour into the search that the vehicle was found with a flat tyre at the side of the road.

They were there in what seemed seconds to discover absolutely nothing. There was no sign that they had got out and walked. No tracks, not footprints, no broken undergrowth at the sides of the roads. The was nothing.

"They took another car." Morgan stood in the middle of the road. "He waited until the right one came along and flagged it down. I wouldn't be surprised if that tyre has been deflated. He knew we would be looking for this and now he has swapped vehicles again and we have no idea what he took."

Rossi stood in the road with Morgan whilst Prentiss talked quickly with the Crime Scene Unit. They told her there was blood in the car…The driver's side and the passenger side. Nothing fatal and probably transference from an injury. Swabs had been taken and finger prints lifted. The car was being readied to be taken to the lab.

"He would have wanted a dark small SUV type. Nothing fancy. Nothing which would stand out. Maybe a few years old- not in top condition. Something completely un-noticeable."

Rossi scratched at his beard. "That is about fifty percent of the cars in this area – but somebody didn't make it home safe tonight. If your theory is correct then the likelihood of it being a local is high. We just have to wait for the missing persons report."

Morgan crouched in the road and looked down the way Floyd would have come from. "No marks in the road. That's not a blow out. He pulled over and did that." Waving over at the flat. "Rossi – I know you don't know Reid as well as the rest of us, but I am pretty damned sure he had nothing to do with this."

Rossi nodded. He hoped Morgan was right, but he could see there was something not quite right with Reid. He wasn't as sure as the rest of them that Floyd hadn't corrupted him in some way.

-o-o-o-

The hospital made a call.

They told Rossi how however it was who had attacked the agent and stabbed him with the letter opener knew exactly what he was doing. It was a very skilled attack. Lots of blood loss, but no major damage. SSA Hotchner would make a good recovery and probably quite a fast one. They would let him know when Hotch woke up.

Rossi would have liked to have been there so that there was a familiar face for him to look at, but right now Aaron's comfort was not as important as catching this man on a murdering rampage.

-o-o-o-

"I can't keep going. I need to sit."

"OK babes…just sit there." Floyd lead him to a fallen tree. "Just sit and wait. I will be less than five minutes. Just going to get some berries and stuff to keep us going."

"I'm not hungry Floyd. I feel like I have been trampled on. I'm in pain. Can we not stay here for a while now? It will be dark soon." He sat down on the rotting tree.

"Just wait for me. Don't go anywhere. Keep talking if you want." Floyd walked off towards a tangle of plants and brambles and began to pick things and put them to his nose to check. A couple of the things he chose had been growing on the trunk of a damp sagging old tree. He rolled it around in his hands and smiled.

Reid was sitting silently on the tree when Floyd got back. He stood and watched him for a while. This was such a damned struggle this time. By now this bit of filth should be him. He should be needing him and not doubting like he has been. He looked down at the things in his hands.

"Babes – try this. It will help." He put his hand out and presented a squashed mushroom looking thing.

"What is it?" Reid took it from him and turned it over in his hand.

"A natural pain killer. It will help you."

Reid frowned down at it. "Thank you Floyd but I don't think I want to put something in my mouth if I don't know what it is."

"I just told you what it is." Floyd hissed from gritted teeth. "I just went and found it for you. You don't trust me? Still you don't trust. I got you away from that place. I saved your life so many times Spence and yet you don't trust to eat something I offer you."

Reid swallowed. In a big way Floyd was right. Why would be go to all this trouble and then just poison him? But the incident in the apartment was still foggy but he was sure it was Floyd there with hands around his throat and not Hotch, but then why had Floyd brought him here.

He looked up from the thing in his hand and up to Floyd. "I don't trust you." He put his hand out to offer the fungal treat back to Floyd.

Reid made a slight yelp as Floyd took hold of his hand and dragged him to his feet. The other hand he used to smack Spencer around the face open palm. Spencer stood and swayed for a second and then put his free hand to his face.

"That is why I don't trust you." He tried to twist his hand out of Floyd's grasp.

"I am going to let go of your hand and you are going to eat what you have in it. You will learn to trust me. I will never hurt you. You should know that."

Reid's eyes fell to the hand being crushed between Floyd's fingers. "You are hurting me though Floyd."

-o-o-o-

He watched the confrontation from the shadows. He could hear the words being exchanged and it made it all the more exciting. He watched Floyd pull his own victim from sitting and he listened to the exchange of words. He saw Floyd's slap around the face and from where he was standing could only imagine the look of surprise on Spencer's face. He looked down quickly to his hands and smirked. Then back up again in time to see the fist fly forwards and impact with Reid's jaw. He watched the step back and he saw the shoulders slump and he saw how he fell against the tree he had been sitting on. He watched Reid's knees give way and the momentum take him backwards over the tree and into a crumpled lump the other side. Now Floyd was on him again – turning him onto his back and forcing something into his mouth.

"Jaaaasha." He barely whispered to himself. "You are such a bastard Flanders." He saw Floyd's head snap up and look into the shadows – but he was gone now. Nothing to see..nothing to hear but those few words in the wind.

-o-o-o-

"Chew. I will know if you're not." He was straddled across Reid now watching carefully. He saw the bruised bloodied jaw slowly chew on what Floyd had forced between his bleeding lips. There was no other option. That or get beaten to a pulp again and the cured so he could repeat the process. This cant be worse than that. It tasted like a very earthy mushroom. Nothing he couldn't handle. He lay under Floyd and watched him. He tried to work out what this game was all about but kept coming up blank. There was nothing predictable about this person accept eventually he would cause pain.

He did a small involuntary flinch as Floyd's hand moved to his mouth and wiped some of the blood away. "You're bleeding."

Spencer swallowed. "You hit me."

"But you break easily. I'll be more careful, but sometimes you make me so angry. Get up now and we can keep walking. That stuff will make things feel better."

Reid knew now. Deep down inside he knew that Floyd was just going to end up carrying out what he has said he would. He didn't like the way he licked his lips when he looked at him. He didn't like that hungry predatory look he kept giving him. He just wanted to turn around and go back the way they had come. He got up using the tree as support and considered just turning and walking in the opposite direction. Floyd had already begun to walk away. He watched the way his shoulders moved. He watched how Floyd always walked with his hands by his side but never quite touching his clothing. (Today he had something he was carrying held between his arm and his side.) He watched the way his hair caught on his shoulders. His hair was getting long. He saw the movement of his hips and the tilt of the head. With a sigh he walked behind him.

"Floyd – wait – I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Suddenly everything became clear. "I know you are doing this for me." He felt strangely light headed. "And the pain is wearing off. Please Floyd."

He watched Flanders stop and slowly turn. "Please what?"

"I'm sorry – I should have trusted you."

"Yes you should have."

"I wasn't thinking clearly."

"No you weren't."

"Will you forgive me?" He was close enough to touch him now and reached out a hand and placed a finger on Floyd's chest. "Please?"

Floyd slapped the hand away. _'Oh thank you! Finally he is mine.' _

"I'm going to have to think about it – what you did hurt me Spence. Not physically, but in here."

Reid frowned and whispered. "I'm sorry."

Floyd wouldn't let his victim touch him and for the rest of the walk through the forest he remained silent. He ignored the whimperings as Reid tripped and fell. He ignored the pleas for forgiveness. It was all too much fun to forgive him just yet. He wanted to see him wriggle and beg and be the pathetic creature he knew he was. Yes he had to drug him to get him to this stage, but now here he would be much easier to contain – and screw.

They made good time. When the light began to fail Floyd told Reid to sit and wait whilst he collected firewood. He gave Spencer something else to chew on and this time there was no resistance. This time he took it and chewed like a good little junky freak. The thought made him pull a bit of paper out of his pocket.

"Here – play origami with this or something. I will be right over there."

Reid didn't even look up. He stroked the paper as his eyes slowly glazed over and his mind drifted away to somewhere nice.

Flanders made a small fire pit and filled it with dead leaves and twigs and then placed larger bits of dry wood over the top. He handed Reid one of the containers. "Sorry you'll have to eat it cold – and with your fingers."

Spencer nodded.

The food was wonderful. Spencer didn't think he had tasted anything quite as good in months and when they had both finished and he watched Floyd take long lazy licks over his hands, Reid got up and walked over to him.

"Let me." He knelt down in front of Floyd and step one was complete. Reid took each of Floyd's fingers one at a time and licked and sucked the food from them. In the process he removed the day's blood and other bodily fluids which had collected under his filthy finger nails. Reid felt Floyd place a hand gently on his chest and when Reid looked up at Floyd he could see a big happy grin on his face. Something you didn't see often and something not quite right about it but Reid responded by placing his own food covered finger tips on Floyd's lips. Reid wondered how he had ever doubted that face. It was so beautiful, how could he have ever resisted it and for what reason. He leaned forward and gave Floyd a quick kiss on the mouth.

"I really am sorry you know." He moved back again.

Floyd put a hand one on each of Reid's shoulders. "I know you are babes. I know. Just remember who looks after you and who makes your pain go away. That's all you need to know or remember."

He pushed Reid back onto the leaves on the forest floor and they both scrabbled at each other's clothing. Floyd was quicker as his hands weren't under the heavy influence of drugs like Spencer's were. He pulled Reid's Tshirt off over his head and planted kisses and ran his tongue long Spencer's collar bone as he felt Reid fumbling at his waistband and belt. He used one hand to draw circles over Spencer's stomach and the other to assist in the scrabbling of Spencer's slightly numb fingers. Now their mouths joined in a tongue sucking lip biting grinding kiss and Floyd readied them both for the fun he knew they both needed. He pulled Reid's sweatpants down and was about to give Spencer an oral treat when things went wrong.

It didn't really feel like much. Just a slight sting – almost like an insect bite but he knew what it was. "Spencer. Get up and run. Don't stop don't look back…get the fuck out of here."

Reid frowned. "What? What's wrong?" He watched the glazed look come over Floyd's face and he felt the sudden dead weight as he collapsed onto him. "Floyd? Stop it!"

He wriggled his way out from under him and pulled his sweatpants back to where they should be. He crouched down beside him. Quickly he rolled Floyd over onto his back. His eyes were open and staring at nothing. He put a hand on the side of Floyd's face. "Floyd? What the hell happened?"

The voice made Spencer jump and fall back onto his behind.

"I happened. Didn't he tell you to run? I will count to ten then I'm coming after you too."

* * *


	30. Chapter 30 The Lovers

Chapter 30

The Lovers

**A/N: tiny weeny hardly there at all SLASH warning. (depends on what you call slash though really)**

Love is the strange bewilderment which overtakes one person on account of another person: - James Thurber and E. B. White

**This chapter is dedicated to PoRM – Lestat – Her over there **

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

The man standing in the tree lines made Spencer's stomach turn. There was something familiar in this person and his odd dress style.

"One."

He had very long black hair partly tied back.

"Two."

He was defiantly oriental.

"Three!"

He carried a sword at this belt and knives were buckled up is arm.

"Four."

Reid stood up and stared at him. "What – what did you do to him?"

"Five."

The man took a step forwards and rested his hand next to his scabbard.

"Six."

The thing he was wearing was almost like a long dress held in tight at the waist and reaching the floor. He was smiling at Reid and licking his lips.

"Seven."

Spencer turned and started to run. He didn't want to leave Floyd there but he had a feeling that he as going to be skewered if he just stood with his mouth open as he had been.

He went back they way they had walked earlier on that day. He could still make out the tracks in the undergrowth that he more than Floyd had made earlier.

"Eight."

The voice from behind him. Spencer kept crashing forwards knowing that this person would easily find him with the noise he was making. Better to stand still. Next to a tree. It was almost dark now. The shadows would protect him.

"Nine!"

He heard the voice calling.

Quickly he moved away from where he was and to a small crop of trees. They had grown up in a rough circle and it was into the centre of this circle that Reid slid himself into. He crouched and tried to stop the heavy panicked breathing he was making.

He tucked his hair behind his ears and feeling very vulnerable with no top on he crouched and waited.

It has gone quiet. He didn't hear the 'ten' being called. Maybe it was just to get rid of him while he did something to Floyd. He shouldn't have left him. What was that mad man doing to him now? Spencer moved slightly to work out if he could hear anything.

He let out a loud cry of surprise as something grabbed his arm and pulled shouting "TEN!" as Reid was ripped from his hiding place. He reached out to grab at one of the tree branches but he was being pulled at such speed and with such force that he could keep a grip. He felt the skin on his back scraping against the trees which had been his hiding place. The man was howling some incomprehensible words at Reid as he swept him in a half circle and threw him to the ground.

Spencer immediately started to scrabble back and feel for a weapon.

"Do you want to try again boy?" The voice was sharp and hard and it meant business. Reid decided to try to talk his way out of this new sudden situation.

"I – I think you have made – made a mistake."

"You do?"

"I was just – erm – camping with my f f friend. You've mistaken me for someone else."

"Really?"

"You can just let me go and I will forget all about it." Getting to his feet. "It really need go no further."

"And your friend?"

"He can look after – he can – is he dead?"

"No – not yet – I want him to suffer first and I see the best way to make him _really _suffer is to take away his favourite toy."

"Er – well we only just met – so I hardly think that well I'm probably not – not his favourite."

"I see. Then I was mistaken. I was under the impression that you were Special Agent Dr Spencer Reid."

Reid ran.

Well he ran for about five paces stumbling over the roots and undergrowth before something twisted around his ankles and he crashed to the floor. Reid made an 'umph' sound as he fell and then rolled over to try to pull whatever it was off his ankles.

"You realise how stupid you are being? I have no intention of hurting you Dr Reid. It's your friend I want. You are just an added bonus. You have a choice. I can remove that from your legs and you can walk back with me to find Floyd or you can be dragged. Which would you prefer?"

"I am able to walk – but I still think you are mistaken. I don't know what you think is going on between the two of us." Reid fiddled with the cord holding his ankles together.

"I'm not mistaken. You are his toy and being the bully that I am – I take what I want."

Reid was getting to his feet. "I don't belong to anyone."

Taki smiled. "Spencer – you have so much to learn. Follow me. Next time you run I will take your head off…and don't even think about hitting me from behind."

Spencer pulled up his Sweatpants a bit where again they had been slowly sliding down to show off his bony hips.

He did think he could quickly grab a branch and smack this guy on the back of the head, but he also thought that probably he would be dead before he even got to swing it and so he followed. Again the thought of running drifted through his mind…surely running was better than just walking straight back to Floyd, but – and he knew this…he wouldn't get far.

When they arrived back at the campsite Floyd still hadn't moved.

Taki turned to Spencer. "Sit."

Reid looked around and started to move towards Floyd.

"Where are you going?"

He stopped and looked back at the weirdo with the knives and sword. "I wanted to know…………"

"Not your place to. Now get over there and sit or I will tie you down."

Reid watched a sudden flash as the katana was pulled from the scabbard and lifted to point at him. He blinked at it and sat where he was standing. No room for an argument here. This man was insane.

The sword was re –sheathed as quickly as it had been drawn and Taki was striding towards him. The scrabbling back manoeuvre didn't get him far as his hair was grabbed and twisted and Spencer was dragged through the leaves.

Sudden flash backs of leaves and being dragged and deep seated fear and he was kicking and in a full panic. His hands went to the ones pulling his hair and he dug his fingernails into the back of his hand. Whatever he did – however much he tried to dig in his nails and fight this – it made no difference. He was hauled over to a tree and dumped at the foot of it.

"You – little friend are trouble. I want you to sit. Wipe away the snot and tears. You are a man not a child. Pull yourself together. I am going to have to tie you up. I was hoping you would behave but I have the feeling that once I get distracted with Floyd over there." A flick of his hand in Floyd's direction. "I think you will try to run off again. Though to what ends I have no idea. The moonlight is good. Once out there though, sweet one, you will be scared to the point of pissing yourself – again."

Spencer kept his mouth shut as his arm were pulled behind his back and tied with cord. The cord was then attached to a tree branch above his head.

"Actually I have changed my mind… get to your feet."

Trying not to anger the psychopath further he stood quickly. He could feel the cord pulling on his wrists as it was tightened and tied to the branch. Now is he tried to sit he would rip his shoulders out of their sockets. Not something he wanted to try. Now all he could do was stand and watch whatever it was Taki had planned.

Taki stripped off some of his outer garments. The top was removed and folded carefully. Reid could see the bunches of muscles on the mans back…Floyd was strong…but he suspected this man was going to be a bit stronger. He then removed all of his weapons. The belts of small throwing knives…the blow pipe, a fist sized bag and an assortment of other blades from various parts of his body and clothing. He placed them all carefully and in some sort of order on top of the folded fabric. He then removed the long thing he was wearing. Untying the cords holding it in place and letting it fall to the forest floor, underneath he was wearing an embroidered blue silk sarong type thing. He picked up the last of his clothing and then the small pouch. He removed a needle from it and threaded it carefully though the fabric of his 'skirt' and then folded the last thing and placed it over the top.

Reid just stood and watched. He had no idea what this loon had planned and he didn't want to attract attention. As he saw Taki move towards Floyd though he spoke out.

"If you want to hurt someone – hurt me. Leave him alone."

Without turning his to look at him Taki replied. "I'm not going to hurt him. I am going to renew our friendship."

Floyd could hear and he could see but his body was still not reacting to any of his commands. All he was able to do was lay and listen. He knew Reid was there and he knew this Taki bloke was there. He felt hands slowly undo his waistcoat. "Happy to see me are you?"

Flanders stared back at him.

"I know this isn't the perfect situation, but needs must – as they say."

With his top undone Floyd could feel hands running carefully over his chest and stomach.

"Such a fine specimen. I thought you would be – I don't know – rougher looking. – not so feminine. Not so delicate." Floyd could see his smiling down at him as the hands started to move to Floyds waistband. The belt and top button had already been undone and so all Taki had to do was pull off Floyd's boots and then drag the jeans off.

He moved forwards again and this time straddled Floyd who was still laying helpless in the leaves. Taki bent forwards and kissed him gently on the lips. Floyd blinked. This wasn't what he had been expecting to happen.

The kisses over his neck and chest had also not been what he had expecting to happen. The fingers gently touching this hips and the tongue running around his navel was also not what he had thought was going to happen, but to Taki's amusement it Floyd's body showed that though unexpected it was rather desirable.

He wanted to respond properly. All thoughts of Reid gone. All he could see and all he wanted was this man who had gotten the better of him.

From where Reid was standing he could see Taki manipulating and moving Floyd in a way Floyd had done to him many times. For Reid it looked like a violent rape. For Floyd it was lovemaking and for Taki it was just a bit of fun on his journey to destroy Flanders.

He took Floyd hard and fast. He ripped his way in and he dug in his fingernails in Floyd's chest. He needed more. He needed Floyd to want this and to be willing. As he continued to force himself onto his victim he removed the small needle and slid it into Floyd's thigh.

Flanders felt it. He felt the sting and he felt the suddenness of the poisons on the needle take hold. The former drugs were over powered by this new thing and Floyd could move and he needed this man in him harder.

Reid watched. He didn't see the quick motion of the hands of Taki Otikami all he saw was Floyd suddenly start to move. He initially thought he would fight his way out…but when he saw the movement of the hips and the way Floyd's eyes closed and the hands moving up and the fingers winding into Taki's hair he realised. Floyd was enjoying it – and a sudden rush of an all new emotion washed over Reid. He stood and watched. He wanted to turn away and not look at this, but the howling and yelps they were both making made him need to watch.

Floyd had always been in such control…of everything, and to see him suddenly out of control and in someone else's power made him sick and angry and another feeling creeping over him which he refused to acknowledge. He wanted to scream at them to stop but he knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

He watched the deep toe curling kisses…he watched mouths licking and sucking at each other…He watched them roll and change positions and now Taki was arching his back and moaning and Floyd was tearing inwards and howling and clawing.

The moonlight picked up on the sweat on their backs and faces and the look of pure delight and ecstasy on Floyd's face. His Floyd. The one who was meant to protect him and keep him safe…Angry tears slid down his cheeks as he watched the two men screw each other over and over they cried out and again they moved and changed. Hands and knees…on their backs…on their sides…

And slowly – very slowly it slowed down. Taki was again straddled over Floyd and giving him some final pleasure with his hand. The wind had picked up and the sweat on Reid's back and chest made him feel cold. He watched Floyd's final back arching wail of delight.

It had lasted – Reid guessed – hours. He watched gentle fingers moving over each other's faces and then he saw Taki's hand pull back.

Floyd missed it. His mind was still over flowing with sex and needs and wanting more. The fist cracked hard into his jaw. He tried to move and defend but the next fist was an uppercut under his chin which knocked him out cold. With a final kiss he stood and walked over to Reid.

"Did you enjoy the show boy?"

Spencer said nothing.

"I gave him more then you will ever be able to offer. He will never be satisfied with your again. You will be nothing to him Spencer. What better way to break his favourite toy?"

Reid now watched him get dressed again and put back the weapons on his many belts and bandoliers. Finally once done he turned to Spencer.

"I'm not going to apologise because I rather enjoyed it….and well Floyd and I have similar jobs you know…just different targets. My end result should and will be different from that bit of dirty filth over there. He is nothing – you know that don't you. He is so low – so disgustingly low that he will never be able to claw his way out and get what he really wants. He is fooling himself if he thinks he can. Goodbye Spencer. I will be seeing you again. You can count on that." Waving over in Floyd's direction. "And he will be needing me and lusting after me. You Spencer Reid – are trash – dirty perverted filth – how he could have found someone lower and even his dirt encrusted self is beyond me."

Taki returned to Floyd and pushed him onto his back with kicks so hard Spencer could hear bones snapping. He kicked at Floyd's ribs and abdomen. He stamped on his hands and ground them into the forest floor. He smacked his foot down happily onto the side of his head, but he left his feet and legs alone. No point in chasing something when they couldn't walk.

He turned and walked away leaving Reid tied to the tree staring at a battered Floyd.

-o-o-o-

The trail had gone cold. Until they could work out which car it was Floyd and Reid had taken then tracking them was next to impossible. They had Garcia collating any reports which they could blame on Flanders. But there was nothing. It was as though they had suddenly just vanished.

Morgan was pacing back and forth in the roundtable room where the team had gathered. Hotch was doing OK and under normal circumstances would be in hospital for a while yet, but Hotch had been awake and with it enough to discharge himself.

It was morning and Aaron sat watching Morgan. "We just need to wait. There is no point in trying to work out what Flanders will do next he has no pattern."

"There must be one. Reid would have found one. What the hell does this guy want? Does he just want Reid? Is this what it's all about? One evil psychopath wants Reid?"

Hotch just looked at Morgan and said nothing.

Prentiss who was sitting with her elbows on the table and her chin resting on her hands spoke. "So he took the car from the farm. Have we worked out yet if he left DNA in the child's bedroom? Maybe there is something there we can work on….they say that the mother had been cooking but the pans were empty. He took food with him. He's not intending on killing Reid."

"Or letting him go." Hotch's voice was tired and low.

Morgan pulled out his phone. "I'll get on to the lab. See what he found."

They went quiet as he listened to the other end of the conversation. They could see his hand tighten on the small phone and they could see his pacing getting faster. "Well I suppose that's the only plus to have come out of this then. Thanks." He closed the phone and went to sit on the other side of the table to Hotch.

Emily was giving Morgan a 'well what did they say' face. Hotch looked blank.

"There was no trace that Reid had been in the house. They could find no prints to match and no DNA."

"Good. That's good." That was the thing Hotch had been most scared of. He didn't want Reid to be a willing part of this mess.

"All the unknown prints are being looked at still. They had a lot of friends. Lots of visitors – it's going to take awhile. However – the elder child's room. Semen on the floor by the bed."

Emily's hand went to her mouth. "Oh god. He stood there and masturbated while the poor child slept!"

"I reserve the right to tear the bastards head off." Morgan stood and started pacing again. "The thought that Reid is with him – I – I. Damnit!"

The door suddenly swung open and a very flowery green and orange Garcia stood there. "Sir – she looked at Hotch. We might have something. Ester Jones husband has reported her missing. She was driving a five year old slightly battered small SUV. She was due home last night from a meeting out of town and never made it home. She would have driven down that road at around the right time." She slid a bit of paper over the table with the registration of the car written on it. "I assumed you wanted it looked for?"

Hotch let out a long sigh of relief. "Thank you Garcia." He picked up the bit of paper and looked at the number. This was their only lead.

* * *

**A/N: I put a link to Taki Otikami's mySpace on my profile. If you want to see what he looks like.**


	31. Chapter 31 Body Bag

Chapter 31

Body Bag.

_Don't hold to anger, hurt or pain. They steal your energy and keep you from love: - Anonymous_

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

It was a very cold wintery morning. Reid was shivering to the point he thought he knees were going to give way. The sky was now a clear winter's day blue. Floyd lay naked on his front but Reid could see movement there now. First a hand and then the arm moved and the other.

"Floyd?" He didn't want to shout. He had no idea what sort of mood he was going to wake up in, but he guessed it wasn't going to be a good one. "Floyd are you alright?"

Very slowly Floyd turned over and looked Reid. Spencer could see the dried blood around Floyd's mouth and a mother of a bruise on his jaw.

Floyd could see Reid standing with his hands behind his back and he could see the cord leading up to the tree branch. Slowly he got to his feet and walked over there.

"Did he hurt you?"

"I'll be fine." Reid licked his lips and watched Floyd. Something was wrong. Something was different. He moved behind him and untied the cords around Reid's writs.

"Your back is scraped up." He sounded wrong. He didn't have that cocky air about him.

Reid moved his hands slowly in front of him and knelt down on the forest floor. "My back?" It was too cold for Spencer to feel anything much. The Tshirt landed in front of him.

"Get dressed."

He pulled on his top and watched Floyd getting dressed. He was sitting on the floor pulling on his boots when Floyd looked over at him. "What are you looking at?"

Reid wrapped his arms around himself and shook his head. "How did he know who I was?"

Floyd did a small shrug. "How the fuck should I know?" He got to his feet. "It's that way." Pointing.

Reid stood and looked where Floyd was pointing. "What is?" A small frown.

"The way back. The way out. Home. Hotchner." Floyd put his back to Spencer and started to walk off.

Reid was confused now. "Floyd? I don't understand."

He stopped and turned. "What don't you understand Spencer?"

"Any of this. What's going on?"

Floyd scratched at his neck and looked at Reid. "Any of this? Where do you need me to start?"

Reid took some steps towards Floyd who took some back to keep the distance. "Why did you bring me here?"

Flanders arms were folded now. "I thought I wanted you. I thought we could – you know – get to know each other."

Reid raised an eyebrow at him. "And now?"

"And now I've changed my mind."

"What did I do?"

Floyd was still stepping backwards keeping distance between them. "Do? You? You did nothing." He started to turn.

"Who was he?" Those odd feelings Reid had been having were rushing to the fore again and he was walking quickly to close the gap between them.

Floyd closed his eyes as he felt Reid's hands rest on his shoulders. He had him. This was what he had wanted. This was what all the beatings and drugs had been about and now he had him ….. A sigh.

Floyd rubbed at his nose. "It's going to snow. You're not dressed for this cold."

"I'll manage." Carefully turning Floyd around to face him he tried to look into Floyd's eyes but he wouldn't make eye contact with him. "What's wrong Floyd?"

Flanders blinked and pulled back again. "What the hell do you think is wrong? If you're coming then follow – just don't hold me up. I want to get out of this place and find shelter before the storm."

"Storm?" Reid looked up at the clear sky – but Floyd was walking off again.

Taki had been right. Floyd didn't want him now. All of this and one night of – whatever it was – and he was being discarded for that man in a skirt. Reid ran to keep up with Flanders.

He was meant to hate Floyd – but whatever had changed Floyd had changed Reid too and he wouldn't allow that Taki guy to take what he could finally see he wanted.

The walked briskly along the animal tracks and between the trees. Floyd in front never looking back, not even the times Reid asked him to wait while he disentangled himself from some brambles or picked hisself up off the cold ground where once again he had tripped and fallen. The first flakes of light snow had just started to fall when Floyd stopped. Panting slightly and tired from being strung up to a tree all night and virtually killed the day before Reid caught up and stood next to him. They looked across at a small wooded house. Probably only three of four rooms and only one level to it.

Flanders turned to look at Reid. "You still following me?"

Reid rubbed at his frozen arms and nodded. "I'm not leaving until you explain."

"I want you to wait here. Just stand still…or pace or jump and down…whatever. I'm going to that house and I don't want you there with me. Not yet. Give me – er – fifteen minutes. I'll call you over. Wait."

Reid nodded. "Wait here in the freezing snow in a Tshirt. Yes Floyd."

As Floyd started to walk forwards across the hard packed earth Reid followed again. It was so fast that Spencer didn't know what hit him until he was laying on his back in the dirt. He put his hand to his cheek where Floyd had planted a mighty punch.

"Wait – are you fucking stupid? I said it for a damned reason you freak."

He turned leaving a stunned Reid now sitting and pulling his legs up close so he could wrap his arms around them. He watched Floyd's retreating back and felt the snow falling slightly heavier now on his hair and where he was curled forwards slightly - across his back and shoulders. Spencer rested his head on his knees and thought about how annoying he must be and how he must learn to do what Floyd says or he would lose him to Taki and that thought made a sick tightening form in the pit of his stomach.

It was more than fifteen minutes before Floyd appeared in front of him. The first he knew was the boots crunching in the snow and then the voice. He looked up at Floyd who seemed to be staring off into the distance. He was wiping his hands vigorously on the sides of this dirty jeans. Reid watched the hands and the fresh blood behind the fingernails didn't no un-noticed.

"Get up and follow me and don't ask questions. I'm not in the mood for your whining." He turned and started to walk way towards the small house. Reid picked himself up out of the now heavy snow and followed at a slower pace over the newly formed whiteness.

The house was small and empty. There was a fire in the grate and food on the table. Still Floyd didn't say anything. Reid followed him to the fireplace where they both stood and watched the flames for a while.

"Floyd."

Flanders turned to look at Spencer.

"What now. You still not happy? What the hell do you want from me? Blood? You want blood?"

"No – don't worry – it wasn't important."

"Then keep your filthy mouth shut and leave me alone." He turned back to the flames.

Reid wanted to take him and shake him and demand what the hell was going on. But he knew. As Taki predicted – just at the point Reid realised he wanted Floyd – Floyd realised he had no use for him…Spencer was surprised he hadn't just killed him. Maybe it would have been for the best.

"I'm going out. Don't follow. I need to be alone."

Floyd turned and walked to the door.

"Can I at least ask how long you will be?"

"As long as it takes Reid. Eat or something."

Spencer's heart missed a beat. Floyd called him Reid. He never called him that. All the time he had known him he had never called him that. He watched the wooden front door slam shut and he turned his eyes back to the fire ignoring the niggling thoughts of whose home this was and where the blood had come from.

-o-o-o-

He sliced through them and left them laying in bloody pools in the snow. He took bits of them and as he walked along in the snow he smiled and ate. He grinned a sly but contented smile and walked into the woods where the snow hadn't yet reached and disappeared into the shadows.

-o-o-o-

Reid went to the kitchen and nibbled on some crackers sitting on the table. He located the coffee machine and set it going and then stood rubbing his cold arms with his cold hands. Once the coffee was ready he found the sugar and poured a load in and returned to where the fire was. He sat on the couch with his legs crossed and leaned forwards slightly looking into the flames.

He had no idea how long he sat there for but his coffee was cold and it was getting dark as the fire began to burn low. Floyd hadn't returned and so he went to the front door and opened it to see if he could figure out where he had gone.

Reid didn't have to look far. The snow covered Floyd was crouching about twenty feet from the door. It looked by the amount of snow on his back and hair that he had been there all along. Spencer just stood and looked at him for a while. Floyd's shoulders were shuddering. Reid was surprised. He didn't think the cold would effect Floyd like this…Then again…he had never been this cold with Floyd before.

Slowly he walked over to him. Carefully he put a hand out and touched the snow on Floyd's head. "What are you doing?" He kept his voice quiet.

"I told you I need to be alone." Floyd's head lifted slightly as he looked out across the snow towards the tree line.

Again Spencer got that lurching in his stomach. "You are waiting for him aren't you?"

"It's too cold for you out here. Go back inside." Floyd's head went down again and looked back at the ground.

Reid walked around so that he was facing Floyd and getting in the way of any view he might want to have. "You are going to let him win? Just like that? No fight? No resistance?"

Floyd shook the snow out of his hair. "Reid – go away. You don't know what you are talking about." He watched Floyd rub at his eyes with the heels of his hands and then rest his arms back across his knees. For a minute or two Spencer just stood and looked down at him. The snow was already beginning to cover his hair again and Spencer was freezing half to death.

"Great – have it your way Floyd. Let someone walk in and take what you wanted." Reid walked around Floyd and went back to the house. He took another quick glance back at Floyd who still hadn't moved and slammed the door with a might crash. He'd had it. He was going to go out there and show Floyd how bloody cross he was with him. He firstly found a warm fleece type coat to put on and then pick up the poker from next to the fire. He walked out of the building again leaving the door open this time and ran at Floyd.

Floyd heard him coming. He heard the stomping over the snow and the hard breathing. He wasn't expecting Spencer to do what he did.

"I was yours!" Spencer was shouting. "You beat me and drugged me and now I am yours." He smacked Floyd around the back of the head with the poker. "He drugged you! Are you completely stupid? Do you like being used?!" And another swipe "How can you do this to me Floyd?" He watched his target start to turn as the blood began to trickle from the back of his head. "You ruined my life then think you can discard me?!" This time the poker didn't reach its target. Floyd caught it in his hand and snatched it away.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Floyd stood up and put a hand to the back of his head.

"I'm trying to knock some sense into you!" Reid was still shouting.

Floyd dropped the poker into the snow. "Keep your voice down."

"NO! Not until you come inside and tell me what the hell you are doing….why are you pushing me away?"

"I'm not."

"Why are you calling me Reid?"

Floyd looked confused for a second. "That's your name." He then walked by Spencer and back towards the house. "You coming then. – now you've made all the fuss?"

Reid picked the poker up again and scrunched behind him back into the house.

-o-o-o-

He stat on the a bike in the shadows and watched the house. It was obviously too big for one person. He smiled to himself. It was going to be more fun with there just being the one though. He would be certain the right person would find it.

Taki waited until the lights had gone out. Agent Hotchner was a man of habit if nothing else. Taki slid off his bike and pulled a carrier bag out of the pannier on the back. It held something squishy and fresh. He opened it and inhaled the bloody scent from inside and then walked towards the front door of the house. He placed the bag on the floor and then rang the doorbell.

Taki knew it would take a bit longer than normal for Hotchner to get down the stairs and open the door. He pressed it again to make sure he would arrive and then swiftly left and re-mounted his bike. He watched the door open and he saw the man in his boxers and Tshirt. He saw him look around and down at the bag he had left him. He then watched him go back into the house leaving the door open. He returned with pale blue latex gloves on and the bent down and carefully opened the bag. Again Hotchner stood up and looked around. Into the very shadows Taki was in watching from. Now the Fed moved backwards into his hallway and returned seconds later with a phone in his hand.

Taki pulled his clothing up out of the way and let it gently roll down the small incline he was waiting on. He didn't want to be there when the rest of them arrived.

He smiled as he gradually built up speed and disappeared again down the street and towards the main high way.

-o-o-o-

Morgan and Rossi arrived just before Prentiss. The CSU were on their way. Hotch had pulled on some dark blue sweatpants on over the top of his boxers and a hoodie over the Tshirt. It had just begun to snow when they all turned up. The team didn't touch the bag. Hotch let them in the back door so that they didn't walk all over any evidence which may have been left.

One bit at a time the things were removed from the bag. A part of a hand, a bit of foot with no toes attached, a small length of intestine, a kidney, a heart, and a bit of scalp. All of this was gross enough, but the wavy hair and the pale skin made Hotch want to be sick. Tooth marks were pointed out as each bit was bagged and taken away – along with the bag the bits had arrived in.

"Flanders." Morgan hissed. "Why did he do this?"

Hotch just stared at the bits. "We can't be sure it was him. Don't jump to conclusions." But Hotch already had and was convinced that Flanders was taunting him. He doubted that the parts were from Reid….but he wouldn't know for sure until the lab got back to them and he knew Reid was with him still. What part if any did he have to play in this? It was going to be a long night waiting for the lab.

-o-o-o-

They sat in silence until Spencer thought he was going to slide of the couch and fall asleep on the floor. He kept giving Floyd sideways glances but it was met by eyes staring off into nowhere.

"I think I'll go and lay down."

Silence.

"It's a cold night."

Nothing.

"I thought you could keep me warm."

"Why?"

"Why? What do you mean why? Because I thought you might want to is all."

"Why do you want me to Spencer?"

Reid shook his head and moved so he was kneeling on the floor in front of Floyd who had his legs crossed in a very uncharacteristic way. "Tell me what's wrong – please – what did I do?"

Floyd reached out and put a hand on Spencer's head. "Nothing babes."

"Then tell me."

Floyd moved his hand away from Reid and leaned back with his eyes closed. "You saw him. You saw what he did."

"Yes – but….."

"Then you should know what's bothering me Spence. The bastard drugged and raped me."

"Oh….I thought you were enjoying it. From where I was….."

Floyd crossed his arms and stayed still. "I did enjoy it Spence."

"I see." Reid bit on his bottom lip. "And that means that you and I…………"

"That means I can see no reason you would want to be near me. I screwed him and I enjoyed it and I knew you were watching and that made it all the better."

"You are confusing me." He put a hand on Floyd's knee. "You say he drugged and raped you….you call him bastard…then you sit in the snow for hours and want him to come back and give you more?"

Floyd brushed Reid's hand away. "Yes. I want more."

"You want me to leave you alone then."

"Yes I want you to get your freak hands off me and leave me alone"

"This has nothing to do with you feeling – er – I don't know how to put this – do you feel ……….."

"Shut the fuck up Spencer and just leave me alone will you? Go and sleep and let me sit here and think."

Reid stood up and looked down at Floyd. "I hated what he did you know. I didn't enjoy having to watch that."

"That makes me feel a whole lot better."

Reid walked away. He went to the kitchen an picked up a big woolly overcoat off the back of a chair. He didn't care who it had belonged to. He didn't care much about anything now. Silently he slipped out of the back door and into the snow. He looked over at the tree line Floyd had been watching earlier. He was sure that was the way they had come in. Slowly he walked over the snow in the moonlight. It had stopped snowing now but it lay in a thick crust which was hard to walk over. A couple of times he fell to his knees where he stayed and cried in frustration that Floyd had done exactly what Taki had said he would.

The tears in his eyes roughly wiped away made is vision blurry and as he finally made his way into the tree line where the snow was much thinner he stood and took some deep breaths.

He didn't know someone was there with him until it was much too late.

* * *


	32. Chapter 32 Visitors

Chapter 32

**A/N: RAR RAR RAR!! /fistshake**

_Nietzsche said: - __Be careful lest in casting out your devils that you cast out the best thing that's in you._

Visitors

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

"Agent Reid. How nice to see you again."

Spencer's eyes went huge as he looked straight into the face of the man he never wanted to see again. Reid took a step back. I had been impossible to get away when he was on firm ground - he took some more steps back until he was standing in the snow - he knew he would never make it back to the house again. The only way to get Floyd out here now was to shout.

It was a good try but short lived. As soon as he opened his mouth the sword hilt smacked him in the face and shut him up for a while as he fell backwards into the snow.

Taki bent down and tied cord around Reid's ankles and wrists and then picked him up out of the snow where he left behind a red bloody splodge in the pure white. He walked with Floyd's toy back into the forest edge and was gone in the shadows.

-o-o-o-

He sat and thought for a good few hours. It was the middle of the night and he was surprised that Reid hadn't come back to see where he was. It was obvious to Floyd now that Reid didn't want him now. Reid didn't want someone who had been over powered and raped. He didn't want soiled goods. He got up and decided to go and check on him anyway. He loved to see that sleeping face. So much like an angel. So much what he should be. He pushed open the only bedroom door and looked at the bed. It was still made up. No Spence. No one had been in that bed at all.

"Spence?"

A chill silence swept over the small house.

Maybe he had found the small pile of bodies out the back? He walked to the end of the passage and tried the little side door, but it was as he had left it – tightly closed and locked. He tried the bathroom and finally the kitchen.

The coat had gone. The one which had been over the back of the chair.

"Shit – the little sod did a runner. Proves my damned point though." He kicked at a chair and walked to the front door.

He could sense that there was something wrong, but standing in the dark he couldn't work out what it was. He crouched down and put his fingers to the ground. Nothing. Then there was no one out there – or the person out there was able to disguise his pattern. Floyd stood up again and pushed his hair off his face.

"Damnit Spence." He walked out of the door and closed it with a bang behind him. He could see after a few feet the track that Reid had left from the side door in the kitchen. He walked along side the foot pints in the icy snow until he could see something. The snow was disturbed. With quicker steps he moved towards the roughed up snow and stood looking down at the smear of blood and the tiny droplets laying frozen in on the crusty snow.

"Taki you bastard! What have you done to him? Why don't you just kill me and be done with it? Why are you doing this?!" He shouted out into the darkness.

-o-o-o-

When Spencer awoke he was laying on his front naked and looking at a pair of bare feet. He knew they weren't Floyd's – much too clean. With a groan he started to roll onto his side and see where his clothes were.

"Don't move boy. I've not started on you yet."

Reid followed the legs up until he could see the hem of the odd sarong thing Taki was wearing. With a terrible knotting in his stomach he knew what was going to happen next.

Taki pushed Reid flat back onto his stomach and then sat astride the backs of his legs.

Reid lay in silence with his eyes closed tightly. He had seen what Taki had done to Floyd. He had seen the viciousness of it and with fisted hands he readied himself for the pain.

"Relax – I'm not going to hurt you."

"Just let me go."

"So you can run back to Floyd? Not yet sweet one. Not yet. Let him sweat it out a bit."

"He will know you have me. He will come for me."

Reid could feel hands moving slowly over his back. "No he wont – well he will know I have you, but sweetness, he won't come looking for you, so please don't hold your hopes up on that score." And now it was a gentle mouth moving over his back and fingers slowly drawing patterns on his buttocks.

"Please don't do this." Tried to squirm away. "I don't want this."

"Why not? You don't like what I am doing?"

Still writhing and trying to wriggle away. "NO! No I don't like it. I'm not – I don't want – I don't want you touching me."

A hand was ruffling his hair now. "You don't like being touched. I can remedy that for you. I can show you how nice it can be. Unlike Floyd, my hands are gentle. I won't hurt you."

"Taki – I really think that both you and Floyd have misunderstood me. I am not homosexual. I don't fancy men. I don't want this!"

The hands moving over Reid stopped. "Spencer – I think you have misunderstood something. I take what I want. I am like a bully in the school yard Spencer – I am sure you know all about those. If I see something I like I will take it and I will play with it how I please and just like that bully Spencer, I wont care if it gets broken and actually I get pleasure from seeing the owners face when I finally return to them that which the treasure so much."

"He doesn't treasure anything – again you are wrong. Taki release me now and let me go – I understand that this has all been a dreadful misunderstanding – we all make mistakes – it is OK to – it's how we learn, but you must let me return to my own life."

And now the hands were moving down to Reid's hips and his hands which had been untied felt around for a rock….a stick…anything he could use as a weapon.

"You say this is a mistake? Well you may well be right there Spencer. I have been very short-sighted here in my aims."

His hands moved away from Reid as he stood. "Thank you." Reid was more than a bit surprised that Taki had listened to him.

"Oh don't thank me too soon sweetness…I'm a long way from finished with you. I just think I need to show Floyd that I am still around."

Reid rolled over and sat, pulling his legs in tightly and began to shiver. "Can I please have my clothes back?"

Taki had his back to Reid now. "Yes – yes – get dressed.

As Reid pulled on his clothes Taki slowly pulled his back on also. Spencer thought he was listening out for something – or someone. His head was constantly turning one way to the next but now he could see his face again he could see he wasn't actually looking. His eyes were closed. He was definitely listening either to something or for something.

Once Reid was dressed he began careful steps back away from Taki.

"Where are you going Spencer? I want you to come here."

Reid closed his eyes and took a deep frustrated breath. Would this man just make up his mind? He had tried to profile him as best he could but each time he thought he had his sussed everything changed again. In that respect he was like Floyd, only Reid was beginning to recognise the mood swings now. He couldn't understand what it was about him that attracted the psychopaths. He stood very still not wanting to walk forwards or annoy this weirdo by backing off.

"I told you to come here." Reid still didn't move. He watched Taki turn to look at him with a frown across his brow. "Spencer – come here."

"Whatever it is you need to say I can hear you fine from here. What is it you need? I am listening." Stay calm.

"Well it wasn't something I wanted to say – it was something I wanted to show you." In three long strides the man was standing in front of Reid, whose eyes went big.

"I see – I thought you wanted to talk. What is it you want to show me?" Reid watched the man watching him.

The fist took him in the face so hard that he felt his cheekbone crack just before the lights went out and he fell back onto the cold floor.

"Stupid boy. You weren't looking." Taki grinned as he pulled out flexicuffs and secured Reid's hands behind his back. He dragged him by his feet over to a big old tree and attached the cuffs to tree roots and then his feet he bound and tethered to another root. He made sure Reid was laying on his side and then kicked leaves and dirt over him, just so he wouldn't be quite as noticeable if someone happened to walk by – which he doubted very much. Now he crouched and placed his fingers to the ground. He smiled and pulled a small knife out of his belt and went back to Reid. It was a sizeable chunk of hair he removed. He stuffed it in a pouch on his belt and walked away to find his prey.

-o-o-o-

Floyd was unsure of what this mood he was in was. He thought at first that it was anger, but as he walked and still couldn't track Reid the anger turned to something else which he couldn't quite put his finger on. Still wearing only a waistcoat and his dirty jeans and boots he walked through the forest pausing occasionally to touch a tree of feel the ground.

It was getting him nowhere. He tried to taste Spencer's scent but there was just nothing. As though he had never even been here.

"Shit – that's why I can't find him." He leaned on a tree and tried to work out what to do next. The idea that Taki had actually taken Spencer 'home' hadn't occurred to him until then. He slid down the tree and pulled something from his pocket. It was his magic powders. He took a pinch and returned the rest to his pocket. He then slid sideways and lay on his back looking at the blue sky. He placed the pinch of grey powder on the back of his thumbnail and inhaled deeply. Just as his eyes were about to close he heard and voice and felt something cold rest on his neck.

"Well that was stupid wasn't it?"

Floyd attempted to pull back from where he was going but it was too late. He could feel his mind slide away and take him to the dark places only he ever went to.

This gave Taki plenty of opportunity to do to Floyd whatever he wanted. He stated with flexicuffs. He pushed Floyd onto his back and cuffed his hands behind his back. His feet he left free.

He then rolled Floyd onto his back again and straddled him across the abdomen.

"I know you can hear me Floyd. I know you understand what I am saying and I know you will be able to feel every tiny – or not so tiny bit of pain. Are you ready?"

Floyd was in a deep dark place that he couldn't get out of. He could hear Taki talking to him as though he was underwater. He could feel the man's hands on him. He was expecting the treatment he had received before and wondered if Spencer was watching again. It made his stomach twist in anger. He could do nothing but let Taki do to him what he wanted.

He braced himself for whatever it was Taki had planned.

But this man wasn't like Floyd. This man didn't rip and rend and pull apart – well he did, but only when he had reason. This man was more refined. When he felt like it.

Floyd felt fingers slide between his lips and teeth and force his mouth open.

"I don't know how anyone could want to kiss this revolting mouth. Your teeth are rotting. Let me sort that for you."

Now Flanders could feel the coldness of something metal being slid between his lips and over to the back of his jaw.

He lay there and felt Taki rip his back teeth out of his mouth. He could feel them cracking and snapping and breaking off. He lay in the darkness watching the butcher pull at his teeth until he had ripped out six. He was used to pain. It had never been a problem as he could heal quickly, but this was being done to him by one of his own. This was hurting…this wasn't going to heal…this meant that Floyd had no options – he was going to kill the bastard and cook him whole on a spit roast.

Taki lifted him self off Floyd and rolled him onto his side.

"Floyd – are you hurting? I'm sorry – I made your eyes water – I am laying you on your side so that you don't choke on your own blood. You like biting and tearing don't you? What would you do if you couldn't do that anymore? How would you control Spencer if you couldn't hit and scratch and bite your way through life? You are dirty animal you know. No wonder you have such a bad time of it. This is my first run and already I am above you. How does it feel to be lower down the pecking order than shit?"

He moved to lean over the still doped up Floyd and cut a bit of his hair off at the side and placed it in a loop around his belt.

Now he stood in front of Floyd who was drooling and bleeding into the leaves. One hand and then the other he took in his and with five quick movements on each hand he broke Flanders fingers. "Now I would like to see you punch and claw and bit." He pulled something from his belt. "I have this for you." He placed the lock of hair he had taken from Spencer on the ground and lay Floyd's hand over it. "It says on the reports that you are a genius. I don't think a life form can get much more stupid than you."

Taki walked off and disappeared into the shadows. It was a couple of hours later that Floyd began coughing and moving again. He carefully got to his knees and coughed out the blood which had been collecting in the back of his throat. His mouth hurt like hell and he felt carefully around with his tongue to feel the bits of broken teeth and holes left in his gums. Then he looked down at his hands. This was something he was just going to have to deal with. Very carefully he picked up the lock of Spencer's hair off the forest floor and pushed it into the breast pocket of his waistcoat. He then knelt on the forest floor and howled at the sky which was beginning to become light. A decision had to be made. He didn't have long and it had been snowing…that wouldn't slow him down but it would slow down everyone else.

Decision made Floyd made his way out towards the highway.

-o-o-o-

Aaron was having a coffee before setting off for work. He had received a report back to let him know that the body parts were all female. They were still trying to work out which female they belonged to. Though it settled Hotch's mind somewhat knowing it wasn't Spencer he still had a job to do and that was to find out why – if it was Floyd – he had done this. There seemed to be no logic in it except to cause worry for a short while. He was just getting ready to leave the house when there was a sudden crashing sound from his front. He stood in the kitchen and looked down the passageway to the door. The noise came again. It was as though someone was hurling themselves at the door.

Hotch pulled his sidearm out ready and walked slowly to the door – it happened so fast that Aaron's eyes and brain didn't have time to coordinate the information. The door crashed open and a strange man in a skirt leapt through waving a very sharp looking katana in his face. "Put the gun down. I just want to talk."

They stood facing each other. Hotch knew that his bullet would hit but would it stop his house guest from slicing him. He doubted it would.

"I'm listening to you but I'm not putting my weapon down. What is it you need to tell me?"

"I have some more bits for you. Fresh bits. Harvested this evening just gone." He sheathed his sword and smiled. "They are in the small red pouch on my belt. Just pull it off. You will have to step nearer though. I am sure you will understand my impatience when you see the gifts I bought you."

"Put the pouch on the floor and step away." The gun didn't waver and the face remained cold and hard.

"Aaron…you mistrust the wrong people." He pulled the pouch off and threw it to Hotch. "Here catch." Hotch caught the pouch with one hand and placed the gun back in the holster. Taki stood and smiled at him. "Well open it! I want to see your face when you see what I got for you."

Still watching the intruder Hotch pulled open the drawer strings on the pouch. "I need to get gloves on."

"Of course you do – please don't let me stop you."

Hotch pulled a pair of latex gloves out of his pocket and slipped them over his hands. Then he slowly delved into the bag with the fingers on his right hand. He frowned as he felt like what was hair and pulled it from the pouch. He had been expecting it to be brown and slightly wavy, but this was dark and coarse and straight. Now Hotch was a bit puzzled. This odd oriental man was expecting him to know who this belonged to. His mind raced through all the people he worked with and was related to and only came back with Emily as having the correct colour and length, but this hair was not hers. It was dirty and matted and rough. He pulled a plastic evidence bag out of another pocket and slipped it inside. The bag he then put in his jacket pocket. He put his hand in again and felt around. He then tipped the contents out onto his hand.

"Teeth. Teeth and hair. Is this meant to mean something?" Aaron's stomach twisted as he looked at the shattered ripped bloodied teeth.

"Well it should do! I will be very disappointed if all this work was for nothing."

The teeth also were tipped into an bag and pocketed.

"You are going to have to tell me because without forensics going over this I have no idea who the belong to."

"I ripped them from the mouth of Floyd Flanders." Taki grinned.

"I see." He didn't see at all. "And you gave them to me because?"

"I wanted you to know that he is a dirty no good bit of shit, who I have total control over. You thought he was bad?"

Hotch didn't reply.

"I will be in touch with you again Hotchner."

Aaron's hand was drifting slowly to his gun again but it never reached its destination. Taki pulled the katana again and with one very accurate blow smacked Hotch between the eyes with the hilt.

The world began to spin for Hotch. He could see the floor coming up to meet his face. As he fell and things began to go grey around the edge of his vision and his hand tried again to fumble for the gun the man was shouting at him.

"Your hands now! Show me your hands!" And something sharp was pressing down on the back of Hotch's neck. He could feel blood dripping from his nose and from across the bridge where the hilt had caught him. "If your hand appears with a weapon of any description in your hand this blade will slice through your neck. Do you understand me."

Hotch didn't say anything but brought out both hands and placed them on the floor in front of him.

"Good boy. Now I am going to show you a trick my good friend Andanatchi taught me. Don't move. I don't want to miss and make a mess. I'm not as good at this as he was."

They were small sharp spikes with star shaped heads on them - one for each hand – pinning him firmly in place.

Hotch grimaced as they punctured the flesh on the back of his hand and blood slowly pooled out from the exit wound on the floor and trickled around his fingers. Aaron tried to get to his knees. He wasn't going to let this man get the better of him if he could help it, but if those teeth truly were Floyd's then he doubted he would be able to do much about it.

His legs were kicked out from under him and the sharp blade again pushed down lightly onto the back of his neck. "Stop it Hotchner. Just lay there and listen to me. I have Spencer and guess what? I'm not giving him back – have a nice day." He dug the sword in just deep enough to slice the skin on the back of Aaron's neck…the blood flowed quickly in rivulets down the sides of his neck and dripped to the floor. Some of it trickled down the side of his neck and jaw-line and eventually ended up soaking into his freshly starched pale blue work shirt.

"I hope help comes soon Hotchner. I think I cut a bit close to the bone there." He walked to the door. "Be seeing you."

And he was gone.

-o-o-o-

At around the same time Rossi was also having his morning mug of coffee when the hammering started at the door of his apartment. People shouldn't be able to get up this far without a pass – so this was Hotch or it was a neighbour or it was something else – something undesirable. He pulled his gun from the holster and walked to the door. Looking through he spy hole all he could see was the top of someone's head.

Rossi undid the latch and pulled the door back as far as the chain would permit.

"I need to talk to you." The voice was strangely muffled and distorted but it was definitely Floyd's slightly British accent he could hear. It was when the face looked up and Rossi could see the mess it was in that closed the door enough to remove the chain and let the psychopath serial killer with no moral compass into his home.

* * *


	33. Chapter 33 Help

Chapter 33

**A/N: Had a bad day…sorry if this is reflected in bad story telling….and sorry sis….more next time I promise…..Implied nocon/slash**

_There is not a man of us who does not at times need a helping hand to be stretched out to him, and then shame upon him who will not stretch out the helping hand to his brother: -__Theodore Roosevelt_

Help

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

When he woke up the light was just coming through the trees. It felt like his face had been hit with a sledge hammer. Spencer wanted to put his hands to his face but the way he had been restrained didn't give him enough movement. Nor could be bring his knees up towards him to stop himself feeling so vulnerable. He could feel leaves and dirt partly covering him and once the initial flashbacks died down another panic began to sweep over him. Had he just been left and half buried? Was Taki going to come back? Was Floyd going to find him? Would he lay here tied to the tree and die?

Reid pulled at the cuffs on his wrists knowing full well that there was no chance of getting away, but maybe the roots would give way. With this in mind he started to push and pull at the roots trying to dislodge them and push down with the one holding his legs in place. There want enough slack to be able to kick.

It got him absolutely nowhere. Nothing happened except the skin on his ankles and writs began to bleed. He considered shouting for help but he knew that he was in the middle of nowhere. There was nobody here or Taki wouldn't have risked leaving him and he didn't want to give the man the pleasure of hearing his calls of distress.

After about half an hour of pushing and twisting he gave up and lay on the frozen ground waiting for what was going to happen next. The wind had picked up again but the big old tree kept him partially shielded – but still the old coat he had picked up from the house didn't keep much of the coldness out. He could feel it seeping up through the ground.

Spencer's discomfort was compounded by the need to relieve his bladder and a terrible thirst. For now though there was nothing he could do but lay in the dirt and leaves and hope someone came back or found him before it got dark…he didn't fancy being awake in the dark and restrained so he couldn't escape – and there was a funny fresh smell in the air that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

His hands were icy cold and he could feel the way what wind did manage to reach him made its way down the back of his neck. He wanted to sleep - maybe he would wake up snug in bed – feeling safe and wanted, or may he wouldn't wake up at all. He lay for now and watched the leaves blowing and wondered what Gideon would have made of all of this.

-o-o-o-

Floyd stood in front of Rossi who was still holding his gun – now pointed at Floyd.

"I need to talk." Floyd had his head down again looking at the floor. His arms he kept tightly crossed.

"Well talk then. I'm listening."

He wanted to sit down. His legs felt strangely wobbly and jelly like and he couldn't show this man that he was in pain – not yet.

"Sit?"

Rossi could see the tense bunching of his shoulders and the way his arms were so tightly clasped around him. He pointed to the bar stools in the kitchen. "Take your pick. A drink?"

A quick shake of the head. Floyd perched on the edge of the stool and looked down at the work surface.

"Breast pocket." Rossi could only just understand what Floyd was saying his voice was so mumbled and quiet. He put his gun in the holster. Rossi had a pretty good idea that Floyd wasn't here to attack him. He didn't look to be in the condition to walk let alone fight. He moved in closer watching to see if Flanders was going to suddenly lurch into action but the man just sat on the stool and let Rossi put his hand in his breast pocket and remove what was in there.

Dave stood holding the lock of hair and moved back again away from Floyd.

"Who did you take this from?" Though he had a damned good idea.

Floyd looked up but didn't make eye contact. He was looking around the room. "I didn't." A pause and a lick of the lips. "It was given to me."

He watched Rossi put Reid's hair in an evidence bag. "Who gave it to you?"

"The insane demon sword wielder."

"Is that meant to mean something?"

Floyd stood up. "I came to ask for your help." He started to pace. "I needed to talk to someone not so emotionally involved with Spencer." He leaned over and started to cough and spit lumps and blood clots on Rossi's kitchen floor. "He has Spencer. I am offering my help." More coughing and spitting. "My help for you to locate him."

Rossi didn't comment. He stood watching this man who supposedly was the most evil man since Christendom spit blood on his floor. He was still unsure about why he was holding his arms in the fashion he was.

"You know where Spencer is?"

"I'm going to be honest with you here. I know you are looking for me for the murder of some trashy farmer and his bimbo slapper whore of a wife – not that it was me but I know you will lay the blame at my door - but I require that you drop the charges and I will help you find Reid."

Coughing gagging sounds now as Floyd lowered him self to his knees on the kitchen floor.

"I can't promise you something like that."

Floyd was wiping the blood off his face as best he could on his arms and shoulders.

"Fine. I'll be going."

Rossi stepped a bit closer again. "No – I think you need to stay for a while and talk to me. Tell me what's been going on."

"Some motherfucker ripped my teeth out and broke my fingers. That same sonofabitch has Spencer. Now you drop the charges and I will help you out."

Rossi indicated the small but comfortable lounge "Go and sit – I need you to tell me everything."

Floyd looked over at Rossi. "I just did tell you everything."

"Go and sit down I will get you a drink and you will tell me everything."

"I'm fine here." Floyd doubted he would be able to actually get up off the floor at this stage without chucking his guts out. "Just let me help you find him."

Rossi moved to his lounge watching this strange form kneeling on his floor spitting out blood and lumps of something black and picked up his phone. "I need to get someone else here."

A nod.

His first call was to Aaron – who didn't answer his home or his cell.

"Any ideas why Agent Hotchner wouldn't be answering his phone?"

"Taki Otikami is my best guess." Slurring and spitting as he spoke.

His next call was to Morgan to go and check out Hotch. The call following was for Prentiss to come over to his apartment now. He didn't give a reason – but he needed her to hurry.

Rossi spent the next fifteen minutes standing in silence watching Flanders rock gently back and forth on his knees in his kitchen. He really didn't know what to make of this man. He tried a quick profile…psychopath – obviously – no moral compass….probably….He only took his eyes off him when Prentiss knocked on the door.

She just stood and stared at vision in front of her eyes. "You did that?"

Rossi gave a small half smile. "I wish I had….he was like this when he arrived. I want you to talk to him. See what he wants."

"Sir.."

"Prentiss just do it."

He stepped back and watched her approach and as he did his phone rang.

-o-o-o-

"Hey there sweet thing. How are you keeping?"

Reid's eyes fluttered open and as they focused he saw Taki kneeling on the leaves next to him.

"Please – let me go."

Taki smiled at him.

"No – this is part of the process."

Reid licked his lips. "Process?"

"To destroy your lover. Well you person you want to be your lover…but sweetness…all you have is me. I will convert you easily enough."

"He will kill you. You know that don't you? You can do what you want……….."

"And I will."

"Floyd will …………."

"Do nothing."

"He ………….."

"Won't be coming looking for your Spencer – so please don't raise your hopes."

"He won't leave me with you."

"He has no option."

"What have you done to him?" Now take was happy with the confused little voice. He snipped at the ties on Reid's feet and released them.

"You can roll over onto your stomach for me. I am tired and I don't want to have to beat the shit out of you before I take your pretty little arse."

Reid pulled his knees up tightly and defensively towards himself. "What have you done to him?!"

"The same as I will do to you if you don't roll over onto your stomach now."

"No."

It didn't get the reaction Spencer had expected. He was expecting anger, but Taki smiled at him.

"Fine with me. By the time I have finished with you – you will be begging me to take you."

Reid felt hands moving down his legs. Gently touching but at the same time pulling them down straight. Spencer kicked. He kicked as hard as he could and it had no effect. It was like kicking a concrete wall. Taki didn't even blink at him. Once he had forced his legs straight Taki sat with his back to Reid across his legs holding them still….he didn't talk. He didn't make much of a sound at all. Just the occasional whisper of fabric brushing against something. He pulled off Spencer's trainers and then his socks which were thrown to the side.

Reid writhed and wriggled under Taki as he felt him run his fingers over his feet and down to his toes. All he could do now was to wriggle his feet and make whatever it was Taki was going to do to him as awkward as he could.

He didn't want to shout or beg. It wasn't going to make any difference and he was a Fed. Fed's didn't beg and plead however much he wanted to – it didn't work last time – it won't work now. That didn't meant he didn't struggle against this. He just didn't want Taki to know the degree of fear racing through his body right now.

Taki took Reid's right foot. Spencer tried to pull it out his grasp but Taki's hand held him like in a vice. He could feel something running over the back of his foot and up to his big toe. Something cold. Something metal?

And now he really wanted to scream. Again he tried desperately to free his hands which were now wrenched above his head. Taki made no sound. Reid made no sound. All you could hear was the sound the nail being ripped from the toe.

He wanted to scream. He even had his mouth open in preparation to do so, but no sound actually came out. The pain was so horrendous that he stated to gag as his stomach contents rose up and threatened to choke him.

"Shut up with the noise Spencer. This needs to be done with some degree of decorum. It's peaceful. It's not something to choke and be silly over. This Spencer is one of the first arts I really took a delight in. Breaking bones and pulling teeth – well I reserve that for the dirt – for Floyd – you though, I want this to be a pleasure for you as well as me – and I don't expect an answer. If you are going to be sick let me know." He paused and waited for Spencer to stop with the noises so that he could continue. "This process is best delivered in the forest. The nature around you – it binds and heals."

Spencer didn't think it felt very healing.

-o-o-o-

Floyd felt it – as Prentiss crouched down in front of him he looked up into her dark eyes. "We are going to be too late. He has started." A drop of blood fell from Floyd's nose.

Prentiss watched him unfold his arms and put the palms of his hands on the floor.

"What has he started Floyd? Who has started? Tell me what is going on." She looked down at the broken fingers and her stomach did a small lurch.

"Emily – Spencer is mine. You understand that?"

She put a hand out and rested it on his cheek. She was aware that she shouldn't be doing this. She knew something odd was going on, but her hand was doing it anyway. "Who did this to you and has he got Reid?"

Floyd's face was swollen on the left side and bloodied almost all over. He now not only had globs of blood being spat from his mouth but blood was falling in lumps and small clots from his nose too.

"Excuse me." Floyd moved his face to the side and sneezed on Rossi's kitchen floor. More black lumps and red slime. "Yes the person who did this to me has got Spencer and I suspect he got Agent Aaron Hotchner too."

-o-o-o-

He still had hold of Spencer's foot and was now teasing his skin by running the pliers over the back of his foot gently.

"You see who calming this can be. Just relax Spencer."

Reid felt the sudden blinding pain again and this time he howled and vomited and the greyness creeping around the edges of his vision threatened to let him slip happily into dream land, but that wasn't something Spencer wanted to happen. He wouldn't permit himself to be more vulnerable than he was now.

-o-o-o-

Floyd stood and looked around him. Quickly he walked to the kitchen sink and vomited. He brought up food and blood and stuff you don't want to even think about. He wiped his mouth on his arm.

"I came here to ask for help – to offer help to find Spencer. He is in pain. If you don't want to help then I will go alone."

Rossi stepped forwards again. "And I am meant to believe you?"

-o-o-o-

Reid was gagging and spitting out vomit onto the ground next to him as he felt the pliers playing over his skin again.

"You need to be quiet now Spencer so I can continue. You are making such a fuss. Be man about it please."

Spencer didn't want to shut up now. Now the floodgates had opened he had no intention of stopping. He tried constantly to pull his feet away and to wriggle and squirm away from him.

"Please no more. I will do what you want. Just stop."

"But I haven't even started on the other foot yet sweetness. You giving yourself over to me already?"

"Just get off me!" and more wriggling. "Why are you doing this? What is it about me? Just let me go!"

Taki continued to play with the pliers over Reid's foot. "I am doing this because out of everything he has or wants to have or ever will have – you Spencer – are the only one he will ever love – and so I am taking you away from him."

And this time the greyness filtered over his vision and let him slip into a comfortable dark place for a while – as the next toenail was ripped from its bedding.

-o-o-o-

He was making his way to the door when again his legs began to feel weak. He put a hand out to grab onto a small cupboard in the hall way. He yelped in pain and pulled his hand back again and stumbled forwards again.

"Flanders. You're not leaving."

Above the screaming in his ears and the calling for him he heard the click of a gun being cocked behind him. He knew it was Rossi. Emily wouldn't pull a weapon on him, he had seen to that.

"I'm going to get Spencer. The bastard will kill him."

He staggered towards the door as Emily spoke to him. "You are in no condition to go anywhere. Why don't you just explain to us what is going on and stop talking in riddles?"

"Taki has him. I need him back!" He was at the door now.

Rossi spoke again. "I cannot permit you to leave."

Emily looked with big eyes from Rossi and back to Floyd. She watched Rossi pull out some Flexicuffs. "Prentiss I need you to keep this aimed at him." he passed her his hand gun.

She watched Floyd slowly turn around.

-o-o-o-

Taki turned around and smiled at the disgusting sight which met his eyes….Reid was splattered with vomit. His nose was running and his eyes closed had tears of pain oozing out of them.

He stood up and bent over Reid. He pulled up the old coat he was wearing and dragged off the sweatpants – throwing them to the side with the trainers and socks.

Now he straddled him across the back of the legs. "Hey – wake up – no fun here if you don't scream."

-o-o-o-

"Rossi."

"Hands."

"I need to find him."

"You need to let me put these on you."

"I came here for help! I came here because out of all of you I thought you might understand."

"Then you were wrong. Hands now."

-o-o-o-

He slapped Reid across the back of the head. "I said wake up."

-o-o-o-

He took a step towards Rossi – who nodded and held out the cuffs ready.

-o-o-o-

He took a hand full of Reid's hair and pulled his head up and around so he could see the side of his face.

-o-o-o-

Rossi's nose broke as Floyd's head smashed against it. Prentiss was still pointing the gun at Floyd as Rossi slid to the floor.

-o-o-o-

Taki let Reid's head go once he saw the eyes fluttering open – and now the real fun began.

This time Spencer howled and struggled and tried to dislodge Taki from his back as the man moved into position and did to Reid what he had done to Floyd not so long ago.

Spencer bucked and writhed and cried out in pain as Taki forced himself on him. Reid wasn't in the fortunate position that Floyd had been in. Reid wasn't drugged. He was very awake as he was violated and licked and kissed and when Taki had finished there he rolled Reid onto his back and started over again. The look of total horror on Reid's face as his body reacted to tongue and hand and lips was a vision Taki wouldn't ever forget.

"Knew you would like it."

-o-o-o-

"Are you going to shoot me Emily? If so please get it over with."

He started turn to leave the apartment.

"Flanders!" She shouted as he walked away. "Don't make me do this."

Rossi was moaning on the floor and the gun was still pointing at Floyd. "Prentiss don't let him leave." He mumbled through the blood on his face.

Floyd took a step back towards the door.

"Floyd – just stop."

Another step back and he lifted a hand to try to open the apartment door. Rossi was climbing to his feet again and taking the weapon carefully back off Emily.

"Flanders. One more move and I will open fire."

He dropped his hand from the door and took two steps forwards towards Emily. Her eyes went huge as the gun fired hitting Floyd squarely in the chest – the force of the close range shot pushed Floyd back against the door which he slowly slid down into a heap on the floor.

Rossi's phone began to ring and Emily just stood staring at Floyd.

* * *


	34. Chapter 34 Help Again

Chapter 34

Help Again

_Treat with utmost respect your power of forming opinions, for this power alone guards you against making assumptions that are contrary to nature and judgments that overthrow the rule of reason: -__Marcus Aurelius_

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

As soon as Morgan pulled over he could tell something was wrong. Hotch's front door was open at a strange angle. It looked like a door he had kicked in. Something was not right.

He got out of his car quietly and closed the door with a gentle click. Morgan was in combat pants and short sleeved tight fitting top which showed off his tattoos on this arms. One hand he ran over his head as he pulled his pistol out with the other. Now with both hands on this gun and with it pointing downwards he walked through the freshly fallen snow towards Hotch's front door.

Morgan put one hand on the door and using only his fingertips carefully pushed the door open.

The sight before his eyes caused a tightening in the pit of his stomach. Hotch was laying an a small puddle of blood on his hallway floor. Morgan had a quick look around the small area to make sure there was no one else there and re-holstered his side arm. He moved quickly forward and crouched down next to his boss. He could see the way his hands were pinned to the floor and the blood congealing around them. His fingers looked pale. He could see blood had been running from a slice across the back of Aaron's neck. His face was covered in slowly drying blood.

Slightly shaking hands carefully put fingers on the side of Hotch's neck to feel for a pulse. It was there. Now Morgan pulled out his cell and called for CSU and an ambulance and then finally he called Rossi.

-o-o-o-

Hotch could tell there was someone with him now. At first he thought the mad man had returned but it was Morgan's distinctive aftershave he could smell. He let out a long sigh and licked his lips which were blood smeared.

"Hotch man, what the hell? Flanders? Did Flanders do this to you. I'm gonna kill him!"

"Morgan." Hotch's voice sounded harsh and dry. His throat hurt and he wanted desperately to drink. "It wasn't Flanders. A drink – I need to drink."

Morgan put a hand on Hotch's shoulder. "It's OK Hotch, the crews are on their way – you're going to be fine. I don't want to take those things out of your hands."

"Water." All Aaron could think of was the desperate need to drink.

He watched through bleary eyes as Morgan stood up again and went to get him a drink. He wasn't long and as the edge of the glass was put to Aaron's lips and he could finally have a drink it tasted sweet and glorious. "Thank you. Morgan. Listen. He has Reid."

"Flanders?"

"No – the evidence bags Morgan, the UnSub said they are Flanders teeth and hair. I need you to get it back to the lab." Morgan grabbed the bags Hotch was indicating and nodded.

"I'm no it Hotch. The medics are here now. I need to call Rossi back again."

Now Hotch could hear different voices. Something about giving him something to numb his hands and other things which Hotch was beginning to make no sense of as he tried to concentrate and tell Morgan what needed to be done. He might be nailed to his hallway floor which his neck cut and a gash across the bridge of his nose, but he was still the boss.

He knew he was required to visit the hospital over this and they will insist on him staying a while and he knew they were going to make a huge fuss over everything but his thoughts were now – if Taki had done this to him as a warning – what was he doing to Reid for fun or spite?

Someone was touching the back of his neck. The pain was immense and brought tears to his eyes as he bit on his bottom lip to try to stop any sound of pain or weakness escaping from his lips. He furrowed his brow which opened the wound on the bridge of his nose and started a fresh flow of blood.

"Aaron." A female voice. "The cut on the back of your neck is not a bad as it looks. It was deep but it seems to have been done to cause pain rather than damage. I will put a dressing over it for now. They will sort it out properly in surgery." Her voice was calming. He knew it was part of her job to talk to him and let him know what was going on. He knew it wasn't personal, but yet it felt good and it did calm him…she was good at her job. He felt something being placed on the back of his neck and being gently pressed down. "It's stopped bleeding. This is just to protect it."

He didn't answer. He just let them do what they needed to do so he could get to the hospital and back to work again as soon as possible.

Aaron could feel the spikes being pulled from his hands but the numbing injections they had given him were sufficient that it didn't actually hurt – yet – he was sure the pain would catch up again with him later and having his hands injured like this was definitely going to make him feel vulnerable. No using a firearm for a while he suspected. They were talking to him now and rolling him over onto his back. Someone was inspecting the damage to the hands.

"I don't think there is anything broken Aaron." The female voice came from the strange looking nurse with black hair in little bunches and a pair of glasses perched on her nose. "Can you just wiggle your fingers for me?"

He did as he was asked and sighed with relief that he seemed to have movement in all his fingers. This Taki was a gifted torturer. The medic carefully put dressings around his hands and then turned her attention to his face.

"You are going to need stitches in that cut across the bridge of your nose. It's quite deep. I'll dress it now and they will sort it at the hospital." She smiled at him and then looked up at the other medics. "I think he's ready to go."

Hotch wanted to just stand up and walk to the ambulance but they insisted on putting him on a gurney.

"I can walk. It's my hands and head injured not my feet."

The nurse spoke again. "It's just a precaution Aaron. That's a nasty head wound and you have lost a lot of blood."

They took him out of the front door stepping over the CSI trying to get prints off the door and took him to the awaiting ambulance. Morgan walked at his side. "I got a call from Rossi. I have to go over and check something out with him. You're going to be ok man. I'll come check up on you later."

And with flashing lights the ambulance rushed Aaron to the local hospital.

-o-o-o-

Reid lay on his back his wrists had been released but one ankle was now shackled with a leg iron and chain around the big tree. He still had on the coat he had taken but it had been undone and his Tshirt was pushed up to show his bruised ribs and the yellowing remains of old injuries on his stomach. His mind had tried to close off what Taki had just done to him – he had cried in pain and distress as he was moved and used and as his body reacted to what was being done. He was disgusted with himself. He wanted to just lay in the leaves and die. He closed his eyes and rolled over onto his side. Taki had left again. There was a bottle water for him and he licked his lips at the sight of it. It would mean getting up or crawling over to get it though and right now he just wanted to stay where he was.

The wind was howling through the trees as he pulled his knees up close and tried to cover his nakedness from the waist down. Spencer had really thought that Floyd would have come for him. It felt like he had been here with Taki for an eternity now and still not even a glimmer that he was going to be able to get out of this situation.

He started to gag again and his stomach muscles contracted as he saw Taki appear from between the trees.

"You are not thirsty?"

Reid just closed his eyes against the voice. Maybe he was imagining it.

"The thing is this Spencer – how can I torment Floyd with a corpse? Well I know a way, but I'm not so into screwing with the dead as he is and so I need you alive and well. Will you drink the water?"

Spencer just pulled his legs in closer being careful not to look at or touch his toes.

"A little rebel. You were trained well in the academy. They don't take any old crap you know. You must have been very special for them to take you so young."

Reid tried to block out the voice by pinching hard on his inner arms. Taki had though admitted that Floyd was alive and so all the time Floyd was then he thought Taki would keep him. He sensed more then heard someone kneel down next to him.

"Spencer. Drink the water. It's not a request. I am telling you to drink it."

"No – no thank you." His lips were cracked and dry and his body was so cold he thought he was going die of hypothermia sooner or later anyway. A bit of water now wasn't going to do anything but satisfy Taki.

He moved so quickly that Reid had no idea what happened until it was almost over and defiantly too late. One second Taki was kneeling facing him and then he had his back to him and was sitting across one of Spencer's arms.

"You are now going to learn why you don't say 'no' to me. Short lesson. Easy to remember – and then we shall see if you change your mind."

Reid kicked at him and grabbed at his clothing with this free hand…he twisted his fingers around Taki's hair and tried to pull his hair back, but nothing worked. He could feel the cold of the metal running over the back of his hand.

"Stop! I'll drink the water! Please oh god no! Don't do that!" He felt Taki take hold of his thumb as he tried to twist his hand out of his grasp but there was nothing he could do except scream as the pliers slipped behind his slightly over long thumbnail….He yelped in pain as the implement was rammed down between skin and nail. He thought probably his howls of pain could be heard in Kentucky as Taki tore Reid's nail off.

"I hope your learned something from this little experience Spencer."

Taki moved off Reid's arm and reached over for the water. Spencer curled up as tightly as he could and held his hand tightly to his chest. He took in deep long breaths trying to stay awake and not give this man the satisfaction of seeing the agony he was in, but he thought it was probably pretty obvious.

Taki pulled Reid's good hand out from where it as holding tightly onto his hand with the torn bleeding thumb. "Hand." Taki didn't sound like he was going to take 'no' for an answer and so Reid let him take his hand and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. A bottle of water was placed in it. "Drink or you lose another nail."

Knowing that this was not an empty threat he pushed himself up to lean on his elbow and took a sip out of the bottle. Taki had already removed the lid and it crossed Reid's mind that it might be drugged and in a way he hoped it was. At least the pain might go away then. No such luck. All it did was quench the terrible thirst he had. After a couple of swigs the bottle was taken from him again. Reid again curled up and tried to protect him self from any more pain.

Light flakes of snow were beginning to fall now. The small clearing would have looked like something from a movie. Taki stood and watched Reid watching him as the snow fell gently over his hair and shoulders. Reid was rewarded with a smile. "I suppose you will be moaning about the cold soon wont you? I will get something to keep you warm. Don't you go anywhere my sweetness will you?" Reid just looked at him and watched him turn and walk back out the into the trees.

He needed to get away. This man was going to slowly rip parts off his body off until there was nothing left – and no one had the slightest clue where he was except Floyd and if he hadn't arrived yet it was unlikely it was going to happen.

Reid waited until Taki had been gone about five minutes and he slowly got to his feet. The chain he was attached to gave him enough length to walk part way around the tree. He was careful – very careful with his mutilated foot. Even moving it sent shockwaves of pain up his leg. His injured hand he kept tightly to his chest out of harms way. He was looking for a weapon of some sort. Anything so he could at least try to fight back. The rock was small enough to hide in his fist. It was light brown and it was looking at him from the forest floor. Slowly he bent down to pick it up.

His fingers on his left hand – the undamaged one – wrapped around the perfect sized rock. His head swam and he felt dizzy but he picked it up and held it in his open palm.

Spencer smiled at it.

"And what have you got there, sweetness?" Reid felt the hot breath on the back of his neck.

-o-o-o-

Rossi stood with the gun in his hand looking at Floyd laying at the foot of the door.

"Oh god." Prentiss walked forwards towards Floyd not quite believing what Rossi just did. As she reached him he started to move.

"Prentiss move away now!" Rossi didn't seem very happy with Emily's reaction to this. She took some steps back and watched Floyd roll over onto his side. Rossi could see the blood splattered up his door and a hole where the bullet hand been a through and through but still Floyd seemed to be not only alive but getting to his knees.

Floyd places one broken hand to the new hole in his chest and looked up at Rossi frowning. "What is it with you guys and wanting shoot me?! I am trying to help one of your agents!"

They watched Floyd drag himself to his feet again and then wipe sweat from his brow.

"Floyd…" Emily started.

"Prentiss take a walk." Rossi was in no mood for arguing with her.

"But…."

"Now Prentiss."

"Let her stay your miserable old git. What have you got to say to me that she can't hear?"

Rossi could see that the only thing keeping Floyd on his feet was pure arrogance. "

"Where is Reid?"

"Fuck you! You sonofabitch. You shoot me and then expect me to help you find him? It was – it – it was……….." Floyd leaned against the wall but he could feel his legs giving way under him again. "He will kill him and it will be your fault."

His nose suddenly began to pour blood again as Floyd went down to his knees.

"Prentiss cuff him." Rossi was not leaving room for debate. She pull the a pair off cuffs off he belt and walked over to him.

"Hands behind your back." She was trying to sound hard, but it didn't seem to sound too convincing. "Please don't resist arrest Floyd."

He looked at Emily and smiled a small honest smile. It was to say sorry – but to Emily it looked like a smile of trust not deceit – all Emily could see was the beautiful face marred by some mad man and the deep dark eyes – and all she could smell was the strong stench of musk Floyd was letting off.

Dutifully he put his hands behind his back and allowed her to clip the metal cuffs around his wrists.

"Rossi – I thought you would understand. I thought I could talk to you."

Dave ignored him. Now wasn't the time. Instead he read Floyd his rights. If nothing else he attacked a Federal Agent. For that alone he was in big trouble…but they knew he had been in the farm house. Dave's opinion of Floyd right now was pretty low. He didn't know how much lower it could get until a bit later.

Now he was safely cuffed Rossi put his gun away and put a hand on Floyd's shoulder. "Get up – you are coming with me to answer some questions."

He wanted to. Floyd really did want to but as he started to get up he felt something in his head hurt so much he put his head down on the floor and tried to pull the pain away from the victim and into himself.

"Get up off the floor Flanders." Dave's face hurt from the blow he had taken not long ago and he was in no mood for Floyd's silly games. He put a hand on his shoulder. "Get up before I …………….."

His sentence wasn't completed. How he managed it Rossi's brain couldn't work out. Too much happened in such a short time span that trying to work out 'how' wasn't possible.

Floyd stood up quickly and the noise Rossi heard he would later discover was the sound of the metal cuffs hitting the floor. Floyd couldn't use his hands in this attack but he could use his forearms and knees. He was on Rossi with his right forearm pressed against his throat pushing him back against the hallway wall. The shout from behind him allowed him to judge where Emily was standing and the elbow he planted in her mouth knocked her back dizzy and disorientated.

Now back to Dave who was trying to push Floyd off him as his airway was blocked and preventing him from taking in the big lung of air he desperately needed.

Floyd looked into his eyes. "I came here and asked for your help. I offered to help find him. You – you Agent David Rossi have be the cause of what I am going to have to do now."

His elbow came around again and smacked Rossi in the side of the head flooring him as Floyd let go of his neck.

Now a kick to Rossi's head to make sure he stayed there for a while.

"Emily." He turned to look at Prentiss standing with a gun wavering in her hand. "Are you going to shoot me?"

She didn't move.

"Well shoot me then! Or you can help. You want to help me find Spencer?" He was walking towards her now. "Before he is mashed and ripped apart more then he has been already?"

"I do but "

"But what princess?" He took the gun out of her hand with his broken fingers. "This little toy will be of no help. Taki is as effected by bullets as I am. Maybe less." He placed the gun on the work surface.

"I can't go with you. Look what you've done!" Emily could hardly believe how she was reacting to this. "My god what have you done?!" And she was moving forwards for the hand gun on the counter.

And though it hurt his hand and he could feel the bones grinding against each other. Now he had no option. If she shot him again he would be in trouble. He placed his hand on the back of her head. "Sorry princess." And smacked it down hard and firm onto the work surface. He felt her nose break and he felt her go limp. Floyd watched Emily fall to the floor and then knelt down next to her. She was wearing a dark brown blouse with small golden buttons. He undid them slowly with his broken fingers and pulled her shirt open. Now he ran his fingers over her fit and flat stomach. A quick lick of her soft flesh and he stood up again.

"Not enough time to enjoy you properly."

Floyd turned and left the apartment closing the door carefully behind him.

-o-o-o-

Spencer slowly turned around the rock falling from his fingers, but Taki was too quick for him and grabbed it mid fall.

"And what were you going to do with this Spencer?"

He just looked at Taki and slowly shook his head.

"Were you going to try to get your iron off?"

"N n no." not much more of a whisper.

"Then it was for this?"

Reid didn't feel it. The pain was there for such a small amount of time that his brain didn't register it he slipped back into a warm dark place as Taki smashed the rock into his face. His nose broke his lips split his front teeth almost forced out of his gums. The blood sprayed up Taki's hand as he let go of the rock and looked down at Spencer laying twisted on the floor.

* * *


	35. Chapter 35 Resistance

Chapter 35

Resistance 

_The nail that stands out will be hammered down: -__Japanese Proverb_

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

He knew something bad was happening to Reid. He could feel that special place inside him hurting.

Floyd stumbled from the apartment block with his hands wrapped tightly around him self again and walked down the street towards a small side alley way leading eventually out to the back quiet areas of and towards his destination. He got some odd looks from people. It looked like he had just been horribly mugged, but keeping his head down he kept walking until he reached the alley way. He had used this place before. It was quite central and had everything he needed – a way out.-

He pulled back into the shadows and looked up. The place was deserted. Floyd took a minute to catch his breath and work out what to do next. He knew now that he would be picked up pretty quickly and so he had to get out of the area quickly and the best way to do that was to find a mode of transport.

Floyd faced the grey brick wall and rested his forehead on it with his eyes closed trying to think what to do. The pain was distracting. Not only his own physical pain but the pain he was drawing from Reid. He knew Spencer wanted nothing to do with him now. He knew he wouldn't want the soiled goods he now was. He knew Spencer had seen how vulnerable he had become – and that was not how the relationship was meant to be. This meant the end. If he couldn't stop Taki somehow he would succeed and Floyd would become nothing. He had been correct on that point – there was no lower place to go than he was already in.

Again he could feel the shakiness in his limbs and he knew whatever it was Taki was doing to Reid was just to pull him in and it seemed to be working. His chest was aching from the gunshot and he wasn't healing from the damage Taki had done to him. Again he ran his tongue over the remains of his back teeth. He didn't need those to tear and rend. Taki had on that point made an error.

He watched a fresh flow of blood drip from his nose onto the dirt of the alley way and sighed. He had to keep going – and now Rossi had put his bearded spanner in the works it looked like he was going to have to do this alone.

Floyd was just about to move away from the wall and start his long painful journey when a voice interrupted his self pitying mind ramblings.

"FBI! Freeze!"

"Shit." Muttered again but stayed where he was. Another bullet ripping into him was so not what he wanted right now. He opened his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Emily – now what are you going to do?"

He heard her walk a bit closer and he could hear the way she was breathing through her mouth rather than her damaged nose.

"We are going to wait calmly until backup arrives. Just don't move."

"Then what Emily? You know I wont let them take me."

She quickly pushed hair off her face where it had stuck to the blood drying on the lower part of her face.

"You will have no choice."

Floyd stood up straight and turned to Prentiss. "Emily – I know you don't want me dead. I can smell it on you. I can smell the doubt and the fear and the lust." He looked at her shirt buttons which had been done up in a haphazard fashion and licked his lips. "Come on Emily – put the gun down. I know you wont use it on me."

"Don't you move!"

"Emily – look at me. Am I really a threat to anyone?"

"It would seem so. Just stand still." She watched as he began to get closer.

"How long do we have?"

"What are you talking about?" Getting into a conversation with Floyd was the last thing she wanted to do right now but somehow she didn't seem able to ignore him.

"Backup – how long?" His hands were still folded tightly in front of him. "Emily – come with me. Help get Spence. That bastard did this to me – and I know you don't care if I am in pain – but Emily – if he could do this to me think what he is doing to Spencer? He's not a tough as me Emily. He will kill him if we don't find him."

She watched him slowly unfold his arms and reach a broken hand out to her. "Stop it Floyd. I'm not going to fool for your…"

"Just give me the gun Emily. It will be ok. Just think what you are doing. If they take me in – or more likely shoot my genius brains out onto the garbage down here Reid is dead too. Taki doesn't need him. It's me he wants. Kill me you kill Reid."

She could smell the thick cloying smell Floyd so often seemed to carry with him. It made her head feel dizzy and her thoughts hard to form. Prentiss felt the gun being taken from her hands for the second time in one day.

"OK – how can I help?" She wasn't sure that she had just said that, but suddenly it all felt very logical.

"Good girl – holster the gun – you might want it later – and follow me. Quickly."

With a quick look behind her she began to follow Floyd's quick stride down the alley way. She knew this was stupid. She knew she would probably get killed, or worse lose her job, but right now everything Flanders had said seemed to fall into place.

Floyd could hear her quick footsteps behind him…he wasn't sure what it was about Emily Prentiss that he found so desirable. He thought it was probably the jaw. He was a sucker for a good jawline.

Floyd smirked to himself.

-o-o-o-

He knew Floyd was on his way. He could feel how broken he already was. Taki's job was nearly complete. All he had to do now was to exchange the toy for Floyd and he knew he wouldn't refuse. For something so deeply dark and wrong Floyd seemed to be able to form attachments to people. Something that now Taki didn't think he ever would be able to. His primary motivation wasn't pain and sex – as was Floyds, Taki's motivation was power and if torture and pain needed to be done to get there then that was ok too.

He walked over to Reid and kicked him over onto his back. He was breathing ragged breaths through his mouth and his eyes were huge and confused.

Spencer wasn't even sure where he was anymore. All he could feel was pain and all he could see was this angelic oriental face which kept delivering it.

The snow was still falling – and the flakes had got bigger and closer together. Reid could feel Taki grabbing his shoulders and pulling him to his feet. His knees didn't want to hold him there. He wanted to just curl up and wait until spring – and maybe this will all be over by then.

"Stand." And the hands holding him let go. Spencer stood and swayed and tried not to look at the man who he was sure was going to kill him. He ran his tongue across what was left of his front teeth. There seemed to be two bottom teeth missing but he had no idea where they were now. The others were pushed back and bleeding.

"Strip."

Reid looked over at the guy giving the orders and slowly shook his head. It wasn't possible to talk anymore – and he couldn't think straight – but he would be damned if he would do what this person was telling him to do.

"Do you need some help there?" Taki took a step towards him. Spencer wanted to retreat – to do something, but he knew if he tried to move he would be on his back again and right now he needed to stay upright and confront this person.

Taki's hand moved over to Reid's shoulder. The jacket had already been undone it just needed to be pulled off. Reid felt the last bit of warmth and comfort being stripped of him as the old woollen coat was dragged off and thrown to the floor. Now all he had on was a flimsy summer Tshirt. The front of it was blood encrusted – it had vomit dried into the front of it and leaves and dirt stuck in to it in various place.

"Can you remove your top – or do you want me to cut it off you?"

He didn't want this man to just walk over and hack into him and his clothing, but he didn't want to give him the satisfaction of doing as he was told. Slowly he moved his hands to the bottom of his top, and being careful not to let his thumb touch anything he pulled it up over his head. He didn't let go of it though. He held it protectively in front of him as a weak attempt as a barrier.

"You are far too thin. Drop that dirty rag – I want to see you properly.

Spencer held onto it even tighter…It was the only thing he had left now and he wasn't going to let go of it easily.

"Let me put it this way – put that filthy rag down or I will slice your hands off."

Reid slowly loosened his grasp on the Tshirt until it fell from his hands to the floor. He kept his eyes fixed on a far away location awaiting the next bit of humiliation or pain or both.

Taki moved forwards and tied something around his waist. He looked down to see it was a strange sarong type thing like Taki had on under his clothing. It didn't provide much warmth.

"Look at me."

Reid looked up and into the eyes of Taki Otikami. He was holding up a key. Reid looked at it and blinked.

"You want me to take that thing off your leg?"

A soft sigh – and the key fell into the leaves in front of him.

"I need to go and do something. Have that off by the time I return or your foot stays here."

Reid looked up again and watched Taki disappear into the trees again. He had no idea that his bruised and torn body could move at such a speed. Adrenaline kicked in as he grabbed the key and stuck it into the lock. The key turned easily and the catch fell apart releasing his foot from the irons. Spencer took a deep breath and stood. The pain in his face was unbelievable. He wanted to put a hand to his face to fell the damage done, but he was afraid of what he would find there. This was his last chance to defy his captor. He knew he would never get another opportunity to escape. With the adrenaline still pumping through his veins the broke out into a sudden run and made for the trees in the opposite direction that Taki had gone.

He didn't get very far when the familiar feel of something wrapping itself around his ankles was felt and he was laying on his face in the dirt again. Without a word from Taki he was dragged back across the area he had been in and out the other side to wherever it was Taki had kept disappearing off to. He dragged Spencer who wanted to howl in pain but all he could do was let out mumbled keening sounds as his skin was ripped and scraped over the forest floor.

-o-o-o-

"I discharged myself. Morgan come and pick me up please. I can't drive."

Derek had news he needed to pass onto Aaron but he wasn't sure how he could explain it over the phone. "I'm on my way." Was all he said for now and it wouldn't take him long as he was already at the hospital with Rossi who had just come out of surgery to fix the broken nose and deal with the cracked skull Floyd had given him. He was going to be fine. He was in recovery and waking up, and so it gave Derek the chance to go and see Aaron.

"Hotch." Derek sat down next to him. "I was already here. There was an incident. I don't know if you are up to this. Rossi was attacked in his apartment. Prentiss is missing. Floyd was there."

Hotch looked down at his dressed hands. "Do we know why he was there? He never does something for no reason. Not unless it's to Spencer."

Derek shook his head. "I haven't had the chance to talk to Rossi yet. Everyone is looking for Floyd and Prentiss but they just seem to have disappeared."

"And she went voluntarily?" Anger was building up inside Aaron now. How dare Floyd take two of his team members. What did he think he was doing?

"There is a lot of blood in Dave's apartment. We don't know yet whose it all is…but they think it looks like three separate people. There was a blood trail that left and went to a small alley way north of Dave's place but then the trail stopped. Maybe Flanders had his bike or a car. We don't know yet."

"And Prentiss?"

"That's another unknown."

"He has been very open about all he has done. I don't think he had denied anything yet, and he isn't trying to stop us finding him. By going to Rossi's apartment he was looking for something. Assistance. He wants us to follow him. That's why he took Prentiss."

"And obviously we are going to do our best to do what he wants. Damn that man!"

"Let's go then. I need to see where the trail stopped. He wants us to follow him. Let us not disappoint him." Aaron stood up. He had a headache fit to kill a lesser person and every part of his body ached, but he managed to straighten his tie and give Morgan that 'we don't have room for slackers in this job' look and the two of them left to find Morgan's SUV.

-o-o-o-

She still wasn't sure what she was doing cooperating with Floyd like this. She couldn't make he brain think the way she wanted it to. If this was the kind of treatment Spencer had been getting for goodness knows how long – she wasn't surprised that he had finally caved and just gone off with him. Wasn't that exactly what she was doing now? Sitting in a car which she suspected was stolen but had no inclination to complain about. Floyd drove like dervish. He jumped red lights and slowed down for nothing. He had a 'get out of jail free' card sitting shotgun.

The moved swiftly out of the city and towards the heavily forested areas. Floyd remained silent throughout, but a hand did occasionally drift over and touch Emily on the arm in a 'don't worry kiddo' gesture. She wasn't worried. She was with Floyd. What on earth could possibly go wrong?

-o-o-o-

He was dragged to a new clearing. The snow was falling heavily now and natural circle of snow of the ground would have looked fantastic had Spencer been able to see it properly. He was picked up and carried across the snow. He noticed how curiously Taki left no footprints in the snow. Some kind of illusion e figured. Taki stopped about mid way across and spoke.

"I am going to put you down now and you are going to kneel."

Spencer was dropped to the cold ground where he just lay and moaned slightly through his broken mouth.

"knees Spencer. There is no room for debate here. You will do as you are told."

Reid turned over and pushed himself up onto his knees. He glanced over at Taki and then away again.

"Good – you are a fast learner. Don't look at me. You are not worthy to look at me. keep your eyes down at all times. Hands on the ground in front of you."

He kept his head down but didn't move.

"Can you hear me? Hands on the ground in front of you."

Still he didn't move.

He could now see Taki's feet in front of him. "Boy look at me." A hand pulling his hair and head up didn't give him much choice. "You see this?" He showed him a small very sharp looking knife. "This is what I will slice across your pretty hazel eye if you don't do exactly what I tell you. Do you understand? And once your lover arrives for his pathetic rescue attempt it will be his face and eyes I will slice if you do not put your hands on the ground in front of you now!"

Slowly one hand and then the other was placed on the snow where they sunk in a few inches.

Now he felt a hand on the back of his neck. His straggly dirty hair was pushed off his neck. He could feel a finger slowly draw a line over the now slightly grubby skin.

"I am going to very gently mark the back of your neck Spencer. It will hurt – nothing much I can do about that, but I need to do this. It will bleed Spencer, but it's so when it's time – if I need to, I have a good aim."

Spencer could feel the bile rising in his stomach.

"Do you understand what I mean Spencer?"

A silent reply.

At first he didn't even realise that Taki had done it. It wasn't until he could feel the blood running down the sides of his neck and into the snow at his side. It was the only warm thing about him now.

The next time Taki spoke the voice sounded as though it was a long way away.

Taki stood and looked.

It was perfection.

Spencer kneeling in the centre of the snow circle – head down and hands in front of him. His hair falling forward covering his damaged face. The lovely deep red of the blood matched the red sarong thing Spencer was wearing. Taki lit lanterns and incense and stood and listened to the wind chimes and stood leaning against a tree looking at the beautiful tableau he had created especially for Floyd.

* * *


	36. Chapter 36 Tracking

Chapter 36

Tracking

_Toys are the greatest inspiration for me. People never really grow up. They just get bigger adult bodies. And they really want to continue to play: -__Doug Taylor_

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

They left the car in a rutted track and started to walk through the forest proper.

"You are sure you know where you are going?" Emily was following Floyd who was walking quickly.

He crouched down and put his fingers to the forest floor and looked around at Prentiss. "Yes princess. I'm sure."

It was a trap and Floyd knew it. Taki could have easily stopped him tracking like this but he had pulled back enough to allow Floyd to find his way there. He had no idea what was going to happen when he got there, but he was sure that dear Emily was going to come in handy. The snow was patchy here where it had reached the ground easier in some places than others…and occasionally they heard the crash of snow falling where it had built up on the branches and leaves and slowly slid off and down to the ground.

She had a strange urge to walk next to Floyd and so stood next to him as he crouched and smelt the cold wintery air. As he stood she allowed her arm to lightly brush against his and as he started to walk, she followed.

"You should have your hands seen to."

"They are healing."

"Your fingers are broken Floyd. You need them checked."

"I drove us here didn't I?"

"Yes…..but….."

"No 'buts' Emily. You are here to help me retrieve Reid."

She nodded and let her hand brush against Floyds as they walked. Gradually Floyd began to out pace her and she with a small sigh was walking behind him again. She didn't mind too much it gave her the chance to watch the way he walked. Long sure strides always with so much purpose. The way he held his arms at his side but never touching his body – the way his hips moved and the way he carried his shoulders – no wonder Reid – if Reid was that way inclined – couldn't resist him. _'Not a problem for you though Em – you are made of stronger stuff than Reid.'_

"Floyd – do you know how far we need to travel?"

He stopped and turned to her. "The longer we stand around chatting the longer it's going to take." He turned back again but didn't move. She watched his still back and the way his shoulders moved slightly with each breath. She watched as he tucked his hair behind his ears and before she knew what she was doing she was right behind him. Her hand touching lightly on his shoulder.

"Floyd." Again he turned. Only this time he was so close that their noses almost touched.

"Emily – I'm sorry. Maybe later – I need to find Spence." He winked at her and turned again.

For Floyd that was the final catch. He had her. Now she would do what he told her. Sweet stupid little whore.

Prentiss stood and watched him for a few seconds before running off behind him again.

-o-o-o-

A new murder scene. A group of guys this time. Five of them out in a small lodge used by hunters. It was brought to the attention of the BAU because of the condition of the bodies. Each had been torn and it looked as though parts of them were missing. The CSU was out there now dusting for prints. If this had been Floyd then at least they had a general location. Derek and Aaron began their drive out there and asked for the rangers to be on the scene. Hotch suspected they were going to need trackers. They needed to be quick. Hotch looked grim and pale faced as he sat shot gun to Morgan's insane light flashing horn blasting driving.

"Morgan – you need to calm down. We will be of no help to anyone if you have an accident."

"It's going to start snowing again. We need to get there and get the rangers out before it's too late." A fist thumped the steering wheel.

"We will get there in time. Just calm Morgan."

Derek took some deep breaths and attempted to get the images of Reid being beaten by Floyd out of his head. "I've seen the bruises Hotch. I have seen what he does to Reid. Why does he keep going back to him?"

"We can ask him that ourselves. But Floyd is going to get locked up for a long time Morgan. We can be sure of that at least. He won't be able to do this to anyone else."

"Prentiss. You think he has Prentiss?"

Hotch didn't reply he just turned and looked out of the side window.

Derek finally slowed down when the hit the roads leading up to the forest and eventually to the hunting lodge. Something had been through and cleared most of the snow off the roads and though this was good for them getting there quickly if they had left by car they would never be able to track them now. Hotch let out a long sigh as the lodge came into sight.

It was a lovely view. A big clearing with a small building set almost square in the middle. The land around it was deep with new white snow. There was a small huddle of cars and a coroners van was sitting in a circular area which had been cleared of snow. Morgan pulled up next to one of the CSI's car's and looked at Hotch.

"I'll go check out the body bags."

Hotch didn't say anything. He thought if he did his voice would give away too much of the fear he was feeling and as Morgan volunteered the job of making sure Reid wasn't amongst the bodies he didn't have to ask him to do it. Hotch wanted to talk to the rangers and CSI's about any evidence found at the scene that could indicate if Floyd and Reid had been there. They both slipped from the vehicle. Aaron going in one direction towards the lodge and Derek off towards the coroner's van.

"SSA Hotchner." And a wave of his badge got him inside the lodge.

The CSI explained to the best of their understanding what had happened. Two UnSubs had been here – that much they were sure of – and they both left on foot towards the forest. Two sets of prints going in one direction, but maybe not together. They left from different exits but the join and carry on. No they hadn't followed they were leaving that to the rangers who in turn were waiting for the Feds.

He walked around the place taking in the things in the room. No violence inside the place. Everything neat and in order- he had been expecting blood up the walls and sprayed over the floors, but there was nothing. The one bedroom didn't look like it had been used, but there were cheroot butts thrown on the now long dead fire laying cold in the grate. It was all the evidence Hotch needed that Floyd had been here – and he hadn't been alone and the fact that there were no signs of a struggle of any kind was a small relief to him.

Morgan came and stood next to Hotch. "He wasn't amongst them, but damn, what he did to those guys."

Hotch turned to look at him. "We need to go with the rangers and see how far we can track them.

There were three rangers who were going out with them and so the five of them began to walk out into the new snow towards the forest ahead of them. The ranger pointed out how one person seemed to be walking with purpose and the other walking slower. He doubted that they had been together at the time. The footprints in the snow didn't over lap. One set beside the other.

They all stopped at the same time and just looked. There had been a very slight bump in the way the snow had drifted and it wasn't until that bump was behind them that they could see the disturbance in the snow.

At a slower pace now the five walked cautiously forwards being aware of where they were treading and looking out for anything else 'not right'. The five stood and looked at the scene before them.

The ground had been upset. The snow was messed and one of the sets of footprints seemed to go forward and then double back.

The lead ranger spoke. "He walked backwards. Walked into the tree-line and then walked backwards to this point."

"Obviously someone was attacked." Morgan was thinking to himself. "The person who retreated was attacked by someone in the forest and not the other set of footprints."

"I should think so, but there isn't a third set."

"He was attacked in the forest and backed out again. There are blood spots on the snow."

"And the second set of prints just watched? And where is he now? Why isn't there another set of prints of him leaving again?"

The rangers were looking closely at the tracks. "Person one – walked to the forest then backed out again injured. He fell here. Person two came along later – he stood here for a while but didn't move. The imprints are deeper and then he walked into the forest in the direction Person one had gone originally. The only thing we don't know is how Person one got up and walked away leaving no prints."

"Unless he was carried." Morgan piped up again.

"Not by Person two – the tracks which carry on are at the same depth as previous to this one where he stood for a while."

Hotch was rubbing his sore hands together. The pain killers were wearing off now and the pain was excruciating but he wasn't going to let it show. He had a job to do. He had his agent to bring home safely. "Can we carry on then? Morgan call the CSU - I want photos of all of this before it melts and I need to know whose blood that is."

Morgan made a quick call over to the other team and then followed Hotch and the rangers into the edges of the forest. They were standing around again looking confused.

"I don't know how to explain it." The ranger took his hat off and pushed some stray strands of hair off his face and then replaced the hat.

"What's wrong?" Morgan's voice behind Hotch.

Hotch indicated the strip of snow across their path. "Blood trail but no foot prints."

"Unless he was being carried by some mother of a gigantic eagle I can't account for it. I can't even say if he was walking or being carried."

Hotch gave the ranger a hard look. He wasn't finding this slightly amusing and didn't like the fact that his agent was bleeding and not leaving footprints behind.

"The other set of prints? Where are they now?"

The ranger shook his head. "Obviously he didn't follow this far."

Usually things began to fall into place the closer you got to the target – but this was getting more confusing. "The other set are Floyd. He went a different way and ended up somehow at Rossi's place. He will be back and this time he will be with Prentiss – this means Reid is out there somewhere with someone who had to carry him and who leaves no footprints in the snow…."

He had that horrible feeling that they were being dragged into a trap and there would be no escaping once they had reached a certain point. "We need to carry on. The other tracks we know where they go. This lot we don't."

"Trail." The ranger muttered. "No tracks to follow – this is just a blood trail and when the blood stops then we will be stuck."

And this was probably one of the only times Aaron ever wished Floyd was with them.

-o-o-o-

He couldn't feel anything.

At first the pain in the back of his neck was so bad he thought he would pass out, but that was not something he was willing to give Taki the pleasure of. He wasn't as weak as this mad guy thought he was. He could cope with this pain. Just push it away – let someone else have it for a while. The coldness had stopped the pain in his torn foot and right now he was concentrating on the teeth which he was carefully trying to put back into place with his tongue. Some were broken. He could feel a couple of stumps where teeth used to be but his upper front teeth seemed to be mainly intact. Just loose. The whole shape of his jaw though felt wrong and he still couldn't breathe through his nose. He knew why Taki had done this. It was to keep Floyd away. It was all part of 'breaking the other kid's toy' game Taki was playing and so far he was doing a stand up job of it, but he was a long way from the place Taki thought he was.

He had stopped bleeding. That was something to be grateful for although he would have smiled if his mouth wasn't so mashed – when he was bleeding it was the only warm part of his body.

Spencer didn't hear Taki arrive at his side. He felt warm fingers draw a line down his back. He wanted to scream and tell him to leave him alone. He was doing what he was told. He hadn't moved. He had kept his head down, so why was he tormenting him like this?

Now it seemed to Spencer that Taki was behind him and the finger was drawing a wiggly line down his back and then over the fabric of the thing he had tied around his waist.

"I can see what that animal sees in you."

The hands moved away again and now Spencer could see the feet in front of him.

"There is something missing though. I'm not sure what it is."

Reid felt hands on his shoulders. The fingers gripped tightly onto his skinny shoulders digging into his skin.

"Look at me."

He had been told not to look. Spencer didn't move.

"Look at me."

Still he remained still.

"Can you hear me? Or are you just ignorant. Look at me."

A deep sigh as Reid moved his head up to look at Taki who was smiling back down at him.

Again the pain didn't last long Taki knocked back the few teeth Spencer had managed to try to straighten but mostly the damage was to his nose. He would have fallen into the snow if Taki hadn't been holding on so tightly to him. His arms shook as he started to take the weight again when his tormenter slowly removed his hands.

"Told you not to look at me Spencer. That was very stupid. You won't do that again will you? Keep your face down. No one wants to see that mess."

Amongst the fresh blood dripping onto the snow were hot tears of frustration and pain and blood and drool mixed with snot. All he could do was again try to push the pain away and give it to someone else as he rocked gently and swayed and tried to keep still and do as he was told.

-o-o-o-

She saw his walk suddenly change. He had tensed up. She watched Floyd run his broken fingers through his hair and then stop. His hands were back at his sides again but he had begun to sway.

"Emily." His voice sounded muffled and odd. She ran forward to see what was wrong. He had his head down and all she could see was blood dripping into the snow they were walking on. She put a hand on his arm….

"Let me help…What do you need?"

He shook his head sending a spray of blood over the forest floor. "We need to hurry." Now he tipped his head back and pinched on the bridge of his nose. He felt the blood sliding down the back of his throat. The best part of these damned nose bleeds….the taste of blood. Floyd waited for it to stop and then he turned to look at Emily who had dried blood encrusted under her nose. He placed a thumb against her lips. "Let me sort that out for you."

At first Emily resisted. The last thing she wanted was Floyd's mouth on her. She didn't know where it'd been though she could take a darn good guess. Floyd sucked and licked at Emily's mouth and then moved up making strange groaning sounds from deep inside. Emily put he hands on Floyd's shoulders and for a little while tried to push him away, but she didn't resist for long. Flanders slowly licked and sucked away the blood of Emily's face and her hands dropped and took hold of Floyd's hips pulling him in a bit closer. She knew this was wrong. She knew this was against everything and she thought Floyd was gay, but right now with that deep smell drifting up her nose and the feel of Flanders mouth which had moved now and was working its way to her neck and along the line of her jaw and down her neck…His hands moved over her shoulders and down her back where he kept one hand on the small of her back and the other he moved to her arse. Yes she had breast….Yes she was lacking in other places but Emily had a nice arse…and after all that's all he was really after – but later….not time now….for now he just had to be sure that Emily would die for him, and he was pretty sure he had her hooked completely.

He pushed her gently away from him.

"Emily – we need to hurry – we are almost there."

She wiped a hand across her sticky licked and sucked face and nodded.

* * *


	37. Chapter 37 Closing

Chapter 37

Closing

_The worst prison would be a closed heart._

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

She was walking behind him again. Her mind was in a strange muddle. He knew full well that she was walking a very thin line. Actually when she really concentrated on the current situation she could see how far over the line she had not just walked but run without thinking of the consequences and the logical part or her mind which was still there trying to beat the confusion away was telling her………….. she didn't want to listen to that little nagging voice. The one telling her that this man is in actuality Reid's lover and whatever she felt about him that meant he was out of bounds. But she was just walking in the forest with him. Wasn't she?

Prentiss wiped at her face again. She couldn't smell much due to damage caused earlier but she could sense that smell seeping through her skin and masking her thoughts so that all she could think of was that man walking in front of her leaving a bloody trail behind him.

So when he suddenly fell to his knees then keeled over onto his side howling she was there in a flash.

Floyd had been fine. Gradually as he got closer he had been able to pull more of Reid's pain to himself. Now he felt they were very close and in a moment of pure blind foolishness he opened his mind up fully to take Spencer's pain for him. In the process he looked at all the fear and loathing and hatred and every bit of negative emotion Reid was feeling. He didn't take it from him…he just let himself feel it.

The pain blinded him. He felt his legs give way and he felt himself tip forwards into the snow. He was bleeding. He coughed and choked up blood onto the snow. He started sneezing vile black blood clots from his nose and now he could feel the warmth trickle down the side of his face coming from his ears. His gums where the holes were began to throb and his gums were bleeding.

All he could think of to do was curl up and ride it through. If Spencer could take it – and he must be or he would be dead then he could take it too. He could hear a voice but the words were lost in the screams going on inside his head. He could feel that his feet were bleeding too and franticly he tried to kick off his boots.

Emily stood for a few seconds not quite sure what had just happened. One minute he was fine and the next for no reason he was howling and gushing blood in the snow.

She ran to his side and crouched down in the snow. She was sure he was going to right there in the snow with her watching and not being able to do a damned thing about it. There was blood bubbling out of his ear and running down the side of his face and onto his neck. He was kicking his boots off his feet and had his arms wrapped tightly around him again. It was the dreadful noise though which alarmed Prentiss the most. She had never heard anything so creepy and diabolic in her life.

She stood up again and moved around so that she was facing him. This time she knelt in the snow which was slowly becoming blood stained. A careful hand rested on his arm. The noises had died down now to a strange keening.

"Floyd – what the hell just happened?"

She didn't get a reply. She didn't expect a reply. She ripped a bit off the bottom of her blouse and started to wipe at the blood on the side of his face. She wanted to know where it was all coming from…this couldn't all be from his nose and mouth – and if it was then she doubted Floyd was going to be getting up again.

He sneezed again and sprayed Emily's legs with blood and gunk. She let out a small yelp, but that was nothing compared to what Floyd was going through. She could see that there was blood trickling from behind his toenails and she wondered where else he was bleeding from.

"I want to help – how can I help."

There was a reply but it came out in pink bubbles and spit and she couldn't work out what it was.

"Please – god what's going on?"

"Leave – me – alone."

This time she heard it. She sat back on her heels and looked down at him. This was the mighty Floyd? The one who ripped people apart with his bare hands and ate parts of them? He didn't look too scary to Emily right now. She should cuff him and drag his scrawny ass back to the car and deliver jail – and no passing go.

She stood up and brushed the snow and muck off her legs…she thought they were in a hurry. He said Reid was in danger. Her hand twitched at her side arm and she took a step back away from Floyd. She was just going to have to go alone.

"Don't be so fucking stupid Emily."

His voice was clearer now.

"I need to do something! I can't just stand here Floyd! Let me help you so we can carry on."

He pulled one of his hands out from where he had been holding them close to himself hand put it out to Emily. "I took on too much. Wait – I will be fine soon."

As she bent down to take his hand she saw his eyes roll back and he lay limp in the snow. The ragged breathing stopped. The coughing and sneezing stopped and right now there was not a sound. Not a twitter of a bird. Total silence.

-o-o-o-

It was like someone had just ripped open his soul and removed everything which made him what he was. He made a small gasping sound as he allowed whatever it was to take all the pain away from him. With it his hate and fear and love and every emotion which made Spencer who he was torn from him too. What was left kneeling in the snow was just the shell of who he used to be. He didn't hurt anymore and he wasn't afraid either. The only thing still holding Spencer together was obedience and so that is what he did. He stayed with his head down slowly bleeding into the ice cold snow.

-o-o-o-

The blood trail wasn't trailing off. They could all clearly see the smears on the leaves of the trees and they could see it splattered on the ground. They walked virtually is silence. The ranger occasionally pointing something out, but Hotch and Morgan both thought they could have found their ways to where they were now standing.

They all stood at the edge of a small clearing. Hotch indicated for the rangers to stay back whilst Morgan and he walked in to see what they could find – if anything. The pile of clothes thrown to the side was the first and most obvious thing they found. They inspected each item. The trainers, Tshirt and sweatpants could really have belonged to anyone. It was the odd socks that confirmed that these were Spencer's things. The trainers and socks didn't seem to be much worse for wear. The sweatpants were filthy and damp from the snow. They had blood smeared on them in various places. It made Derek want to scream. The Tshirt was by far the worse. The front was blood soaked and covered in vomit. A bit further away was the old coat Reid had taken from the house…it too had blood and vomit over the front of it.

"What in gods name has the bastard done to him?" Derek stood looking at the Tshirt which Hotch was carefully bagging.

"Morgan – keep looking, this might not be all there is here."

Derek walked off. He knew Hotch had sent him away before he got himself into a knot of rage. Reid was like a kid brother to him – and hurt his brother you hurt him. He had threatened this many times before but this time he WAS going to put the bastards head on a stick. His foot moved against something which made a clinking sound. With gloves on – he bent down and swept the snow and leaves away. A chain. A fairly heavy duty chain. He followed it to the tree where it had been wrapped around and secured tightly. The other way he ended up looking at a set of let irons.

"Hotch – I've got something." Aaron walked over and looked down at the crude metal contraption. "There's blood on it." Morgan could fee the rage again. "He stripped him and put this damned thing on his ankle. Hotch……."

But Aaron was looking down at a pattern of blood a bit further away and at the rock laying on the floor next to it. "They've moved on. We need to too." Morgan joined Hotch.

"Oh god – you don't think?"

"No – I don't think he killed him – he wouldn't have taken him with him if he had."

Hotch called the rangers in again and asked them to find which way they left by. It didn't take them long to find a new blood trail leading further into the forest.

"I don't know what we are going to find. I just need you to know that we need to get our man back – and we need to do anything it takes to get him back to us." The rangers nodded and pushed jackets back out of the way of their side arms. Morgan un-holstered his pistol but Hotch's hands were too damaged to be using a sidearm yet. They walked carefully and as silently as they could behind the rangers.

-o-o-o-

"Floyd – wake up for goodness sake!" Emily shook Floyd's shoulder gently. "We need to go."

Floyd felt the hand on him, but he didn't want to move. He wanted to stay here forever now. He hadn't lost yet, but it was coming close and Floyd didn't like being on the losing team. Very slowly he moved so that he was on his hands and knees.

"A hand here Emily." His words still sounded distant and strangely slurred. She linked her arm under his and helped him to stand up.

"Do you know how much further?" Her normal sure voice seemed weak and girly to her and she wanted to kick herself for it.

Floyd wiped a hand under his nose and shook his head. "My sense of smell seems to be buggered. Not far. I can taste him."

"Oh. Well we need to go then." She glanced down at the mess Floyd had left behind him and it made her stomach turn. "I'm not sure if you are going to be much help Floyd. You cant even stand unaided."

He took a wobbly step forward with Emily still clinging hold of him. "I'm armed Emily. Don't worry." And the two of them carried on their walk to find Reid.

As they walked forwards they could hear something strange. Now something you would normally hear in the middle of a forest. The gentle calming sound of wind-chimes.

Floyd stopped and turned to look at Emily. "We have arrived. Just follow your nose Emily – do what you feel is right. Don't hesitate and don't try to second guess. Get your sidearm out. You will be needing it."

And with that he stepped forwards through the trees head up and with not a wobble in sight and faced what it was Taki had prepared.

He stood and looked and heard the sharp intake of breath from behind him. It was quite stunning he had to admit. Reid kneeling with his head down dripping blood into the snow. His skin had a strange bluish tint to it. Flanders could clearly see where the back of Reid's neck had been marked. Taki was standing next to him with his katana raised so it's tip was at shoulder height. If the sword dropped Reid's head would too. Taki very slowly turned his head to look at Floyd.

"You took your time Floyd. What held you up?"

Floyd took a step out into the snow and towards Reid. The fact that he was still bleeding was a bonus. At least he knew he wasn't dead.

"You can let him go now. It's me you want. Here I am." He stood with his arms down at his side and his palms facing backwards. "Spence – move out of the way."

Floyd took another step forward. Just off to the side of his vision he could see movement and Morgan and Hotch appeared from between the trees. A gust of wind blew over the clearing and the wind chimes rattled and the fabric of Taki's heavily embroidered royal blue clothes moved slightly as he stood unmoving.

Flanders took another step. Reid hadn't moved. Had shown no signs of life except for the blood still dripping from his face. Floyd put up and hand and made a 'put your guns down' gesture at Aaron and Derek.

"If you shoot him – and I know you want to, that blade will drop." Floyd let Hotch and Morgan know. "Let me deal with it. I know what he wants." He waited until he saw the guns being lowered and took another step. He now turned all his attention to Taki Otikami.

"Well you have me. You took my toy and destroyed it and now you have me. Just tell me what you want."

Still the blade didn't waver.

"Taki you are going to have to tell me what to do. I can't read your mind." Another step. Taki was just staring at him. A self satisfied smug inner feeling seeing how bad the condition his victim was in.

"Just kneel for now."

Another step but the blade quivered slightly and so Floyd stopped. He was in the wrong place though. He didn't want to stop here. A step to the side received no reaction from Taki. This was good.

-o-o-o-

Hotch and Morgan stood watching the game being played out by Taki and Flanders. Reid being the prize. Morgan wanted to go in guns blazing and shouting FBI, but it wouldn't stop Taki from slicing Reid's head from his shoulders. They could see he had already been cut. The could see how the blood had melted into the snow and they could see muck dripping from his face into the snow between his hands.

Hotch's hands began to hurt more now that they were standing still. He didn't have painkillers with him and head was starting to thump to such a degree that his eyes were beginning to water. He rubbed angrily at his eyes and tried to concentrate on what was happening in front of him. He put a hand out and placed it against a tree to steady himself and let out a small hiss of pain as he pulled his hand back again quickly and held it tight against his chest. He just hoped that no one could see the pain reflected in his face. He still needed to be the leader. He still had to be in control of this. Reid's life was at stake here. He stood and watched Floyd play his game. He just hoped that he knew what he was doing.

Aaron wiped a bandaged hand across his sweaty brow. He saw the sideways glance Morgan gave him but a small tight shake of the head from Hotch seemed to ease Morgan's worries that his boss was not going to pass out.

-o-o-o-

"Stop fucking with me Flanders! Kneel."

Floyd swallowed and glanced quickly in the direction of Hotch and then back towards Prentiss. They all seemed to be in position.

"Let him go." Floyd slowly sank to his knees.

"You are not here to bargain with me. Keep your head down dog. I don't want to see your filthy face."

Floyd complied.

This was it.

Now Floyd knew whatever happened he had lost Spencer. He may have lost but it wasn't over yet. He still had every intention of getting Spencer out of this mess as unscathed as he could. Floyd's hair had fallen down in a dirty matted curtain. He was able to carefully look around to see how the game was playing out.

Hotch looked sick. Morgan fit to kill an army – two or maybe three rangers – all guns out and ready to kill. He just wasn't sure who they were ready to kill. What he needed was for Taki to move away from Reid. He needed to lure him and he thought me might know a way to do it. His sense of smell might have gone astray but he could still tell that Taki wanted this final humiliation to be of his doing. All he needed to do now was to lure him over.

Slowly with his broken fingers he began to undo his waistcoat. He could feel the bones in this fingers grinding against each other and this newly found experience if pain made him feel sick. Right now vomiting in the snow was not his plan though. He could see that Taki was watching him, and as he pulled the garment off and threw it to the snow he thought he might even have seen a look of lust cross those slanty eyes.

Floyd could hear the breathing of the people around him.

Morgan's quick and easy breaths opposed to Hotch's more laboured heavy ones. The man was in pain. He was going to be no good to man nor beast in that condition. Floyd looked over at Hotch and this time being a bit more careful pulled some of the pain away and brought it to himself.

A sharp breath from Floyd as the pain short through his hands and head – but he could control this. He needed Hotch to be able to think straight and shoot the right person.

Emily – he could smell her too. She was nervous and puzzled but he could rely of Em to do what he wanted.

Now his hands moved down to his belt buckle. Not only did he have his broken fingers to contend with now, but the pain he had pulled from Hotch. His eyes watered and his nose ran but he didn't stop. He wasn't going to give Taki that satisfaction. He pulled the belt form the loops and threw it over to the side slightly in Reid's direction. He looked over to see now that all of Taki's attention was on Floyd. Still though the sword was in a dangerous position and until Taki moved nor could he.

Now hands were slowly undoing the top button of his jeans and now it happened.

Emily saw Taki move. She saw the sword glinting but Taki had moved away from him. Gun raised she ran in towards Reid.

Aaron looked down at his hands and frowned. He pulled his pistol and aimed at Taki.

Morgan took a step forward and shouted "FBI freeze!"

The guns seemed to open fire simultaneously. Floyd saw Taki take a step back and then keep running forwards for him. All Floyd could do now was hope someone did a head shot on the bastard so he could do what he needed.

Hotch and Morgan ran forwards….the rangers with shocked expressions moved in behind.

He could hear the 'wooosh' of the blade coming down, and though they hadn't done what he really wished they had Floyd rolled and pounced.

The sword flew from the hand as Floyd's sudden weight unbalanced Taki and the two men lay rolling around in the snow.

The shouts of 'back off' and 'on your face' and 'stop now' and more gun fire.

-o-o-o-

Reid could feel hands on him. Gentle hands on his back and somewhere there was shouting and gun fire but it seemed a long way from where he was right now.

"It's alright Reid. Come with me."

But he needed to stay where he was.

"Spencer." And the hand rubbing on his back. "You're safe now."

But he was not going to disobey Taki. He had been told to stay like this and this is where he was going to stay.

"Look at me Spencer." A hand touching his face now. He squeezed his eyes shut and wished it would go away.

-o-o-o-

Taki's small blade he kept on the inside of his wrist entered Floyd's abdomen.

Floyds broken hand ripped open the front of Taki's clothing. As he began to rip with his nails and tear at Taki's flesh with his teeth the blade slid higher.

There was a lot of shouting now and someone was running and telling them to freeze.

As Floyd's teeth met rib he added his fingers to push his way into Taki's chest and the blade slid further up.

The sudden smear of brains on the snow took the smug look of Taki's face. The hand on the blade loosened but Floyd still ripped at the chest.

Now hands on him. "Stop for christ's sake stop!" And Morgan was pulling Floyd away.

He didn't understand…The stupid bastard was stopping him! After all of this he was not letting him complete. As Morgan rolled Floyd onto his back he held onto the slice in his flesh bubbling blood and internal organs out onto the snow and Floyd howled in rage.

Hotch was over at Reid and trying to lift him from the bloody pool of snow and ice he was kneeling in. He took off his jacket and lay it over Spencer's bony shoulders. "It's over. I've got you now Reid." And suddenly everything poured back into him. The pain, the degradation, the fear….it all came back as Floyd lay screaming like a banshee and Prentiss just stood looking at the blood and brains and damage and her compartmentalising collapsed as big tears slipped down her face.

Ranger Depakote stood with his mouth open.

"What the fuck just happened?"

* * *

_This is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end. But it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning: - __Winston Churchill _

* * *

**A/N: nearly the end.**


	38. Chapter 38 Midnight

Chapter 38

Midnight

_A truth that's told with bad intent  
Beats all the lies you can invent. _

_-__William Blake,_

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

He lay in the hospital bed and listened to the sound of the buzzing over head light trying to block out the chattering around him.

His jaw was wired together where Taki had smashed the bone. His teeth he still had had been pushed back into place. The few still missing would be easy to replace and didn't even show if he didn't smile – and he wasn't doing a whole lot of that right now.

Spencer had dressings on his foot and over his damaged thumb and something over his nose holding it in place whilst the damage healed.

The slice over the back of his neck had been very much for show. No lasting damage but maybe a light scar.

And the chattering around him. Driving him insane. A gentle hand on his arm. "Do you need anything?"

Garcia.

A small shake of the head. He wanted to be left alone. He wanted to see Floyd. He wanted to know what had happened to him. But any questions where answered with smiles and - "You get yourself better first."

It had been a week. A full week…not just a few days and someone was coming to see him each day to 'chat' and see how he was doing.

"I'm fine. I just need my questions answered."

"Can you tell me how you are feeling today Spencer?"

"Like I am being ignored. I need to know about Floyd."

"Well we need to talk about you first Spencer."

"I don't know why you won't tell me. Either he is alive or dead – I can take it – I just need to know."

"Well I don't know the answer to that question Spencer."

-o-o-o-

As Hotch had carried Spencer away Morgan knelt in the blood soaked snow next to Floyd. Taki had done a fine job of gutting him and the sight wasn't one that Morgan particularly liked the look of. Floyd held his hands over his stomach and with his head tipped back he was letting out the most god-awful sound Morgan had ever heard.

He tried calming words. He tried to give some sort of comfort but it was beyond him.

Prentiss stood and watched with her hand over her mouth and big tears running down her face.

"Prentiss some help!" Derek called to her, but she was frozen to the spot as she watched Floyd go into some kind of fit and spit foamy blood everywhere and hold onto his sliced skin trying to keep everything in and failing. She turned and followed Hotch.

-o-o-o-

Spencer's room was full of flowers and a bowl of fruit and 'get well soon' cards from Prentiss.

Floyd's room was plane white. The window had bars and the door was locked.

Spencer had an almost constant flow of people visiting him.

Floyd was being observed.

"He's not fit for trial and judging by the state of him, if he pulls through never will be. Physically and mentally broken. I have no idea how long this is going to take. We've had to strap him down to stop him from ripping out his stitches. He seems to be stuck in a nightmare. Nothing we do wakes him up. He is resistant to any medical help. He was pulling out the drips until we strapped his arms down – and then there is the strange blood loss. The worst nose bleeds we've ever seen – bleeding from his ears – I've never seen anything quite like it."

Hotch stood and looked through the window in the door. "Can I talk to him? Maybe a familiar voice."

With a nod they unlocked the door and let Hotch into the room. He waited until the door was locked again before approaching the bed. Floyd was staring up at the ceiling. His legs were pulled up as tight to himself as he could. His arms strapped down at his sides. Tubes going in and out of various places. A huge dressing covered his stomach from just below the navel to his sternum. There was dried blood around his ears and under his nose.

"Floyd." He reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "You need to start talking to us."

He blinked.

"I know you can hear me – I need you to talk – so we can start to unpick the mess."

"So you can arrange my speedy execution?"

Hotch hadn't expected an answer. "No."

"Unpick the mess? Ask Reid and Rossi and Emily. They know. You don't need me to dig my own grave Agent Aaron Hotchner"

"You left a lot of damage in your wake Floyd. I need to know what happened."

"Then I think I will need a lawyer. Hotchner – I was doing it for Spencer. You know that don't you?"

"Then you went about it in a very strange manner Floyd. Reid would be the last person to want others harmed on his behalf."

"He's a Fed." And a sigh

"And this gives you the right to do what you did? Do you think that would relieve you of the mess you left behind?"

"No – I just thought he had a better stomach for it. He's not stupid – he's tougher than he looks."

"You did a good job of breaking down his defences."

"Oh – get out of here and leave me alone before I do something I will probably regret. You know full bloody well that wasn't me. You saw what that bastard had done. That had nothing to do with me. The idiot wandered off again and got himself into shit. Not my doing Agent Aaron Hotchner. He did that all on his own."

"And the slaughter of the family just so you could take the car?"

"I left the kids alone! Christ! I could have had them too – but I left them alone."

"You killed their parents and while Reid waited in the car you masturbated over a sleeping child."

"Next to her! Don't you say I did things I never did!"

"You took Reid to a hunting lodge and tore the occupants apart and left them next to the log pile outside the rear door."

"It was cold! He needed somewhere to stay – it was snowing – what choice did I have? Would you forgive me if I have let him freeze to death when warmth was just a stones throw away?"

"You ate parts of them Floyd. There were bits missing."

"I was hungry!"

"That is not an excuse!" And now Hotch was raising his voice too.

"What difference does it make? For most people dead is dead. Nothing more than a fresh food source."

"It's cannibalism Floyd! That's the difference."

Suddenly Floyd was sitting in the bed, the straps open at his side. Quickly he was pulling out the needles and drips from his arms. "Well piss on you mister fucking perfect! Where's your wife and child Hotchner? Not at home awaiting the father of the year are they? No because you are a pathetic waste of space Hotchner who doesn't know a good think when it's staring him in the face. Go look at yourself before you judge me." A finger on Hotch's chest.

"Get back on the bed before I call security."

"Screw you! You are going to call in the cowboys because the Fed isn't armed?" The finger pushed hard against Aaron who stood his ground. "So tell me Hotchner, what really is the difference between the two of us?"

Hotch stood his ground and kept eye contact with Flanders. "The difference is Floyd that I was late home for dinner – you are a sadistic psychopath."

Now the palm of his hand on Hotch's chest. "No – I – am – not! What is it with your lot? Why can't you see beyond the end of your noses?"

Hotch pushed Floyd's hand out of the way. "Because you have admitted to what you did Flanders. We don't have to go looking for the reasons you did it. You have no reason except for greed."

"Necessity!" And the hand was back on his chest – but this time his fingers were holding the lapel of his dark grey jacket. "Sort it – or I will have to sort it myself Hotchner and I assure you that you won't like that!"

"Let go of me and sit down. You're bleeding." Aaron was looking at the way the dressing on Floyd's front was HIslowly going a bright fresh red.

"You fucked up and you need someone to blame and right now I look like a good person for you to point your soiled fingers at FBI – but you can't pin this on me."

"No – you are right Floyd – you pinned it on yourself. You are admitted what you did and you will be going to trial and you will never see Reid or Prentiss again."

Floyd's hand dropped from Hotch. One hand moved to hold his stomach and the other he brushed a stray lock of hair off his face.

"Emily? What has she got to do with this?"

Hotch could sense then change in demeanour. He suddenly went from arrogant to slightly submissive in tone.

"I don't now what you did to her…………….."

"Nothing! I did nothing to her! I wouldn't…….Did she say I did something to her?" Floyd was backing off back to his bed. The bleeding was obviously getting worse.

"You need someone to check you out. You broke her nose and abducted her Floyd."

Floyd sat back down on the bed looking down at his stomach which was now dripping blood onto the floor. "The hell I did. She came willingly."

"You coerced her. I'm getting a doctor." Aaron turned to leave.

"But I didn't fuck her…and she wanted me to." Aaron stood at the door whilst they unlocked it and let him out.

He turned to a medic outside. "He can get out of those restraints. Get something stronger or keep an armed guard on him. Where's the doctor?"

The medic locked the door again and looked through the small window into the room. Floyd was sitting on the floor with his back to the bed and his knees pulled up tight holding onto his stomach muttering to himself.

-o-o-o-

One last chat before they let him go home.

He was trying to keep that happy Spencer face in place but so much had happened he would never be able to even touch on how he was really feeling. He wanted out of this place. He wanted to go home and relax. He wanted to get him brain back in gear and return to work. Talk after talk after talk. Always the same and never going anywhere near what he felt he needed to talk about, and all the time not able to bring the subject up himself. Why wouldn't they just ask him? Was he really so pathetic that they could see the answers without having to ask him.

He sat with his arms folded across his chest. He had on a white short sleeved shirt and tan cords. His legs were crossed in as casual manor as he could manage.

"I will be expecting to see you once a week Spencer."

"Yes I know."

"Spencer – you saying you know and you saying you will keep your appointments……………."

"I will keep them. I will be there."

"And you still insist that you want to return to work?"

"Absolutely." Keeping his answers as short as possible. He just wanted to have his slip signed and be able to walk from this damned place.

"You do realise the strain that……………."

"I understand. You tell me every time I see you."

"I will be recommending a different line of tests before you return."

Reid looked up at the doctor. "Pardon?"

"You fake your psych evaluations."

Reid swallowed. "Er – actually it isn't faking as such."

"Either way Spencer – we will be sure you are ready."

A lick of the lips.

"You don't trust me?" He tucked his newly cut slightly shorter hair behind his ear. You couldn't see now where the chunk had been taken from, but it made him look much younger than his years.

"I didn't say I didn't trust you Spencer. I just need to be sure."

Reid nodded and folded his arms again.

-o-o-o-

And so everyone back in their places. Rossi back in his apartment and Aaron in his house which was too big for him. Prentiss back in her large empty apartment staring out of the window and a sob in her breath.

Spencer got a tub of ice cream from his freezer and went and sat on his big leather chair. He had no idea what had happened to Floyd and he had no idea what had happened to Taki. He sat and thought about everything and where it went wrong. He knew it was his fault – all of it.

Floyd had killed for him. He had done unspeakable things in his name. There was no getting away from that – Spencer was totally responsible for the deaths of those people. The ice cream hurt his new teeth and where the wires were holding his face together but he enjoyed the pain. It made him feel like there was a purpose to it all afterall.

Just hold it together for a few weeks – then the eval – and back to work and all will be back to normal.

-o-o-o-

Rossi locked and double locked his door and set the new alarm system up. He had the dogs there too now. Before he kept them at the kennels…Now he would keep them in his home.

-o-o-o-

Aaron flicked through his pages of telephone numbers. He needed to move from this place. Far too many memories – good and bad – swarming around. This was no longer the comfortable secure family home.

-o-o-o-

Prentiss stood at the window and looked at her reflection. She still could feel him. She knew he would be back and she longed for him with all her heart and soul.

-o-o-o-

He sat in the corner of an empty room. They had originally given him the basic room. Bed – side cupboard – plastic mirror on the wall. Everything nailed down. Bars at the windows and flush light fittings.

He wrecked his room.

Security were called in and asked to sedate him, which they did. Floyd's body metabolized it and the only effect it had was to piss him off more. Rather than move him from his room they just removed everything from it. Now he had a floor.

Floyd sat in the corner with his legs pulled up tight and his head tipped back against the wall.

No one came in to talk to Floyd. No one had a death wish and so he sat and waited. They would come and get him. He knew they would. He hoped they would. He might be filth and scum and worth nothing to anyone – but he was still one of theirs and they wouldn't leave him here.

He closed his eyes and thought of Spencer.

-o-o-o-

At the midnight checks the alarms sounded. Floyd's room was empty.

-o-o-o-

At midnight Dave's alarms suddenly sounded.

-o-o-o-

At midnight a shadow passed by the open door way Aaron was sitting by.

-o-o-o-

At midnight Morgan's dog started to howl.

-o-o-o-

At midnight Emily thought she saw someone behind her in the reflection in the window.

-o-o-o-

At midnight Spencer's cell phone began to ring.

* * *

_You know quite well, deep within you, that there is only a single magic, a single power, a single salvation...and that is called loving. Well, then, love your suffering. Do not resist it, do not flee from it. It is your aversion that hurts, nothing else: -__Hermann Hesse_

* * *

**A/N: THE END – well of this bit anyway -**

**To be continued**


End file.
